Chuck and Sarah
by Chuckfanatic21
Summary: Chuck and Sarah are trying to resume life as a couple while coping with the fallout Quinn caused. They must balance espionage work of all kinds and life a life changing surprise that was set in motion prior to the events of the finale...Team B will face new threats as they try to obtain lasting peace and quiet. Rated T-with occasional M content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I started this story because I simply loathe the fact that CHUCK ended at all. I liked the finale but it could have ended much better!, this story picks up right after the fade to black, is strictly off the top of my head and I'm writing my thoughts as they come out, this is my first fan-fiction story ever and CHUCK has inspired me to write one so I really hope everyone enjoys reading it!

**POST-COMPLETION UPDATE: **So after over 180, 000 words, 20 Chapters and an epilogue this story is complete and thereby marked as such on the site. That being said I recently went back and updated every chapter; fixing Grammer, spelling and punctuation mistakes that will help it flow better for those just now reading it. I even corrected a few minor details for continuities sake...most of which were in chapter one. I'll be looking through again trying to spot any plot discrepancies. Lord knows I probably wrote a few things twice so if somebody spots a plot or writing mishap don't hesitate to let me know where you find them, via **PM or review!**

* * *

**Chuck and Sarah**

**Chapter 1**

They sat on there on the beach locked in a gentle kiss, his right hand resting on her cheek. The warmth of his hand was surprisingly comforting to her like it had a hidden ability to calm the chaos that now existed in her mind. Without even realizing it she had brought her left hand off of the ground, slowly bringing it up to rest on his left shoulder. As she touched him, their kiss grew deeper, and she felt herself getting completely lost in it. It was tender, soulful and yet she could sense a tremendous amount of respect and unconditional love coming from the man she had initiated it with.—"Of course, his love was unconditional"— she said to herself; she had witnessed it 2 weeks earlier as Chuck permitted her to kill him while he was standing against the door frame of her dream home, just as she had begun recalling carving their names into it. Her mind soon filled with dark unfocused images, none of which she could see even a little. The kiss gave her feelings she could not recognize but wanted desperately to remember. As if sensing her frustration Chuck brought his left hand to her back and gently stroked her hair; again something he had done began to calm her. The kiss went on for some time until finally she slowly removed her hand from his shoulder. For a third time he seemed to know what Sarah was thinking because he brought one hand down from her hair while taking the other off her cheek while they slowly broke the kiss and as they did so, Chuck saw tears welling up in Sarah's beautiful bluefish—hazel eyes. They both turned back to face the ocean, when despite all her efforts not to let it happen the tears in her eyes began sliding down Sarah's face as Chuck cautiously put his arm around her and when she did not object he gave her a squeeze while her head fell against his.

"Chuck I'm so sorry," she said shakily trying to keep her voice steady.

"Sorry for what?" he asked with a tender expression on his face.

"I nearly killed you and your sister, I just bought Quinn's story and fell for his lies without thinking, and I should have"— he reached up and began wiping the tears from her face.

"Sarah you shouldn't dwell on anything Quinn brainwashed you into doing, it's not good for you especially given everything he put you through."

"But Chu"— he grabbed her right hand tightly looking directly into her face and gave her a gentle smile, which managed to calm her yet again, and her tears finally ceased.

"Sarah, he said calmly, I knew that was all Quinn acting through you, and after I explained everything to Elle she forgave you without hesitation, so please forgive yourself."

Sarah sat gazing silently at Chuck who continued holding her hand, she was struck by how understanding he was and how calm he made her feel; this man whom she barely remembered and yet something in her knew that she had felt this calm countless times before losing her memories. Chuck noticed the expression on Sarah's face and turned to look out at the ocean again; he knew what was coming and braced himself for it. Morgan's theory hadn't worked, and he knew it by the expression on her face.

"Chuck I—I wanted to remember everything I hoped the kiss would work; it's difficult to remember a lot…I know I want as much of the memories back as possible, but everything is a jumbled, confusing mess, there's information, but I can't really connect it to any memory. It's mostly small amounts of info that may or may not connected to my memories like code names of people or places we probably encountered at some point during our work for the CIA."

"Anything in particular you remember, no pressure obviously but I'm curious," he said

Sarah noticed that her instincts were unencumbered and at this point, all Sarah trusted more than her instincts was Chuck. Truthfully, she had been at war with her instincts ever since returning from Quinn's (bogus) briefing and was angry because she ignored them, which put the people that had been telling her the truth all along in danger. Sarah resolved to embrace where her instincts led her and they hadn't been wrong yet. They'd taken her back to Burbank, the Buy More, and Chuck to eventually kill Quinn. His death allowed her to bury those dreadful 48 hours with him and focus on herself. Thus instinctively leading Sarah back to this beach and Chuck, whose presence here she knew wasn't just a coincidence and because of that Sarah decided that she would find her memories by instinct too—with Chuck's help of course.

"Well, I remember we did missions with Carina, but that's probably because I knew her before I was assigned here…other than that I think I remember a code name…Piranha and…my father, we came across my dad while I was assigned here didn't we!?…he calls you schnook?

"Yes he does, on the first impression, he thought I was a bit of a loser. He lifted my ATM card to check my funds—I like to think I changed his opinion by the end of the joint con/sting operation we ran with him-at the request of the CIA of course. He did believe that we were professional con artists, we totally sold us as a couple, though, and he trusted that I would look after you for him by the time he left. As for Carina, she helped us with a couple infiltration missions; she likes trouble that friend of yours and she caused her share of it."

Sarah laughed as Chuck talked about his encounters with her father and Carina.

"That definitely sounds all too familiar from the both of them, what about that code name, though…"Piranha!?"

Chuck was grinning from ear to ear now and was so hopeful about Sarah's current crisis that he felt like he was floating in midair from excitement.

"Actually Sarah "Piranha" was my nickname in high-school. I'd already developed quite a reputation as a computer hacker by then and usually broke through security quickly while shredding all traces of my tampering, and after a while, it was so second nature that the masses nicknamed me "Piranha" and it stuck."

Sarah skillfully stifled a laugh as Chuck went through his explanation of "Parana" and then found herself smiling at him with newfound or perhaps rediscovered affection and he noticed this because he started turning red.

"This is a profoundly useful sign Sarah, that's a rather obscure piece of information, and even though it's not technically a memory, it's still information you remembered.

"But, you said yourself it's just a small piece of information not even a memory…I guess there are various things I might remember given time or place, and some of it is just intuition or some feeling that I've had before, but this might not be as easy as we want it to be."

"Listen, Sarah, I know we are both smart enough to realize that no "magical kiss" would fix what happened to you. Elle is a brilliant neurological scientist. She believes that you didn't lose your memories but rather had them severely suppressed. She also thinks that if your brain is consistently stimulated by various things that are from before the memory suppression that time could help them resurface, albeit slowly and that's why I think it would be a good idea to stay in our apartment.

"Alright Chuck, that is a good idea."

"Sarah, are you sure? He asked

"Yes, I'm sure." She said.

"Okay here is your key."

"Chuck, I really appreciate that, thank you very much."

Sarah leaned against him, and they both started out at the ocean once more; She was convinced that all of Elle's theories were probably accurate based on the number of vague or instinctual and somewhat involuntary recollections she had already experienced. The thing that was evident to Sarah was that whatever Quinn had done to her brain and memory wasn't permanent and was neurological stress, not physical damage. Thus it could likely be reversed with time and further stimuli like Elle suggested and the more Sarah thought about things she began to realize that she really wanted her suppressed memories back.

"Sure thing Sarah, I'll get your stuff from the hotel room so you don't have to go back there and then Morgan, Alex and I will help you move in." "In the meantime, I'm sure you're hungry, and I am too so how bout we get some lunch?"

"OK, Chuck I've got a craving for cheeseburgers anyway!"

They both stood up together taking one last look at the ocean and the horizon with the sunset before turning and starting to walk in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going to eat?" asked Sarah who was admittedly starving.

"'Luckily, I passed a place nearby on my way down here it's called Big Al's, Chuck said. "I saw it at the base of the coast where I parked my car and got out to start looking for you; I wasn't sure if you were here; plus the beach is huge, so it took quite a while for me to find you."

Sarah suddenly grabbed Chuck's right hand locking her fingers in his and wore a tight-lipped smile as she looked at him.

"Well Chuck, I'm very grateful you did find me, and I mean that, because even though I don't remember much about you or us, I just want to spend more time with you."

Chuck was so caught off guard by Sarah's actions that he started to lose his footing as he walked and as a result, fell into Sarah who stumbled backward slightly and then helped Chuck to his feet. He straightened himself up quickly, fidgeting with his hands as his face immediately began turning scarlet from embarrassment.

"That's just great…just when I thought my days of being awkward around you were behind me." Chuck shyly flashed his famous toothy grin as Sarah let out a good chuckle that he reciprocated.

Sarah locked hands with Chuck again and found herself lost in thought as they kept walking. _"Wow, I thought he'd come across as clumsy from the way he told me certain parts of our story, but that was totally adorable. I wish I hadn't forgotten just how much it usually happens, but at least I get to discover it all over again!"_

A satisfied grin formed on Sarah's face as she pondered these things and Chuck seemed to notice because he squeezed her hand tighter and moved right next to her as they kept walking. They made it back to where the coast met the road but much farther up when Chuck spotted Big Al's a short distance away. They walked up onto the sidewalk that led to Big Al's entrance, and when they got to the door, Chuck grabbed it and held it open for Sarah to step inside as he followed her in and let the door close behind them.

II

As they walked into the diner, Chuck noticed it was larger, kind of like their apartment except a little bigger and it was entirely rectangular. They were standing on the left side of the room directly behind the entrance door that was against the back wall. Which also had restrooms in the center of it and a jukebox in the right-hand corner that to Chuck's amusement was currently playing Nina Simone's: Feeling Good, the floor was covered entirely in black tile and the walls were blue. On the left-hand wall of the diner were three evenly spaced windows that looked out on the road outside. Resting against the same wall, there were three rectangular tables spaced evenly apart with booths placed horizontally on both sides of them so it seemed as though they were all sitting back to back. The front of the diner looked more like a bar area because there was a long counter with six stools lined up against it and part of the ceiling here had a dip in it that a TV was attached to. Which was currently showing 24, behind the bar was a somewhat cluttered mixing area with various types of alcohol, juice, fruit and snacks on horizontal shelves. A door was to the right of the mixing area led to what Chuck assumed was the diners kitchen, because despite the fact that it was walled off waiters had been passing in and out since they entered the restaurant. The right side of the restaurant had the same setup as the left, which gave it the appearance of an Applebee's but naturally smaller. There weren't too many other people inside and thus it felt like a rather private establishment.

"Well this is a nice looking diner, come on let's get a table I'm starving!" Chuck said, as he began to make his way to the closest table on the left side of the diner and sat in the booth to the left of it. Sliding awkwardly to the end as Sarah sat in the one on the different aspect of the table so she was directly opposite Chuck, just as a waitress strode over to the table and pleasantly greeted them with a smile. "Hi, Welcome to Big Al's my name is Sally and I'll be your waitress this afternoon," she said.

"What's your best cheeseburger here Sally?" asked Chuck.

"Oh we have a killer bacon cheeseburger that's very popular here," she said enthusiastically.

"That sounds good, make it two with extra pickles on the second one for Sarah here, oh and throw in fries and water too if you could Sally. "Coming right up, by the way, you two make a very cute couple." She said as she turned toward the kitchen.

Chuck turned back toward Sarah who looked at him with her usual tight-lipped smile; she was apparently amused about something. "What, you said you wanted a cheeseburger didn't you? Yes but I don't think I told you how to top my burgers?"

"Sarah come on who do you think you're dealing with here, I'm obviously going to remember the little things too, and your memories may be suppressed, but nothing has really changed about the core of who you are and you, Sarah Walker put extra pickles on your burgers."

Sarah continued surveying Chuck with mild amusement. She was once again in awe of how well he knew her, not only what she wanted, but things that made her feel completely at ease in an instant as if he had a window into her soul that nobody, including her father or Bryce, had ever truly been able to see. This fact made Sarah wonder how well she had known Chuck before her memories became suppressed and because of that Sarah found herself wanting to rediscover Chuck all over again. Yet, another part of her worried that she wouldn't live up to his image of who she'd been before her memory suppression and her face fell somewhat as she thought about this.

"You okay Sarah you seem worried about something?

"No not really Chuck it's just that, you know so much about me and I only have very vague recollections of things about you …it's very frustrating knowing that I barely even know my own husband and I'm a shadow of who you used to know. "

Sarah crossed her arms and brought them to her chest with her head tilted slightly down, as Chuck rose from his seat and strode over to the opposite side of the table and slid in next to Sarah putting an arm around her as she looked at him with anguish written on her face. It pained Chuck to no end that she was going through this at all and he hated Nicolas Quinn so much for being the cause of her suffering. He wanted to comfort her but was worried he might make her too uncomfortable by pushing too far in any direction, so instead he tried only easing her fears as he squeezed her gently.

"I know you're frustrated Sarah, but you don't worry about measuring up to who you were before, especially around me. I'll be there for you regardless of whether there is a ring on your finger, taken my name, or you remember anything about me. You helped me figure out who I was supposed to be, so I'm more than willing to help you do the same. Now, here comes Sally with our food though so let's eat and then we can slowly sort through everything as we go and I will do everything I can to help reverse the memory suppression. "

"Okay, Chuck thank you," Sarah said as a smile came back on her face.

"Here's your food you two, hope you enjoy it," Sally said as she strode off to help another customer.

Chuck and Sarah talked at length about their plans over the next week or two, while they ate their food, which they both ate rather quickly because of how hungry they were. Chuck was extremely enthusiastic about his already in motion plans for Carmichael Industries. He was ready to finalize a contract with the government, facilitated by Diane Beckman that would make Carmichael Industries the central hub for all NSA/CIA counter cyber-terrorism measures throughout the U.S. The deal also gave Chuck free reign on any and all operations including field work. He felt pressed for time because it was Saturday and since he was signing the contract next Monday, he wanted to have the building completely operational and installed with top of the line tech. This was the same office building previously inhabited by Ronald Reagan that Sarah showed him before their unfortunate "last mission." He purchased it last Friday after Diane graciously pulled strings and unfroze the Volkoff fortune given to him and Sarah as a wedding gift by Hartley Winterbottom. Sarah was quite entertained by his enthusiasm, and because of that, she had begun to cheer up considerably.

As Sarah continued listening to Chuck rant about his plans for Carmichael Industries, she found that she was drawn to him. It was undeniable, and she knew that, but she wasn't quite sure if she was attracted to him or only liked his company as a friend and part of her confusion was that she'd never had any regular friendships before. Chuck led as normal a life as anybody, despite the fact that he had a government backed, freelance espionage &amp; counter cyber-terrorism Company. Sarah's instincts were screaming that she had gone through a similar internal struggle when she initially met Chuck after being assigned as his handler.

"…So obviously like I said you have a job no questions asked. Quite a bit has been done already Morgan and Alex has been helping me move the furniture into the building and paint it; the outside is a dark blue. We've still got plenty to do, but I'll take you there tomorrow and show you the place!" he finished enthusiastically.

"Uh, are all your operations going to exist in that single building!? I would think you would need a substation or two…"

"Oh yeah, I've got that issue covered already, see the Buy More was purchased by Subway recently but they don't want to run it so, they turned creative and executive decisions over to me, and I've decided to re-outfit the Buy More. I'm turning it into a full subsidiary of Carmichael Industries, I'm basically converting the Buy More into a substation for field operations which is perfect for our company because let's face it, Subway wasn't going to manage some lazy, underperforming electronics store. "

"Our company!?" she said with a puzzled look.

"Yeah— oh jeez, Sarah I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, Carmichael Industries is your business too. After we...got married, we were given the entire Volkoff Industries fortune by Hartley Winterbottom AKA Alexi Volkoff. With the money, we decided to go into business for ourselves and together we started Carmichael Industries."

"Wait, I saw info on Volkoff and his company when I looked at your CIA profile…he was a vicious arms dealer you...we, arrested. I remember Hartley Winterbottom is one of the original three designers of the Intersect along with your father and Ted Roark, from Mary's briefing on The Key but she never mentioned that he was ever undercover am I missing something!?

Chuck explained the connection; though it gave him a migraine to do so,"Uh, well it's complicated...see when my dad finished the first stable prototype Intersect he and Hartley created a fictitious agent profile—Alexi Volkoff— and added it to the Intersect so a field agent could go undercover. Since my dad had a family to look out for, Hartley volunteered to be uploaded with the Intersect and thus go undercover as Alexi Volkoff and spy on Russia for the U.S. The program was only supposed to last a month, but it malfunctioned. Hartley became the Alexi Volkoff persona until it was removed by Clyde Decker late last year using a direct suppression device."

Sarah sat stunned as Chuck finished his explanation of the connection between Winterbottom and Volkoff and her mouth hung open after he'd finished. She had no idea that something like this happened as a result of the Intersect because as far as she knew it had only ever been used as a government database; because of that something occurred to her.

"Anyway, roughly two months later you came up with the idea to shift its primary focus to countering cyber-terrorism because it would be a lot safer for us, but then…" his voice trailed off slowly, and his happy expression turned somber as he dropped his gaze to his lap.

"What Chuck? It's okay you can tell me, besides the suppressed memories may start to resurface if I can stop wondering about what happen leading up to it and regardless I hope you know that I want to be around you, I enjoy your company."

"We had to track down a pair of stolen Intersect glasses…the bullet train…your memories were suppressed, "he said flatly.

Chuck raised his head again looking at her with anguish on his face.

"Wait, did what happen to Volkoff happen to me!? Quinn told me I'd been on a bullet train and that I hit my head but the latter part of his statement wasn't true and I knew it...Chuck, please tell me I want to know what actually happen to me…please!

"…I'm not sure if I should Sarah, I talked to Elle at length about your situation, and she said it's risky to speak of the events that led to your memories being suppression because it could add tremendous psychological stress, I've avoided saying much for that reason…if I tell you; promise me you'll let me help you deal with it; or at least that you'll talk to someone.

"Okay, Chuck I promise I will."

"Okay then, I'll tell you everything, but not here I'm sure you'd rather hear it in private, and we should head back anyway it's 5:00 pm already. Can you wait until we get back to the apartment?

"Yes, I can."

Alright then, I'll leave a $10, and I'm taking care of the bill," he insisted.

"Hey Chuck, thank you."

"No problem let's go."

They rose from the table and strode over to the restrooms, each using their respective genders before heading back outside. The parking lot was at the back of the diner, and Chuck's Nerd Herd car was parked at the top of the lot next to 2 others, a black and red car.

Chuck spotted Sarah's car realizing why he'd been a little mixed up earlier, "Wait, the Porsche exploded!"

"What are you talking about; I had a Porsche before this BMW?"

" Yeah, it exploded when the CAT Squad...you know what; that's a story better left untold. I'll see you back at the apartment after I get your stuff from the hotel room."

Sarah eyed Chuck curiously but did not press the subject because she figured he was right to abandon it and instead thanked him for getting her belongings so she was spared from returning to where she'd been brainwashed by Quinn, "Alright Chuck, thank you."

"You're welcome; it's not a problem at all!"

Sarah smiled as Chuck got into his car grinning, while she shut the door for him and then became lost in her thoughts again as she watched Chuck drive away and got into her BMW. Sitting back in the seat and closing her eyes, Sarah began to think about everything she'd heard and everything else Chuck would soon tell her.

_"…So Chuck and I started Carmichael Industries together with the Volkoff fortune we received from Volkoff himself, or rather from Hartley Winterbottom as a wedding gift…I hate that I can't remember anything about the wedding. He told me about it on the beach, but I vaguely remember it. Anguish was written all over his face when we were on the subject of the events that led to my memory suppression, like he felt a tremendous amount of guilt over it…something wrong apparently resulted in what happened to me and thankfully, soon I'll find out the truth."_

Sarah opened her eyes, sat up, sighed, started her car and drove out of Big Al's parking lot. In the direction of the highway that would take her out of Malibu, back into the heart of Burbank and eventually Echo Park where she would get long needed answers about events that led to her now dormant memories.

III

Sarah made her way to the apartment door, opened it using her key and stepped inside silently shutting the door behind her. She immediately looked for the sofa and collapsed onto it; as she observed the apartment from the couch Sarah knew that she should probably feel awkward here but for whatever reason, of all the possible emotions she might have felt the one that was most prominent was…safe; she felt safe here, and it didn't seem to be a coincidence that the only other time in the last two weeks Sarah felt safe was the time she spent with Chuck on that beach.

She looked at her watch and noticed it was now 6:30 in the evening. Sarah got up and crossed to the kitchen on the opposite side of the apartment and opened the freezer; spotting Rocky Road ice cream in the front which she grabbed immediately along with a spoon from the left-hand drawer of the counter where the sink was, sitting down at the table to eat. Roughly 20 minutes later, just as she was nearing the end of her ice cream the door opened and Chuck was dragging a pair of rolling luggage inside aided by Morgan who was carrying a briefcase and Alex who had a handbag full of knives and another full of makeup.

"Guy's thanks for meeting me out there Quinn sure went to a lot of trouble to trick Sarah, more than half her things were in the hotel room: guns, knives, clothes, her wedding ring, and nightly products. Let's get this all to the guest room guys and Morgan the guns stay in the briefcase understood!" Chuck said as he glared at Morgan.

"Jeez buddy, I ACCIDENTALLY blow up the Buy More ONCE, and from then on I'm not allowed to handle anything lethal!? Need I remind everyone that, MY THUMBS WERE BROKEN", said Morgan through clenched teeth.

Sarah had just taken her last bite of ice cream when she let out a loud laugh that turned into a partial cough as she swallowed. Everyone spun around quickly but relaxed upon realizing that Sarah was sitting there. Morgan gave everyone a scandalized look as Sarah calmed down and strode over to help carry her belongings.

"Babe chill out, he just wants to make sure you don't discharge a firearm in the apartment, you know you're usually pretty hyper anyhow so give Sarah her guns Morgan. Anyway, Sarah, I'm sure Chuck told you already, but I'm Alex McHugh Casey's daughter, its good see you again, how have you been dong!?"

"I've been okay given the circumstances, here let me take those it's the least I can do."

Alex handed Sarah the handbags and then strode over to Morgan and kissed him, his anger faded instantly as she did so and Chuck was incredibly grateful Alex had that effect on Morgan. Sarah strode over to Chuck who had made his way to the hallway with the luggage and casually leaned over to him careful to whisper so she didn't set Morgan off again.

"…uh did he really blow up the Buy More!? She said in a barely audible whisper.

Chuck grinned and laughed, "err yeah, he did, but he didn't mean to…we had just stopped Daniel Shaw from taking over the government when Morgan found the explosive he'd placed in the Buy More. Like Morgan said his thumbs were broken, of course, he could've avoided that altogether by _not_ picking up the C4 in the first place but naturally, he had to be a show-off…anyway let's get this stuff to your room; it's the first door on the right down this hallway, the bathroom is the second door on the left, and my room is on the right too but at the end."

"Okay, Chuck lets go."

Chuck motioned to Morgan and Alex to follow him, and they all carried Sarah's belongings to their room. After setting everything inside Chuck made sure Morgan knew to leave, "Uh Alex, lets head back to the apartment and get some dinner, I'm starving, and it's getting late for dinner anyhow it's 7:30 pm."

When Alex gave him a suspicious look he motioned to Chuck and then Sarah respectively and nodded toward the door. Recognizing what he meant Alex obliged his excuse and hugged Chuck goodbye and waved farewell to Sarah dragging Morgan out the room but not before muttering to Chuck under her breath…" you're welcome by the way!"

"Well, I promised I'd fill you in so I will if you're still ready to hear it that is, you are still ready to hear everything right?"

"…Yes, I am I need to know what led to the trouble I—err Quinn caused, it's the only way I will put it behind me for good."

Sarah turned to the bed and sank onto the front of it; Chuck strode over and sat on the bed too on her right. He turned to Sarah and smiled at her, and she did the same. Chuck studied her eyes carefully, and he knew by looking at Sarah that she was ready to hear the truth about the chain of events that led to her memory suppression.

"Alright then, it started about two and a half months ago see…"

**…**

Chuck finished the story, clenched his fist in frustration and dropped his head to his lap. Sarah's mouth had hung open at various points in Chuck's story while her eyebrows were raised, but it was closed at the moment, and her expression was normal now. When she noticed Chuck stopped speaking Sarah grabbed his clenched hand and leaned against him, he put his arm around her and she smiled at him. Sarah thought back to how she felt on the beach and that Chuck had calmed her without asking him to, so she knew it was time to return the favor and do the same for him. Sarah backed up a little then sat crossed legged on the bed and turned to face him, he did the same and then buried his face in his hands. Sarah took Chuck's hands slowly away from his face and gripped them in hers tightly, Sarah finally understood that Chuck was extremely nervous to continue the story, he was trembling quite a bit, and as he raised his head to look at her, his eyes started to well with water. She put a hand on his face and then spoke gently, gripping his hand as tightly as she could in the process.

"Chuck I know you're nervous, but it's okay you can tell me there's nothing to worry about, you feel responsible for what happened to me I can tell as much from the way you're acting, just try to keep going!?"

"I let Quinn get away after we found the Intersect glasses in Vail and stopped his team…I shouldn't have, it ruined everything…he escaped…" He steeled himself and resumed his story while Sarah held his hand and listened, hanging on his every word.

**…**

Sarah was still hugging Chuck as he let out his built up guilt and frustration. Despite his best effort to stop them from coming, tears began rolling down Chuck's face, and he was still shaking from guilt.

"Chuck, nothing was your fault so please try and let go of your guilt. Quinn is dead, and everything that happened is over and done with, all we can do now is move forward. I just needed to know how I wound up back in my hotel room with no memory and why Quinn sent me on that bogus assignment."

"I know I'm glad you know everything now and Sarah I—I'm sorry all that happened to you…I think about it every day, I couldn't rescue you in time, and Quinn stole your life because I failed…I don't think I'll ever forgive myself that."

Sarah gripped Chuck's hand firmly; he was much steadier right now than he had been at the climax of his explanation. He smiled weakly at her and then Sarah leaned forward again and her lips connected with Chuck's, and she felt him calm completely. The kiss deepened, as a result, they broke apart briefly to look at each other smiling as they did so, and at that moment something else entered Sarah's mind. She and Chuck were in a motel the sun had just risen, and they'd ended up right next to each other over the course of the night, and after waking up, they gave themselves to one another with intense passion. Sarah's eyes had shut due to the intensity of what she was seeing, and she let out an involuntary gasp. As she opened them again, she was very aware that her mouth was partially open and closed it quickly, what occurred had to have been the resurfacing of a suppressed memory nothing else made sense…after all, something that vivid only happened in dreams while asleep not when awake and sitting upright; besides the only other time Sarah had recalled something so vivid was two weeks earlier, as she looked at their carving in that house. Chuck noticed Sarah's body language too, and he raised his eyebrows with a slightly worried expression on his face.

"Sarah are you okay, you kind of zoned out all of the sudden!?"

She wasn't ready to bring up what she'd just recalled so she lied, "Uh, yes Chuck I'm all right."

"By the way Sarah, you look beautiful!"

"Not really I just threw myself together; you look great though very dapper. Chuck, why are you sticking by me I mean, I barely remember anything about the life we've built together?"

"Sarah I'm sticking by you because when I was the one trying to make sense of my life you stood by me when I needed help you were there for me so I'm sticking by you no matter what!"

"Chuck…thank you, that means a lot, and if you're willing to stick it out, I know we can get back to where we used to be, now let's go to dinner."

IV

"So Chuck, where are we going to eat!?" Sarah asked curiously as they drove along the streets of Burbank in Chuck's Lexus

"Oh it's a surprise, as a matter of fact, we're almost here so close your eyes okay, I'll guide you to the entrance."

A few minutes later they stepped inside, and Sarah opened her eyes to find herself in a Mexican restaurant with violin music in the background thanks to some violinists nearby. They settled into a booth on the right side of the room, and Chuck addressed Sarah who was looking at him with a small smile.

"It's El Compadre, I wanted to take you back here without the burden of a mission…and maybe make up for being an idiot the first time around. Actually, now that I think about it I was an idiot the second time around too in Berlin, I didn't mean to be so pushy."

It's okay Chuck, tell me more about "the first time around!?"

He laughed sarcastically, "Sorry Sarah but you'll have to rediscover that for yourself…anyhow let's eat.

Oddly enough they spent the rest of the meal acting like it was the first date…things went much better for Chuck this time too; he told no dumb jokes, used no puns and nobody tried to kill them. After the meal, they returned home and went to bed but Sarah awoke in the middle of the night with an intense headache and nausea, she had just relived the memory of her first date, and as Sarah stumbled to the bathroom, she caught herself smiling in the mirror.

"_Wow, he was such a dork, "well I could be your very own baggage handler"…I can't believe he used such a cheesy pun…and I can't think I said I dated a Bruce, he certainly made fun of me for that…Casey came after us too…and then Chuck stopped a bomb with the Irene Demova virus…so that's why I remembered it at the concert hall…and then the next morning I found him on that beach; he was just as scared as I am now but when I asked him to trust me he did…I've got to do the same for him…god my head…"_

Sarah took some Advil and climbed back into bed trying to fall asleep again as worry flooded her mind and Chuck snored loudly from just down the hall…

* * *

**A/N:** So Sarah likes Chuck again as I think she would because well, who wouldn't like Chuck! I thought having them deal with Sarah being duped by Quinn immediately was important, plus I hate angst so I'll see where to take them from here which will require thought and seeing as I'm writing as the story comes to me patience is much appreciated:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chuck and Sarah**

**Chapter 2**

A week had come and gone…the Buy More was closed, Carmichael Industries central hub was completely finished, the government contract was to be signed later this morning at 9:00 am, the alarm sounded and Chuck reluctantly woke up, hitting snooze on the alarm while he rubbed his eyes noticing it was 7:00 am. He turned to Sarah who was still asleep; she'd been experiencing mild headaches the last couple days and even though she insisted that this was completely normal Chuck was obviously concerned. They had spent quite a bit of time with each other over the last week since going back to El Compadre the evening they returned from the beach in Malibu and yesterday Sarah agreed to sleep in "their room" with him.

"Morning, Sarah you okay!?"

"Yes, Chuck I'm all right, what time is it!?"

"Just now 7:00...contracts being signed in two hours and I still want to run a final server check on all of the recently installed computers so I have to get in the shower before we get going."

"We, I'm going too!?"

"Yeah remember General Beckman wants you there when we discuss details of Carmichael Industries partnership with the government."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that…"

"It's fine it's been a hectic week…I'm going to get in the shower now though I won't be too long." They had enough time to eat a little food, shower and get ready to go before jumping in Chuck's Lexus and heading to Carmichael Industries in the heart of downtown California. They pulled into the parking lot of CI at roughly 8:15, entering the building with haste.

From the outside, the building was tall and was clearly a corporate building. The lobby was pretty big; a large bookcase was located across from the entrance in the upper right-hand corner. Chairs were spaced evenly apart against the right wall which had large windows on it; this gave this half of the lobby a look of a small waiting area. The left side of the lobby had a granite wall with elevators that led to the second floor, housing all the areas that would help sell the company's cover as a software development firm. At the farthest end of this side of the room was a single door.

Chuck walked up to the three tier bookcase, eying the middle section and then placing the palm of his hand underneath the top in the very middle. After three seconds there was an audible click, as a switch settled into place in this spot. Sarah gave a small smile as they walked back to the door on the opposite side of the room and went into the room behind it making sure to wait until it locked before speaking.

"Chuck, the automatic lock for this door that functions on time sensitive switch really, was a great idea, we can come and go as we please without drawing attention to ourselves."

The room they were standing in was only big enough for two people, at first glance, it seemed to be a storage room; there were was a single locker to their right with various cleaning supplies in it and directly in front of them were shelves with boxes in them. Chuck walked up and ran his hand underneath the lowest tier, pressing the switch he eventually felt which revealed an ID scanner behind a section of the left-hand wall.

Chuck grinned as he stood in the middle of the room and the retina scanner projected a harmless laser which identified and accepted Chuck. This caused the wall to rise into the ceiling and reveal stairs that led to the operations center, "I'm glad I showed you the place last week, of course, the computers and Wi-Fi weren't set up yet…but Bryce rubbed off on me because he used shelves and bookcases as hiding places for his stuff at Stanford."

"Well, it's very good security, let's go!"

II

The base was set up very much like Castle: a conference table was surrounded by a video monitor and computer stations in the middle. Along the left side was an open area with an armory and shooting range at one end and an interrogation room at the other. The right side had three medium sized offices and a small office at the far end of the main server room located at the nearest end that all computers were connected to so work could be done from offices if necessary. Another room was reachable via a full body security scanner at the front of the room; it led to what would be the tech lab and testing center. In the rear portion of the room was a dojo and directly above this was a black display of the words CARMICHEL INDUSTRIES in white letters. Against the wall were doors to restrooms, the entire room was triple the size of Castle and as they entered, the wall that would conceal the exit slid back into place.

Chuck turned into the middle office, and Sarah followed him in. He sat down and turned on his laptop as Sarah sat next to him. "Thankfully this won't take long."

"Wait, Chuck, does she know where we're located!?" Sarah was amazed at Chuck's computer prowess; she'd seen it only once when enlisting his help in tracking down Quinn and The Key; something he accomplished in under 5 minutes despite his ritual of consuming Chardonnay while hacking.

"I told her to call when she arrived, and I'd send someone to escort her through our security…okay, after checking the network, our server and all connected routers are running perfectly," as he continued typing quickly…

"You can check the whole network from a personal laptop!?"

"Yeah it's a bunch of OS script lingo, though, won't try explaining it right now…plus this is Morgan…Hey, man is she here!?"

"Yeah she is here, please follow me General, we'll see you momentarily Chuck…"

"Right thanks, Morgan…"

"How is Morgan here!?"

"Oh he agreed to bring Beckman here; I bet Alex dropped him off a few minutes ago…let's go."

Chuck stowed his phone back in his pocket before leaving his office on the conference table in the center of the operations room. Chuck and Sarah seated themselves next to each other at the head of the table. After a few minutes, the wall at the entrance opened again, and Morgan's small frame appeared, followed closely by Diane Beckman, she surveyed the entire room while an amused smile crossed her face as Chuck and Sarah rose to greet her.

"I see you decided to retain a similar look to Castle, well…you always were sentimental Chuck. I'm just glad your security is tight, at any rate, it's good to see you—and you too Sarah."

"Thank you, general."

"You too general, please let's sit."

They all took a seat, except Morgan whom Chuck ordered wait in the lobby despite his many protests. When he finally left, General Beckman opened a briefcase, taking out a multi-page contract and setting it on the table in front of them.

"Now then, before we get down to business I wish to add one more person to this conversation…can you establish a video feed!?"

, "Yes of course, but who do you want to contact!?"

"Your sister Chuck, I want your sister to be present."

Chuck knew that if Diane wanted Ellie in at the meeting, the government wasn't ready to let go of The Intersect Project, but he knew he had to hear her out.

"Okay, one minute…"

Chuck hit a button underneath the table and a large screen slowly came down from a section of the ceiling right over the conference table at the far end and then turned on while Chuck used the voice control to connect with Ellie who appeared on screen after a few seconds. She was examining something on her office computer, and when she removed herself from it; her mouth fell open.

"Diane…Chuck, Sarah what's going on!?"

"Hi El, err…sorry about this."

"Hi, Elle…" Sarah smiled quickly at Elle and then avoided direct eye contact with her while Beckman spoke. Sarah had not seen Ellie since threating to kill her, and she still felt ashamed of her actions…

"Mrs. Woodcomb I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I insisted that you sit in on this meeting, we are here to finalize details for a partnership between Carmichael Industries and what is now the Global Intelligence and Security Agency."

Sarah, Chuck, and Ellie all raised their eyebrows while the first spoke. "General are you saying the NSA &amp; CIA merged into a single agency!?"

"Yes Sarah it was decided that after all the national security emergencies: Bryce Larkin's theft, and sending of The Intersect to Chuck turning him into a government asset Fulcrum; the death of an agency head, The Ring; Shaw's near complete takeover of both agencies, the Agent X and Omen Virus conspiracies and Nicolas Quinn's near acquisition of the most powerful super computer and subsequent dismantling of MY best team and field agent duo that it is time to fully cooperate." The agitation in her voice rose quickly as she rattled off the various disasters that had occurred over the last five years and just as she finished Elle spoke again.

"But Diane, I still don't understand how I fit into this whole thing…"

"I have a hunch the government hasn't let go of The Intersect Project…" Chuck shifted in his chair uncomfortably, and Sarah grabbed his hand tightly.

"Chuck, The Intersect is too important to just discard, and we feel that it can be improved with your sister's help."

"Diane why didn't you just contact me personally, I would've been happy to discuss things."

Ellie closed her laptop and folded her hands before addressing Diane again. "With all due respect; isn't it enough that Chuck has the last remaining copy of The Intersect? It hasn't worked out trying to duplicate it: The GRETTA disaster, The Ring's theft of the cipher and subsequent building of their own Intersect along with Clyde Decker's hacking and alteration of the program and the subsequent near blitz of my sister's brain…forgive me if I have a lack of faith in it…speaking of that, how are you, Sarah!?"

Sarah was quite shocked that Ellie had so plainly referred to her as "sister" after all the trouble she'd caused last month…the kindness of the Bartowski family was overwhelming, and Sarah felt unworthy of it… "I'm okay Ellie."

"Good, Chuck I insist Sarah gets a brain scan…and Diane if we continue with The Intersect Project my conditions are as follows: I head its development, which MUST remained closed to all except the four of us, Casey, Morgan; though I'll admit that this is strictly for ease of discussion, Alex, for the same reason and finally Manoosh Depak. The V4 Intersect is the last one created, and it is NOT mass produced and is instead limited to a set number."

"You as the head was my thought too, Manoosh's extra knowledge is certainly beneficial…I will pull strings to have him transferred here…but I'll have trouble trying to sway the agency away from mass production…"

Ellie stood up keeping her voice unmistakably firm, "Diane I stand firm here, the government will receive ONE V4 Intersect, and I am reluctant to even include the V2 software…Chuck if you're on board you would get an upload along with Sarah, pending the results of her brain scan…"

"Wait so it's just three!?" Chuck was grateful about this.

"Yes, three, the fact is that Chuck and Sarah are the only two people I trust to properly handle the V2 software…and Diane while I trust your judgment, I just don't trust the government…so, Chuck, I'll ask for your help in designing V4 and then provide you with the first upload…and Sarah I wish to speak with you privately after the meeting."

Sarah was thrown off by Ellie's request but nodded in agreement squeezing Chuck's hand; he knew with half a glance at Sarah that she was nervous. Beckman sighed heavily before addressing Elle again, pulling out a pen, an extremely thick contract, and what looked like the specifications for a new Intersect before setting them on the table.

"Okay since everyone is on board with this I have to discuss what the agency wants in the new Intersect. They wish for the program to upload faster, merge and remove the normal need for a regulator like the Governor…they also want reaction time dramatically increased for active flashing."

"Most of that should be no problem especially with Manoosh's and Chuck's help…the tricky part remains syncing or merging V4 software when it's uploaded…the software would need its own AI interface…not to mention studying how the Intersect affects the electrical impulses of its recipient…we are essentially talking about linking two peoples brains together via The Intersect, am I correct Diane!?"

"That is indeed correct Mrs. Woodcomb, now we—or at least I—understand that this will be a time consuming and no doubt difficult endeavor, to that end we will arrange immediate transport back to your former residence in Echo-Park CA and rest assured that your family will be provided protection and support."

"I would have to think it would be occupied by now…I can't just pick up and leave…" Ellie became skeptical the more she thought about this particular matter.

"We have taken steps to ensure that the place remains furnished and unoccupied so it's at your disposal, as for you and Devon's jobs who do you think pulled strings for that to happen? It's the same reason Chuck was able to attach you to this meeting. The GISA has arranged things so you can come and go between residencies with your family anytime and rest assured, your positions at West Side Medical are still yours."

"Hang on General!? Ellie, how do you even know about the last five years!?"

"Well…" Ellie made a subtle gesture in Diane's direction.

"After she provided access to your father's laptop computer and learned that you had been uploaded with the Intersect I felt it necessary to fully inform her of all details surrounding it."

"So you know everything El!?"

"Yes, Chuck and I thank you for your cooperation Diane."

Chuck laughed sarcastically before saying, "With all due respect general…what my sister sees as cooperation I see as a control method. Need I remind you General: the bugging of my apartment, the forced lying, the constant risk to my safety, sabotaging my efforts to get out from The Buy More, the ridiculous 49B and her near destruction of Ellie's relationship, using my brother-in-law as bait for The Ring, stop me anytime because I've got plenty…"

"We provided you with more than enough protection Chuck." Beckman gestured subtly toward Sarah and Chuck smiled and continued his voice rising slowly.

"No general, Graham provided me with Sarah, you acted rashly and sent John Casey after a civilian…my point is that while I trust you, I WILL NOT allow Ellie to fall into the same trap that I did. The Intersect is my father's, and thus my families technology, and it will not be used for selfish purposes anymore, Ellie I insist that you and Manoosh work here and run all diagnostic tests with Sarah and me, we have a massive tech lab with everything you might need."

"While the GISA won't be happy about the limited number of Intersect V4, I'll make sure Carmichael Industries has any equipment it needs to make this new Intersect and provide you with a necessary staff that will maintain the company's cover…which is that of a software designing firm, correct!?"

I will also contact you with regular briefings on domestic and international cyber threats. Your affiliation is with Carmichael Industries, but Chuck and Sarah will have the clearance of special agents and be reinstated into what is now the Global Intelligence and Security agency; along with permission to enter the field whenever you see fit. Ellie will be given an official position as head of The Intersect Project with pay, but all records of her activities will be top secret; with the exception of the aforementioned people and she will not be bound by any contractual obligations. Morgan Grimes is your subordinate and must have a handler. Lastly, you may hire an additional team to join your company, and they may be outside hires or other current agents; if you provide me with a shortlist I'll pull the necessary strings…are we clear on these matters!?"

A trio of "yes" responses had filled the room before Chuck spoke again, "In regards to an additional team: Cole Barker, Carina Miller, and Zondra Rizzo would be at the top of our shortlist."

"Very well…I will work to get them affiliated with Carmichael Industries, I will inform agent Barker, Sarah I trust you can inform your former CAT Squad members?"

"Um yes, general I can."

"Very good…then I'll have the two of you sign this contract now if you would do so.

"Okay then…there we go, general how exactly can you accomplish all this!?"

"Simple Chuck, I'm head of the agency now, and as a result, I must get going…I'll be in touch."

Ellie addressed Chuck after Diane left the room. "Chuck now that we're in private I want to talk with you and Sarah about her memory suppression, I have some concerns…"

"Like what!?" They said in unison grasping hands tightly.

"Well Sarah, the trauma you went through… it was severe and continuous…the kind that will usually leave lasting effects. The brain is complex and delicate, that's why I want Sarah to get that C-T scan, to examine her Temporal lobe activity and I also want you to see Dr. Leo Dreyfus indefinitely."

Chuck scratched the side of his head thoughtfully, "Wait that name sounds familiar…"

"It should Chuck, he is the same doctor you saw two years ago…how are you doing Sarah lately, or rather what do you remember!?"

" Well…a couple things about my relationship with Chuck, it was weird though it was like I felt the memories all over again…like they came as surreal visions and other times I'll just casually remember things…is that normal!?"

"Well I'd need to see a C-T scan to really find out but our brains normally store information—specifically life events as explicit memories, things that we consciously recall; I believe Quinn's actions put tremendous stress on your brain with excessive electrical impulses from flashing due to the Trojan Intersect…your emotional state of shock after finding out the truth may have also contributed to the difficulty in retrieving your memories…how are you handling those events now!?"

"Much better, I've let go of the guilt over that day with Chuck's help…although I still hate Quinn period."

"Guilt or stress has an extremely powerful effect on our ability to process information into memories. Once you freed yourself emotionally from what you went through, I think you involuntarily started recalling the dormant memories…but like I said I can tell for sure once we get the C-T scan and I'll pass this info onto Dr. Leo, he'll likely set up an appointment tomorrow…or the day after…well, I guess I'll see you two in a few hours, oh and Chuck I'll just make sure the V4 software can overwrite the one you currently have.

"Thanks, El, see you later on, come on Sarah we have to get that C-T scan."

Ellie waved goodbye, and the screen went dark, Chuck pushed the button under the conference table again, and the monitor rose back into the ceiling. Chuck walked into the access scanner for the tech lab which immediately admitted them.

III

The tech lab was enormous with equipment everywhere: MRI and C-T scanners were along the left side of the room; computer stations lined the middle of the room and a medical station with supplies and "rest" areas lined the right side while a quarantine zone was in front of the room.

"Okay Sarah…this won't take long just hold still…there we go, now I'll upload this to my laptop and email it to Elle so she can analyze this when she gets here."

"Wait, how will it be sent to your laptop, with multiple computers here!?

"Oh simple, I made sure my laptop is the only one synced with the scanner, but yours will be too, I'm the administrator for the entire server, so I'll give you access…"

Chuck took Sarah's C-T scan, scanned it and then walked back to his office to access his laptop and send Sarah's C-T scan to Ellie.

Sarah let out a chuckle when she saw Elle's e-mail address, " , really Chuck!?"

"What, Oh yeah…ha-ha well, she is Mrs. Awesome…okay come on, let's get out of here." Chuck pulled his phone out of his jean pocket and speed-dialed Morgan…

"Hey, buddy we're leaving…but meet us back here first, we need to discuss things…"

"Finally, that took forever!"

Morgan reappeared a few minutes later, and Chuck told him-almost-everything…

"HANDLER, are you kidding me!?"

"Sorry man but I think you need one, besides Casey's coming back and I'm sure she mentioned it during their conversation so it won't be that bad, hey it helped me!"

"OF COURSE IT HELPED YOU!" Morgan was now seething, pointing at Sarah with an obvious "she fell for you right away look."

"Dude quit it; I've got more to say…the agencies merged.

Morgan scoffed loudly, "Wow, about damn time, it only took 5 years and countless national security emergencies that nearly ended in disaster to do it, Oh and I talked to Alex who talked to Casey, and he will be back in like two days…"

"Morgan I was assigned to Chuck, he didn't choose that life and believe me, he was grateful for a handler so trust us when we tell you it's a good thing; the helicopter, the sheik, Tommy, and Mr. Colt."

Chuck looked sideways at Sarah, "You remember all that!?"

"Yeah…yeah, I do…or at least most of it anyway…I got curious when I looked at your CIA profile, and then I just recognized the mission details… so I guess Ellie was right...I do find it hard to believe that you distracted Mr. Colt and grabbed the cipher, I saw his picture that guy was huge…"

Chuck grinned broadly, "Actually, Morgan helped me without even knowing it! Buddy, you remember four years ago when I called you and asked for, "the exact specs for our team surrounding the compound!?"

"Wait…yeah but that was our Call of Duty game against Large Mart!?"

"Well, I used it to trick Mr. Colt into believing that I had a SWAT Team surrounding his base…the clincher was when you said somebody's head exploded like a watermelon…when the real SWAT team showed up he thought I was their boss…it was one of my favorite moments in the field because I was still an asset at the time."

Morgan laughed hysterically, Oh yeah! I remember saying that now, so you were on a mission at the time!?"

"Yeah, thankfully Sarah and Casey saved me because he almost killed me."

Sarah's mouth had fallen open, but then it dawned on her that being a spy was in Chuck's DNA. "Wow a trained agent thwarted by Chuck Bartowski before he'd even downloaded the 2.0, I'm impressed Cuck, that wasn't in the mission report, I think it's safe to assume you landed the helicopter too!?"

Yeah but only with your help, it was just after becoming an asset, and I was totally freaking out…I would've been dead on so many occasions without you."

They had shared a kiss before Chuck spoke again, "I thought that Casey could maybe train Alex and then she could be your handler…though something tells me, Casey would have trouble going for that…"

Morgan grinned and folded his arms, "I don't know, Alex is Casey's daughter, but that's why it would be worth it…I wouldn't dare challenge her to a physical fight she's got her father's genes after all. She did always complain about not getting to spend time with us because we were on missions."

"Well, we'll table the idea, for now, let's go, buddy, it's noon already…"

IV

They were back home by roughly 1:00pm, Alex was home now after running various errands but had been waiting in Chuck's apartment to greet them apparently she'd cleaned quite a bit because it was clean. Morgan gave her a quick hug while Chuck and Sarah said hello before Alex addressed everyone.

"Hey guys, how did everything go!?"

"Oh, um it went well, but Morgan isn't too happy beca—"

"They want me to have a handler!"

"I'm glad they do babe, you need someone to keep you safe…I'll ask dad I'm sure he'll do it!"

"Beckman's already taken care of that." Chuck sat down on the couch and Sarah joined him closing her eyes momentarily before sitting up again and saying, "Yeah Morgan from what Chuck has said Casey is pretty fond of you, so it'll be fine!"

Alex ignored Morgan's continued rants, "What else Chuck!?"

"Well, Ellie is coming back indefinitely to help with brain analysis and scientific mumbo jumbo."

Morgan looked at Chuck suspiciously, "Wait, I wondered why their apartment was still vacant…is Beckman up to her old tricks again!?"

Chuck sighed deeply putting his arm around Sarah, "unfortunately yes and I don't like it…we may be on good terms but she's still a government agent that sees things in black and white, it'll be good to see them again, though."

"…Yeah, I haven't apologized in person yet, and I need to do that…" Sarah let her head fall on Chuck's shoulder while he stroked her hair. "I've said it before and Ellie will too, you don't have to apologize. Sarah looked rather guiltily at Chuck, "I know I don't have to, but I want to…"

Chuck kissed Sarah on the forehead before turning to Morgan and inquiring about The Buy More and any fallout from its closing. "So Morgan how did Big Mike handle it when you told him The Buy More was closing!?"

Morgan smiled and sighed, "He was alright…thanked me for my years of service, said he and my mom would jump in an RV and see the world now that he was free to live life again and that he'd come back once a year with souvenirs from places they'd go but I think he knew it was time to let go, especially without us and Jeff and Lester around."

"Have you heard from Jeff and Lester!?"

"No, but all things considered that's probably a good thing; they were an unintentional pain in our ass for years…"

"Yeah thank god The Buy More is gone too, I was starting to think I'd stay there forever…you guys want brunch!?"

"Sure I'm starving…"

"That's actually a great idea I'll cook, it'll give me a chance to get to know you two again."

Alex smiled joining Sarah in the kitchen, "I'll help where I can!"

"Thank you."

Chuck forcibly pulled Morgan aside and whispered in an intentionally threatening tone, "Listen I don't want Sarah feeling awkward at all got it, in other words, don't be annoying!"

"Own alright already let go, I'll be good really I swear I will."

"Good!"

The spread was so incredible that they talked off and on through their many mouthfuls of food. Chuck told Sarah about how Morgan gave him the inspiration to find her and his various unorthodox exploits

"Morgan here helped us quite a bit over the years albeit in somewhat unorthodox ways…thwarting the takeover of the CIA/NSA; drawing out The Viper, stopping the sale of The Norseman device and rescuing me, you and Casey in Iran but I'm sure you read most of that in my CIA profile."

Sarah avoided eye contact with Chuck, "Actually Morgan isn't mentioned in any of the reports attached to our missions…"

Chuck scoffed with disgust, "That's not surprising at all; they probably want to cover up the fact that, I stopped them from putting him in a bunker!"

Morgan cursed loudly and clenched his fists, WHAT, "I was shot during the bid for The Norsemen, Casey grazed me while he was forced to blind snipe several targets, even with limited visuals Casey is still the best damn sniper around; save his skills as a sniper and your idea to insert a video feed into the glasses I was wearing, and I'd be dead. In Iran, I gave Casey's ex-unit the "shock treatment," which recoiled onto me partially as I came to the rescue and I passed out until you woke me up outside afterward…and then there's that douche bag Daniel Shaw, I'm sure glad he wasn't able to ki—"

Morgan stopped speaking abruptly as he was kicked in the shin by Chuck but managed to stifle his exhale, "keep his job after what he did," he lied quickly.

Sarah raised her eyebrows with heavy skepticism, "Of course he wouldn't keep his job after attempting a government takeover, am I missing something!?"

"I'll tell you later Sarah, aren't you glad to be reinstated!?"

"Okay later…and yes I am, but I didn't think she would consider reinstatement so soon."

"You're the best the CIA has ever had, and she's willing to help you out."

"Totally true Chuck," Morgan said enthusiastically through a mouthful of food as he beamed brightly at Sarah who smiled back timidly. She was struck by how animated Morgan was and wondered how Chuck managed to stay friends with him…Sarah figured that her relationship with Morgan was rather awkward even before her memory suppression, because of this Morgan was the only person besides Chuck where things felt unchanged, and she took an odd comfort in the fact, causing the awkwardness vanish to from her face.

"Thank you for the complement Morgan."

Chuck was grateful that Sarah's attention had been diverted from Daniel Shaw. He would tell her eventually but knew it wasn't the right time and didn't want to affect her still delicate emotional state so instead he stayed on the subject of Morgan and filling in more of Sarah's missing information.

"You know Sarah, Morgan was the only one besides my sister that believed we were a couple and that I could be with you."

"Really well it's certainly must have been obvious that I liked you because I imagine you were too flustered to pursue me first.

"Technically you HAD to pursue me first, you know the whole "government secrets locked in my brain" thing I prefer to think you fell under my spell!"

"Oh come on Chuck I was there, I had to drop that you were free and, FORCE you to take her out. , prior to that, you were making a fool of yourself!"

"Wait I think I remember that…you were acting all singsong like and when you looked up and saw me you were stunned I'd come in."

"Yeah I was…all of the sudden there was a gorgeous woman standing right in front me, I was at a loss for words and sputtered through our first conversation.

"Yeah, it was hilarious…!" Morgan had begun laughing rather uncontrollably and choking on his food while Alex got up strode behind Morgan stabilized him, "Chuck you sit next to Sarah so I can keep an eye on this one!" I finished eating already anyway.'

"That's a good idea, Alex, how's Casey doing!?"

"He's good, pretty content in Dresden with Verbanski, but says they will be back sooner than expected because he really wants me to meet Verbanski. I get the impression that it has more to do with the office building you promised him he could work in he's very excited about it, should be back in a day or two."

That guy bleeds red, white and blue and is obsessed with Reagan so I knew the building would lure him back to the company!" said Chuck enthusiastically, as he moved next to Sarah and she kissed him on the forehead, abandoning what remained of her food to sit on his lap.

"Wait!?" said Sarah with obvious disbelief on her face as she draped an arm around Chuck, "Casey has a girlfriend!?"

"Um yeah he does, they've known each other for years but hadn't been in touch with each other until the beginning of this year, let's just say they're a match made in a very…aggressive part of heaven."

"Wow Casey wasn't kidding then, you really did make him soft."

"Wait, when did he tell you this?"

Morgan insisted, "That just doesn't sound like John Casey…"

"I was very surprised he felt that way and then he gave me the Mission Log DVD…watching me on it was surreal but helped me cope with what I lost."

"I definitely owe him big then."

Alex smirked as she sat next Morgan who was stable again and quite embarrassed. "I'll let him know but knowing him he'll say, "…Damn, I don't need Bartowski kissing my ass!" Alex finished her best impression of Casey, right down to the low grunt causing everyone to laugh in the process.

"Wow Alex, that impression was spot on." Chuck didn't hide his awe at Alex's impression of Casey and she smirked again. "OH please, Chuck it's not as if I need to practice it, you of all people should know that my dad's easy to imitate. She chuckled loudly, and he grinned.

"Thanks, Alex."

"Sure thing Chuck we'll clean this up too it's the least we could do after the meal, now get up Morgan and don't forget you've got that job interview in 40 minutes."

"Is it that time already…3:20, damn I forgot about that…stupid that manager of another store was all I could find…The target of all places… but we should go, or I'll never make it in time…but thankfully Alex has a car."

"Let me know how it goes."

V

They cleaned up the meal and said goodbye to Chuck and Sarah who closed the door behind them and grabbed Chuck's hand and he pulled her tightly into him as he stroked her hair gently while she smiled up at him.

"That was very nice."

"Yeah it was."

"So is Dr. Leo helpful!?"

'Yeah, he helped me a lot, especially when I couldn't understand what was happening to me so I know he'll help you too. If my father hadn't built a control device for the Intersect, I would have ended up in an institution for sure…"

"Um, would that have worked for me!?…"

Chuck looked sadly at Sarah and sighed, "…unfortunately I doubt it…the one you and Morgan uploaded was an altered and sabotaged version of my dad's original program, I just don't think that a governor would've helped because they were made to control the original program and the Trojan in the one you uploaded would've likely negated the governor's effects…the worst part is the sabotaged Intersect was meant for me."

"Chuck…it's okay, you have an established family; a niece, mother, sister and a legacy, forgetting all of that was not an option for you…I have no real family…my father is a con man, I was used by the CIA since the age of 17, a handler that was corrupt and a mother and sister that I haven't seen in years…my point is that you gave me a life beyond being a tool used by people at their leisure and can help me remember it, I doubt I could have done the same for you…but then again I don't remember, and that's the hardest part…I lost a real sense of happiness not so much with you but everything and everyone else…"

Chuck abandoned what little was left of his food, strode over to Sarah, picked her up and carried her, "an officer and a gentlemen style" to the couch, while she rested her head against his chest as they sank onto the sofa while stroking her hair gently…

"Listen, Sarah, there's something that we could do…if this is really bothering you as a fix for your condition…"

"What is it exactly!?"

"Well, you remember that The Key is what the Intersect is programmed with and what stores its data? We could create a file of past information I, E; missions, your dossier, our wedding album and video and whatever else we could find; we put all of it on The Key and then include the information on your Intersect so that it's reloaded into your brain when you upload it."

Sarah's eyes widened after hearing his suggestion, she was seriously considering it. "Do you think that would that even work!?"

"Yeah it will, but I don't know how that would affect you and anyways before you make a final decision I have something to tell you…"

"What Chuck, what is it!?"

"Sarah, your mother, and sister are perfectly fine, and Ryker is dead, they're free Sarah."

"Chuck how, I never told anybody about Ryker!?"

"It was a little over two months ago…"

**...**

As Chuck finished his story he saw the biggest smile spread on Sarah's face, it was larger than any he'd ever seen appear on her face, and he felt awful that she didn't remember seeing her mother and sister again. Chuck was about to bring this up when Sarah threw her arms around him in a huge hug that caught him by surprise and forced him to his back while their lips became locked in a tender kiss that lasted several minutes. When they finally separated, Sarah was still smiling broadly with her head on his chest.

"What was that for?" he was still gently stroking her hair smiling at her

"You…what little family I had before we met, you helped me get it back, and now your family still accepts me despite the things I've done. The kindness of this family is overwhelming and sometimes I feel I don't deserve it…"

"Sarah I would do anything for you because you're the most important person in my life…when you met me I was going nowhere, stuck in a job I hated with no purpose in life and I felt like I wasn't worth anything…then I opened Bryce's e-mail and the next day you changed my entire life…you gave me a purpose and helped me awaken my potential. I love you Sarah Walker, always have!"

She kissed him again while he held her and they relaxed on the sofa and fell asleep in each other's arms. Eventually, Sarah woke up sweating as she carefully and quietly worked her way into the bathroom; luckily Chuck was a heavy sleeper and did not stir.

VI

Sarah was still reasonably shaken because she'd been reliving another memory in her sleep and as a result, all the emotions that were attached to it, making it feel like she was in a TV show about the last 5 years; the most recent recollection was the kiss before they thought they would die. She washed her face and then closed her eyes, the events of her first real kiss with Chuck woven into her mind as though they had always been there.

"Wow, Chuck was a stubborn asset no one else ever disobeys me…it's one thing to watch myself talk about the moment we kissed but reliving it was surreal…and then to not even admit that it was about him when I was the one who initiated it, why did I get all defensive!? Well at least we smoothed things over at the Buy More Christmas party, granted that was 2 weeks later. Watching him dance as I showed up was adorable; god I wish I could have just told him how I felt, especially since I decided to stay on the assignment so I could protect him- oh who am I kidding- I stayed on the assignment to be with him…"

Sarah's thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang multiple times…she emerged from the bathroom just in time to hear a deep voice shout from the living room, "Mr. Carmichael, open up!"

Chuck woke abruptly and shouted with much irritation, "I'm coming!"

He got up and flung open the door to find two government agents standing there and a black limo behind them with a familiar voice shouting from the inside of it, "This is ridiculous, we don't need escorts!"

"Please, Mrs. Woodcomb it's for the safety of your family."

Ellie rolled down the window and pointed at Chuck, "Well in case you didn't notice, this is where my family lives, and we were perfectly capable of getting here from the airport on our own! She forced her way out of the limo and past the guards,"Um Mr. Carmichael, we've brought your sister and brother-in-law here…"

Chuck folded his arms sarcastically saying, "Yeah…I noticed, thanks a lot" just as Devon stepped clumsily out of the limo with a sound asleep baby Clara strapped to his chest.

The taller of the two guards in the doorway spoke in a deep voice, handing Chuck his card, "Well we will be going now so, please contact us if you need any assistance…"

They turned walking through the open gate toward the limo and once all were inside they shut the door, and it drove off. Devon had made his way up to Chuck who took the suitcase he was carrying and helped him and Ellie inside shutting the door loudly behind them causing Sarah to stir.

She slowly opened her eyes rubbing them gingerly, "Chuck…what's going on—Ellie, Devon your here, what time is it!?"

Ellie gave Chuck a hug while he said: "it's like 8:30…how was the flight El?"

Ellie scoffed loudly while Sarah sat up, she was wearing purple and was extremely agitated, "it was a government controlled flight which means there was no privacy…Clara fussed almost the entire flight but thankfully she sleeps to "in the jungle" so she's been out ever since we played that. But five hours with agents watching our every move…"

Devon, on the other hand, was much more nonchalant and chipper as ever, "Oh come on babe it wasn't as bad as it sounds, they gave us food and kept us comfortable."

"Well whatever, come on let's all sit at the table…how are you guys!?"

"We're okay, the company is completely setup now, and I think Sarah's doing better."

"Oh, speaking of that Sarah I examined your C-T scan.

"What did you see!?"

Ellie brought out her laptop and after a minute or two pulled up the C-T scan and addressed Sarah, "Well I can tell you that your Temporal Lobe doesn't show any lesions, but there is noticeable activity specifically with your Hippocampus."

"What does that mean!?"

"Well, the Hippocampus is responsible for storing information and then converting it into memories that we consciously recall and are usually long term, (episodic) memories. Sarah your condition is extremely unique and challenges the theory that memory retention is only affected by direct physical trauma…even your amnesia is one of the most unique cases of retrograde amnesia I've ever seen…"

"Why El what's so unique about it!?"

"I'll try to explain…see normally amnesia is caused by serious direct physical injury to the head subsequently causing damage to the memory specific centers of the brain. Retrograde amnesia is impairment of the brain's ability to record or recall previously stored long term memories…in your case, direct physical trauma didn't occur so the memory specific portions of your brain are undamaged. Instead, brain activity in this region seems to be in a consistent state of flux; almost like the neural pathways that send the memories to the surface of your mind were overloaded…

"So what's the "dumbed down version" of that explanation El?"

"Oh it basically means that her long-term memories are intact and trying to surface, but her brain is having difficulty with the process of retrieval."

"Chuck mentioned using The Key and Intersect to upload past information into my brain, it's difficult for me to know that I had a life prior to what Quinn did but can't remember…so is this possible!?"

"It's possible but I'm hesitant to do it because such thing might run the risk of malfunctioning and force a personality similar to what happen to Hartley Winterbottom…dad always felt guilt about suppressing his real personality for so long, and you don't strike me as someone who would easily shift to being overly sentimental and rewiring the brain should be done only as a last resort. However, I think we could try something else."

"Like what!?"

"Well, this might sound strange but…hypnosis, it could really help calm you both emotionally and neurologically and thus may help retrieve those memories that you're having trouble with, I'll probably hypnotize both of you."

"Okay, why both of us!?"

"Chuck I'm surprised you need an explanation…most of Sarah's suppressed memories are attached to you so it makes sense that taking you back through the relationship on the same subconscious level as Sarah would help her remember it but it's up to you guys. Actually, I'll let Dr. Leo know, and he can do it in your sessions."

Sarah nodded in agreement and then addressed Chuck and Devon, "Could you two give us a little while, I want to talk to Ellie privately…"

Devon got up and clapped Chuck on the back, "Sure thing Sarah, hey bro help me put Clara down, she's missed her uncle Chuck anyway!"

Chuck rose to his feet quickly and followed Devon's cue, "Err yeah okay, we'll see you guys later."

After Devon and Chuck had left the apartment, Sarah and Ellie moved to the sofa, where with a guilt-ridden expression Sarah looked at Ellie while trying to find words that could match her remorse…

"Ellie I…I'm sorry, I mean for what I did to you…I just—"

She grabbed Sarah's hand and surveyed her with an expression of great concern, "Listen Sarah…you've got to let go of this guilt…I knew right after you talked to Chuck on that day that something was wrong, I was never mad or upset and I came back here to help you so please don't think of that day for another minute."

Sarah's expression remained the same as tears formed in her eyes. "But Ellie…I could have killed you, taken you away from your daughter, your family, I just…I'm so sorry…"

Ellie gripped Sarah in a tight hug while trying hard to calm her, "Sarah, you forget one very important thing you didn't do anything, and I'm fine."

"Okay but I'm still so sorry."

"I know and believe me I understand, I'm going to move up your appointment with Dr. Leo because I think it could really make a difference and Chuck can and should go with you I have no doubt that he will. Sarah, I'll say one more thing to you…Chuck, he loves you…loves you more than anyone could possibly love a person in a single lifetime. For him you are above everything and everyone else, I know you're the type that likes to handle things on your own but please let Chuck in, you did it once before, and I hope you'll trust yourself to do it again and I'm here if you need anything."

Sarah's expression changed to a brief smile before becoming uneasy, but this wasn't guilted she was nervous about something…"Thank you, Ellie, I actually do need a few things…"

"What is it!?"

"I find that when I'm sleeping I tend to remember things about the last five years, specific things…like my fist date with Chuck or our first kiss or the time we spent alone while we were AWOL, searching for your father…it's all so real like I'm right back in the moment…"

"Have you told Chuck about this!?"

"No, I haven't yet…do you have any idea why this happens!?"

"Well…I would imagine that you two spend a lot of time together before you fall asleep and that is probably when you aren't stressed which means your brain activity is relatively normal and when you sleep or have a more emotional moment with Chuck it floods your mind with some memories, I'd say that as long as this isn't painful it's nothing to worry about."

"…Well I have been feeling, nauseous and getting frequent headaches for a few days now…and last week me and Chuck went to lunch and afterward before we left we used the restroom, and I was "late" getting back to the parking lot…"

Sarah's gaze fell on her lap while she fidgeted with her hands and Ellie gave a sharp exhale with shock showing all over her face. Ellie caught herself quickly smiling gently and grasping hands with Sarah who seemed petrified or otherwise lost in thought. "Sarah, are you telling me…you might be pregnant!?"

"I don't know…I know nothing about my "activities" in the hours leading up to what Quinn did to me…Chuck said I ended up on that train to rescue him which means he was on it too, so it's possible we err "had spare time"…will you come with me to find out, I haven't taken a test yet…"

Ellie squeezed Sarah's hand, "Of course I will let's go."

Ellie and Sarah walked slowly into the hallway stopping beside the bathroom door.

"I'll wait out here, get me once you're done, and I'll look at it with you." Sarah nodded shyly before stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. She opened the bathroom cabinet and grabbed the box of pregnancy tests pulling one out and then closing the cabinet door and looking at her reflection in the mirror, taking deep breaths to try and stay calm.

"Okay Sarah, calm down you've just got to get it over with…you'll have to deal with it either way and it's not like you haven't handled a baby before, besides unlike all those years ago there's plenty of people to help you and THIS CHILD will be yours…okay, here we go…"

After about five minutes the door unlocked and Sarah motioned for Ellie to come inside before she locked the door again and they turned to face each other with the test lying face down on the sink. Ellie walked up to the sink with Sarah, grasping her hand as tight as she could before saying calmly, "Do you want to look or am I!?"

"Uh, you…"

"Are you ready!?"

"Yeah, the waiting is worse…"

"Alright then…"

Sarah turned her back while Ellie looked at the test…

"Sarah it's positive…you're pregnant!"

Ellie held up the test as Sarah spun around, the realization of what Ellie had just said slowly washed over her, she looked at the test in Ellie's had and sure enough it was positive. For quite a few seconds they just stood there looking at each other and then Sarah started to well up and Ellie rushed to hug her wearing a gentle smile.

"Sarah it's going to be fine…we're all here for you and like I said before, Chuck loves you I know this was set in stone prior to what happened to you it's just going to be a little tougher because of that, but it's nine months away, and there is every reason to think you'll be fully recovered by then, and now I have another reason to help you get there ASAP, my soon to be niece or nephew!"

"Ellie I…thank you."

"You're welcome Sarah."

VII

They went back to the living room and spent the next 20 or so minutes discussing various things, from motherhood to the new Intersect, to the government and Manoosh Depak until Chuck and Devon returned to the apartment in mid conversation about Clara.

"Yeah sorry bro she always wakes up when we try to put her to bed, that's why we carry her strapped to us most of the time…"

"It's cool, I hadn't seen her in a while, so I didn't mind helping out."

"That song she likes is a godsend, without it, we wouldn't be sleeping at all."

"Well, I'll try to help where I can…everything okay you two!?"

Ellie and Sarah stood up while Chuck met the latter and Ellie spoke, "Yes Chuck, Devon we should get going it's after 10:00 already."

Devon yawned lazily and hugged Ellie, "Yeah…you're probably right, well we'll see you tomorrow then!"

Ellie hugged Chuck again and then turned to Sarah, who smiled, "Yes and thank you for all your help Ellie!"

They hugged again, and Sarah heard Ellie say in a barely audible whisper, "Don't worry, just tell him it'll be fine I promise!"

Ellie and Devon headed for the door, turning back to wave before leaving and shutting the door behind them. Sarah turned to Chuck and let out a yawn before turning to walk toward their room with Chuck following her. She sat down on the bed and indicated for Chuck to do the same and then rested her against his shoulder while he smiled at her.

"Well, I'm glad you're finally unpacked."

"Yeah thanks for your help Chuck, could we talk for a while?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about!?"

"Well you know I'm a trained spy, I could tell Morgan was lying about the extent of what Daniel Shaw did…he was about to say something you didn't want me to know what was it!? We're alone now so you can tell me."

"Okay well you know he tried taking over the government, but before that, he was employed by the CIA…you guys even dated for a while…"

"What I don't get it then why did he turn traitor!?"

"Well, do you remember your Red Test!?"

"Sadly yes, but what does that—oh my god!"

"Yeah you were ordered to kill his wife see…"

**...**

"I—I can't believe it…" Sarah's mouth had fallen open as Chuck finished the story behind Shaw's betrayal and she sat there in stunned silence while he grabbed her and pulled her close to him squeezing her tightly as her head fell against him. She was shaking from the shock of Chuck's story so he kept her as close as he possibly could.

That was the only time I've ever fired a gun Sarah, and I hated doing it…but I hated him even more for almost killing you…"

All of the sudden Sarah stood up, and comprehension crossed her face, "Wait I was paralyzed…going over the edge and you—you saved me at the last moment!"

"You mean you remember that!?"

Sarah sat back down and grabbed his hand tightly... "Yeah, at least some of it…it's weird sometimes things just pop into my head and other times it's so vivid…but I have to tell you something…Chuck, I'm pregnant."

The words came out before she could stop them and she let her head fall on Chuck's shoulder while he kissed her forehead gently and smiled, "Wow, are you sure because we haven't…since before…"

"I figured but yes I'm sure, I took the test half hour ago…I'm pregnant Chuck…"

Chuck exhaled several times, but he wasn't panicked. Actually, he was concerned about Sarah because it would be really unfair to ask her to go through with a pregnancy that resulted from a life she'd been severed from and couldn't recall too much of…he knelt on the floor in front of her and grabbed her hand, looking at her as calmly as he could.

"Listen, Sarah…what do you to do?"

"What do you mean!?"

"I mean it's hard enough everything you've got going on, I'll completely understand if you don't want to have this baby."

"Chuck I know you're concerned about me but this is your child too, and we don't know where I'll be even three months from now let alone nine so I'm not letting amnesia make me afraid to have this baby…"

"Okay then, looks like we're having a baby!" He stood up, and they shared a deep kiss slowly falling back onto the bed, locking their lips tightly together with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**A/N:** So as you can see I decided to have Sarah end up pregnant and I'm approaching her recovery two ways; on the spot recall and sometimes more vividly through dreams while she sleeps, I'm trying to come across as scientifically correct as possible… A rough draft of Chapter 3 is finished but it's not likely to be published for a while yet but will feature the return of John Casey, stay tuned and feel free to leave reviews thanks!:)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I don't know what is considered a long wait when it comes to fan fiction but it felt like this Chapter took me forever...if it's any consolation it is huge and I made sure the wait was worth it! There's an Easter Egg of sorts in this Chapter, I'll be interested to see who spots the reference, especially those fans that frequent **CHUCKTHIS!**...anyway, there is sexual content in this chapter but it is perfectly suited for **T rating **(I worked hard to tone it down) so enjoy this Chapter 3 because I haven't started the next one yet!

* * *

**Chuck and Sarah**

**Chapter 3**

It was 8:00 am and extremely quiet…Sarah awoke abruptly next to Chuck. The strange phenomenon had occurred again, but it was clear to Sarah that it had been much more intense this time…she felt immense beads of sweat rolling down her face, her breathing was heavy, and she felt an overflowing amount of emotions as blood pulsed in her head. This time, it wasn't just pieces of memory, it was much longer, and as the started to contemplate it, her eyes started to well with what she knew were tears of happiness. Sarah looked over at Chuck aware that she felt an ever increasing desire to give herself to him and even though she knew that this was a result of having relived her admission of love to a distraught Chuck, the terrifying events in Paris that he ultimately rescued her from which led to the consummation of their relationship and their subsequent "honeymoon," but she did not care…she'd finally remembered that chain of life changing events and it was like getting the other half of herself back—the one she'd known existed thanks to her Mission Log DVD-after weeks of searching…Chuck stirred, gently opened his eyes, and Sarah smiled at him, causing him to flash his childlike grin.

"Well somebody is happy this morning?"

"Let's just say I met Mr. and Mrs. Charles last night, among other things…very nice couple, acted like a bunch of hillbillies though…captured the wrong targets and nearly let their partners get killed."

Chuck's eyes widened, and he sat up abruptly, "Hiyo, Sarah…you remember that it was when-"

Sarah silenced Chuck by kissing him; it was small but very tender, and when she pulled back a minute later Chuck noticed that her eyes were brighter and when she spoke there was love in her voice, "I remember everything, Chuck; you asked me if I loved you and I remember hesitating to answer because spies—"

"Spies don't fall in love…" He finished flatly.

"Exactly…but then you made that comment about how you were in your underwear holding a plastic guitar and in that split second I knew I'd fallen for you when we met…and that the job wasn't going to stop me from being with you and I had to make sure of that, epically after you saved me from Shaw. The following morning and month for that matter were as normal as I have ever felt…I just can't believe I didn't remember until last night…"

"You can't get it all back at once; I'd say you're doing well…"

"I guess you're right…I'm getting in the shower, won't be long."

Sarah showered in fifteen minutes, and when she joined Chuck in the living room, he was very agitated but became distracted by how beautiful she was…her hair was still wet and because she'd let it down again he was even more hypnotized, Sarah always had that effect on him. She had chosen to wear a blue shirt and beige pants. Chuck had helped her into those clothes back at the hotel immediately after rescuing her from Shaw in Paris; luckily Sarah never knew this. The drug she'd been dosed with combined with how terrified she was, caused her to pass out shortly after being rescued and she didn't wake up until morning.

Chuck grinned and pulled Sarah in close before he spoke, "Wow you look amazing…"

"I'm not dressed up at all…"

"That doesn't matter, you always look amazing…anyway, Ellie called a few minutes ago, our appointment with Dr. Dreyfus is in half an hour.

"9:00 a.m., that's earlier than I thought but alright…"

II

They stepped inside Dr. Leo's office just after 9:00 am, he was affiliated with the now GISA but ran a private practice in Burbank. His office was exactly as Chuck remembered it an old era but very comfortable looking room. They took a seat next to each other, and after reading his clipboard, Dr. Leo greeted them in his usual

"Well I'll start by saying that this will be a three-hour session, I'm pleased you too agreed to come here…your sister has brought me up to speed on the current situation and Sarah I'm sorry that this happened to you at all, how long has it been!?"

"About a month I think…"

"How are you both doing lately?"

"Okay…I know Sarah's been trying to remember the last 5 years, I told her about the option to implant her memories into her brain using the Intersect…would that work, if she decided to do it?"

Dr. Dreyfus looked thoughtfully at Sarah and Chuck, "That could obviously work, but there's no guarantee you'd have the same emotional connection to the memories you once did…my suggestion would be to create new memories with Chuck, after all it wasn't that long ago that you came to my door seeking help for Chuck while he was ailing due to The Intersect…your confession of love was very heartfelt and ultimately saved his life…my point is Sarah, that attraction isn't based on a strict set of circumstances, you fell for Chuck because of the kind of person he was and he is still that person so whatever might be holding you back try to let it go…"

"It's funny you're the third person in the last two days to say that…"

"Really, well then I think an interesting question to ask yourself if you still attracted to Chuck!?"

Chuck smiled at her shyly, "You can say no, I won't mind."

Sarah looked caught off guard, "Yes I am what kind of a question is that"

Dr. Dreyfus laughed, "Well, if nothing else it proves that attraction isn't the issue here, so the question is what is holding you back?"

Chuck grabbed Sarah's hand, "If you need to talk in private I could leave?

Sarah shook her head, "No that's not necessary Chuck, I should have told you this sooner, but I remember more than I've let on about the last 5 years…I just played it off like the headaches and nausea were from the pregnancy, but the truth is I can't tell the difference…"

He held her hand and smiled, "I figured, I could see it in your eyes."

She let her head rest on his chest and closed her eyes with a half-smile, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not my place to be pushy, I knew you'd bring it up when you were ready…besides, I've been pushy and stubborn before, and it didn't help…"

Sarah gave a broad grin and then sat up, "Yeah, like arguing with me before a bomb was thought to explode…protecting you was my priority you should have run…I think that was when I realized we were more alike than I was willing to admit and I was frustrated that my job didn't allow me to be with you, so I decided that if we were about to die, then I wanted you to know how I felt but then…"

"It didn't go off, and you panicked because handlers aren't supposed to compromise themselves…"

"Exactly, that's why later on when you confronted me about it I brushed it off…I was at war with myself, and I'm sure that wasn't the first time, I'm sorry if it helps I'm glad I kissed you, and I'm glad we cleared the air at the Buy More Christmas party, you were a very cute dancer…"

Chuck shook his head and wrapped Sarah in a gentle hug laughing dismissively, "I'm a terrible dancer…

Dr. Dreyfus had been scribbling on his clipboard as Sarah and Chuck spoke, but he finally stopped and raised his eyebrows, "hang on lets deal with one thing at a time…did I hear that correctly, you're pregnant!?"

"Yes, I am."

"I take it conception occurred before your amnesia?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything!?"

"Sarah that information tells me that what has been holding you back is guilt from the fact that your child will not be born into the life you expected it to be…correct me if I'm wrong, but you had an unstable upbringing with a con artist father?"

"Yes I did, he made me run everyday con scams with him…"

"Then you were recruited into the CIA which treated you like a soldier until Langston Graham sent you to investigate the theft of The Intersect which subsequently put you in regular contact with Chuck…"

"Yes, I was assigned as his handler shortly after we learned The Intersect had been subliminally uploaded into his brain."

"Well, then it makes sense…Chuck changed your life because you had never experienced what it was like to be normal until you met him…I'm curious what the first thing was that reminded you of your prior life?"

"Well…honestly, my Mission Log DVD…Casey brought it to me shortly after Quinn confessed to turning me against Chuck…it was surreal watching myself go through that realization in person and then watching another version of me struggle to make sense of her feelings and deal with how Chuck was changing me…the difference between then and now is I don't have the same type of emotional connection with Chuck, it's still there obviously…just different, does that make sense!?"

"Yes it does, it was your job to protect Chuck from pretty much everything including himself…and those memories were buried, you knew how to do your job but that's over, and now you feel guilty because you were tricked despite being trained by the agency and your father to recognize false intentions, and as a result your confidence and sense of self is shaken because the life you knew is all but gone; Chuck is no longer an asset or novice spy that needs protecting; he is simply your partner both professionally and personally, and you're still figuring out how to be that person… I'd say that ironically you're where Chuck was five years ago, do you remember feeling this way, Chuck!?"

Chuck smiled and then nodded in agreement, "I remember…that was a very uneasy time in my life and you help me get used to it eventually…Sarah, all I can promise you is that I'll try to do the same for you."

"Thank you, Chuck, I really appreciate that." They kissed momentarily as Dr. Dreyfus spoke again.

"Listen, I would like to know exactly what you did after stopping Nicolas Quinn!?"

Sarah sighed and took a deep breath as she tried to remember where her head was at after stopping Quinn, "Well…I had just remembered the name of the virus Chuck had apparently used to disarm a bomb the same day I met him and I was still very confused so I told him I needed time to think…the next day I decided to leave California…I had packed up and gotten in my car, but when I reached the exit I couldn't leave…instead, I decided to find a place to clear my head so I turned around and drove…eventually, I followed the outskirts of Malibu to the heart of its beach…it was mesmerizing so I got out of my car, walked to the edge of the beach and sat down staring out at the ocean…"

"Interesting…lets pause here to draw a parallel…Chuck, how much of Sarah's story feels familiar to you!?"

Chuck smiled more broadly still, "All of it…I wanted to get away, I tried to get away…my life was in a major flux…"

Dr. Dreyfus smiled scribbling on his clipboard until he spoke again, "Sarah when you sat down on that beach what was it you hoping for?"

"Clarity…nothing made sense, I remember thinking that, I'm a nobody and I can't even go back to the job I thought I knew how to do because of what I'd done…I was hoping for some help…and then Chuck showed up…"

"Really, you didn't run!?"

"Call it whatever you want, but I thought that if he found me on a whim in the middle of this beach…then clearly he wasn't there to help himself, he was my help so I decided to stay and I'm glad I did."

"My next question is what allowed you to get to this point and accept the process of trying to rebuild your life?"

Sarah smiled and squeezed Chuck's hand, "It was Chuck…he said he'd hoped I'd be there, on the beach because…it was where I'd found him after our first mission, struggling with how complicated his life would become…so I took it as a sign when he asked me to trust him and said he'd be there no matter what…and then we talked, and now somehow I've gotten here…" She put her hand over her stomach, gave a lipped smile and sighed.

"Life is funny, isn't it!? You ended up on that beach on intuition and Chuck was there because of intuition and maybe a little hope. I think if you two should keep in mind anything it's that as long as you're both willing you can rebuild your relationship. Now Sarah if you still wish to use The Intersect Ellie tells me she hopes to finish the new one within a month or so, but I want to talk about what to expect should the both of you upload the new Intersect."

"What do you mean!?"

"I'm sure you already know that V4 will link the brains of those who upload it?"

Yeah but that shouldn't matter too much?"

"I must insist that you both understand what this means, you will essentially become one mind, or a super brain if you will. This is why testing is crucial…it is unknown how skill flashes will cause you to interact with one another and your thoughts and emotions will be open knowledge to each other. Thus it might take a little adjusting before you get used to it. This effect is likely to vary depending on if you're in regular contact with one another…it will always be heightened when you perform skill flashes…now in normal agents, such a thing would likely cause rapid fatigue, but something tells me that it won't be nearly as much of a problem for you two…Ellie will work to minimize this problem nonetheless."

Chuck and Sarah had swallowed before the latter spoke again, "How is that possible!?"

Dr. Dreyfus scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Well, the human brain is a truly incredible thing…neurologists and behavioral therapists like myself have been studying it for centuries and still we understand very little. What we do know is that it's essentially a super computer…it relays messages to the entire body and allows us to function as a result. This new Intersect will sync to the electrical impulses of the user's brains and essentially act like a network does for computers linking them together. I also have a feeling that you two will have a higher level of brain power, much higher than the 10% that the average person uses but time will tell."

"Well I still want to upload the Intersect, but my memories seem to be returning naturally so I don't want to hardwire them into my brain…"

"Probably a smart decision…now let's spend the latter half of this session talking about your memories…what exactly happens when you remember specific events from the last 5 years?"

Sarah put a hand on Chuck's face, "When I get these memories back its an out of body experience…like I'm reliving each one, and when it's finished I collect a piece of myself…I don't know how else to explain it…"

Chuck had a comparative look on his face as he spoke, "…It's like Astral Projection…"

Sarah gave a slight chuckle and surveyed Chuck with a look akin to loving amusement, "Except I can't do it at will and instead of happening when I'm meditating it only happens when I'm sleeping…"

Dr. Dreyfus scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Your explanation is proof that the memory centers of your brain are perfectly fine if anything they're just a little hyperactive and as a result, I'd say your memories surface because your brain uses your daily emotions as a catalyst to activate them when you sleep…"

Chuck held Sarah's hand tightly smiling at her, so you really remember all about our first kiss?"

Sarah smiled brightly and let her head rest against Chuck, "Yes I do, and I remember our first date and the mission that followed and the next day when I found you on that beach in Malibu…even though you didn't say it, I knew you were scared, that's when I knew I had to protect you no matter what…that's also why I disobeyed Beckman when she decided that you had become "unruly" and went AWOL to help you find your father…I hated that your life was so controlled, you just wanted to be normal, and I had to try to give you that…"

Chuck smiled from nostalgia, "that's what you said in the motel that night when I asked you why you committed treason…I felt special, the CIA's best agent risked her career to helping a nerd who worked at Buy More, not to mention she was—and still is to this day—the most awesome and beautiful woman I've ever met! I'm just glad that you're doing better, nobody deserves to have 5 years of their life buried and then tricked into believing it never happened and treated as a soldier…lord knows you've been through the latter enough already especially working for the CIA—or I guess it's the GISA now…I really don't trust them with an Intersect.

"Oh speaking of that Chuck I don't think I'm going to hard wire my missing information into my brain, things are progressing well naturally, and I don't want to mess with it…we'll just upload the new program when it's done."

"Sounds good to me, oh one more thing, it's just something I'm curious about…on our first date, what did I say when you said that you just came out of a long relationship and might come with baggage—something I regret ever saying?"

Sarah looked Chuck in the eye and a grin formed on her face, "Well I could be your very own baggage handler"—and it was very cute! The point is I remember how you make me feel: normal, special, happy and I remember what an amazing person you are; somebody with so much light and kindness in them that it spreads to everyone you come in contact with, your good nature rubs off on people, and it definitely rubbed off on me."

Chuck kissed Sarah and addressed Dr. Dreyfus again, "Doc, nothing we say leaves this room right?"

"That is correct, even though I am with the GISA patient/doctor confidentiality still applies and nothing we've discussed today or may discuss in the future will leave this office—oh looks like our time is up for this session…I'd say two don't need regular sessions, but my door is open if you want to come back."

They stood up and shook hands, "Okay then, Thanks, doc!"

"I really think you'll be fine Sarah, just take things slow and embrace those around you, if Chuck has shown anything it's that great thing can come out of the most confusing moments of life."

"Thank you."

As they stepped out of Dr. Dreyfus's office Chuck's phone started to ring, and the display showed general Beckman's stern face…Chuck reluctantly accepted her call, "…Yes, general what do you need?"

"Seeing as your appointment is over could you please go to CI, Mannish and the team escorting him will arrive at 2:00…I have updated their credentials, and they are now fully affiliated with this company which means the safety of the former falls to you. Also, you will notice regular activity inside the building; they are the recruited staff to help sell its cover. Original team members are already aware of these details and on their way to CI as well, I gave the address, now if you'll excuse me I have things to do…"

"Well, it looks like Manoosh was already transferred, we have to meet him at CI…let's go.

III

Chuck and Sarah arrived at Carmichael Industries an hour before Manoosh was scheduled to be escorted there. Ellie's minivan was already parked; on its right was Casey's, Crown Victoria. When they entered the lobby, Ellie was already waiting for them along with Morgan, Alex, the tall frame of John Casey and finally his girlfriend, Gertrude Verbanski. They all passed through the security entrance in pairs, and when Casey entered the base his jaw dropped dramatically—much to Chuck's satisfaction—and then his eyes immediately spotted the armory and shooting range along the left side of the room, he stayed idle momentarily and then reluctantly followed everybody to the conference table but choose instead to stand against the nearby wall with Verbanski and when everyone was seated Chuck spoke first.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting everyone to show up…how did you all get here? Oh, let me guess…Beckman?"

There was a collective murmur of "yup" before Ellie spoke, "Chuck, I have been gathering any leftover information I could find about dad's research and mom sent me designs; she went back to his cabin to clean it out and found that he apparently already wrote designs and coding for the kind of Intersect that links human brains."

"What, but he didn't design V2 so how's that possible!?"

"V2 was classified by "active skill flashes"…apparently he designed a program that syncs two Intersects together but strictly to communicate information and merge brain activity…we'd still have to include active skill flashing, but things will be much easier now. Casey needs to run continuous surveillance, GISA isn't getting what I'm now calling Cerebrum Intersect it's too dangerous…they'll get a watered down version, which means I need to remove the one you currently have."

Ellie pulled out several research files and what was unmistakably a suppression device from a bag, "Wow El, when did mom send you this stuff!"

"Right before we left Chicago yesterday, something tells me she knows what's been going on…anyway, are you ready Chuck?"

"Yes, let's get this over with…"

Ellie got up, stood directly in front of Chuck and carefully fitted the suppression glasses over Chuck's face. A split second delay and then Chuck felt his eyes fix in the middle of both lenses as he heard that distinct electronic hum while the program was extracted from his brain…the screen flashed "INTERSECT EXTRACTION COMPLETE" and Chuck was left in a small daze as Mary removed the glasses…"

'"Feel okay Chuck?"

Yeah…I just forgot how unpleasant it is to have an Intersect extracted…" Chuck turned to everyone else, "Beckman probably told you already, but the company entered into a new government contract."

Casey spoke in a rough voice, "Yeah, I know all the details, I suppose I could tolerate babysitting Grimes…if you let me use that shooting range, how about it Bartowski?"

Chuck grinned at Casey, "Fine but I know Alex hates being left behind…"

"What are you getting at?"

Morgan cut in when Chuck gestured in his direction, "If you let Alex join Carina and Zondra in the CAT Squad…"

Casey's expression was almost comical as Alex spoke with a fast rising temper, "it's not funny, I am always worried sick about everyone…you go off on these multi-day covert missions without calling, and I sit at home wondering if your dead or not! If Morgan had not gotten through to you, the last time you probably would've ended up dead and I never would have heard from you…I already spent most of my life thinking you were dead, that was supposed to end when I found out you were alive but it's just gotten worse…come on dad, I'm capable and if Morgan can do this then so can I!"

Verbanski put a hand on Casey's shoulder to calm him and whispered in his ear, "John…I think you're out of luck here…"

Casey gave a subtle grunt that turned into an exasperated exhale and then addressed Sarah, "…Walker can you be her handler!?"

Sarah looked sideways at Chuck and then back at Casey, "I'm sorry John I can't do it."

Casey looked surprised, "But you're the best and I need the best…your memory still on the fritz…so my gift was useless…I'll tell you, Walker, I wish you never would've put that damn thing in your head; I literally screamed at you not to do it too…"

Sarah did her best as she tried to reassure Casey that she was doing okay, "That's not true, what you did is the reason I decided not to run from my problems when Chuck reached out to me again, and my memory is still spotty, but that's not the reason…"

"What is it then?"

Sarah looked down and placed a hand over her stomach, "I'm pregnant, we found out yesterday."

There was a loud murmur of congratulations all around the table: Casey shrugged and gave a half smile; Morgan mentioned that this probably meant the end of trilogy night but seemed happy nonetheless, especially when Chuck mentioned that he was a serious consideration for godfather, although he wondered how Chuck could possibly have anyone else in mind. Sarah apologized up and down to Alex and Casey; both of whom insisted it didn't matter.

"You can't be someone's bodyguard if you're carrying Chuck's kid…but how did this happen especially with what you've been through?"

"It happened before that…"

Casey gave a smirk and then smiled, "…Wait a minute; I remember it took nearly half an hour to get a hold of you on that bullet train. Damn, even during that mess you managed to…wow…that's fate for you, something tells me you'll be back to 100% soon Sarah!"

"Thanks, Casey…Alex, I'll contact Carina, I'm sure she'll do it!"

Alex hugged Sarah and perked up, "I guess it would be fun to train with the members of the CAT Squad and she already backed off Morgan…okay!"

"I'll do it right now!"

Sarah grabbed her phone and dialed a number, after few seconds a sarcastic female voice answered.

"Well, well I was wondering if I'd ever hear from you again Walker, or are you going by Bartowski following your wedding to Chuckles!?"

"Sorry Carina…I haven't been in touch because…well, let's just say that the last time I really remember talking to you is shortly after the CAT Squad broke up…"

"Sarah that was nine years ago, we've seen each other three times since then, and I was at your wedding, now what the hell are you talking about!?"

"…I can't really remember that…"

"You're joking right, please tell me you're joking!?"

"…unfortunately I'm not joking…but that's not why I'm calling, I'm putting you on speaker…there we go, can you still hear me?"

"Yeah I can hear you, what's going on?"

Chuck addressed Carina, leaving her quite surprised, "Hey Carina, are by chance you busy at all?"

"Wow, a little bold aren't you, especially with Sarah in the ro—"

"I'm not asking you on a date! Dammit Carina can you just get serious for once, we don't have time for you to discharge your sexual energy…we want you to join Carmichael Industries…

Carina laughed jokingly "Aw Chuckles, you know I'm only kidding; besides you already turned me down after we cleared up "the Wookie" incident. Carmichael Industries…that name started popping up late last year, and I heard recent rumors that it was entering into a contract with the GISA; likely siphoning a huge amount of field work from other agencies…this must be why the DEA let me go, dammit I can't believe you work for that company…what'd they do persuade you to recruit me and what do you mean, we?"

Chuck scoffed into the phone, "Carina you really should do your homework…I don't just work for Carmichael Industries, I AM Carmichael Industries; Sarah and I started it after being fired from what was the CIA, and the DEA let you go because Beckman terminated your affiliation with them…other agencies have no real idea of the contract…"

Carina scoffed back but when she spoke her voice seemed impressed and energetic, "Your company…wow, Chuck, this type of underhanded manipulation is something I didn't expect from you and seems more like the sort of thing I would do…I like it!"

"Good, I want the CAT Squad so make sure Zondra is on board too… I'm giving you your replacement for that bitch Amy…

"Who is she exactly?"

Chuck motioned to Morgan sliding the phone his way, "Hey Carina…"

"…Martin, is that you? From what I remember you're not a girl, although you certainly squeal like one…"

A vein pulsed in Morgan's forehead while he spoke trying to keep his temper in check as Casey sneered a few feet from him, "Actually it's Morgan…remember?"

"Right, sorry—so who's the new member?"

"Alex McHugh, my—"

"I'm his girlfriend!" Alex said crossly cutting him off, as Casey stated threateningly from behind, "And my daughter!"

Carina showed comprehension as she spoke again, "Right I remember, I thought I heard you earlier Johnny, I wouldn't imagine that you—or Morgan for that matter—would be okay with this…"

Alex spoke somewhat defiantly from beside Morgan, "Oh they weren't but I insisted…I'm done being left behind!"

"You've got fire kid… and I definitely enjoy the fact that you stood up to Johnny boy, you even remind me quite a bit of Sarah, she never took crap from him either…alright, I'll do it, slide the phone back to Chuck!"

They slid the phone back toward Sarah and Chuck and the latter addressed Carina quite bluntly, "So, can we count on you two?"

"As long as when we get there, you and Sarah tell us what the hell is going on with her memory."

Chuck sighed into the phone and briefly looked sideways at Sarah before he spoke again, "That's too long and complicated of a story to talk about over the phone…"

Carina was a little egotistical when she spoke again, "Hmm…lucky for you guys we're not that far out; specifically D.C, but one more question Chuckles…what's the pay?"

"More than you were making before and I'm more flexible, I know you like your personal time…you'll get a private flight…it will probably be available immediately so get here ASAP, Alex is ready for training."

"Sure Chuck, see you soon!"

"Goodbye Carina, you'll be contacted by Beckman shortly."

IV

Chuck summoned the video monitor, connecting to Beckman…she was buried in a ton of paperwork…Chuck addressed her bluntly, "Sorry to bother you General but we need to talk…"

Her expression was also blunt, "What do you need Chuck?"

"The CAT Squad has agreed to assist us; they're in D.C right now…we need a private flight so they may get here as soon as possible. Secondly, Ellie has something to say regarding the new Intersect."

Ellie folded her hands and sighed before she spoke, "…Diane, I have given this a lot of thought, and I believe that the new Intersect should not be provided to the GISA anytime soon; the danger it could pose a threat; especially in the hands of the government is too big. I will, however, provide you V3 as it was already removed from Chuck but not until we build the new one."

Beckman furrowed her brow looking momentarily angry but then she sighed as though this news was completely expected, "I see…while I'm not thrilled about this it certainly makes sense. The new version must be handled properly and if you feel it is best left solely in the hands of the those who have had the most experience with it; both good and bad, then I have no right to say otherwise as none of you are technically employed by me; per the details of our contract. I do, however, ask that you provide me with consistent updates on your progress…as for Chuck's prior request, I'll make the arrangements immediately; Carina's prior records have been terminated, and as of this moment she and Zondra Rizzo are Carmichael Industries employee's and make up the secondary field team, I recommend adding a third member to the Cat Squad though."

Chuck grinned, and Casey grimaced, grunting almost sadly, "Actually general we already have that covered…"

"Just as long as Carina keeps her safe, otherwise I'm ending her loose ass myself!"

Alex stood up, attempting to reassure Casey, "Come on dad, I won't be trying to be a hero or anything, but I can't be left behind anymore…

Casey addressed Beckman bluntly, "I want the same clearance as Bartowski and Walker and my old rank back…"

Beckman gave a half smile and then spoke again, "Obviously that all goes without saying…your prior record will apply, but this contract is not known to the rest of the U.S or international governments; the departments of Defense and Homeland Security are merrily figureheads at this point…basically, Carmichael Industries is the unofficial head of all U.S counter-terrorism operations—cyber and otherwise."

Chuck shrugged and folded his hands, "Well that was a general idea right? Silently try and fix the mess that this country's government has turned into."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that Chuck, but yes—that was the point…very well, get the Intersect up, and running…things are quiet on all fronts with our enemies at the moment so we need to use the time while we've got it…I'll make sure the other members of the CAT Squad arrive ASAP… Manoosh should be arriving there shortly…agent Barker has agreed to join you. However, he cannot do so for roughly three months; he must finish his current undercover assignment for MI6…I gave him your contact information and he will contact you when he is able…now, if you would please excuse me I must go…"

The connection terminated and Chuck banished the video monitor into the ceiling before addressing the group, "it looks like Manoosh will be here soon let's see…Morgan, escort him down here."

"Alright dude, be back in a bit."

Casey addressed Chuck a few seconds later, and there was envy in his voice, "Damn Chuck you're building a reputation as quick as anybody I've ever seen…I've worked for the U.S government for 20+ years, and it took me pretty much that long to earn respect…in 5 years you went from an underwhelming intelligence asset to one of the government's 3 best spies, earned the respect of our government's finest intelligence general; convincing her to turn the company you founded into a de-facto government agency, and now you've convinced agents that are ordinarily solo to join the company…I'm impressed!"

Chuck waved his hand in acknowledgment and laughed sarcastically, "Thanks, Casey, but you work with me now, not for the government-not technically anyway-and the truth is you and Sarah are my team and it's the best damn spy team in the world!"

Casey gave a grunt of approval and then inquired rather enthusiastically about the armory and shooting range, "So…can I store my guns in here?" My trigger finger needs exercise…"

"Yeah there's plenty of space and distance to practice…Oh, here comes Manoosh…"

V

The wall at the entrance rose slowly, and Morgan reappeared, accompanied by the slender frame of Manoosh Depak. In terms of appearance he hadn't changed at all, Casey would say that Manoosh was a poor man's Chuck Bartowski…he surveyed the room with enthusiasm before taking the open seat on Chuck's left and addressing him in a very laid back manner.

"How've you been Chuck?"

Chuck looked surprised, "Uh, shouldn't I be asking you that question…"

He laughed dismissively, "Man there's no need, might have been in government lockdown but that's nowhere near as bad as it sounds…sure they stuck me in a lab, but I got spoiled; all the nacho samplers and things a guy could eat plus I kept myself busy with various jobs…"

"But you couldn't talk to anybody…"

"Chuck I never had friends…its fine really, I studied the Intersect technology for them…speaking of that, I hear you're building a new one, and that's why I'm here."

"Yeah, naturally it's at the request of the GISA but this time I'm taking the reins of the project—or rather we are—Manoosh, this is my sister Ellie—she's head of the project—and you remember Sarah, we'll be the ones who upload it when it's finished and ready for testing. I'm sure you remember Casey—he and the rest are members of the company—except for the woman he's standing next to; his girlfriend, Gertrude Verbanski."

Verbanski was persuasive when she spoke, "I haven't ruled out joining…you are quickly making any espionage company or government agency obsolete…"

Chuck grinned while Manoosh addressed Ellie, "it's good to meet you, Ellie, Beckman already filled me in on the details of the Intersect we'll be creating—not easy but certainly possible...now can I take a look at those designs?"

Casey shrugged, yawned and then weakly motioned to Chuck, "Bartowski I'd say if you three are about to go all "super nerd," then I'm going to hit the road…it's been a long flight in from Dresden and I am exhausted…Grimes, you two coming or what?"

"Yeah, we are, later Chuck!

Alex scoffed as Morgan leaped up and ran toward the exit, she said goodbye to everyone else and then walked up the stairs with Morgan and Casey putting her arm around the latter while Verbanski brought up the rear.

"…Dad, thank you."

He smiled in acknowledgment and then whispered in her ear, "Please don't turn into Carina, that's the last thing your mom needs…"

Just as the wall rose into place again Chuck mentioned dinner at his place later to which they all agreed, he turned back to the other three and suggested they move things into the tech lab and everyone agreed…

VI

They sat in the section with open tables and chairs and Ellie handed Manoosh the pages of designs, and he looked over them thoroughly before speaking again, "well this all looks relatively manageable…we'll have to include some kind of AI so that it could learn Chuck and Sarah's individual neurological makeup but I'd say linking them shouldn't take anything more than writing a special syntax for the existing programs script…it would help if I could study the current program though."

Ellie gave Manoosh the glasses that contained the V3 Intersect and then reached into the bag on the floor next to her and pulled out a Roark 7 computer, This was our dads, it should help us be able to build the new Intersect…It's the only thing with any of his research left in it."

Thanks, this should help a lot…Chuck, could I get a USB cable to connect these glasses?"

"Sure, hold on…"

After a minute or two Chuck returned to the table they were sitting at and handed the USB device to Manoosh, and he connected to the glass. Chuck grabbed Sarah's hand and kissed her forehead stroking her hair, "You know you could have gone with everybody else right?"

"I know, but I have a lot of questions about the new Intersect…I am hungry, though."

"Stay here, I'll be back in a minute."

Chuck returned with a ton of food and four bottles of water causing Sarah to light up and eye Chuck suspiciously, "What the…where did you get all this?"

There's a fridge in both of our offices, you didn't notice?"

"No, but at this point, I don't care where it came from I'm starving…god are those blueberries…and strawberries…and…okay, just give me all the fruit!"

Ellie withdrew her attention from what Manoosh was doing and watched Sarah scarf down every bit of fruit that Chuck had brought with him so quickly that she burped when she was finished, Chuck gave Sarah water, and after one long sip, she smiled looking apologetically at everyone.

Ellie smiled and laughed, "well I guess we know what you're craving, it's a good thing that was all pre-packaged and pre-sliced. Otherwise, you could've choked…for me it was meat; chicken, steak, deer…did not matter I ate it all…Devon spent a ton of money and you will too Chuck."

Chuck grinned and kissed Sarah again, "Whatever she needs!"

Manoosh had been stuck deep in analyzing the Intersect, but even he broke concentration at that point, "you're pregnant…I didn't even know you and Chuck were together back then…"

Chuck laughed and then spoke sarcastically, "Well we weren't but we got together shortly after, although it felt like 12 weeks of misery before that happened…looking back I'd say that when you came into the picture was the halfway way point, anyway: several near death experiences, an engagement, a wedding, two faulty Intersects, a bullet train, neurological torture, a 5 year memory loss and a pregnancy test later and here we are—sorry babe did you not want him to know?"

Sarah shook her head, holding Chuck's hand, "Actually it's okay I'm sure he can help them come back even faster."

"Wow…I'm glad I didn't have to watch all that, I'd feel sorry for anybody that did…be glad your lives aren't on TV. Wait…I was wondering why you didn't recognize me, Sarah, so you don't remember anything?"

"Well, it's come back somewhat, especially lately—oh, you mean about meeting you-no…I don't…"

Manoosh was clearly disappointed as he turned his attention back to the computer, "Oh well, that's definitely for the best…anyway, Chuck, it might be complicated to build this Intersect, but since we aren't starting from scratch, we'll still have an advantage. "

"Will uploading it cause any harm to the baby?"

"No, it should actually be a benefit to the baby and once you two are linked it will help tremendously…you will have to upload it at the same time though and obviously Sarah, you'll need to use your own judgment when executing active flashes and plenty of testing will need to be done to gauge if there are any lasting effects from active flashing in relation to your merged brain activity, "Chuck, can you write the coding for V2 software?"

"Yeah, that's not an issue I probably won't even have to rewrite it, we aren't altering existing software so I should be able to just copy and paste it in; at most I'll have to write new syntaxes to direct anything we add into the systems script…"

"Well then I think this may only take a month or so…it would take even less except we need to figure out how to compress the encoded images that store the Intersect files to decrease the upload/access rate; basically we need to make flashing as easy as breathing, and I also want to eliminate the natural side effects that occur in the brain without wearing an electrical impulse regulator-or governor, sorry I speak all high tech…I'm trying to dumb myself down, but it's habit to break…Ellie, Chuck, Sarah I'll need your help with that in every possible way."

Chuck sighed and then addressed everyone, "I think the four of us we can get this Intersect built and work properly: Ellie make sure you continue studying neurological brain chemistry it will matter when it's time for us to do field tests; Manoosh and I will work on, building, programming and making the Intersect as safe and functional as possible. Sarah, once you're 3 months along I don't want you stressed at all…"

"That's definitely a must, past that point we can't have you doing active flashes until after the pregnancy…one last thing Chuck, where is your Intersect white room?"

"At the front of this room; I call it the quarantine zone though…do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah, I'm staying in a hotel."

"Good, thanks for coming on board and I'm sure we'll get this done, I'll adjust security so you can come and go as you please."

"Thanks a lot, Chuck."

VII

Nobody had paid attention to what time it was since this morning, so Chuck was a little surprised to learn that it was already 6:00 by the time they finally got home. Devon came over with Clara because Ellie had insisted that she cooked the meal for everyone but wanted to see her husband and daughter in the process, and Sarah insisted on helping Ellie cook so that she could actually spend time with them. Devon and Chuck were talking about the events of the day and when the latter mentioned Alex joining the CAT Squad Devon was quite enthusiastic.

"So Alex stood up to Casey and is going to be working as a field agent huh…awesome!"

"Not right away man, she'll go through combat and firearm training and even then it's only as back up."

Devon casually leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head laughing, "Oh come on bro she's Casey's daughter, and something tells me she'll pick it up in no time."

Chuck grinned in agreement, "you're probably right, but I'm taking it slow. Otherwise, Casey will choke me…"

Devon's expression and voice became mocking as he spoke in a somewhat low voice, "…Yeah, I notice that's not the only thing you're taking it slow with…"

Luckily Sarah was in the kitchen so she didn't catch what Devon was implying, but Ellie—who had just joined them at the table with Clara in her arms-and Chuck certainly did… "Dude, that's up to Sarah to decide when she's ready again, why are you bringing this up!?"

"Yeah, Devon this isn't anybody's business but theirs!"

Devon leaned forward and spoke bluntly to Chuck, "Look, bro, it's nice that you're being "Mr. Respectful" but come on already…all I'm saying is take some initiative-who knows, she might surprise you!"

Chuck looked extremely uncomfortable, and that got worse when Ellie's expression changed, "Actually Chuck, I get what he's saying…you'll want to go for it because trust me, pretty soon you won't have the chance, besides it could be great!"

Chuck became exasperated, "guys…can we change the subject please…"

"Sorry bro, just trying to give you some advice!"

Ellie sighed and changed the subject, "…How'd therapy go Chuck!?"

"Pretty well, speaking of that how come you didn't mention that there were effects attached to this even when not flashing, I originally thought that we would only be connected when using Kung-Fu…and then we hear from Dr. Dreyfus that we'll be a "super brain," I wish you would have said something…"

"I'm sorry Chuck, I only found out late last night while studying the new designs so I contacted Dr. Dreyfus early this morning hoping he could better explain the true extent of the effects…creating this version has been complicated…lots of neurological nuances to take into consideration, and it's still a computer program which means it runs off a script that's much more complicated than any previous versions. Trying to pack all the encoded images into a compact system that allows for quick upload of and later access to the stored data and various active skills has been well, tedious to say the least, thank god I still have dads computer and that Manoosh is here to help. I'm a brain scientist that determines how The Intersect technology interacts with our brains not a computer scientist or technician but between the three of us I know we can get this off the ground."

"I know El I'm sorry, we were just caught off guard by the true extent of the program changes…"

"Thanks, Chuck, well I should get back in there and help Sarah finish cooking, everybody else will be here around 7:00."

Devon took Clara and then turned back to Chuck while Ellie went back into the kitchen, "So, you nervous about being a dad?"

Chuck sighed and folded his arms, "Yeah…I'm not sure what to expect."

Devon laughed and when he spoke his voice was full of irony, "I wasn't either, but we all figure things out pretty quickly, we kind of have to…just expect to deal with a lot of crying and sleepless nights, but all in all it's the best thing that will ever happen to you! As for the rest of the pregnancy, what will help a lot is if you can anticipate what Sarah needs."

"That won't be a problem."

"Oh right, the new Intersect…how do you think that will work?"

"We won't know until we test it but it'll be fine, Manoosh said that by the time he's through it'll be the best version ever."

"I don't see how it could get any more awesome…"

"You'll see soon enough!"

VIII

Ellie and Sarah talked off and on while cooking about how the latter was doing. Sarah mentioned that she was still curious about the Intersect and how it would ultimately affect her but took comfort in the idea of being neurologically linked to Chuck. Ellie mentioned that it would be likely to completely eliminate the negative side effects that the Intersect usually had on the brain because of the link that would exist between them but was glad Manoosh would still take other precautions. Eventually, there was a knock on the door, and everyone else showed up; Morgan smelled the food immediately and took a seat at the table.

Alex scoffed as Morgan ran past and then greeted Chuck, "Hey Chuck…god, I love him, but he is so rude sometimes!"

Chuck sighed dismissively, "Trust me I'm used to it…come on in dinner is almost finished."

Alex joined Morgan at the table taking the time to hit him upside the head. Casey gave a very audible chuckle from Casey as he stood in the doorway to greet Chuck, "I hope you're prepared for some additional company…"

Chuck started to question Casey but stopped as he and Verbanski moved inside, revealing who was left standing in the doorway.

"Hi Chuck, I hope you've got the room for us, although you are the only person to every turn me down without a girlfriend—at least officially-attached to your hip so you tell me?"

"Carina, four years later and I are still disturbed—but you guys can come in, it's good to see you."

Chuck closed the door and joined everyone at the table before addressing Carina, "So when did you guys get in?"

"It's funny we landed half hour ago, private flight makes things much faster. Anyway, I called Morgan, and he said that everybody was headed over to your place for dinner so we invited ourselves."

"Dropping in unannounced; yup that sounds about right, I honestly don't know if it's good or bad that you haven't changed at all."

Casey gave a stiff grunt that implied the latter just as Ellie and Sarah brought the food to the table. The spread looked absolutely amazing: Chicken, corn, asparagus and potatoes with sour cream and plenty of fruit Morgan was plating his food so fast that he was practically shoving people out of his before finally sitting down at the table where everyone else joined him.

Alex scoffed as she sat down next to him with her food, "Babe do you have to be so rude!?"

Morgan had already started stuffing his face and struggled to speak through a mouthful of food, "…Sorry babe…it's just so…good!"

Casey shot a disgusted look at Morgan and let out another threatening grunt before he griped at him, "…my daughter asked you to be a gentleman so I suggest you pull your head out of your ass and do it! Why are you still so damn immature…Grimes, you give me a bigger headache than Bartowski ever did…at least he grew up! I'm seriously considering letting some other agency sap put up with you!"

Alex shot a warning look at Casey, Chuck, and Sarah before stating emphatically, "No female handlers!"

Carina and Zondra smiled at Chuck and Sarah and then addressed Alex, "That's a smart move, Chuck and Sarah prove what can happen when a nerd is assigned a female handler-no offense, Chuck!"

Chuck raised his arm and put it around Sarah who was eating what seemed like endless amounts of food-specifically the fruit-but unlike Morgan, she managed to conduct herself with sufficient etiquette, "none taken…that's what happened!"

Morgan grinned mischievously at Alex; a decision he regretted immediately when she gave him a look of death that made him flinch a mile in his seat causing him to frantically reassure her that there was nothing to worry about, "Alex come on, you know nothing would ever happen."

Casey assumed his most threatening tone as he spoke through a near silent but deadly grunt, "Oh you can bet your furry beard that nothing will happen because otherwise, I'll rip it off your obnoxious face personally!"

Carina and Zondra were watching Sarah with raised eyebrows; they noticed that her expression was blank and almost nervous, "Okay Sarah, you promised you would give us an explanation so what the hell is going on with you?"

She sighed looked sideways at Chuck took a deep breath and then went into an explanation; making sure to leave out the true cause of her faulty memory because of whistleblowing possibilities.

**…**

When Sarah finished the story, Carina and Zondra's jaws were hanging open, and their faces had slowly gone pale. Zondra couldn't say anything, and it took Carina several minutes, but she finally spoke first, "Damn Sarah…you've been put through the ringer in the last five months…I help Chuck deliver an antidote past a corrupt CIA official to save you from a massive DNA linked radioactive poison and then not even a full year into your marriage you get your memory blitzed because of torture…"

"I was poisoned!?"

"Yeah, that's another long story Chuck can tell you some other time…how's your memory!?"

"Still spotty obviously but Chuck is helping me through it…but I have one more thing to say I'm pregnant!"

Carina exclaimed, and Zondra exclaimed loudly, "Your pregnant…but how…especially when…oh never mind, we don't want to know…Chuck's bun in your oven huh, well it looks like your hormones will erase any nerves you're feeling, we were wondering why you were scarfing so much fruit—good for you two but for heaven's sake, here's hoping you get some peace and quiet!"

Ellie raised her glass, and everyone else followed, "Yes, here's to Chuck and Sarah, to my future niece or nephew and to a new beginning full of joy and happiness, something that is long overdue for the both of you…"

They're glasses all connected, gently, one at a time as Chuck said, "Aw, thanks, El."

They spent the rest of the meal talking about their exploits in the last month: from the setup of Carmichael Industries, to the steady closure of the Buy More, to Casey and Verbinski's vacation in Dresden, or The Awesome's likelihood of splitting roots between Chicago and Burbank, at least for the foreseeable future and Alex joining The CAT Squad.

Chuck mentioned that Castle still existed and that it would merge with what used to be the Buy More but was now a fully equipped clubhouse: a full dojo much larger than the one at Carmichael Industries while the other half was a kitchen and living room. What used to be the break room was now a server room, but the shortcut into Castle still existed, it was just hidden behind the wall where the employee lockers used to be and could be accessed via the hand ID scanner in the lower left-hand corner of the room.

"You guys are welcome to train there that's really what it's for, and as the secondary field team you'll be there most of the time anyway, luckily it's been outfitted so you can contact the main hub at any time."

Zondra and Carina were very enthusiastic, "We'll make sure to train you right so you can fight and handle any situation you might need to!"

Alex grinned, "I'm definitely ready!"

"Good because we don't mess around!"

Ellie and Devon didn't seem to have an issue with the possibility of commuting between Chicago and Echo Park and the latter really seemed to enjoy the government accommodations, "As far as I'm concerned we've got a great deal and that's awesome!"

Casey shot Devon a warning look to prevent him from accidentally revealing top secret details and then motioned to Sarah, "Hey Sarah, give me a hand with these could you!?"

Sarah was definitely taken aback but agreed nonetheless, "Um sure I can…let's go."

Sarah and Casey had done most of the dishes when the latter spoke with the slightest air of concern in his voice, "How are you doing Walker?"

"What are you talking about?"

Casey gave a slight smirk, "Don't try playing dumb, except for a few brief moments you haven't said much all day…you're freaking out."

Sarah grew stiff and fidgeted with her hands, "You mean you can tell?

Casey laughed momentarily and then looked at Sarah with complete seriousness, "Listen, Sarah, the fact is that what happened to you didn't change a scrap of your personality, so yes, Chuck and I know exactly how you are…now I'll ask again, how are you?"

Sarah looked shyly at him tilting her head slightly and sighing, "I'm managing but it's difficult, five years of experiences and relationships just buried…sure I remember a lot about Chuck and me, but everybody else is still a blur…"

Casey placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder and smiled consolingly, "Listen…they're not really gone, I think deep down you know what you want and how you feel about everyone. Chuck won't push you into anything, but he will bend over backward for you…if I have one thing to say its trust yourself and what you're feeling."

"I guess this makes you the fourth person in the last two days to tell me that…but what if I can't?"

Casey chuckled and gave a sigh, "something tells me your hormones will take that possibility out of the equation, add to that the new Intersect that will basically make you and Chuck one person and you'll be better than before Quinn blitzed your memory."

"Listen, Casey, thank you."

Casey seemed taken aback but gave a curt nod, "Sure but what for?"

Sarah's eyes started to well very slightly as she spoke, "The mission log DVD…it's the reason I'm here now and why I didn't run when Chuck found me last week, so I had to thank you."

"No need Walker it's not a—"

Sarah gave Casey an unexpected hug, and he padded her gently on the back, "You're welcome, it's good to see the Sarah we all remember working her way back…and as far as your memories of everybody else: Grimes is the same as he's always been so you aren't missing anything there, Alex, she's not feeling awkward at all; so neither should you, Gertrude basically only knows your reputation and me…well, as far as I'm concerned Chuck is what you should focus on; that's why I gave you the DVD in the first place.

"You told me he didn't kill the mole too."

"Yeah well I knew you loved him and Chuck avoids pulling the trigger unless absolutely necessary, you just needed to be reminded of that…Look, Sarah, I knew four years ago and still know, you love that nerd, you fell for him quicker than you throw knives!"

"Really I wouldn't have thought that, especially after Bryce…and because Chuck was an assigned asset…"

Casey laughed sarcastically, "Okay, first of all, Larkin was a fling that you were amused by, and you never gave your heart to the guy and don't try and lie because you know I'm right! Second of all, cover relationship my ass! When it came to Chuck you let him in from go and were protective of him both professionally and personally and went way beyond with the latter!"

"Was I really that obvious!?"

"Yes, you were…I knew a "cover relationship" was total BS, Chuck was and still is so in love with you, and I'm frankly impressed that he is showing "respectful restraint…" well he has always put your well-being above everything and everyone else even when he was under protective detail…we were on a mission once to secure a chip containing an Intersect update and Chuck got pinned at gunpoint and you had a chance to take the kill-a shot you've made plenty of times before- and you couldn't risk harming Chuck; granted it was 40-60 feet, and you had recently sustained a concussion while saving Chuck the day before, but the point is you love Chuck and I knew it even three years ago. "

Sarah sighed at the end of Casey's statement "it's funny, that's more or less what Ellie said…"

"Ellie said that…hang on you've been here for a while haven't you!?"

"Yeah, I've been here for over a week…she got back yesterday, said I need to trust myself to let him in again…"

"Well, she's definitely right! I know you, and something is holding you back, what the hell is it, Walker!?"

"Guilt I suppose…amnesia aside I was fooled by a power hungry maniac nearly killing Chuck, Morgan and you …but you're right I don't really have time to dwell on the past…"

"Yeah, you really need to let that go…besides, you're doing better with everything else. Now let's go…"

As he walked back into the living room, Sarah placed a hand over her stomach and smiled before following him in.

**X**

Everybody was now in the living room looking ready to pass out, and as a result, they all decided to go home; well after 10:00 o'clock, exiting one by one. They knew that disaster could come at any moment and wanted to be prepared to face it, which meant Carina and Zondra would take training Alex very seriously. After saying goodbye and closing the door behind them, Chuck and Sarah went back to their room, collapsing together onto the bed…

"That was very nice."

"Yeah it was, Sarah are you okay, you seemed preoccupied today?"

"To be honest, I'm a little freaked out…I'm pregnant, with an extremely spotty memory and I have little idea how to be a mother it's just very daunting to think about…"

Chuck squeezed Sarah's hand, and she kissed him before he spoke again, "I'm scared too but I'm not going anywhere, we'll deal with this together, how are you feeling!?"

Sarah chuckled and put a hand on Chuck's face, "You know if you would've asked me that last week, yesterday, or even this morning I'd have said I felt nervous but now I'm happy, and you're right we can figure this out together."

They got up off the bed and met in a lingering hug when they separated, and Chuck looked into Sarah's eyes he saw the happiness she was talking about. Her memories may not have been fully intact, but the doubt, confusion, longing for her memories and anger over losing them were all gone…she seemed to be at peace with all that had happened on that terrible "third-last mission."

"How's your symptoms, any nausea or headaches!?"

She laid back down on the bed with a sigh, "No I'm fine, I don't feel any discomfort…honestly, I get similar headaches and nausea when memories resurface so I can't really tell the difference…probably a side effect of my increased brain activity anyway…but Chuck, you ramble too much Chuck, shut up and kiss me already!"

He smiled and thought back to what Awesome said three hours earlier before closing the bedroom door locking lips with Sarah while they let themselves fall slowly backward onto the bed locked in the most amazing kiss; in fact, it echoed how they felt during their trip AWOL to find Chuck's father. They looked into one another's eyes…Chuck paused with his hands gripping Sarah's shirt, there was concern showing in his eyes.

"Sarah you've remembered a lot…more than I ever could've hoped for and sometimes I wonder if I accidently forced your recovery…"

Sarah put a hand on Chuck's face smiling at him, "Chuck you haven't forced anything I didn't just get these memories back I've felt them again; every single one that's come back, I'm ready…it's as close to a miracle as we could ever get."

"Actually we seem to need a healthy amount of miracles, but as long as you are ready…"

Chuck smiled, sat up and removed Sarah's pants and footwear as she lifted her shirt off over her head, tossing it on the floor before doing the same with Chuck's clothes as she swiftly removed them. He smiled and then removed Sarah's panties; as Chuck looked at his wife's nude frame, all he could do was smile at her because Sarah Walker was the most stunningly beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. They merged instantly into each other, kissing passionately as Sarah felt Chuck run his hands through her hair and lock lips with her in a kiss so passionate she felt a calm completely wash over her as they surrendered themselves to each other…after a highly memorable display by Sarah; at the end of which Chuck was in a haze, he eventually felt her lips touch his as she grinned playfully, "About time, I was worried I put you in a permanent coma," she said, turning her head and sharing a soulful kiss with him."

"Sarah Walker…god, I love you so much!"

Sarah responded by throwing her body and lips onto Chuck as they rolled around underneath the sheets until he finally decided to show Sarah just how much he loved her…after a gentle build up, an amazing climax, and then finally a steady reprieve…Sarah gazed at Chuck with a smile on her face, breathing rapidly as she tried to get over the shock of the prowess with which he made love to her. Sarah had finally caught her breath but was left with the realization that she'd completely underestimated the depth of his love; it went way beyond this physical act, to the point of accepting death to keep her safe…she had always been alone but Chuck had changed that, he made her human and gave her a soul and Sarah knew now that Chuck made her normal and without him she wouldn't have the normal life she so desperately wanted. She finally left her thoughts and put a hand on Chuck's face looking deep into his eyes…

"Wow Chuck, that was amazing…better than in Paris…"

Chuck grinned with nostalgia, "It's a shame that domestic desserts just aren't the same…"

Sarah shared a tender kiss with Chuck that lasted several minutes, when they separated again she heard an inner voice screaming inside her head, trying to encourage her to speak as the struggle showed on her face, "Chuck I…"

Water started forming in Sarah's eyes and her jaw opened and closed several times before Chuck placed a hand on Sarah's face to calm her, "I love you too."

She smiled and let the tears fall from her eyes before kissing him again. Chuck knew that even though Sarah couldn't say it, she was feeling it and that was more than enough for him because Sarah put everything she had into the kiss…when they separated several minutes later Sarah laid her head on his chest holding her tightly, knowing that this was the last night of intimacy they would share for a long time because of the pregnancy and their transition into parenthood and for that reason Chuck was very glad he'd taken Awesome's advice, as they eventually drifted off to sleep…  
**  
**

* * *

**A/N: **I might jump the story ahead again I haven't decided yet...I'm also still thinking on a villain but I'd say the foundation is finally completely laid. Stay tuned and reviews are always appreciated thanks!:)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey everyone, after a three-week wait I'm back…I want to take a moment to explain the wait. This chapter was well, my most difficult so far…my biggest issue arose because one of the things I made it a goal to fix with this story was the various plot holes in Chuck's final season. I'm sure you know what those are so I won't be spelling them out again. The other thing I wanted to clean up was the "Prague incident" it was never really dealt with in the series and that always bothered me. Another reason this chapter was difficult is because I went back and forth on villains and how to simultaneously fill plot holes…because of that feedback is extremely important for this chapter and don't be shy about telling me it's terrible it'll help me in the long run and if anybody is willing to be a beta-reader I will welcome it.

Secondly, let me just say that this chapter has a jump ahead and a flashback. The biggest reason for this is because I didn't want to drag out my early story plot threads.

As usual, I don't own Chuck! But I wish I did…

So if you are still with me here's chapter 4…

* * *

**Chuck and Sarah**

**Chapter 4**

It was the middle of September; the heat had finally started to back off…work on the Intersect was finally finished, and luckily there still hadn't been much terrorist activity in the last 7 months so Chuck was able to focus on Sarah's pregnancy without any added stress-while that wasn't entirely true; there was stress it just wasn't spy related, the source of their stress had revealed itself at Sarah's first trimester ultrasound 4 months earlier.

_Chuck and Sarah sat in the exam room with stunning looks on their faces, they had opened and closed their mouth's several times and had become totally wide-eyed from disbelief, it took a few minutes, but the latter spoke first, and shock existed in her voice when she did…"I'm sorry, what did you just say!?"_

_The doctor pointed at the ultrasound monitor and gave a gentle smile and spoke slowly, "…It looks like you two are having twins!_

_Chuck and Sarah's brains went into overdrive for a split second and then stalled out while they tried to speak. "…are you sure, I mean, how is this…wow!"_

"_I'm 100% positive…I'm picking up two distinct heartbeats; definitely twins! Gender is unknown at this point, but you can always come back, later on, to find out."_

"_That's okay I think we'd rather find out the old fashion way…can you give us some privacy?"_

"_Of course, take care of yourselves, and unless you need something beforehand, I should see you again around Christmas Eve."_

"_Thanks, doc!"_

_Alone, Chuck moved right in front of Sarah who was still in a state of shock on the exam table. He put a hand on Sarah's face and locked lips with her for several minutes as he slowly lifted up her shirt to tenderly kiss her stomach several times until they separated, looking at each other with pure happiness in their eyes._

"_Chuck, twins…it's so amazing…I mean I didn't think I'd ever be this happy and I've got a feeling it's a boy and a girl."_

"_That would mean fraternal twins…it's a double miracle, we definitely need to move now, that apartment will be cramped with two babies…"_

"_We don't have anywhere to move to at the moment…" _

"_Well…we could move into the house, you know the one I was going to buy, we can easily afford it now, and I've been anonymously turning away potential buyers…"_

"_You did that for me?"_

"_I did it for us and our soon to be family…"_

"_Okay, let's do it!_

As a result of that unexpected news Chuck and Sarah had spent the last 7 months transitioning from their echo park apartment to the dream home Chuck had found nearly a year ago on Warner Blvd. At this particular moment, however, they were at Carmichael Industries with Ellie and Manoosh who were preparing the Intersect for upload, making the latter very enthusiastic as Chuck and Sarah waiting on standby in the white room it was just after 11:00 am.

"Well, it's taken 6 months, a lot of scratching our heads and plenty of trial and error but the Intersect is finally done…I've optimized the program; an AI that records daily brain activity, regulates electrical impulse's released when flashing and acts like a file compression system…basically, this AI is a directory that handles every Intersect function, thanks to Chuck's brilliantly written script. Your neurological findings prove that in order to link together Chuck and Sarah will need to upload simultaneously and they'll fall asleep afterword's, at least until their brains calibrate."

Ellie sighed and entered the white room, "Did you two get all that!?"

"Yeah, so we just sit in the middle of the room."

"Yup, as soon as I activate it, you'll be sealed off from the rest of the room, and the Intersect will upload into both of you…are you ready?"

Chuck and Sarah settled into the chairs in the middle of the room and then sighed, "As long as you're sure it won't harm the twins, yeah…let's do it."

"I'm positive they'll be perfectly fine, Okay…stand by…Intersect upload in 5, 4 3, 2, 1, uploading…"

Ellie initiated the upload process and a few seconds later a transparent screen sealed Chuck and Sarah off from her…they heard the familiar high-pitched hum, and then they felt their eyes fix on the screen as images flashed across it for a number of seconds until it was over and they fell back in their chairs as everything went black…the phenomenon occurred again but this was very different; one by one Sarah relived countless memories. The weird part was it felt like Chuck was there too; like she was being pulled toward him: through every mission they'd ever been on; every intimate moment they'd ever shared; every rescue mission they'd waged for each other; their engagement, their wedding and everything in between. She spoke anxiously in her sleep until she heard Chuck's voice in her head…

II

_"Chuck, I'm sorry I should not have gone after Quinn on the bullet train, he got me he…wait where are—"_

_"Calm down and open your eyes, I can feel your anxiousness from across the room."_

_In an instant, Sarah felt calm as if Chuck was breathing for her and she opened her eyes to find herself in a chair inside the medical bay of the tech lab._

_"There you go, that's better right?"_

_"Yeah…but Chuck where are you I don't see you anywhere…after Thailand, I can't be separated from you again…"_

_I'm in the Intersect white room; Ellie and Manoosh wanted to keep us separate for a little bit…how are the three of you?"_

_"Why are you worried about three people I'm alone in—oh…our children…this was what I was aiming for on that bullet train."_

_"See you in a bit and thanks, babe, I love you too."_

Ellie got up from behind her computer and walked over to Sarah smiling at her, "Well the Intersect is working perfectly, you're probably still a little disoriented, that's to be expected…but you and Chuck have definitely linked; brain waves and all…how do you feel?"

"Lighter and calm…it's amazing, like we're one brain compensating for each other; breathing, thought process…everything."

"Well, that was the point, right? All your scans are normal…here comes Chuck…"

Sarah smiled broadly, "I know."

Chuck appeared beside Sarah a moment later with Manoosh lagging behind; they all moved to the conference table and sat down. Chuck looked at Manoosh and grinned broadly, "Buddy this is incredible…I mean, breathing; muscle movement—"

"It all feels so much easier."

Chuck smiled as Sarah finished his sentence, "Yeah…"

"Plus, I don't know about Chuck, but I feel light as air…especially my head, this is a nice change from the last Intersect I uploaded; that one felt like a weight in my head and well, we all know what happened…Casey was right, I shouldn't have uploaded the damn thing…I'm sorry."

"I know I can feel as much…Sarah, how's your memory?"

"…Chuck, every bit of the last 5 years is back…and god I missed you!"

"Baby that's sweet but unnecessary, you didn't go anywhere."

"Manoosh, first of all, I'm sorry for what I did to you two years ago. I don't understand how this was possible…"

"Don't worry about it Sarah, it was the best moment of my life… as for the spontaneous repairing of your memory, honestly, it was completely unexpected…if I had a theory I'd say that you and Chuck have a stronger bond than you realize; I believe that the Intersect link that exists between the both of you gave Sarah her memories back…you share them after all, Ellie can you elaborate at all?"

"Not much, this is unlike anything I've ever seen…I ran tests immediately after the Intersect upload, and their brains were already interacting with each other, and after a few minutes the flux that existed in Sarah's brain just stopped completely…"

Chuck and Sarah's mouths were hanging open. Eventually, the latter spoke first, "So Ellie, you're saying that the AI Manoosh created for the Intersect fixed my memory by rerecording the missing information using Chuck's brain…that's incredible!"

"Yeah really El, who knew this thing, would be a real life EDI…"

"Look I know it sounds crazy, but that's basically what happened—what did you say?"

"EDI—EDI was in the Mass Effect video game trilogy-an AI that handled every aspect of the ship you flew: maneuvering, intelligence gathering, security…everything; I'd say it's a similar case with the Intersect…incredible!"

"Well, however, it happened it's the biggest miracle I could've hoped for!"

"Chuck we should run tests on active skill flashing…luckily Casey agreed to help."

"How long were we out?"

"About three hours…Casey will be here any minute…Sarah stay nearby but DO NOT jump in, can't have anything happening to my nieces/nephews now can we…"

"Please, I'm too fat to be fighting anyway—that's very sweet Chuck but I'm a pumpkin…"

Ellie smiled addressing Manoosh, "I think they're already sharing thoughts to each other, I knew I made the right decision giving them the Intersect…"

The wall at the entrance opened, and John Casey came walking down the steps with a smug look, "You ready Chuck? You may have the Intersect, but I don't plan on holding anything back!"

They moved to the dojo area and Manoosh addressed Chuck, "Okay…let's start with kung-fu, whenever you're ready…"

Chuck grinned broadly, "Come at me already buddy!"

Casey rushed Chuck, and the latter flashed…a split second later and Chuck found himself effortlessly matching Casey's punches, this lasted a minute or two until Chuck overpowered Casey with a punch that was forceful enough that he lost his balance, for Chuck the entire exchange felt like something out of a Matrix move…

Casey was on one knee and breathing rather heavily..."Damn Bartowski…that speed and anticipation was incredible, I couldn't even keep up…and I don't EVER remember you being that strong…what the hell?"

Ellie smiled with satisfaction, "It's the Intersect—well the Intersect combined with the link between Chuck and Sarah…I'm willing to bet that they amplify each other's physical abilities…incredible…Chuck, how do you feel?"

"Great, really great…did not even break a sweat…our brains really are compensating for each other…"

Maonosh scratched his chin thoughtfully, "I designed the AI within the Intersect to monitor brain activity, but I never thought that a neurological link would mean anything more than heightened emotions and some form of telepathy; obviously it does much more…their brains are handling all internal functions jointly: breathing, fight or flight response, chemical release, making all of that effortless…and when Chuck skill flashed-or blinked: his strength, speed and reaction time were amplified…he got the upper hand on Casey in about 60 seconds…and as far as Sarah's memory…I can't call what happened anything more than a happy accident; Ellie, can you study the scans and maybe figure that out?"

"Of course but I recommend waiting until after Sarah's pregnancy to test skill flashing."

Casey had stood up again and had a smile on his face, "So what you're saying is the only decent gauge of their power is if they pummel each other, might as well hope some bad guys show up soon because I can guarantee the former is off the table."

Sarah's expression was somber because her mind had gone back to the moment in the house they now occupied, remembering how Chuck refused to hurt her and wouldn't even fight back as she aggressively attacked and nearly killed him… "Casey's right Ellie, Chuck won't do that…"

Chuck heard Sarah's thoughts immediately and had a private exchange with her, "_Baby…please you've got to let this go, he twisted everything and completely took advantage of you…"_

_"I know Chuck but it's always going to be there, I nearly killed my husband…the father of my children…"_

_"Sarah…why didn't you tell me you felt this much guilt, I can feel it—all of it…that's not healthy for you or the babies."_

_"I felt ashamed of it…I still do."_

They broke concentration because the room had gone silent for several minutes, at least until Beckman appeared on the main video monitor looking desperate, "Good my original team is here, I have urgent news…ever since the set of fiasco's with Quinn we have been looking for his statehouse, and I'm pleased to inform everyone that we found it. Unfortunately, the place is guarded and booby-trapped; we don't have the proper tactical patience to siege the place and I thought you three would want to handle it…"

There was an enthusiastic murmur of "definitely" before Beckman gave them the location, Chuck connected with The CAT Squad and they met at an abandoned warehouse close to the substation for Carmichael Industries.

III

The warehouse was large, they could tell as much by the number of guards patrolling the outside; they counted seven; five were armed with side arms and two had high caliber sniper rifles…Casey decided to scope the latter out and insisted that everyone enter strictly by stealth, the problem was there was no way in without causing noise so Chuck handled the lot himself but not before Casey made short work of the snipers perched on the building's roof; there was a loud bang, and one fell like butter, his partner barely had time to react before being cut down just as quickly…those shots provided more than enough distraction to the remaining guards for Chuck to knock them out with single punches and kicks…everyone was in awe of Chuck except Sarah who seemed to be in a trance; as though she was fighting alongside Chuck through an extension of their strange telepathy, most in awe of Chuck were Zondra and Carina who had not known about the Intersect before Chuck's display.

The latter spoke, but she was definitely still in shock, "You got to be kidding me, Sarah…the Intersect is real, so you were guarding it this whole time…which is why you were assigned here…"

"Yes, it was top secret…Bryce sent Chuck the Intersect in an email…he opened it, and the Intersect was uploaded into his brain."

"Wow…what do you mean "was" top secret?

"The technology never belonged to the government, it was Chuck's father's vision; his design and everything, making it a Bartowski legacy; we recently took ownership of the Intersect again so that means we control who knows about it, just don't go broadcasting that it exists or I will have to kill you…"

"What—you're joking right?"

"I wish I was, but we've already been through what happens when someone blabs about the Intersect…it leads to a national crisis and me, Chuck and Casey have had enough "national crisis" to last a lifetime or as it is now five lifetimes…anyway think of this as an extra incentive to keep your mouths shut, now let's go Carina…you and the other two cats are my bodyguards."

"Okay then, stay close.

They entered Quinn's base and found that it had little more than a computer and a briefcase, Chuck scanned the room quickly and then addressed everyone, "There's less in here than I thought…my guess is Quinn wasn't using this place so much as a base but rather a storage facility. Watch yourselves, the place could be booby trapped."

Chuck accessed Quinn's computer and after some careful digging…"Sarah, take a look at this, it looks like Quinn was contracted by someone roughly 9 months ago…he paid Quinn $250,000."

"Why would he pay that psychopath so much money?"

Chuck had been reading through the email trail but cursed loudly, "Son of a bitch! The guy who contracted Quinn, his name is Adam…take one guess who he's related to…"

"Who is it?"

"…One, Eve Mason-but we know her as Eve Shaw, Adam is her brother—and by extension Daniel Shaw's brother-in-law.

Casey gave an ironic chuckle, "Of course he is…what else did you find?"

"…It looks like Adam contracted Quinn after Shaw's attempt to destroy us fell through…Adam wanted the Intersect for himself to kill Sarah personally but wasn't trained so he hired Quinn, I'll give Quinn this much he's smart; managed to secure his own Intersect which was the same one Morgan stole. Unfortunately, Adam never checked Quinn's history which means he didn't know about Quinn's vendetta against me and that means he wasn't counting on Quinn breaking contract…as far as Adam knows Quinn was killed by the government, and now he's looking for Sarah and me…guys, I don't think this is Quinn's safe house, it's got to be Adam's, which likely means he's extremely well off."

"How do you know all of this?"

"There's a second trail of emails…Adam has been in regular contact with Shaw from his cell; he's been giving him regular info, and now Adam is preparing to come after us…wait I just found something else…it's a leftover security video…"

Chuck played the video, and after a few seconds, everyone's face went white. Quinn was standing in this same room and across from him bound to a chair was Sarah, Chuck paused the video long enough to enhance the audio and then reluctantly hit play…

"Good you're awake, let's get started…I know you lose memories when you flash—-these for lack of a better term—are flash cards, and to someone who doesn't have The Intersect they're just random images, but to you they're stimulants… "

Sarah spoke exasperatedly as she pulled her emergency beacon and activated it just as the pain hit her that was so unbearable she felt her head would split open even while she struggled to hold on to it, "what are you saying…"

"Until I get what I want—"

"AHHHHGH—"

"You're my soldier—"

"AHHHHHHH

The screams continued for a little while until Sarah dropped her emergency beacon and Quinn punched her knocking her unconscious…

"Damn I'd hoped to bury everything but even when you're by yourself you never let go of Bartowski…stupid tracker…oh well, it's not like you'll remember him when you wake up again…somebody put those cards away NOW and then get out of here, I'm taking agent Walker before Bartowski shows up, let Adam know what happened!"

"Yes, sir!"

The video stopped a few minutes later, and Casey spoke, "Great…we've got a rich brother seeking revenge for his sister's murder which means he can throw money at any independent spy or agency and they would come after us, outside of the GISA of course…shit Verbanski put someone in charge of her company when she left the company if they did something under her nose then she'll be in trouble. What's the plan Bartowski…hey, you okay?"

…Chuck was motionless and in a stunned daze. There was a rage like he had never felt before that was building inside him, and it was about to bubble over, but then he heard Sarah's voice in his head…

_"Chuck, please calm down I am fine…I can feel your anger-all of it; Quinn is dead, let it go."_

_"I can't, Sarah he tortured you, and he would've kept going if we hadn't shown up!_

_"Chuck breathe…I'm with you and literally always will be, so feel that and let it calm you down…I'm not going anywhere Chuck…come on deep breaths…that's it…"_

_"Thanks, baby…I-"_

_"No need Chuck, I love you too…"_

Chuck turned to Casey, "Casey…we'll contact her once we are back at the base, can you grab that briefcase while I copy this data and then we can go."

"Okay, I'm on it."

Chuck stuck a flash drive in the server computer and quickly started typing until…"oh boy…altering the data in any way activated a failsafe; the computer will explode in 20 seconds, luckily I was already a great hacker, and I have the Intersect…"

The self-destruct sequence was aborted with less than 3 seconds to spare and luckily Chuck was able to finish copying the data while Casey inquired about the case he was holding as they all walked back to their cars, "So what do you think is in this briefcase Bartowski?"

Chuck put an arm around Sarah and sighed, "I have a pretty good hunch…which is why we're not opening it until we get back to the base…I'll take it, you call Ellie and let her know we're on our way back…now let's go."

"Alright but once and for all please tell me why you always wait to disarm bombs until there are less than three seconds left on the timer…"

"Oh come on, it's not like I plan it that way and anyway we're wasting time!"

IV

Ellie sat stunned as she finished watching the video, "Wow, I figured you were tortured, but this was almost endless…dropping that tracker probably saved your life and to a lesser extent your memory…but at least this video confirms my original theory that Quinn sent Sarah's brain into overdrive…"

Chuck folded his hands on the table, "So what do you think El, is that briefcase safe to open?"

"Those cards won't be dangerous because the bug that they exploited no longer exists—if that's what you're asking…but I'd much rather you both stay away from them…Manoosh can you analyze them?"

He waved his hand dismissively, "Of course I can…I'd never miss an opportunity to find out what makes those "flash cards" tic."

"Okay, next thing we need to do is contact Beckman about Adam Mason…"General, we found something big…"

"Why I am I not surprised…alright Chuck, what is it?"

"Well, let's just say that a new enemy popped up basically…"

**…**

After Chuck's story Beckman was actually pale, "But Chuck we have no record that Eve had a brother…"

"I know, but my guess is that's because Adam is a civilian…Eve would have taken precautions to keep her family safe, especially if she knew she'd been marked…she was a trained spy after all and they're rich which explains how she kept her background quiet and by extension her family…"

"So what you're saying is Adam Mason has picked up where his brother-in-law Daniel Shaw left off trying to avenge his sister's death, and he wants the Intersect to do it, and Shaw has been feeding info to Adam about you two?"

"That's what we believe based on the information we recovered from his base—yes we believe that was Adam's base—we also found these flash cards with Intersect images on them, I know that this is how Quinn exploited Sarah's faulty Intersect and blitzed her memory…there's also video evidence of it."

"I see then we'll have to check the date/time stamp of those emails because Daniel Shaw is dead; he hung himself last Thursday…"

"Today is Tuesday-that was just four days ago what the hell is going on?"

I don't know…but I intend to find out…for now, congratulations are in order, although I'm not happy about losing two of the three best spies in the world indefinitely, it certainly is about time the two of you have some happiness for a change…how is the new Intersect coming?"

Ellie spoke up confidently, "We finished and uploaded it this morning, it functions better than we expected it to and there was an unexpected bonus; Sarah's memory is back. A drawback might be using skill flashes; they are amplified which is why I think that now more than ever this Intersect is best left within Chuck and Sarah…fact is they are the only two people with the will and mental stability to handle it, at least at this time."

"Very well, I will personally work on investigating Adam's activities and heading him off if need be; which is why I need a copy of the info you found."

Chuck was somewhat surprised, "Uh sure thing general but how can you handle this personally, aren't you head of the agency now?"

Beckman gave a half smile, "Therein lies the secret Chuck, it is called foot soldiers-or subordinates to be less…ominous."

Chuck gave a sarcastic chuckle, "Ah, I should have known…well, thanks for the help…have you heard from Cole, it's been much longer than expected…"

"He was deep undercover, but agent Barker is more than capable of taking care of himself. He has your contact info I'm sure he'll be in touch as soon as he's able…now if you'll excuse me…"

After Beckman aborted the connection Chuck turned to Casey "So, did you call her?"

"Yeah I talked in the lobby, Gertrude says she hired an ex Fulcrum agent to run the place, Daisy Jenkins, when interviewed she said she was happy to get out of Fulcrum and hated being blackmailed sounded clean and Fulcrums been disbanded for years. Why are you looking at me that way Bartowski?"

Chuck sighed and fidgeted nervously, "Look, Casey, it's probably nothing but…Jill had a dog named Daisy and Jenkins, was the name of her favorite stuffed bear-Sarah threw Chuck an annoyed look at the mention of this information-I know Sarah, but I'm sure you remember stuff about Bryce, in any case, this was all years ago…anyway, I let her escape 3 years ago…might be harmless because she really was a good person when I met her but we should find out what's going on just in case, especially if Adam is scouting agencies…I'd hate to think he was able to bribe her into cutting out Gertrude but you can't bet too careful…hey, Alex where is Morgan?"

"Believe it or not he's at work…"

"Oh yeah, I kind of forgot he got that job with everything that's been going on: Intersect, pregnancy, twins and house are pretty much all we've been thinking about, speaking of which we should get back…see you guys later."

Casey gave a wave of the hand, "Count on it, we'll all be by when you're settled in…and don't worry about looking into "Daisy Jenkins" I'll handle that, you have enough on your plate…"

"Thanks, Casey…"

V

Chuck and Sarah pulled into the driveway, the backyard attached to their house was more than adequate; it had plenty of space to run and play but was safely enclosed thanks to the white picket fence Sarah had included when describing her dream house and even though they may have finally moved into it, but they'd grown fond of what they put in the apartment furniture and all so they took most of it with them. There was actually enough space for a small cookout if they ever desired. They entered through the back door; the kitchen had a modern but extremely relaxed feel to it. The stove was positioned against the front wall, and a small table was against the left-hand wall. The sink was built into the counter, and the cabinets were positioned above and below the counter with those in the latter position built into it; this setup was on the right side of the kitchen.

The dining room housed the same table from their apartment; situated against that west wall and plenty of seating. The north wall was more of a computer area with state of the art set up, this was Chuck's home computer so he'd made sure to go all out and connected the Carmichael Industries server to it; this way he could monitor it right from their house. The right side housed the stairs that led to the upper floor and bedrooms; including the room where Chuck had desperately tried to get Sarah to remember their life together…and then back on the frame just inside the living room; the carving of their names together could still be seen clearly on the wall. The living room itself was the most inviting; that classic fireplace as part of a mantle that now housed most of their photos and various keepsakes. This room had most of the "sit down" furniture from their apartment including the sofa, and coffee table which was centered on a recently bought flat screen TV and windows on either side of the back wall gave a view of the front porch which they had put a small swing bench on.

Chuck and Sarah walked up the stairs to the upper level, and he could feel her struggling to keep the guilt at bay and knew it would likely be with her indefinitely regardless of what he did or said but would do everything he could to help it continue to ebb away. Sarah's expression showed that she was lost in her own head so Chuck pulled her out of it.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you…"

She looked at him skeptically with her eyebrows raised, "Don't you know by now I hate surprises?"

He gave a small smile and put his arm around her as they kept walking until Chuck stopped at the first door on the left and grabbed the doorknob, "I know, but this is a good one, you remember I wouldn't let you come in here because I was working on something…"

"Yes, I had to resist the urge to get a lock pick, what have you been up to—oh, I can't believe you…Chuck…"

Chuck knew in an instant that he must have let the surprise slip into the surface of his mind because a huge smile formed on Sarah's face. He shrugged and then smiled, "Damn, oh well…at least you haven't seen it yet…"

"It's okay; just show it to me already!"

Chuck smiled again and then opened door…they stepped into the calmest room in the entire house, and Sarah's mouth fell open as she looked around, "Wow…Chuck, this is…beautiful…"

"I've been working on it for quite a while, I wanted it to be as peaceful as possible…of course, they'll stay in our room initially, but I figure when we're ready it'll be a nice place for them…so, what do you think?"

Sarah leaned against Chuck and placed a hand over her stomach, "I think it's perfect…and apparently so do the twins…"

"What do you mean?"

She smiled broadly and took his hand, "…The babies are kicking Chuck…wow, they're kicking hard…I think they agree with me!"

He placed his hand over Sarah's stomach and exclaimed with excitement. "Hiyo, that's incredible…something tells me that they'll get your coordination.

Sarah gave a slight chuckle and then kissed Chuck, "And what do you think they'll get from you, nothing? That's not how this works."

"Nothing as spectacular as what they'd get from you."

She let her head fall into his chest, "You Chuck Bartowski, give yourself far too little credit…you're the kindest, most selfless person I have ever met in my life, not to mention a genius which is the biggest of all the reasons why I'm me again…I can't imagine raising kids with an incomplete memory, and because of you I don't ever have to…that reminds me, I should thank Ellie and Manoosh too."

"Baby, something tells me you would have done just fine…and Ellie and Manoosh wanted to help so there's no need to thank them…I'm glad you like the room, you want some food, I'm sure you're hungry?"

"Yeah but let's stay here a little longer…"

"Okay, but let's get you off your feet…"

The nursery really was beautiful…like something from an old movie but with a modern twist. It was fully stocked with all necessary items: tucked in the corner closest to the doorway was a cabinet full of supplies; diapers and wipes mostly…on the opposite side were the cribs and two rocking chairs which Chuck and Sarah were now sitting in. The walls in this room were a light blue, and various pictures could be seen around the room…Sarah was still somber, and Chuck knew immediately why.

"Sarah it's okay, we can tell her anytime."

"I know it's just…she's my mother and I never even told her that I was pregnant…"

"You didn't remember meeting her, it's not your fault but let's remedy that shall we…now that Emma and Molly are safe we can maintain contacted with them, there your family and that makes them my family too…I hope you know that you don't have to leave them behind anymore, that was the point of dealing with Ryker.

"I know Chuck but I can't, not yet…and what's even worse is I don't know why I'm not ready…"

"Well they aren't going anywhere so you can start making regular contact when you are ready but I think you may want to seriously consider letting your mom know that you're pregnant, I think it would be a mistake not to…remember the government doesn't control you anymore you're free…"

Sarah put a hand on Chuck's face and smiled at him, "I know Chuck…maybe that's why I'm not ready, my entire adult life I was essentially a soldier and now that I have the opportunity to live the life I always wanted—with you—I just want to deal with our family first…but let's eat because I am hungry!"

"Okay but I don't think we have much because the one thing we haven't done much of since moving in is go shopping for food …maybe I can task Ellie with that…anyhow, I'll find something…you coming?"

"I'll be down in a little bit, you're right I should call my mom…"

"I'll give you some privacy…"

Sarah waited for Chuck to close the door, sighed and then pulled her phone out of pocket which she had a slight difficulty with given her increased size…At this moment Sarah was happy that she'd always kept her mother's number on her phone, she took an extra breath and then selected her number…

"Hi mom, it's me…Sarah."

"Hi honey, how are you?"

"Good but prior to earlier today I couldn't have answered that question…"

"Why, what happened earlier today?"

"That is a long story…one that I shouldn't rehash until I can see you in person…"

"I'm free now, I can't leave Molly, but you can come over if you want…"

"Shouldn't Molly be in school?"

Technically yes but Ryker was still around, and I didn't want to take any chances so we missed the window for this year."

"Sorry we couldn't get rid of him sooner, but I never wanted to force him out of hiding…as long as Molly was hidden and safe I wasn't going after Ryker…anyway mom, as much as I want to I can't come over…"

"I understand it's too soon…"

"No it's not that, at least not entirely…I—I'm pregnant mom…7 months pregnant actually…"

Sarah heard her mom crying through the phone for a moment before she regained her composure, "…I'm sorry, I'm just so happy for you! You're finally getting everything you should have gotten, I always hoped you'd get to have any sense of a normal life…I just never thought that the CIA would lead you there…"

"I didn't either mom, but I was assigned to investigate the Intersect after I left Molly with you and I never thought it would lead me to Chuck…he's more than I ever could have hoped for…I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, it's been hectic…but I want you to know your grandchildren…its twins mom!"

"Sarah, that's great…when, is your due date?

"Christmas Eve or so…"

"Call me if you need anything!"

"I will, I love you! Say hi to Molly for me, and we'll see you soon!"

"I certainly will, love you too Sarah and take care."

VI

Chuck and Sarah sat at their small kitchen table enjoying the soup Chuck managed to put together despite having limited food. Luckily there wasn't anything that the pregnancy had prevented Sarah from eating-aside from seafood of course-but nothing that she'd grown a strange aversion to which seemed odd to both of them because aversions to food were something that was pretty much universal during pregnancy. Sarah was grateful that they had stayed home because it meant that they didn't have to go to extra length to accommodate her ever increasing size; which she was surprisingly upbeat about because it likely meant that the kids would inherit Chuck's height, something he wasn't entirely sure was true.

"Well we bought plenty of books so we can definitely check that theory but if they get my height, I will hope they don't end up with my coordination…that's a bad combination."

"Well, your side of the family offers much more for them than mine does…"

"Your father did the best he could."

"He had his moments but more often than not I felt like his business partner…honestly, the closest thing I ever had to a father figure was Langston Graham; sure he was the director of the CIA, but he always looked out for me…I don't think it was just a coincidence that he gave me the Intersect assignment right after Budapest and Ryker…I think he knew that Bryce had gotten you kicked out of Stanford and knew that I needed to be exposed to someone like you or I would lose whatever small amount of light existed in me after all of that…and it worked…you saved me…I remembered what it was like to be normal, someone outside of the spy I'd been for so long…"

"Sarah I hate to bring this up but Prague…I—"

"Don't Chuck, we both made a lot of mistakes back then…for me, I think all I can do to explain my actions is call it a disastrous form of detox…I felt safe in that "fake world" we'd created and wanted to stay in it, but that's not how life works…you'd found your purpose in life and I had no right to keep you from it…running from change wasn't the answer…I helped you realize your potential and then abandoned you when you were ready to fulfill it…"

"I should have been upfront with you when you asked me to run but I think I let myself fall back into that "fake world" we created…At that moment the one thing I had wanted since we met was possible so I said yes…but then I realized how selfish we were being and that I'd made my choice when I downloaded 2.0…not giving you that explanation on the train platform was such a big mistake…";

Sarah raised a hand dismissively, "…Chuck, I knew why you said no on the train platform, you didn't owe me an explanation…I acted like a child and instead of handling it properly I was worse than juvenile…and then Shaw came along and started pointing out everything I couldn't handle and I became someone so beneath me…"

"I guess he had that effect on both of us then because he turned me into someone I hated…someone you hated…and then when Beckman basically said that all the training I'd done had been for nothing and that she wanted to relocate you to D.C with Shaw and I fell apart. Morgan helped me realize during the Buy More raid that I always loved you and never stopped loving you but I was worried that it was too late…"

Sarah looked at him very seriously holding his hand, Chuck, I NEVER want you thinking for one second that I EVER hated you because that is not true at all. I fell for you from the moment we met, the job was challenged immediately…you are everything that I have ever wanted…I held you to an unfair standard at a time when your calling had become the one thing I wanted to leave behind…I should have embraced it with you and trusted you instead of trying to hold on to that "fake world" we'd created, and my own idealized version of who you were…that was so unfair…I pushed you away, and you stopped believing in yourself I'm sorry…"

"Like you said, we both made mistakes back then, and I'd say without our friends we wouldn't be here right now…they were right we aren't the best when it comes to communication…"

"I'd say that we are miles away from the shell's we were back then and that is a very good thing."

They smiled, shared a kiss, changed the subject and steadily finished their meal, never mentioning that dreadful period in their lives again, "…So how was the conversation with your mom?"

"Don't you already know?"

"Well…yeah but just because we've got telepathy doesn't mean we should let go of verbal communication…but I'm glad it went well."

"I don't think she's ever been happier for me than she was at that moment when I told her she'd have grandchildren…it was nice…she and Molly says hi by the way…I told her we'd see them soon I'm just not sure when…I suppose I'd want her there when the twins are born, but I'm just not sure…"

"That's okay its completely up to you, I can take care of this if you're done?"

"Yeah I'm stuffed…apparently, the babies think that my bladder is a squeeze toy…I'll be back…"

Just as Sarah came back, there was a knock on the door, and Ellie appeared carrying several bags. Chuck opened the door with an air of shock, "El, I said if you had time…why would you rush over here?"

"You asked for help so I'm helping besides, you never handled shopping well and Sarah shouldn't be worrying about this while she's pregnant…so move and help me put this away."

Sarah was in heavy agreement with Chuck, "Ellie this isn't necessary, and I would have gone shopping eventually…"

"Please, I didn't actually go shopping, this is from our apartment; just a bunch of stuff I brought over. The government really went way over the top when they stocked our apartment…it's overflowing with food so bringing this wasn't a problem and there is a little of everything…"

"Well if you insist then we'll take it but Ellie I have to say thank you…you're research combined with Manoosh and Chuck are why my memory is back, and I can't thank you enough…"

"That's not necessary, you were already well on your way back…we were just able to things up."

"You helped give me back the identity I was trying so hard to find again…I don't think I could've been a proper mother without it…"

Ellie sat down at the table while Chuck put away the food she brought… "Sarah, being a mother is an instinct you follow, and you already trusted your instincts with Chuck which made things better for you…trusting them again once the twins are born will be the best thing for you and them, and I'm here if you need anything."

"Thanks, Ellie…and tell Devon we really appreciate that you guys helped us move in."

"Yeah thanks a lot, El, I thought you'd be too busy with Clara to help…"

"I'm not really all that busy with her anymore…Mrs. Greenfield—the nanny—does an amazing job…it's actually freed me up to continue studying neurology and how it relates to this new Intersect…really fascinating. I will tell Devon you said thanks, but I actually wanted to talk to you about…a baby shower."

Sarah looked slightly awkward at the mention of a possible baby shower, something she wasn't interested in and figured it best to be honest, "Oh Ellie that's really not something I care about…besides, I don't even have enough girlfriends for a shower…"

"I figured you would say that, which is why I won't press the subject but I have to insist you accept a few gifts!"

She went momentarily to her car and when she came back Sarah's mouth was open, "Ellie…I—thank you."

Ellie came back with two strollers, two car seats, and brand new baby clothes, all of which would accommodate either gender. "I know you were probably going to buy all of this already, but I wanted to take care of it for you." I actually bought all of this a while ago, but we've all been so preoccupied that I didn't have a chance and I wasn't sure if you wanted a baby shower…"

"Chuck knows I'm not somebody who likes to put myself on display—with the obvious exception of our wedding—but I try to avoid it as much as possible…I know that's weird, but I have always been that way…in any case, I really appreciate all of this stuff."

Ellie shook her head dismissively and smiled, "It's not weird and this stuff wasn't any trouble either, government pay makes money a non-issue and besides mine and Devon's positions at West Side Medical already paid more than enough of a salary, I just wanted to make things easier for you both…Oh before I forget, me and Manoosh continued studying after you two left and this link that exists between the both of you because of the Intersect, how do I explain this…it will guard against anything abnormal because even immune response originates in the brain so you two are basically safeguarded against disease and illness; in fact I'd say barring any fatal injuries you'll likely die of nothing less than old age and it's also a safe bet that your white blood cell count has increased quite a bit…but, at any rate, this better explains the spontaneous way Sarah's memory returned and it'll have lasting benefits for the twins too."

Chuck and Sarah were quite surprised, but then a thought struck the latter, and she spoke as if a light bulb had just turned on in her head, "Wow…hang on, that explains why I haven't felt fatigued or anything else since we uploaded this Intersect. Come to think of it, I know it's only been a few hours, but this is the best I—err we have ever felt!"

"Yeah I agree, but I don't see how if all this stuff is happening jointly that we can still move and think separately…"

Ellie sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Honestly Chuck that is something we still have to figure out…at any rate we should keep this quiet. Something tells me the world would have a frenzy if they knew that science had progressed this far…anyhow I have to go."

"Okay El, thanks a lot!"

After a hug and a kiss Ellie left, and they heard her drive off. Sarah turned to Chuck and looked at him with an air of accusation, "You called her while I was upstairs talking to my mom didn't you?"

He shifted uncomfortably and then gave a half smile, "I didn't think she'd come right away, that even through me off…but I should have known that she'd rush over here, she can't help it really. I'll move this all, though, don't worry about it."

"Thank you…and it's okay, I've pretty much gotten used to the fact that Bartowski's have a habit of overcompensating…she brought enough to last another 6 months easily…it's something that's rubbed off on me and I'm sure in two months it'll be a regular thing…"

Chuck shrugged again put his arm around Sarah and then guided her upstairs and into their room just down the hall from the nursery as his thoughts drifted to the last thing Ellie said before she left and it gave him an uneasy feeling because her theory was probably true and between the enemies they already had and the one they'd just found out about he had trouble keeping his fears at bay but having Sarah with him in both body and mind helped immensely, and she seemed to agree that something bigger was going on than what the facts showed…

VII

Deep in Russia a short and short-haired man in his late 20's sat in a lab tinkering with equipment. It looked like he had been working for an eternity trying to put something together that from the looks of it was extremely deadly and could be set off at any moment. He thought to himself how much he relished this moment and his expression was insane as his eyes popped with excitement…

"I don't believe it…after four years and countless tests and trial and error, I'm finally finished…I owe that pathetic loser Daniel Shaw everything, its thanks to him I escaped that CIA holding facility two years ago; in the confusion of his pathetic attempt at a takeover…nobody even looked twice as I walked right out the door under a thin disguise and by the time anyone cared I was gone my plane had landed safely in Russia…a place where my work is appreciated…"

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, "For god's sake…I'm working, what do you want!?"

"I'm sorry sir, but they'd like to know your progress…"

"I just finished…you know the deal was I build a super missile for the Russian military, and they don't ask questions!"

The tall form of Edgar Sloan appeared in the doorway his expression was rather laid back for someone who was just yelled at, "Mr. Mahnovski, please don't get angry…I'm just a go-between here…I sought asylum to remember?"

Laszlo laughed menacingly, and Edgar couldn't help but flinch, "You…you've been here what 8 months, after escaping some plane crash?"

"Yes and quite frankly I made a deal to pass American intelligence to the Russians because I don't like the idea of crossing paths with Sarah Walker again and wanted to stay as far away from her as possible…"

"You weren't afraid of the U.S government?"

This time Edgar was the one who laughed, and it was very sarcastic, "The U.S government—please, they're a bunch of school children-what makes them dangerous is the people who work for them and considering the last person who crossed Sarah Walker ended up dead by her hand I'd have a much more serious look on your face."

"Oh yeah, and who was that exactly?"

"Nicolas Quinn, after he blitzed her memory by exploiting a faulty Intersect she uploaded…"

Nicolas Quinn huh…I heard whispers about him while I was locked up: Former CIA was supposed to get the original Intersect—which I helped fine tune by the way-at least until Bryce Larkin stole it…guess Quinn got captured by people who thought he'd been uploaded with it and they grilled him until he flew off the deep end—and the U.S thinks I'm the psychopath what a joke—anyway what's your point?"

"My point was that the U.S government isn't who you should be afraid of, its Walker…you never met her before have you?"

"I saw her briefly in the 30 seconds before I was captured, what does it matter?"

"You remember what she was doing in Burbank?"

"Yeah she was assigned as protective detail for Chuck Bartowski an analyst for the CIA, and that's directly from the nerd's mouth himself…I'll ask you one more time, why does this matter!?"

Edgar laughed making no effort to hide the pity in his voice as he spoke again, "…is that what he told you? Mr. Mahnovski you seriously lack information…Chuck isn't an analyst—at least not anymore—he's a top spy for the U.S government; rumor has it Walker was originally sent to Burbank to investigate what Bryce did with the Intersect and was assigned to protect Chuck the day after she arrived, now if you put two and two together…"

"You're saying Bryce sent Chuck the original?"

"Yup and apparently Walker grew a tremendous attachment to him…an official report says she pretended to go AWOL with him just to draw out our old Fulcrum base, but unofficially…rumor was he got a swell head and was to be taken underground—that is until Walker committed treason and ran with him; you ask me I'd say they were an item and being with her unlocked his potential because rumor is that not to long after that he uploaded the 2.0."

"That guy is Charles Carmichael, the same guy who took down Daniel Shaw…Oh, Edgar…this is huge, remember the faulty Intersect you mentioned?"

"Yeah Clyde Decker sent it to Chuck after Daniel Shaw put the former in his pocket…"

"I'm the one who installed and copied the Trojan for Decker; he'd heard of me and somehow tracked me down. Said he'd get me pardoned if I designed it for him so how could I refuse…told me he was using it to destroy "Charles Carmichael" but if he and Chuck are the same person…this makes so much sense! There's a company that popped up at the beginning of the year—Carmichael Industries—the bio says it's a software company but now—"

"You think it's a front…I'll look into it but in the meantime finish that missile will you; a lot of Russian spies think the GISA is about to become preoccupied with a domestic issue related to Eve Shaw that would be a good distraction for us to attack…I wish we knew who the GISA is in bed with but that info doesn't seem to exist and if it does its guarded by a black hole…someone definitely earned their favor, and we need to find out who-of course I have my suspicions…"

"Eve Shaw…that whole thing is as pathetic as Daniel himself…you know I heard through the great vine that he offed himself…ask me he did the world a favor…of course, I am grateful to the guy; he's the whole reason I'm here right now…anyway, I'm really close just need to run some tests—hey Edgar?"

"What is it?"

"Do you know what happened to Bartowski and Walker, as an "item" I mean?"

He'd gotten up from the chair and was in the doorway when he turned back to Laszlo with amusement on his face, "Unfortunately the trail of rumors ends with the download of the 2.0, but I'm sure if I keep digging I'll find something. See, until she met Chuck Bartowski, Sarah Walker NEVER disobeyed a direct order and its public knowledge she broke the rules only for Chuck while she was assigned to his protective detail and clashed with her partner John Casey on multiple occasions; one of which I witnessed 3 years ago in an opera house…something tells me she continued breaking the rules for him even after he officially became a spy and I certainly have my suspicions about where they are now…"

"Keep me posted on everything will you, it's the most entertained I've been since I landed here…"

"That's funny, seemed like you were enjoying plotting the downfall of the U.S government…" and he shut the door behind him, leaving Laszlo by himself…with an ironic smile on his face."

VIII

Back in their room Chuck and Sarah were discussing the coming birth of their children…they were glad that they had uploaded the Intersect prior to the twins birth because the telepathy would help their communication and the more passive benefits would likely extend to the twins and help their development; granted Ellie was still trying to figure out exactly how this was possible but she'd conceded that the Intersect itself stood no- chance of being in either of them.

"I'm glad she made that clear right away, can't imagine having to handle children down the road that already know kung-fu especially twins…"

Chuck laughed and held Sarah's hand as they laid on the bed together, "…Yeah me either but I'd want them to pick it up naturally when their older so they could defend themselves-especially with everything we've seen and who we are-because eventually that legacy will be passed on to them.

Sarah kissed Chuck and then put her head on his chest, "Thankfully that is a long, long time away…of course, I'd prefer if they get to leave their own legacy and this one died with us…being a spy is not something I want our kids falling into…"

"Me either but something tells me we'll have to fight like hell to keep them out of it…I still wonder if we are ready to be parents or not…

"Me too…my mom helped me through tending to Molly until I was able to get to her but I don't have any real experience, and that makes me nervous."

"I know, but like Ellie said, everyone figures out how to be parents eventually and we will too, it's inevitable just is. You know, we haven't really talked about names…"

I thought about a few, but it'll be easier to decide once they're born; I was thinking Zac or Josh for boys and if they're girls then maybe Emma-after my mom-or Rose…what about you?"

I was always partial to one syllable names, so I'm glad we're on the same page there…I like James for a boy, but it's funny you mentioned Zach because that's what my parents were going to name me-until my mother had a dream that she named me Chuck…sure enough, when I came out, I looked like a Chuck so they went with that instead…anyway, for girls I've only thought about Lisa…but I agree we should decide once they're born."

Sarah's smile got very big, and she kissed Chuck again as they laid side by side on the bed, "Well one thing I know for sure is this will be the best Christmas I have ever had, though there was not really a competition when most of them were spent running cons…"

"Our dad was always either too depressed or too busy to celebrate Christmas…but with all of the friends and family we have now there's no reason not to, now let's go to bed it's after 10 already…"

"Really, apparently time is anxious to speed up…"

Chuck spoke sarcastically as he turned off the light, "gee I wonder what's coming that's so important…'

"Oh very funny Chuck, you're lucky you're joking…"

"I love you too baby."

* * *

**A/N:** Surprise! I always pictured Chuck and Sarah having twins…I know I threw my name as possibility sue me and I gave our favorite lead actor a reference I'm also sure you noticed that I killed off a character we all hate…you're welcome…frankly, I hate mentioning him at all, but it's occasionally necessary. I set up spackle for Quinn and the conspiracy arc and brought back some familiar enemies, I'll see where I take it from here so stay tuned and leave reviews thanks!:)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Let me be upfront and say that there is sexual content in this chapter; it is definitely M rated, but I worked hard to keep the content within site rules…that said I have identified the scene (with the numeral in bold) so that it can be skipped for those of you who are too young or flat out prefer to avoid such content…

All chapters will likely take me 2-4 weeks from now on because this one did…if it helps it's pretty lengthy (with one "steamy" scene as mentioned above) so I hope you enjoy because honestly, I want every chapter to be worth your time, writing on the fly is extremely difficult and if anybody has plot suggestions I'm more than open to chatting and exchanging ideas via PM!:)

**I don't own Chuck!**

* * *

**Chuck and Sarah**

**Chapter 5**

It was the final month of the year the excitement of being pregnant had definitely run its course for Sarah because she'd gained a lot of weight over the course of the pregnancy and was just now starting to notice and as a result, she was more than happy that it was nearly over. She took comfort in the fact that Chuck was blind to it because no thoughts to the contrary ever existed in his mind and she doubted that he was just "being careful" not to slip. He saw her soul; the part of it that she'd fortified so heavily that the only people who had ever seen it was her mother and father and even then, that was when she was a child and before the CIA and her father's arrest…Chuck was her happiness, and at that moment she realized that a piece of him would always exist with her, because of their children should the worst ever happen, and then right on cue Sarah's water broke and panic flooded her mind, and she laughed ironically because this would figure to be the first moment she tried long distance telepathy with Chuck; who was preoccupied at the moment…

"General, you'll have to let someone else take care of this; Alex is more than ready she's been training with Carina and Zondra for 9 months, at this dojo."

"Really Chuck…well then…Ms. McHugh, please show me what you're capable of."

"Yes, general…"

Alex was confident enough to spar with Carina and Zondra simultaneously. After a few minutes at the punching bag to warm up Alex walked to the south end of the dojo and Carina, and Zondra took the opposite side. After getting a cue from Alex; they rushed her head on. The resulting exchange surprised everyone; Alex showed so much natural ability as a fighter…Carina and Zondra threw several punches her way but she blocked or evaded them all and then hit them with a roundhouse that broke through their cross-block and caused them to stumble backward as she jumped in the air and used one of the bars hanging overhead to gain momentum and kicked them both flat on their back before landing on the mat in a kneel and standing up.

Beckman's expression showed praise as she spoke, "Very good, excellent reaction time and reflex's…superb use of the environment also…I have seen enough to believe that you are better than many of the GISA's field agents…I'm curious how you would fare against the Intersect…perhaps we could have Chuck spar with you?

"I'd be willing to-Chuck are you okay?"

Chuck had fallen back into his seat and spoke in a low, hoarse voice, "Uh general, I'm afraid you'll have to use those "foot soldiers" you talked about I have a birth to get to…"

"What—-but surely you don't all need to go?"

"Look general with all due respect tell the agency to get off their ass and handle this; besides Adam seems smart why would he all of the sudden reveal himself after years of silence unless it's a trap of some kind…one this company is not falling into. I know from this telepathy thing-I can't pick up her thoughts clearly because we're so far apart-but I feel extremely panicky all of the sudden so unless I was re-exposed to that fear toxin—my wife is in labor, and I'll need all the help I can get!."

Something just clicked into place inside Chuck's brain, and he heard Sarah clear as day, "Chuck, Devon is already taking me to West Side Medical…just…meet us there!"

"Okay, babe I'm—"

"I know just hurry, there getting-closer together!"

Beckman took a deep breath, but was very stern as Chuck got up and collected his bags, "Very well we won't rush the situation, just know that the more we wait any threat can get ahead of us…"

He turned back toward the monitor and looked Beckman squarely in the eye without breaking as he spoke, "Frankly general, I don't give a damn!"

She gave the slightest hint of a smile before speaking again, "I'll let you all go then and try to gather more intelligence…the place where we tracked him to may not exact, to begin with, but prior history is making me nervous…excuse me…"

Casey detached himself from the back wall and clapped Chuck on the back, "let's get you to that hospital-dad!"

The last word Casey spoke washed over Chuck leaving him in a momentary daze, and it wasn't until Morgan shouted that Chuck found his way back from his sudden stasis, "Chuck, it's show time!"

Chuck and company moved so quickly that you would have thought time had slowed to a crawl. Of course, that didn't stop him from actively cursing his own security measures; especially the lack of space in the room that led to the base, "Calm down Bartowski, follow me and I'll clear a path to the parking lot and then you speed like hell; your GISA badge should shut police up-everyone else follow behind the three of us; Chuck, Ellie lets go."

Meanwhile Devon was in a hasty but relatively calm rush to get Sarah to West Side Medical after somewhat awkward moments in which he'd helped Sarah get dressed and gotten her out the door and into his and Ellie's mini-van he'd managed to keep his mind strictly on the task at hand and his eyes on the road.

"Listen, Sarah, I know this is far from ideal, but I'm glad you called…luckily it's my day off, and Mrs. Greenfield could still watch Clara…just hang in there we should be there soon…"

'I called you because you were closer, but Chuck already knows my water broke and is meeting us there; just keep driving! Not even the Intersect…can help with these contractions. Luckily they're still pretty far apart, but if you drive any slower I'll be giving birth in your-god here comes another one—owww-minivan…"

"Right the Intersect telepathy thing…contact Chuck now; to help calm you down."

Sarah's temper flared as another contraction hit her, "In case you needed to be hit over the head with the obvious; it's impossible to maintain a connection—god they're getting closer—while I'm in labor!"

"Alright so that was a dumb question—can you get me off if I start breaking the speed limit?"

"If you get us to that hospital while it's still possible for me to walk in "I'll make sure that you are their godfather whether Morgan likes it or not and make sure you and Ellie are never pulled over again!"

"Okay then Sarah, it's like two more blocks!

II

Sure enough, they arrived at West Side Medical about 10 minutes later because fate seemed to be working with and not against them. With Devon's help Sarah was able to cross the threshold into West Side Medical upright, and after a scream or two for help he got her taken to a private room as her contractions started progressing in frequency and duration while she laid there waiting for Chuck. By the time Chuck arrived, Sarah was only about 5 minutes away from being ready to push. Devon removed himself at that point to wait in the hall with everybody else.

"Thank you…for all your help, Devon…"

"No problem…you'll be fine!"

When Sarah saw Chuck's face she was overcome by a flood of emotions, but the only one that showed on her face as she spoke was an obvious relief, "…Dammit Chuck Bartowski, what took you so long?"

He joined Sarah's side briefly holding her hand and kissing her forehead before he spoke softly looking at her apologetically, "Sorry babe meeting ran long and then the company is not as close to the hospital as the house is, but I'm here now, and you can do this!"

She gave a weak smile and then nodded in agreement just as the doctor spoke up, "Okay Sarah…I can see the first child's head, it's time to push as hard as you can!"

After a few big pushes and a decent amount of screaming and grunts from Sarah, the doctor was holding a crying baby for them to see, "Congratulations you two, it's a boy!"

The words washed over them like the warmth of sunlight, and the crying was the most wonderful sound that either of them had ever heard…Chuck watched his newborn son get cleaned and clothed by the nurses and then placed safely in a "baby bin." They barely had time to digest the moment because the other baby was ready and next thing Sarah knew she was pushing with all the energy she had left until finally…

"It's a girl, say hello to your daughter you two!"

There was triple the amount of crying now because Sarah was overjoyed to the point of tears as Chuck kissed her and an exhausted Sarah spoke through overwhelming happiness, "…Can I hold them?"

"Certainly, the nurses are just cleaning and clothing your daughter. Once again congratulations you two, the family can come in but let's keep it to no more than 3 at a time."

"Why how many people are out there?"

I'd say 12; you've got quite a group I'll let them know!"

"Give us a bit first!"

As the doctor left, the nurses handed Sarah, her children and as if on cue instinct took over just as Ellie told her it would; Chuck stayed as close to Sarah as possible; supporting one baby's head while she supported the other and after a moment or two the crying ceased. All Chuck and Sarah could do was gaze entirely transfixed at the lives that they were now responsible for; lives that they felt an unparalleled urge to protect at all costs…

Chuck rested his head against Sarah's and whispered quietly, "I'm so proud of you baby…you did it."

She kissed him gently and then whispered back quietly, "You know, we still haven't picked names…"

"I know…who do they look more like to you?"

"Well, they have your legs and arms—trust me long and lanky just like their dad-with my facial features…

Chuck smiled looking at his content children, "I'm glad they have your facial features especially your eyes; that crystal blue that leaves me mesmerized and will hide my tall but awkward stature…I'm curious how their hair will turn out…"

A few minutes later they heard the door slowly open and looked up to see Ellie, Devon, and Mary smiling broadly at them. Chuck was speechless as Mary walked up to them followed closely by Ellie and Devon as they all surrounded Sarah's bedside. "Mom, when did you get here?"

"Less than 5 minutes ago, you didn't think I'd miss this did you?

"Did you and Ellie want to hold them?"

"Of course, did you come up with names yet?"

Sarah was slightly somber as she and Chuck passed the twins to Ellie and Mary, "No we still can't decide, or we were stuck until just now-Chuck…that's perfect; everyone, these are our children Noah Andrew Bartowski…and his sister Lisa Rose Bartowski.

Sarah spoke aloud the names of her children in clear approval. As Mary and Ellie handed Noah and Lisa back to Chuck and Sarah, more people entered the room including Casey, Morgan, and Alex as Ellie, Mary and Devon rotated out of the room waving goodbye to them. Morgan bounded cautiously toward the bedside behind aggravated scoffs from Casey and Alex; as Chuck and Sarah eyed him with an obvious "look but don't touch" stare before passing the twins to Alex and Casey.

"Damn Bartowski, these kids already look older than newborns…

"Yeah we got lucky, twins and multiples are usually premature…oh before I forget; Noah is 10 pounds 3 ounces, and 16 inches and Lisa is 8 pounds 5 ounces and 18 inches…

Casey gave a slight chuckle, "That explains it…long and lanky—"

"Just like me, yeah I know…

Alex gave a smile as Lisa yawned, "They're very cute!"

"That's all Sarah, thank god…"

Sarah looked at him crossly, "Will you stop selling yourself short, or do I have to remind you that if you had nothing to offer, then we wouldn't be here right now!?

Chuck shrugged his shoulders just as the twins started crying, "Well that's our cue, hold off anybody else that's out there for a while could you?"

They nodded, and Sarah took the twins; holding them gently in her hands. As she looked at her children, Sarah felt more tears running down her face. Chuck put an arm around her before speaking softly, "Baby, crying this much is completely normal.

She looked at him sarcastically, "How do you know?"

"Apparently Manoosh neglected to let everybody know that he also turned this Intersect into the ultimate Encyclopedia. I've been flashing on anything I want to know for weeks…he's officially one of the smartest people I've ever met and turned the Intersect into what it was originally intended as a "teaching tool." Try it; visualize something want to know, and you'll flash on the information…"

A second later Sarah was preparing to nurse the twins. This was a moment where she was very glad she had the Intersect because nursing seemed like a daunting task and she wanted to do it right. Chuck got her a large glass of water and made sure she was comfortable before Sarah slowly and gently set to feeding her children. Upon contact the feeling was definitely odd but not for the reason Sarah expected; it was odd because she felt her emotional attachment rising faster than it had with anything else in her entire life and even though she knew that was perfectly normal it caught Sarah by surprise how happy it made her feel to nourish her son and daughter…After roughly fifteen or twenty minutes they were full, and Sarah laid them carefully within the baby carriers as they quickly fell asleep.

Chuck joined her on the bed afterward stroking her hair just as the door opened again and Carina and Zondra came in, they looked quite awkward in a hospital room but were smiling nonetheless. They spotted Chuck and Sarah kissing and then Carina forcibly coughed causing them to quickly turn around, "Wow I hope you two aren't trying to make another one…

Sarah smirked and sat up, "First of all, we just got them to sleep so keep it quiet, and for your information, we'll have our hands full with twins, so I don't plan on having more anytime soon…"

"Okay…but I've got to tell you, Sarah, I never pictured a killer spy tying the knot—let alone having kids—and to be honest I'm still having trouble with the former…"

Zondra spoke bluntly from Sarah's bedside as she addressed Carina, "As far as I'm concerned Sarah's got the right idea, I'm really looking forward to low key spy work…getting shot at on a consistent basis was annoying as hell…we've all got to grow up sometime and you're still acting like a teenager…you can't dodge bullets forever."

"Like I don't know that already, we aren't all lucky enough to meet a Chuck Bartowski out of the blue okay…besides being a spy—"

"Is all you know how to do—that was me for a long time…look all we're saying is keep your mind open; you'll find that "normal" sneaks up on you…it did for me, and I found the person that led to it. The government destroys our sense of normal and turns us into blind soldiers… that used to be me, and it was terrible…"

"So what you're saying is this is the real you, I'm not sure I totally believe that Sarah but I guess I get your point…anyway get some rest we'll pick up the slack!"

"Tell everyone thank you."

"I will, but we have to get back, we put Beckman on hold for…five hours, and she wasn't happy about it…not bad though it's only 12:30…"

"Speak for yourself, I was in bed when my water broke…it's been a long morning…I don't know why you insisted I stay home Chuck…"

"I didn't want you traveling since you were so close to labor…too many serious injuries can happen."

"It's fine Chuck."

III

A man of medium height and build with brown hair was looking at his computer studying security footage from two months earlier. He swore under his breath as he watched the woman he hated more than anybody in the world and her husband; whom he hated just as much pilfer his LA safe house. He froze the video when she turned toward the camera she didn't realize was watching her and zoomed in while simultaneously retrieving a brass locket from around his neck and examining the picture inside…

"Eve…you're my big sister and I never saw you before that day…never got to say goodbye; I only saw the video after the CIA sent it to me as some pathetic attempt at closure…you were the only family I had left…after 12 years and countless investigations and research, I found the person who murdered you. Sarah Walker…I've read every bit of accessible info on you: criminal father, joined CIA right out of high school, kept the world at arm's length; Langston Graham's wild card enforcer…so then why is it that Chuck Bartowski—the guy who worked at a Buy More—had such an effect on you that you marry him and now bare his children. Daniel told me that not having Chuck around, you revert back to exactly who you were…I want more than anything to take away your family the way you took away mine and leave you alone in the world; the thing you fear most…you shot my sister in cold blood, and I'm going to make you pay!"

The office door opened, and a tall main with slick black hair entered the room. He dropped a report on the desk and looked at his boss with a grin, "Sir it's taken quite a while, but I managed to find something, you should take a look at that file…"

Adam opened and read the file with enthusiasm, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes the Intersect wasn't destroyed…according to that file the GISA sent the last remaining copy of the program to Chuck…its unknown where his base is at this point but I've been monitoring his activity for months now, and it seems to be centered around Ventura CA—doing so without his knowledge has been extremely hard—and he spends the vast majority of his day in this particular county…and building records show an office building was recently purchased for use as a software development company…if we can silently find evidence of an undercover operation then chances are the Intersect is stored there but I don't see how we'll get in because security could be huge.

"Good work Tommy and don't worry too much about security; the electronic stuff can be cracked and as far as the physical security Bartowski and Walker won't be on the base much no matter where it is…take a look at this; its security footage from my LA safe house; they raided it two months ago…"

Tommy looked closely at the frozen security footage, and when he spotted Sarah his eyes widened, "What the hell-—you're sure this is real?"

Adam gave a wry smile, "Oh it's definitely real.

"Damn I never thought Sarah Walker would end up with anyone, let alone somebody who is her exact opposite…last I saw him he was being protected by the government."

"Well you have been out of the loop for years, so I'll fill you in…"

…

Tommy spoke sarcastically "So the nerd analyst was the real Intersect, and I wasted months chasing Larkin back then…what's more is Walker turned Chuck into a full spy and then married him and is now pregnant…which still seems laughable to me because there's no way that one person could turn somebody like Walker that…"human."

Adam's expression was somber, "Obviously you've never had somebody in your life that triggered such a thing…"

Tommy's expression was awkward but gentle "Right your sister, my condolences…you said this footage is two months old?"

"Yes, it is why do you ask?"

"If that's true then I'd say she already gave birth which means your original theory is true and that means as soon as we locate the base and come up with a plan of attack I can steal their Intersect…and Adam I don't often extend gratitude but…thank you for pulling strings to get me here; the U.S government only seems to pay attention to its most current threat and any old threats—like myself—are forgotten about allowing me to escape…I hid and then eventually started hearing rumors about you, and well, you know the rest. How does it feel to be able to have so much reach?"

"If you're talking about buying off "Daisy Jenkins" and acquiring Verbanski Corp, you know what they say: money makes the world go around! Verbanski will have a hell of a time getting her company back; guess she shouldn't have gone on vacation…anyway you're welcome, your talent speaks for itself; way beyond Nicolas Quinn…I'm sending you to oversee everything there, all I ask is that you split personnel between Burbank and here; in case Bartowski and company show up here…"

Tommy scoffed before turning to the door "Yeah well I'm not stupid like his pathetic ass…understood, I'll fly back right away!"

Adam gave a harsh laugh as Tommy shut the door before turning to stare out at the Eiffel Tower while his mind drifted back to his deceased older sister…

IV

It was 1:00 pm…Casey and company were back at the base aggravated and annoyed. Verbanski was fuming as Casey awkwardly tried to calm her down. They were all trying to figure out a way to take back her company which was difficult because it had so many personnel most of whom were probably bribed for their allegiance with endless amounts of money meaning that a direct siege would be extremely hostile and thus impossible something Verbanski didn't like hearing.

"Sorry Gertrude but if we rush in head on it would be suicide…we need to figure out who's running the show there now that Jill was bought off…I doubt it's somebody who already works there…Fulcrum seems to be popping up a lot, and I don't believe in coincidences…besides it makes sense that Adam would try to obtain a company for whatever agents were attached to it…Morgan run a cross—reference to all private spy agencies that have personnel with GISA history; specifically here in Burbank—both before Shaw's failed coup and after-going back to September 24th, 2007…I want assets, traitors and current or former field agents…I have a hunch and if I'm right things are about to get complicated…"

Morgan eyed Casey lusciously, "what is with the date?"

"That's when Chuck uploaded the original Intersect…the official operation was launched the following week."

Morgan did as Casey asked typing swiftly at the main computer, "…okay there's no correlation between that date specifically, but there's a match for 6, 10 and 20 weeks later; in direct correlation with the climax of Shaw's failed coup on May 24, 2010…hold on we've got a double match here; a plane crash from back in late January…FAA records show that it was a private flight of Nicolas Quinn's…downed by our very own Sarah Walker…"

"The agents, what are their codenames, Morgan?"

"Let's see…matching the aforementioned dates respectively: Laszlo Manhovski, Tommy Garza(code name Blackhawk)and Edgar Sloan (code name Lionheart) the last one is the same person who bribed Chuck for the Fulcrum list 3 years ago."

Casey swore loudly as Morgan finished reading the names, "This is just great, three of the most dangerous people we ever encountered…any info on their whereabouts now…"

"…Not much and I'm not a hacker so if that's what you want we should send Chuck this info."

"Do that then…I'll let Beckman know—Casey addressed Beckman over the satellite monitor a few minutes later with a slight edge to his voice-general, please explain to me how Laszlo Manhovski, Tommy Garza, and Edgar Sloan have been neglected so badly? Especially when two of the three were captured; at least until escaping two years ago and there are FAA records involving the third?"

Morgan cut in very enthusiastically before Beckman could speak, "…Whoa, Casey…I did a little more digging and found the black boxes for the private flight Edgar was on."

"What, play any audio…private flights aren't supposed to have black boxes…

"_Edgar I appreciate you meeting me…this flight was provided by my employer, but I have my own agenda."_

"_Not a problem, I understand you're interested in purchasing The Key…Ted Roark gave this to me, I worked at Fulcrum for 10 years, and this is all I have to show for it…you do understand that this is only one piece and that even if you get all three, you have to have an Intersect to use it?"_

"_Oh I have one of my very own but the damn things glitchy; either it cooks your brain, or it steals your memories. My sources tell me that a former member of The Ring acquired one from Volkoff a few years back…_

_Edgar scoffed haltingly, "The Ring…amateurs!"_

"_Edgar keep that quiet…I have enemies…"_

"_Right so what's your reason for wanting the Intersect?"_

"_Simple it was supposed to be mine until Larkin stole the original and sent it to Chuck Bartowski…some random nerd opens a god damn email and becomes everything I was supposed to be…ridiculous…it felt good to shatter his will…"_

"_Yes Chuck Bartowski has caused a lot of issues but what do you mean—"_

_Quinn put a hand up to silence him, "Edgar…do you still carry that Walther under your jacket?"_

"_Of course, can I ask why?"_

_Quinn grabbed the gun and quickly turned around; face to with Sarah Walker holding a rifle as he taunted her, "…Sarah, you're upset, I can tell…_

_There was overwhelming hate in Sarah's eyes as she spoke, "…You stole my memories, and you ruined my life!"_

_Just as Sarah fired her rifle, Edgar hit a button that forced a sharp change in the direction of the plane. Some more taunting and an explosion later and Edgar and Quinn's voices could be heard again despite a high pitched hum…_

"_I can't believe she blew the door off the plane, I'd watch your back Quinn. Being on Sarah Walker's list doesn't end well…now I've got an extra reason to get the hell out of the U.S…Russia is obviously allowing traitors to take asylum there I suggest you do the same!"_

"_No way, I have a score to settle!"_

_Fine, something tells me we won't cross paths again…"_

The audio went silent a short time later, and everybody smiled as Casey spoke, "So Edgar is in Russia…well, that is the hot place to go which means Laszlo and possibly Tommy are there too although he probably replaced Quinn as Adam's right hand-his skills are dangerous…this is definitely progress!"

Beckman cut in impatiently reciting files on her desk, "Allow me to speed things up, even more, Adam is situated in France near the Eiffel Tower and the location where his sister was murdered…it wasn't easy uncovering that information but there were spikes in wireless transactions that we didn't notice earlier leading back there… They were done within the last two weeks; once at the beginning of the month on the 8th and again on the 15th and one more today on the 22nd… I'm still examining them, but it should help. The amount of "leg pulling" required was…uneasy…"

Morgan shut off the main computer and then addressed Beckman, "General get that info to Chuck…his ability to physically or directly help may be much smaller indefinitely, but his brain is second to none…"

"I will and as for why we had escapees at all—"

"This government is lazy, nothing more nothing less…Chuck and Sarah with twins and the rest of the people standing in this room get more done on a daily basis—I include you in that group too general."

"If I didn't serve the very government you just insulted Mr. Grimes, then I might have been able to appreciate the complement…Casey, please notify me when you move on one or both of these issues; if we pinpoint exact locations I'll notify you immediately…'

"Sure thing general…"

Afterward, Casey turned to Morgan and hit him upside the head, "What the hell is the matter with you, Grimes? There is such a thing as biting your tongue so make sure you do that next time!"

"Ouch…come on Casey in case you hadn't noticed, WE ARE the U.S government at this point!"

He gave the slightest smile before speaking "…Let's hope Chuck can analyze all this information…"

"I sent it to his home email, I'm sure that Beckman will do the same…"

V

To Chuck and Sarah's appreciation, Ellie and Devon had never left the hospital so leaving was much easier than they expected it to be. Noah and Lisa had woken up during Chuck's phone conversation and thus Sarah fed them…she admittedly underestimated how often she'd have to do this; once before leaving the hospital, once on the ride home and then again when they arrived. They were always vocal at their need seemed endless. Sarah was deep in a conversation with Ellie as they sat at the dining room table holding the twins who were once again sleeping after having been fed ten minutes earlier; it was now 4:30 pm…

"How did you manage Ellie…I'm exhausted and haven't even been dealing with them for a full day yet…thank god the weather is cooperating, and it's just been light snow and just below freezing."

Ellie gave a small sigh, "all I can say is patience and as much manpower as possible. As for breastfeeding; don't feel like you have to do it all the time that's what formula is for."

"I know, but I want to make sure they stay as healthy as possible, and nursing has all those natural benefits."

"Then I'd suggest staying on a schedule as much as possible. As for stress; don't push yourself too hard and if you want to spend time away from them do it! That's why I'm here, and I'd be more than happy to watch them if you and Chuck need time together and believe me you'll want that!"

"Believe me we already do…9 months without…is making us very aware of the passive effects of this Intersect…beyond the telepathy."

"Well, that makes sense…when we said everything was linked we meant hormones too—not that you need to go into detail on that, he's still my brother after all-but like I said when you're ready for that alone time just let me know, and we'll take the twins."

"Thanks, Ellie by the way, Chuck and I talked, and we want you and Devon to be godparents!"

Ellie smiled from ear to ear, "Sarah…thank you, of course, we will!"

"Thank you…this family means more to me than anything, and if anything happens to us I want Noah and Lisa to be safe, and I can't think of anywhere that's safer for them than with the two of you. That's why I let Chuck go with Devon to get a beer, well that and I figured he could use a break…speaking of which…"

Sure enough, Chuck and Devon arrived a few minutes later. Ellie looked sideways at Sarah who had a grin on her face, "…You felt him coming didn't you?"-

Sarah's grin got bigger, "Ellie…it's been 9 months, of course, I felt him coming."

"Okay on that note, let's get going Devon…we'll see you guys later!"

Okay, babe…Chuck thanks for the beer! Sarah, we won't let you down and if you need a break let us know!"

Ellie whispered into Devon's ear before subsequently pulling him into the kitchen and out the door, "Something tells me that will probably come within the next few days…"

VI

Chuck sat down at the dining room table just as the crying started again, "Okay guys okay, just hold on another minute or two…Chuck, I may be able to hold both of them but can you carry one and follow me to the nursery; I want to nurse them before Cole gets here.

"Okay, what if he shows up?"

"I'm sure he knows how to knock, now let's go."

When they entered the nursery and Chuck closed the door and then Sarah handed Lisa to Chuck while she situated herself into one of the rocking chairs and removed her shirt, she looked slightly disappointed that this drew no visible reaction from Chuck and he obviously could tell because he smiled as gently gave the twins back to her.

"What's the matter, I would think that not being looked at like something "on display" would make you happy?"

Sarah gave a grin as both of her children latched on, and she felt what was no longer and odd sensation but something she found rather pleasant, "Sorry the shirt just gets in the way while they're nursing…anyway, I guess I'm just a little sad that the "shock factor" has completely worn off for you; I miss the way your eyes used to pop out of your head…sorry, my hormones are kind of all over the place right now…"

Chuck laughed as he sat down next to Sarah, "First of all, don't apologize. Second, I think you know by now that I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met and as far as the lack of what I consider is me acting like a dork…honey trust me, it is a very good thing I don't anymore…especially considering Morgan still acts that way, but if it makes you feel better I still very much notice."

Her grin got even wider, "So you're saying you've learned self-control, I guess that's good…Alex does get very annoyed with Morgan…do you think he'll ever grow up?"

Chuck sighed as he spoke again, "In serious moments he acts as he should, but most of the time Morgan is a loose cannon…if anybody has a shot at helping him grow up its Alex but she has her work cut out for her."

"He should just propose already, I mean we all know that Morgan has been pretty lucky when it comes to Alex and Casey pretty much gave them the okay when he left them the apartment so what's the holdup?"

"I don't know, but I'll find out next time I talk to him."

"Good…Oh, it looks like they're finished…"

"You know, I'm always amazed that you can feed them both at the same time, isn't it painful?"

Sarah gave a slight chuckle as they went to their room and she set the twins in their respective cribs; having moved them in there for connivance, "Chuck, they have no teeth yet so it's not painful; at most it feels similar to sticking a vacuum hose on your face but not as powerful. I guess it might be worse once they start teething but until then…hand me my shirt would you?"

"Here you go I made sure to bring it with us…it was a smart idea to move the cribs into our room, this way we can keep an eye them both but they can sleep by themselves and if we need to get up in the middle of the night they're only a few feet away. Anyway I'll grab the baby monitor…they'll be fine Sarah, we did exactly what is recommended remember; keep the cribs bare and position them flat on their back. Babies stay warm naturally anyway and besides increasing the temperature would breed bacteria. I promise we'll keep the baby monitor on but Cole will be here soon and he sounded like he had important news."

Sarah still looked nervous as she threw her shirt back on and walked back downstairs with an arm around Chuck letting her head rest against his, "I know Chuck, but I can't help it, leaving them freaks me out…"

"Me too but that's why I told Cole to meet us here, so we could check on them at a moment's notice."

"It's weird to all the sudden hear from him on the drive home though…was that the computer?"

Chuck walked over to the computer and his hand started shaking, "Chuck what is it?"

"It's an email…"

"So open it then?"

Chuck turned to Sarah and spoke bluntly, "…the last time I opened an email it changed my life; government secrets locked in my brain…constant danger…so yeah I'm skittish."

Sarah walked over to Chuck and put her hand on top of his; it was nice and warm steadying him immediately as she spoke, "Chuck, it changed my life too…now it'll be fine."

VII

About half an hour later Cole was knocking on the back door. In terms of appearance, he looked nearly the same as the last time Chuck saw him. He was however rather disheveled and looked pretty exhausted; something Chuck addressed as he let him in and guided him to the dining room table as they waited for Sarah who had run back upstairs to check on the twins despite Chuck's continued reassurance that they were fine.

"It's good to see you again Chuck. Sorry, I'm late, both in arriving here—I had trouble finding the place-and making contact with you…"

"No biggie, but I have to admit you look like hell."

Cole laughed as he put his arms behind his head, "Can't argue with that…this last year has been crazy."

"Good to know I'm not the only one who's had a crazy year."

Cole grinned and looked around curiously "I can already tell from my brief conversation with Beckman and various rumors floating around that a lot has changed since we last saw each other…for instance: you've become a top spy for the U.S government but are the only person I can think of that they regard so highly that their biggest agency struck up a "no strings attached" contract with you and your private company; both of which have developed an enormous reputation within our cozy little world of espionage…"

Chuck grinned addressing Cole again as Sarah came back downstairs and joined them at the table, "I take it that means you're accepting my offer?"

"It was an easy decision, as I said you've developed quite a reputation as a spy over the last 3 and a half years and this job seems much more flexible…Beckman contacted me immediately, and I couldn't refuse…of course, MI6 wasn't thrilled to lose its best agent to a private company, but they'll just have to get on without me…hello, Sarah, the fact that you're here and the rings on both your fingers; answers several questions."

"Hi, Cole it's good to see you…Chuck, I put that back on months ago I thought you noticed. Don't you dare apologize, you were just careful."

Cole looked at them dumbfounded, Okay obviously I missed a lot…do you two have telepathy or something?"

They looked at him ironically before launching into yet another explanation of the last year and a half…

…

Like everybody else Cole's mouth was open and he was momentarily speechless, "…Wow…that's a lot of life changing events for two people in a year and a half…Sarah, it's terrible that all of that happened to you but nice to see you've recovered, and now you're both parents…everything you've been through in the last year, and a half makes my undercover assignment pale by comparison…"

Chuck addressed Cole with obvious concern, "Enough about us, where have you been for the last year!?"

Cole sighed, and his expression got tense, "…Russia of all places, relations with the U.S are at an all-time low. Things are so bad in fact that they're distrustful of any U.S government officials and have taken extra security measures against what used to be considered rather friendly nations keeping an eye on each other. I was posing as a traitor to Brittan in order to get a lead on Russia's recent activities and as I'm sure you know it's never a good thing when a major nation like Russia starts getting secretive…"

Chuck and Sarah grimaced as the latter spoke, "Oh boy, I don't like where you're going with this?"

"Based on what I've found out power is going to Putin's head and his ego's worse than ever…"

"Are we talking Daniel Shaw bad or Alexi Volkoff bad?"

"More like if we don't get him out of power he'll he could start World War III…"

"That would be suicide…Russia's military strength is nothing compared to ours…"

"That used to be the case but…my cover was specifically monitoring their assets and espionage personnel—apparently they're even skittish about people that have defected from the U.S, I did find out some information, and I'm bringing it directly to you because let's face it, you two and the rest of Carmichael Industries ARE the U.S government at this point…"

Both their faces tightened and Chuck spoke bluntly, "Alright…what did you find out?"

"Have either of you heard of Laszlo Manhovski and Edgar Sloan?"

Chuck and Sarah's faces quickly drained of color as the baby monitor sounded and she drove all other things; including info she'd just heard from her mind, "…they're up again…I'll be back in a little while."

As Sarah disappeared upstairs Cole addressed Chuck again, "You both seem exhausted... we could have done this another time…"

Chuck gave a slight yawn, "Yeah well…taking care of newborn twins is tiring…but based on what you've told me things are getting dangerous…how the hell did Laszlo escape?"

"At the time of Daniel Shaw's attempted CIA takeover nobody was concerned with many of the other prisoners and he escaped, eventually fleeing to Russia."

Chuck became very aggravated "That's just great! How long will we have to pick up the pieces for the U.S government…this on top of our own personal threat to deal with…Cole, I asked you to join the company because I need someone to deal with the government's screw ups…you'll have The CAT Squad as a backup: Carina Miller, Zondra Rizzo and Casey's daughter Alex McHugh…"

"Casey has a daughter?"

"Yeah, I'd give you Casey, but Sarah and I will need his help to stop Eve Shaw's brother from destroying us…we got this info from him half hour ago and now that you confirm it…Beckman also tracked the former down; we're waiting for an exact location."

"Chuck when are people not after the both of you…so what you're saying is you need me to be you…whatever you need my friend!"

"Thanks, before I forget you'll also get Morgan, he's well…"

"Beckman already told me about Morgan Grimes Chuck…I'll be his unofficial handler then."

"He's got a lot of promise, but he's a handful; if you can rein him in…anyway, Edgar Sloan?"

Sarah had come back downstairs and rejoined them at the table, "…they're fine Chuck; changed, fed and asleep again…I remember Edgar Sloan…he was on Nicolas Quinn's plane when I went after him…"

Cole was surprised, "He's passing U.S intelligence to the Russians and it looks like Laszlo is taking refuge there…okay, I was joking about that telepathy thing…what gives?"

Chuck grinned broadly, "New Intersects…oh and speaking of that, how do you feel about uploading the second most recent version? Your thoughts would be private I promise."

"I don't see why not, especially if it helps me help you…at least your cover wasn't blown…I had a hell of a time escaping…"

"Did you set a new record for the number of agents you've taken out by yourself?"

Cole grinned as he rose from his seat, "…17…of course this wasn't the main stronghold but still…have you learned how to use a gun?"

"Yes, and I haven't shot it on accident since…on that note we'll see you later and thanks for meeting us here!"

"Not a problem, congrats on everything, I'm very happy for you. Chuck, what did I tell you back then, you want something bad enough then don't ever take no for an answer!"

"Yeah, that worked…now if we could just get lasting peace and quiet."

After Cole left Chuck addressed Sarah with worry as they re-entered their room…it was nearly ten, "What are we going to do about all of this stuff?"

VIII

Casey, I'm sorry, he's mentally exhausted from trying to trace all of this…he spent all of Friday trying to…something isn't right."

He's got his brain and the Intersect, what could be holding him up?"

"Fear…he's afraid of failing…maybe if this government didn't leave him feeling like everything was squarely on his shoulders! I swear, this contract was supposed to make things easier for Chuck but allow him to still be a spy because he's good at it, instead of their being dependent on him all the time!"

Ellie shoved Casey out of the way and sat at the video monitor, "Sarah, I have been studying the Intersect and your brains and well…I think you can use it to condition Chuck's brain…"

"What do you mean condition?"

"Believe it or not, all of our brains are conditioned in some way: food, media, politics, economics…the list is endless. It's sad really, the human brain is so amazing, and yet it's never been used properly…anyway most selfish people in the world plant thoughts and habits, but you Sarah, you can help Chuck. Most people have trouble keeping their emotions balanced…this is especially true for Chuck and he's been that way ever since he was little. Emotions are actually chemicals released in reaction to various things in our environment, so if you focus on how Chuck makes you feel you can shift the impulses in his brain…alter his emotional state."

"You mean implant thoughts, like that stupid TV show with lovesick vampires?"

Ellie gave a grimace as Casey smirked from off screen, "…First of all, I hate that show! No, it might seem the same, but you wouldn't be forcing Chuck into anything. It's difficult to explain…this has more to do with you and Chuck then your Intersects…actually both. I have, to be honest, Sarah, you and Chuck have an extremely unique effect on each other.

"That doesn't sound good…"

"It just means this Intersect has more passive possibilities for you two than it does for two other people. Your missions are proof: The Wookie, the truth serum, Bryce—both times,-when Chuck was almost taken into exile—both times, Jill and of course everything that happened post 2.0; Hannah, Shaw and Chuck's red test and then after you were a couple; his briefly mistaken psychological breakdown, Thailand, your near death and obviously kidnapping and subsequent memory loss…do you know the common theme for both of you with all of this?"

"You tell me?"

"Emotional flux-that went very far in both directions-it was minor earlier on but soon each flux became pretty extreme—it tells me that you can't control your emotions without each other. Don't take this the wrong way but I have never seen two people who quite literally depend on each other for emotional stability despite being from completely different backgrounds…with your existing emotional link and your recently established neurological link, you can transfer emotions and regulate chemical release. I know this is complicated, but I realized the potential when Chuck fought Casey and those agents at the safe house. You wouldn't believe how much it helps that this Intersect monitors brain activity-don't worry I just study daily scans which eventually yielded these findings…hope it helps!"

Sarah gave a subtle smile, Thanks, Ellie, of course, I'll try talking to him first…tell Devon thanks for watching the twins!"

"I will, we know how tiring it can be to watch babies but they are super healthy."

Casey got cross, "Whatever you're going to do Walker do it soon…we need this information, and things are much dire than last time Bartowski mentally checked out, although I didn't think that would ever happen again, but at least our base isn't under siege this time…anyway, a lot is riding on this."

"I know Casey…I am getting sick of adjusting our lives around potential threats…now its 7:00am on a Saturday—which is also two days before Christmas—so if you'll excuse me, John…"

The conference ended a few seconds later, just as Chuck began to stir. He was mumbling in his sleep quite anxiously, "Got to trace the electronic signature…SSL encryption too deep; piggybacked through…a ton of Proxy Servers…babies crying…can't finish fast enough…"

Chuck's snoring was loud and labored…Sarah gave a slight whimper before arousing Chuck by purposefully lowering her lengthy hair in his face. He grinned and then slowly opened his eyes, "…You smell good, like, well…you…and some seductive fruit blend…"

Sarah smiled putting a hand on Chuck's face, "…Well I just got out of the shower…oh and I fed the twins, maybe you can smell that "fountain of youth."

"Well, I'm taking a shower and then I've got to find Adam's exact location because if I can do that it'll probably lead us to everybody else too and we can stop whatever is going on…I won't be long!"

Three hours later Chuck's eyes and brain hadn't left the computer. He seemed stunted and not because he was focused; there was something unhealthy about Chuck's current state, and he didn't even break concentration as Sarah placed her hands firmly on his shoulders and spoke, "Chuck, counting nearly all of yesterday you've been at this for almost 24 hours…"

He spoke exasperatedly as he continued typing rapidly on the keyboard, "Ugh, this is driving me nuts…normally electronic fingerprints are easy to trace back to the source but these…the encryption can't be hashing; that would be too outdated…it's got to be a much more unique form of SSL, I just can't find it!"

Sarah pressed her nails firmly into Chuck's shoulders, and he broke concentration long enough for her to forcibly pull him away from the computer with total concern in her eyes, "Chuck you're going "hacker crazy" what is going on?'

"I'm just focused, besides if I don't figure this out—"

Sarah threw her arms around Chuck and spoke softly in an attempt to quell the worry she saw in his eyes, "Chuck, it's not up to us to fight off every threat that bothers this country…we are a married couple with twins who HAPPEN to still be spies—that's why we had people we trust join the company…you're freaking out…come here."

Sarah removed her arms from Chuck's neck smiled briefly and then grabbed the belt of Chuck's pants as his eyes widened, "But Sarah—we have to figure this out—and the twins are right here…besides, I have no more condoms…"

Sarah looked at him with a very stern expression despite speaking quietly, "Chuck, I don't think you realize it but as Cole gave you all that information—which was two days ago by the way—I felt your stress level sky rocket…what's worse is you're not stressing about what you should be stressing about! Why do you feel obligated to always save the United States from threats?"

Chuck sat on the bed looking discouraged, "I don't know…helping the world gives me a purpose, and without a purpose, I'd be useless…"

Sarah sat next to Chuck on the bed placing a hand gently on his face making sure to lock eyes with him as she felt hers start to fill with water, "Chuck that was always my biggest insecurity…I hate that it rubbed off on you, but…this family is your purpose now."

"But Sarah—"

"Enough Chuck, it's been 9 months, and I don't give a damn about what's best for the country…the twins are with Devon…normally sex would be off the table so soon after giving birth but thanks to the Intersect I'm not at any risk, plus I am already back on the pill so I'm telling you we're having sex right now!"

"Have I really been paying so little attention…Sarah, I'm sorry—"

She silenced Chuck by kissing him and pushing her tongue firmly into his mouth. Sarah felt Chuck's mind still struggling to let go so she took Ellie's advice; something that she hoped to avoid…"Come on Chuck turn off your worry and be with me…let go of all of it. Feel me and the one thing I'm feeling; I love you Chuck Bartowski, I love you so much, and all that matters right now is the two of us…"

**IX**

All of the sudden something in Chuck's brain let go…Sarah's last ditch attempt to release her husband's mind had worked completely. Chuck felt himself relax involuntarily as he looked at Sarah—as though she had shattered a meta-physical barrier between them; there was a gentle echo as her conscious merged with his. He still had a perfect recollection of things that had come earlier, but it felt like a reset button had been triggered; the anger and stress ebbed rapidly, replaced by the dormant love and lust that Sarah was helping him release. It increased rapidly as they looked at each other and then next thing they knew were aggressively making out…furiously tongue tied with each other…Within a few minutes, they were nude, and their bodies merged together as Chuck lay atop Sarah making love to her with all the emotion that she had somehow shared with him. He eventually moved to her neck and clavicle and then to the base of her cleavage before alternating between breasts for several minutes prompting Sarah to check in again…

"Sorry but if you linger that's bound to happen…"

"I knew that going in baby, did you forget I have ALWAYS been a breast guy…besides it tasted fine, I don't get why—whether intentionally or not-that's such a touchy thing…"

"…I still remember during our first time in Paris; from the moment I took off my shirt you couldn't look away, and once things were well underway you lingered here for quite a while…so it's never bothered me, and I'm definitely not complaining about that now because it's better than the twins treating me like their own endless food supply; I know they're newborns, but I feel used…besides—"

"9 months is a long time, all kidding aside…thank you…for whatever you did before…"

"I just took over briefly to get you to relax, I'll do it again if I have to…but I hated manipulating your emotions…it was a hunch because you were freaking out…I just wanted—"

"I love you too!"

With every passing moment that was reinforced to Sarah, every second of intimacy proved it to her; even though she was so far beyond ever needing proof as to the extent of how much Chuck loved her because she'd figured that out years ago…He moved swiftly down her abdomen with his hand before drawing open her folds and massaging Sarah in a way that left her feeling totally relaxed…something that seemed to only last a brief moment because the next thing she knew, he was sucking the heart of her clitoris gently; causing an ever increasing pleasure while Sarah's breathing became hitched during the climax as Chuck locked eyes with her again; watching them flutter rapidly…

"Your eyes…"

"What, are you enjoying the fact that your handy work left me dazed?"

He stroked her hair gently wearing a soft smile, "No…I was thinking back…it's nearly six years later and you still have the most beautiful pair of eyes I've ever seen…that's why I dropped the phone when you ring in at the nerd herd desk…I'm sure you thought it was your figure but that's not it, and I thank god every day that I get to stare at them because I'd do that forever if I could…"

Sarah put a hand on Chuck's face and then locked lips with him as they took in each other's scent; once again in perfect unison together. One thing was certain for Sarah; 9 months away at least gave her the excitement of rediscovering Chuck's amazing sexual prowess…even going back to their first time; an experience which had shattered all the stereotypes that existed about nerds in the sack… but the truth was that what she was currently experiencing was leaps and bounds ahead of their debut together, and that led her to think about how far they'd come…

"I know baby…we've both come a long way…"

Sarah smiled broadly, "While I'm happy that we can read each other's minds—oh my…I guess you don't waste that much time after all…"

Sarah barely had time to enjoy the sensation of his shaft on her belly before she found herself slowly guiding it to her entrance; spreading herself wide while he went steadily deeper with each passing moment until she was fully occupied. Her eyes went out of focus very quickly as Chuck steadily increased his pace and Sarah, once again involuntarily increased her vocal agreement-filling her completely with pleasure; leading to a climax during which she kept a vice grip on her pillow and urged him on for several minutes, disappearing into complete euphoria and pleasure as Sarah experienced multiple orgasms; causing her back to arch as she reacted involuntarily through shallow-rapid breathing…until it all began to ebb away and Chuck's voice hit Sarah's ears again.

"You disappeared for quite a while…"

Her voice was raspy, and she was still breathing hard, "I think…it's safe to say that…whatever stereotypes were left you shattered them…of course, you opened my eyes a long time ago…"

Chuck grinned broadly and lay sideways smiling at Sarah, "I always aim to please you Mrs. Bartowski!"

She kissed him and then retreated slightly wearing a mischievous smile as she spoke, "Clearly, now…the least I can do is show you just how much I love you…"

Sarah moved lower as she ran a hand down his chest and abdomen until she met his hard shaft and then with a smile wasted no time in doing exactly what she set out to do; massaging his balls with her hand as Chuck seemed to vanish lost in the pleasure of what Sarah was doing…a 9 month absence had apparently left his wife with something extremely important to prove because Sarah seemed to relish the involuntary reaction she was creating; a reaction that made her grin as she felt him swell and lengthen to something incredible…Her lips hovered mischievously over his erection before closing around it and then slowly and steadily guiding it all the way into her mouth; Sarah began sliding her tongue from base to tip and back again with an ever increasing pace. If Chuck was dazed during the buildup, then the climax had sent him so far away from reality that he couldn't hear his own moans; something Sarah couldn't help but relish as Chuck's voice entered her head.

"My god…if this is the result I can live with an annual rendezvous; at least until Noah and Lisa move out…"

"Well I can't…besides, we have about 18 years before that happens-for the love of god!"

Sarah's impressive feat was suddenly interrupted by the ringing of their phones. Her face was fully irritated as she reluctantly ceased her task and came slowly off the tip with a small "pop" producing a cross between a sharp exhale and a moan from Chuck. She had venom in her voice as she checked the display and scoffed…

"Dammit John…"

"What, he doesn't keep tabs on us anymore…thank god."

Sarah laughed bluntly through a half smile and then tossed Chuck his phone, "I know, but I don't like it when my missions are interrupted, and I was DEFINITELY on a mission…"

Chuck gave a grin and raised his head checking the display on his phone as he spoke with total embellishment, "Babe I can safely say that you finished your mission with flying colors…I'd stay here forever but the rest of the world is a mess and it's time to get back to it, besides Ellie is calling me…"

Sarah advanced on Chuck, purposefully flaunting herself to entice him again, "But…I wasn't finished with you…"

He smiled and threw his phone aside before merging with Sarah again and then disappearing with her under the sheets…

X

Chuck and Sarah resurfaced rejuvenated, and the former had the resolve to finally pinpoint the location of the enemies who were popping up to ruin their lives. Upon sharing this info with everyone at the base, there was a collective sigh and Casey spoke as though out for blood.

"So…we can finally stop these guys…I haven't used my trigger finger nearly enough in the last year!"

"Hold on buddy, I mean you of all people should know not to "fire a rifle before looking through the scope…" Part of these records show that a flight going from Paris to Burbank two days ago; it took about six hours-in between some much-needed R&amp;R-but I figured out that Adam paid for the flight-despite not being on it—so I traced the transaction to an office building in the heart of Paris on the same street where Eve was killed…the name loosely translated means "Spinner Street" with a building address of 1622…"

"Figures this guy hides where his sister bit the dust-sorry Sarah…"

Chuck shot Morgan daggers as he continued, "Way to be subtle Morgan…anyway if we assume that one of the other two agents we know about are working for Adam then we can bet they're now running Gertrude's company…"

"Way to rub it in lanky, I see you're just as blunt as your wife…well, I guess I'm joining your company out necessity."

"Regardless, you'll get yours back ASAP! In the meantime, I'm glad you're with us, now who do you think was on that flight, Edgar or Tommy?"

Cole detached himself from the wall next to the shooting range and joined the majority at the conference table scratching his chin, 'I spent a year undercover in Russia and can tell you with no doubt that Edgar works directly for their government leaking U.S intelligence…god forbid they use it and Laszlo to start World War III…"

Casey clenched his teeth as he addressed Cole, "Thanks for filling the rest of us in on that…man, I hate the Russians!"

Chuck waved a hand absentmindedly, "Cole, can you head a team to scope out Verbanski Corp? I know Tommy is already in town and running the place and we need to get a feel for personnel patterns and any changes to its layout…"

"Of course…Gertrude, Casey and Morgan…you guys up for surveillance?"

"You mean I'm actually allowed to come?"

Certainly, Chuck tells me you have potential, and I'm sure you remember the layout of the place well, seeing as you spent an extended period of time there."

Casey scoffed, "You mean when he stabbed us in the—ow, oh come on Alex he's indirectly responsible for everything Chuck and Sarah went through this year!"

Alex had stomped firmly on Casey's foot just as Morgan spoke awkwardly, "You don't think I know that…I can already tell nobody trusts me as much as they used to…"

Chuck silenced them with a wave of his hand, "Morgan it's not that we don't trust you, it's just…it's time for you to grow up…we have a family now and to be honest, buddy me and Sarah and even Casey…we're just tired…which brings me to an announcement…unless the situation is dire we-me and Sarah and Casey-—won't be in the field; which means that once we stop whatever threats are coming that's it we're done…Ellie do you still have the Intersect that you removed from me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good, Cole after you upload that, move out."

"Yes, sir, ready when you are Ellie!"

"Okay…but I thought-"

Chuck sighed "I don't trust this country with the damn thing…"

Manoosh fidgeted nervously, Chuck…I made copies of that version."

"How many exactly?"

"Enough for everyone…"

"…We'll store them for now as decoy's but don't upload them; as far as the rest of the world is concerned the Cerebrum Intersect doesn't exist, and I want to keep it that way…now, we've got to go relieve Awesome, keep us posted!"

After Chuck and Sarah left Ellie uploaded the V3 Intersect to for Cole, and after some sparring practice, they left for Verbanski Corp. Cole had been a natural fit for the Intersect which made Casey a little over confident and itching to storm the place. Gertrude had provided them with codes for most of the security cameras connected to the building but was sure the one in what was now Tommy's office had been changed…despite this, the CAT Squad was able to keep tabs on the rest of the building which apparently used to be a high school.

The ground floors had rooms branching off to each side similar to a dorm hallway. Stairs inside the entrance led to the upper floor which had two large conference rooms lined with computers; judging by the setup here, it was where counter-intelligence was being done because countless spaces were occupied. The roof that had been used for combat and sniper training was now a lookout with sniper duos perched everywhere. Ground security existed in equal or greater abundance, and they checked in on all rooms hourly. As the evening approached, it was super clear that the activity and scale of the place-in terms of personnel-had increased dramatically since being taken over, something that Verbanski loathed.

"Damn that's the last time I ever go on vacation…there's adjacent buildings…if we perch ourselves up there, we can take out those snipers before they really react, most snipers anticipate shots from the front, not the sides; leaving the rest of you free to storm the place."

"…That may be true, but it would suicide…we need to let Chuck know and then regroup.

XI

Nobody liked it, but in the end, that's what they agreed to do…flooding Chuck's doorstep half an hour later at Verbinski's insistence. He wasn't surprised to see them all and ushered them through the door and into the living room…Alex was the first to chime in as they all sat down.

"It's nice to see you're fully into the holiday spirit…"

"Yeah…stockings, knick-knacks, themed decor and of course the tree, we went all out this year!"

Alex eyed the tree off to the left of their currently unlit fireplace fondly, "I can tell…the tree really is beautiful is it real?"

"No, makes things easier though…most of the ornaments are from when I was younger…before our parents left. Sarah actually bought most of the decorations…I'd say she's even more excited than I am, she's upstairs talking to her mother, wanted to invite her and Molly over for Christmas brunch…speaking of…"

There was a chorus of yes before Chuck moved on to what he knew was the reason they'd all showed up on his doorstep despite it being nearly six in the evening, "Anyway, how did—"

The rest of his sentence was drowned out as an ecstatic Sarah came bounding down the stairs and took the seat right next to Chuck on the couch closest to the window, "She said yes—oh, hi everybody!"

They all reciprocated her greeting as Chuck put his arm around her and Morgan grabbed some chips from the bowl on the coffee table, "I told you she would…that's great Sarah, everybody else is coming too! Now, how did surveillance go?"

Casey leaned forward in his seat and then sighed, "Well…the Mason family definitely has deep pockets…place is full of personnel: ground security is all over the place, and snipers line the roof…we make one move, and we'll get slaughtered…but that's not the worst of it…"

"What could possibly be worse?"

"Let's see: 24/7 counter-intelligence, the main office with a blocked security feed, holding cells and an Intersect white room. Basically, the place is RI 2.0…except unlike Roark, Tommy rules with an iron fist…ground security checks rooms-occupied or not—every hour on the hour— except the restrooms, of course, it's a fortress…I hate to say it, but we'll need help…"

Sarah chimed in speaking bluntly, "You mean Beckman…and the two of us?"

"Obviously…Gertrude, the last resort may be to bombard the place with air strikes."

Chuck grimaced and then sighed deeply, "I don't like it…but Casey you might be right…still, let's try to avoid that at all costs…"

"I said last resort didn't I, contrary to what you might think Bartowski I don't like taking lives…especially when the majority of the lives in question are naive and being used…Tommy on the other hand, I'd gladly be the one to put a bullet in his head! We can't leave him breathing, that mistake was already made once."

"I agree, but I say we deal with this and Russia in January and enjoy what's left of the holidays…after all we don't technically work for the government so as far as I'm concerned, we're officially on vacation."

Casey gave a soft grunt and shrugged his shoulders in agreement just as the twins could be heard over the baby monitor. Sarah and Chuck rose halfway out of their seats before Morgan and Alex stopped them, "You know what…we've got it if it's okay with you?"

Chuck and Sarah had exchanged meaningful looks before the latter spoke, "Okay, they've already been changed and fed so they're probably just fussy anyhow…it's the farthest room up the stairs on the right…thanks!"

Morgan joined Alex and threw his arm around her, "Sure thing, see you in a bit!"

As they entered Chuck and Sarah's room Morgan walked to the middle of the room peered over at Lisa; who was wiggling in her crib and then while Alex was buried in her phone trying to turn it off he pulled out a respectable looking ring from his pocket and knelt on one knee. Luckily Alex happened to look up before picking up either of the twins because she dropped her phone from shock and the screen cracked right in the center.

Morgan didn't take his eyes off of Alex even as her mouth was hanging open. He took her hand and smiled gently speaking softly, 'You should have left your phone downstairs babe…"

She gave a small grin as he continued, "…I'd been trying to figure out the right time to do this after working for months to afford the ring…and then earlier today, Chuck reminded me that it is time for me to grow up and at that moment I realized that I would be nowhere without you…sure I've grown up some on my own, but I've got a long way to go…I need you because you make me happy, you make me believe in myself and believe I can grow up…I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you…Alex McHugh, will you marry me?"

Alex wiped tears from her eyes and smiled as wide as she possibly could, "Yes…I love you Morgan, and I'll marry you!"

He slid the ring on her finger and then stood up before sharing an extremely soulful kiss with her. They never stopped smiling even as they threw away Alex's broken phone and picked up the twins and sat carefully on the bed together. Within 20 minutes Noah and Lisa were both sound asleep…Alex whispered quietly to Morgan while they carefully placed the twins in their cribs and watched them snooze there for several minutes.

"You know, we'll have kids of our own someday…but let's focus on getting married first!"

"Agreed…let's go tell everyone! One thing, though, protects me if your dad gets the urge to attack me or I might not be able to give you kids…"

As they came downstairs there was an ecstatic chorus of congratulations from everybody except Casey; he simply walked up to Morgan and looked him square in the eyes as he spoke, "Do you remember what I said to you when you told me you wanted to date my daughter?"

Morgan smiled awkwardly remembering just how terrified he'd been at that moment but recited the words looking Casey square in the eye, "…You break her heart; I break your, everything!"

The smallest grin had flickered for a fraction of a second on Casey's face before he spoke again, "The same thing applies here…congratulations honey."

"Thanks, dad but how did you all know already?"

Sarah smiled and pulled the baby monitor out of her shirt pocket, "It was on…we all heard the thud; I was halfway out of my seat when we heard Morgan start talking and the rest is just because we're all spies, anyway congratulations!"

"We want everyone to be there…Sarah; will you be my matron of honor?"

"Of course I will!"

Morgan turned to Chuck and asked what he knew was a rhetorical question. "So…best man?"

Chuck walked up to Morgan and slapped him on the back, "Of course!"

Everyone stayed late to celebrate the engagement with a roast and champagne; which was cooked perfectly by Sarah because she used the Intersect, insisting that it was her gift to Alex and Morgan. They felt guilty that Ellie and Awesome-among others-weren't present but remembered Christmas was two days away and they could tell the rest then. Chuck went to bed very calm but had found that nights were when; try as he might he was unable to keep his fear and worry at bay…but tonight was different and as he lay there he realized that he needed the passive properties of this Intersect; needed this meta-physical connection with Sarah…he smiled and figured that his loving wife had been keeping a tight lid on those emotions for him because as he fell asleep he dreamed only of how much he loved her and all related emotions overtook him as he slept.

* * *

**A/N:** As you can probably tell by now, I'm really trying to make this story about the future we didn't get to see on screen. The next chapter will have a peaceful Christmas holiday, enemy confrontation and maybe a cliffhanger…the names just appealed to me, let me know if you liked what I picked…oh yeah, Alex and Morgan are engaged; I wanted that to be simple but somewhat funny. I also wanted my sex scene to be less about sex and more about a married couple still very much in love that enjoys sex, and I hope I came across that way. Reviews are always appreciated, thanks!:)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey everyone I'm back for another chapter! This one was influenced heavily by "Chuck versus the Business Trip" and "Chuck versus the Baby" as both episodes had specular scenes…this chapter is also my first major attempt at action scenes so if they're lousy I'll keep working to make future action scenes better.

I'm sure many of you noticed by now that I don't usually describe characters (clothes, hair, etc.) I feel that we've (you've) seen the show enough to picture those things on your (our) own but I decided to explain myself in case anyone was wondering…anyway, there's a lot in this chapter so that's enough out of me so without further ado, enjoy:)

**I don't own CHUCK!**

* * *

**Chuck and Sarah**

**Chapter 6**

Tommy sat in his office browsing through file after file of government information. It took several minutes, but he found the file he was looking for.

"I don't get it…we've had agents coming in and out of that building for days…one locked door with no keyhole and nobody who matches Bartowski, Walker or Casey coming out of it…all that Adam said was Walker and Bartowski are married now…we still have records of Casey's apartment but two random people live there…there is no way that it's a software company…"

There was a frantic knock on the door, "Come in, this better be good!"

"Oh it's definitely good news sir; our analyst team discovered that one of the two people on the lease for John Casey's old apartment is Morgan Grimes-the same Morgan Grimes who worked with Bartowski at the Buy More…"

Tommy turned on his intercom and spoke as though he was highly motivated, "Okay plan B a stealth team needs to check out Casey's old apartment…any info we can grab will be helpful."

"Yes, sir right away.

"No, wait until later…based on prior security footage I've seen Grimes is close with him; we can carefully search the place and plant bugs while they're away…shame we have no info on who is living with him…if I had to guess, I'd say it's a girlfriend…anyway, go this afternoon…today is Christmas; I have a hunch they'll be out visiting friends and family but if you're still there when they get back then kidnap them and bring them back here…"

"What should we do about Bartowski and Walker?"

"For now, nothing…wherever they are the info seems nowhere to be found…they're smart but maybe we can draw them out."

"Yes sir, understood sir!"

Tommy addressed the agent still standing in front of him with forceful urgency, "Tell the analyst team anybody who finds the most leaks about Bartowski, Walker, and their whereabouts or current professional activities gets the rest of the day off."

"Of course sir we won't let you down!"

Tommy went back to his thoughts as his office door closed…

"If this works the Bartowski's and their friends will learn the hard way…spies don't get normal lives!"

II

It was 8:00am and snow was coming down in abundance. Sarah had been putting every bit of effort into making this day great even though she knew that the twins likely wouldn't remember; the point was that she would, which Chuck understood. Sarah awoke in a drowsy state with her twins crying excessively nearby…with the colder temperatures lately and for nursing convenience, Sarah had been wearing only her robe recently. She stumbled out of bed in a drowsy state; rubbing her eyes momentarily before unfastening her robe and carefully picking up the twins, sitting in the nearby chair to nurse…the bond seemed to keep all three of them warm…it was half an hour before they would have their fill and Sarah felt surprisingly rejuvenated as she put the twins back in their cribs.

Sarah kissed both of them gently on the forehead and spoke quietly, "Merry Christmas you two…I know you're too young to understand, but I love you both so much…"

Chuck stirred as Sarah got back into bed neglecting to put her robe back on and instead pulled the quilt up over herself watching him sleep. Eventually, he opened his eyes and admired his wife's nude frame as they interlocked their feet and he brought her right up against his body smiling with minimal concern.

"You're not cold…I mean, I know this is your routine, but you've got to be cold it's like 25 degrees outside."

Sarah raised an eyebrow; she seemed surprised, "Wait, you know my routine?"

"Well, I know the twins schedule: Awake between 7&amp;8 but that varies; you feed them six to ten times over the course of the next 3 hours unusually in 15-30 minute incriminates which also varies—this is also why you wear your robe to bed the night before; I have a theory that they make up for when they were asleep during that time…anyway, after that they're content for another three hours; that's when you squeeze in a quick shower and breakfast-usually between 10&amp;11-then they usually need to be changed and sometimes fed again; which brings us to afternoon; you switch to formula-until evening-and then you breastfeed on a very similar schedule to early in the morning which allows them and us to make it through the night before it starts all over again…"

Sarah couldn't help but kiss Chuck when he finished his explanation, but it was out of immense appreciation, "…Did you think I wasn't paying attention?"

"…most husbands don't help with this stuff-let alone keep track-you do both!"

"What can I say, I'm not most husbands."

Sarah gave a soft smile, "…Lucky for me!"

They kissed again and then spent some time cuddling before the twins eventually beckoned again. Sure enough, they followed nearly the exact morning schedule Chuck had recited; during which he made sure she had water constantly. Such constant feeding had increased Sarah's breast size dramatically but on a few occasions had led to severe irritation; something not even the passive properties of the Intersect could prevent this because although the link did prevent infection, it seemed that pain was another matter entirely. Thankfully it was something Chuck was more than willing to take care of on any such occasion, a fact they happen to discuss later that morning…

"Babe, they're newborns so it's normal that you nurse so often; that will lessen more and more as time goes by and you won't have to deal with this."

She looked at him a little sarcastically, "You mean you won't have to…"

"Babe, I didn't the first time it happened, and I didn't mind today; I've always wondered what it tasted like anyway."

"I know…that's never bothered me…I just wasn't expecting to have to breastfeed them so often-nights are the only time I don't-I feel more milked than a damn cow!"

"We could use formula more often if you want?"

"No…like you said they're still newborns, I can handle it, but it helps to vent, thank you…I'm getting in the shower while I've got my window…"

"…What time is everyone coming?"

"Well…I told Ellie, Devon, and Mom-with Molly to be here around 11:30; we're all family now, and I wanted the one on one time-and the extra help…Everyone else-including Cole and Manoosh-will probably here around 1:00 when the food is done…your mom might show up."

"I'm not holding my breath…but either way, this will be the best Christmas we have ever had!"

With only an hour to spare after her shower; Sarah was frantically cooking food. Luckily the Intersect made cooking-among many other skills-extremely easy. Chuck meanwhile was giving the dining and living room a final once-over before company arrived; in between checking on Noah and Lisa-who by some much needed miracle-were sleeping at the perfect time…just as Chuck took a seat at the kitchen table, there was a knock at the front door. With a sigh Chuck eventually made it to the front door where he greeted Ellie, Devon and Clara-whom Chuck realized had grown considerably, and then he remembered that it had been nearly a year-the week Ellie and Devon came back to Burbank-since he'd seen her. She was easily almost three; holding tightly onto her mother's hand and looking up at Chuck with a smile in her best Christmas clothes.

"Merry Christmas Clara, you look beautiful!"

Clara hugged Chuck's leg and shouted through naturally slurred speech, "Unce Chuck, Mewy Chwsmas!"

Ellie gave a slight chuckle as she helped Clara into the house and she took off running, "Hi Chuck, She's still having trouble with I's r's and l's among other things-Clara honey, please don't run!"

"Hi, guys it's good to see you, foods well on its way."

Chuck, where's the beer!"

"There's a cooler on the back porch."

"Awesome! I know it's early but…"

As Devon moved aside Sarah's mother Emma and adopted sister Molly could be seen walking up to the house. Ellie noticed too and insisted on taking over cooking duties so Sarah was free to spend time with them, something she appreciated despite heavy protest. The smile on her face was apparent as she greeted them at the door and then welcomed them both inside.

"Hi mom, hi Molly: Chuck hordes a lot of entertainment—movies, video games, TV seasons-so if you get bored there's plenty of stuff to do, and food should be ready in about two hours…anyway, come in!"

They all moved to the kitchen to include Ellie who was still cooking; thankfully its size accommodated everyone comfortably. As they all sat down, Emma addressed Sarah with nostalgia in her voice, "Wow…this place is just like the kinds of houses you used to dream about when you were little…it's so great!"

Sarah smiled brightly, "You remember that?"

"Of course, back then you thought this was a pipe dream…I was worried about you all the time and now…"

"I know…"

Molly addressed Chuck with anticipation, "Where's the funny guy with the beard?"

Chuck smiled and gave a gentle laugh as he spoke, "You mean Morgan; he'll be here in a little while…we kind of have to make him come later, or he eats most of the food!"

"I like him, he's funny looking!"

Noah and Lisa could suddenly be heard crying over the baby monitor thus prompting Sarah to get up, "Looks like they're up again…you two want to come meet them?"

"Of course…"

Molly smiled brightly, "Mom said I'm an aunt now…"

Sarah bent down and picked up Molly, "That's true and the best part is that, when you're all older they will come to you to get away from me and Chuck; you get to be the fun one!"

"Why would they ever want to get away from Chuck, he's nice! Mom says he helped you make it so the boogieman can't get me anymore and we never have to run again…she says he is your guardian angel; that you were sad but he made you happy and kept you safe!"

Sarah smiled at Molly as the four of them went to see the twins, "That's right; he's the best guardian angel ever!"

As Emma crossed into Chuck and Sarah's room, her eyes immediately went to the cribs near the window that her still crying grandchildren were laying in; as she peered at them sweetly from above. After being set down, Molly eyed Noah and Lisa with tremendous curiosity and was even more surprised when Sarah and Emma picked them up, and they stopped crying instantly.

"They don't have any hair?"

"That because it hasn't grown in yet but don't worry it will! Listen, Molly, can you go downstairs with Chuck I want to talk to mom alone for a little bit?"

"Come on Molly, I'm sure Ellie will let you sneak a little food before it's finished!"

"Okay let's go!"

"See you in a bit, Sarah."

Once they were alone both Sarah and Emma's eyes began to water, and the latter spoke as though sure everything that she'd see was too good to be true, "Sarah, this is…"

"What's wrong mom?"

"Nothing it's just I keep thinking that this is a dream or a hoax…growing up with your father; forced into all his underhanded schemes and then into the CIA…you seemed to always keep the world at arm's length…and then Ryker…I guess I'm asking for evidence of this assignment so I can see how you became such a happy person; I hate that I had to miss that."

Sarah's expression was ironic, "Well…most of the watchable evidence belongs to the U.S government but I do have one thing…" She placed Lisa carefully in her crib and then walked over to the foot of the bed before dropping to her knees and reaching underneath the bed; eventually pulling out a labeled DVD.

Sarah spoke quietly as she stuck the DVD in the player grabbed the remote, and sat on the bed next to her mother, "This is a DVD of my after mission reports from when Chuck was under protective detail—it's definitely an unofficial diary of sorts. I started it more so I could keep myself in check, but it turned into a confessional; it's the only copy that exists, and there's about three years' worth of material here…"

Emma analyzed several entries after the DVD was finished, "You muttered you're middle name four weeks in…you were a goner from the start…and then five weeks later you kiss him thinking you're both going to die…and then you get all defensive about it afterward when he puts you on the spot a week later…"

Sarah looked at her mother with guilt, "I'm stubborn…he caught me off guard.

"I could see the desperation in your eyes and voice after you saved him from government lockdown; it came full circle after you ran with him; you talk about that moment like you're on a cloud…Sarah, you couldn't admit that you needed him, which I understand but you should have done it anyway…I know you told yourself you were on the job but from everything I've seen that wasn't true at all; I mean I could see the emotional release all over your face when you finally admit to yourself you love him, telling him sooner would've saved you and Chuck a lot of grief."

"I know mom, but back then I was scared…letting people in is not something I was taught to do, and to this day I can't explain why I felt like letting Chuck in…"

"You were given this assignment at one of the lowest points in your life. It's not crazy that you latched onto Chuck because before meeting him everyone else in your life was either using you, or circumstances made seeing family impossible…I have to ask, were you expecting Chuck to "fake break up with you?"

"No…I was expecting him to kiss me; I wanted him to kiss me…I always wish I would have given into my feelings way back then because I was and still am so in love with him! I'm glad you are here mom, sorry about not having you at the hospital I just…"

"Sarah it's okay—they're beautiful by the way…I love the names!"

"Thanks, we wanted a little divine intervention…Chuck came up with Noah…I thought my middle name makes a better first name for a daughter; plus the names just fit…I still have trouble actually believing it…how did you get used to it?"

"Names are all about a feeling…except with you…I made a mistake…it may be an alias but Sarah Walker clearly fits you better…as for parenting; it takes time but eventually it becomes second nature…"

"That's just it…honestly, it's not an alias anymore…it's me, this is who I am now. I'm happier than I've ever been and I have my mother back. At one point I was still trying to connect myself to "Sam Williams" but now I can admit that they were two different people and I know now that within two months of meeting Chuck, "Sam Williams" was gone…I was simply looking for a reason to let go of her…"

"Chuck is clearly perfect for you! I can see it in your eyes; which is why you should share that DVD with him. Listen, Sarah, Molly, has been asking about why we couldn't see you for so long…"

"I was wondering where the boogie man thing came from…if she's asking questions, you have to tell her something. Just keep it to a boogie man who is gone now…anyway, I'm sure he already knows about it and isn't saying anything…"

"…Can I talk to Chuck alone for a while?"

Sarah put the DVD back underneath the bed and then turned to her mother again, "…He'll be up any second. I've got to give Ellie a break anyway; she's been picking up the slack with the food…see you in a bit."

Sure enough just as Sarah opened the door to leave Chuck was standing in the doorway. Emma looked rather surprised and slightly confused as Sarah left the room. After a moment's silence, Chuck walked to Lisa's crib and gently picked up his daughter before sitting on the bed and addressing Emma with a gentle smile.

"Let me guess, you're confused…"

"A little…I've heard of being at someone's beck-and-call but…"

"Well…I'll start by saying that Sarah doesn't work for the government anymore, we started our own company. That said, we have a "no strings attached" contract with what is now the GISA-the combined agencies of the NSA and CIA-they insisted that we build a new Intersect; this one is a two person Intersect that syncs the brains of those who upload it causing telepathy among other things."

"So you're saying you two can hear each other's thoughts?"

"Not just that but we're one brain-not physically obviously but neurologically-I know that's hard to believe…"

"Chuck…Sarah always saw you as someone who completely understood her so it doesn't surprise me that she was willing to upload this Intersect because she needs you more than she's sometimes willing to admit, you changed my daughter's life. She was a slave to her job…I wondered if she would have ever had any real sense of trust or of a normal life…she always kept to herself, never let anyone in, never really felt worthy of anything beyond her career…you've given her everything I could have possibly hoped for and I have to say thank you again…you continue to protect her; something her father and I could never do…if we'd done our jobs, she never would have had to grow up so harshly."

"You did more than enough…I'd say the government is the real problem."

"Well, either way, she's happier than I've ever seen her and you're the reason why…something tells me you two will be much better parents than we were."

"Well I don't know about Jack but everything I love about Sarah; it's clear she got that from you…so I'd say you did more than enough right.

You're very kind Chuck, I knew as much when we met last year but speaking privately with you now, I see why Sarah loves you so much…it makes me happy that she finally opened her heart; whatever scars she had, you healed them…as her mother, I am so grateful for that."

"Well I am flattered that you think so much of me, but the truth is Sarah has done more for me than anything I could ever do for her…6 years ago I was making $11 an hour fixing computers, and today I have everything I could want…"

A short time later the doorbell rang prompting Chuck and Emma to return downstairs with everyone else, where they greeted Casey, Alex Morgan and the other members of Carmichael Industries…Alex and Morgan were enthusiastically flaunting their engagement to everyone; something nobody minded because happy moments were so rare and with all the threats they would soon be facing, everyone knew it would be a long time before they got the lasting peace and quiet they all hoped for and all the women agreed to be bridesmaids with Molly functioning as flower girl. Morgan was a lot less direct about asking the men to participate, and Casey even made a comment to Morgan that because he was so short he could function as both groom and ring bearer; an insult he was quite irritated with…

"Right Casey…that's funny coming from somebody as gigantic as you, how did you ever pass stealth training? I bet you got spotted from miles away…well, at least you've still got the whole "intimidating killer" thing working for you!"

Casey smirked looking Morgan square in the eye, "Wow…less than 48 hours of being hitched and you already grew a backbone to go with that rug on your face…I'm impressed Grimes."

"Okay that proves that you are older than you look; nobody says "hitched" anymore…"

A vein started pulsing in Casey's forehead as present company laughed but luckily Sarah and Ellie announced food was done and everyone made their way to the dining room. The brunch was huge: pork chops, mash potatoes, corn and gravy; eggs, bacon, sausage rolls…Morgan even mentioned that he had purposely not eaten all day to save room for the food. Everyone was in groups around the table; it was long enough to accommodate everyone, but Alex and Morgan insisted on seating themselves with Molly and Clara at the coffee table in the living room to keep them company, something Molly was happy about because despite meeting them only one other time she had grown quite fond of them. As everyone started eating Ellie talked to Sarah about the extent of their Christmas so far…

"Well we didn't wrap gifts because the twins can't open anything and won't remember this but we did get them new clothes…Pajamas and dress clothes; we'd like to have baby pictures done-if we can ever not be saving the world that is-they've been content as could be today and honestly other than a lot of nursing they haven't been a handful…Clara seems very energetic.

Ellie turned right and smiled at Clara who was eating a small bowl of grapes from her height chair, "Yeah, she's always moving especially at home. She loves to grab things, I'm honestly glad to be at the base most of the day because when I'm not, she's exhausting…thank god that height chair is portable otherwise she'd be running all over…so, Alex and Morgan are finally engaged…"

"Took them long enough…I was surprised she asked me to be her matron of honor, I thought for sure it'd be you…"

"Considering you've saved her fiancé's life countless times and are directly responsible for saving his brain it doesn't surprise me at all. Alex looks up to you; she joined The CAT Squad because she wants to earn your professional respect…it's the same reason Morgan fought so hard to join the original operation after he found out the truth."

Carina and Zondra seemed surprisingly intrigued by Molly, and Sarah watched with rising irritation while they continued to stare at Molly until finally she became fed up and addressed them through a low threatening hiss, "Hey, what's the matter with you two, it's not like you haven't seen kids before?"

"Sorry, we just can't believe you have a sister…"

"Carina if you want to say hi then go in there and say hi already!" Don't stare at her like she's something you're trying to size up before you steal it…oh and please try to remember that she is only 6 years old…sorry mom…"

"It's fine, Molly hasn't noticed her at all; she is busy with Morgan and Alex."

They seemed to be done with their food already; proving that Morgan's hunger had not been exaggerated. He and Alex were now playing Mario Kart with Molly who seemed to be extremely happy at this particular moment. Emma noticed this and sighed "…She's had a good childhood, but I was always worried Ryker would show up so I sheltered her more than I should have…we've never had a birthday party or gone on vacation but she's enrolled in school as of about 3 months ago. The truth is she started asking why she's older than all the kids in her class and that's why I gave the boogie man explanation; all she knows is there was a bad man who was after us so she started a year later than everyone else but she knows that you and Chuck made things better…no details though I promise, she's way too young for that."

"I know mom, you're doing fine."

"Still, I always hated that it was so lonely for her…anyway, she's adjusting well to school."

"That's good."

Eventually, Morgan and company entered the dining room again, "…Sarah, Molly, is great at Mario Kart. That's twice now she came in 1st!"

"I'm glad you're having fun, do you want more food?"

"That's okay Sarah…can I play outside I brought a ball and mitt?"

"Sure as long as you stay where we can see you…"

"Unnecessary, hey Molly let's go out and see how good your heater is!"

Casey snickered from down the table, "Better than your's Grimes…Sarah you mind if I smoke a cigar outside?"

"I guess not just keep the smoke away from Molly…"

Casey shrugged in acknowledgment before getting up and going outside. Most of the food was gone quickly even considering the amount of company. Sarah attempted to clean up, but Ellie insisted on doing that for her…meanwhile, Cole and Carina seemed to be hitting it off which amused Zondra because normally Carina wouldn't give anybody—let alone a guy-the time of day; they seemed to be getting into a heated debate over which of them was a better undercover spy…

"I know all about your reputation…you flaunt your way through undercover assignments, and you're a very convincing liar, but I can guess you don't put much stock in sidearms?"

Carina smiled with a mock expression. "Yeah well your stealth and seduction skills could use work. Maybe if you were better at both you wouldn't have had to forcibly escape from your last mission; I heard you set a new record for knockouts with a sweep of the leg?"

Cole sighed and then smiled, "I did actually; 16 to be exact but I get your point…I'll make you a deal—"

Carina interrupted Cole abruptly rising to her feet from the sofa she'd been sitting on, "Let me guess…this is a "you scratch my back I'll scratch yours" moment?"

"Something tells me we'll all be dealing with regular threats in the coming year so yes I'd be stupid not to admit that I need help. If you are wondering why I'm signaling you out…I guess I just find you intriguing and of course beautiful."

Carina winced slightly, it was clear she was not used to getting a taste of her own medicine, but to her credit, she recovered quickly turning the tables as she spoke, "Well I'm not a pushover so odds are I'll get more out of this than you."

"I find it funny that you think I'm a pushover given that you let your DEA treat you like a sexual pariah. I prefer to think you've got much more worth than just your looks."

Carina turned red as she spoke, "Fine let's go to the base's shooting range; you can give me target practice…"

"This is going to be fun."

Cole and Carina bid farewell to Sarah along with select other people: a somewhat awkward farewell to Sarah's family and a sarcastic goodbye to Chuck, Morgan, and Alex that they couldn't help but laugh at. After they left Zondra addressed the group with wild interest.

"I think they agreed to go on their version of a date!"

Sarah's eyes widened slightly but then she turned briefly to Chuck, and they shared a look of comprehension before the latter spoke with extreme irony in his voice, "That is as perfect as two people who think WAY too much of themselves could possibly be for each other."

There was a collective burst of laughter from everyone as Manoosh spoke to Chuck, "Cole is a perfect candidate for the previous Intersect."

"Yeah…too bad Carina is too hotheaded to handle the Intersect…as a matter of fact I don't even think she paid attention when Cole was uploaded with it…they both like to show off so I'm guessing Carina won't like getting one-upped…listen have you discovered anything new about ours?"

A little…I'm much more at the technical aspect though…for instance; any active skills or readable info you flash on can be stored and studied instantly later on. I'd bet that my tinkering has also increased your ability to process information. Of course we have yet to test the strange way in which the two of you seem to amplify each other's critical brain/body functions, as well as you, 're physical skills…not to sound overly philosophical but the ease with which your brains synced together pretty much proves that you were meant to be together: then, now and always…Ellie seems to think you two are dependent on each other and I have to agree. That's why I'm worried about the how extended time apart may affect both of you-of course I mean more so in the event of capture or other such problems…I know we wrote as much of the Intersect's script to compensate for that kind of situation, but the overall ambiguity scares me even though it's likely that outside of major stress or total peril you're unlikely to feel negative effects which mean there is no way to test the theory…"

"Well, we just have to avoid capture then…"

Ellie cut in reluctantly bursting their bubble, "You know that's impossible…especially given your prior history; just be extra careful-Sarah if you're ever separated from Chuck because of capture take deep breaths; interestingly enough when you are captured Chuck remains relatively calm but when Chuck is captured you tend to, lose your cool and that was before uploading this Intersect and syncing with Chuck; I worry that if Chuck is captured you could snap again…I guess I'm asking if you're more emotionally stable than-"

"Using unsanctioned torture on an international government official and forcibly fighting my way through the jungles of Thailand?"

Ellie gave a weak smile, "Well, yeah…"

"Back then I was over emotional because it was my fault Chuck was captured; I was way too stubborn, and it almost cost Chuck his brain…I had to get him back. So I guess you're right—I'll always hold onto who I was before if it helps protect my family."

"Fair enough…time for a change of subject; Devon we're not going back to Chicago."

"Okay, any reason why?"

"Our family is here; we never should have left in the first place…Sarah, you're the closest thing to a sister I have and I abandoned you while you were going through traumatic amnesia…I'm sorry."

Emma raised her eyebrows in shock. "Amnesia, what are you talking about?"

"Mom, that is a long story that isn't even necessary to tell because the amnesia is gone; it has been for 6 months thanks to Chuck, Ellie, and Manoosh."

"How much did you forget?"

"Please mom, I don't want to rehash this again I've done that enough the last year…anyhow, Ellie, you have your own life, you don't need to apologize, and I don't want you and Devon staying here out of guilt…"

Ellie and Emma conceded to Sarah's pleas; although the former made sure that Sarah knew that she was staying because she wanted to and the latter acquired info on Sarah's amnesia from a very reluctant Chuck while she was out of earshot tending to the twins. Emma's reaction was melancholy, and she thanked him over and over for helping Sarah get through her amnesia. Sarah's expression was clearly dark as she came back downstairs, but Chuck was spared from confrontation with her because Molly, Morgan, and Casey all came back inside. Manoosh said goodbye at that point causing Chuck to tease that he just came for the food.

"I do love food! Anyway, I'll see you later and thanks for inviting me!"

Morgan was smiling broadly but clearly out of breath as he sat down on the couch and addressed everyone gathered in the living room, "Man…Molly sure can throw…that heater…it's amazing…you could play baseball for sure."

"I didn't mean to hurt your hand…"

Casey grinned from nearby and spoke to Molly as gently as anybody had ever heard, "Don't worry, Morgan hurts himself on a weekly basis; I think he's right though you can throw a mean heater, watching him wince after every throw made my Christmas."

"I know you're pretty pain resistant, Casey, that's not the case for most of us…Molly, please don't worry about my hand…Sarah any desert?"

"There's apple or pumpkin pie; try not to eat it all…"

Morgan smiled got up and left for the kitchen clearly skeptical of his self-control, "I can't promise that!"

Alex sighed and had a "his stomach is a bottomless pit" look before following him in along with Molly who insisted on also having pie. Sarah noticed that Molly seemed to stick with Morgan like glue and it was somewhat unsettling because the latter was a grown man acting like a kid most of the time. Conversation over the next two hours consisted of entirely normal subjects…Morgan and Alex set their wedding for mid-June, Sarah privately gave Casey a new sniper rifle, his jaw fell open as he saw it.

"…This is…an L115A3 AMW…its British but top of the line…I buy the best ammo and this, this can hit its target from 1400m away and can see through smoke…I hate to admit it, but the best guns are foreign made…how much this set you back Walker?"

"Nothing, when you have the best hacker in the world for a husband, hacking a store is laughable-when I told him I'd buy it that's exactly what he did…"

"Well tell him thanks…anyway, it's getting late, and I want to get home; I'll make sure to put this under lock and key so Verbanski can't take it. Sorry, she didn't come…"normal" is definitely not her thing."

Sarah smiled at the irony as she spoke, "…it wasn't our thing either but…we've spent 6 hours being normal as everybody else…"

"You know, when I gave you that video log at the beginning of the year I said Bartowski made us soft but what I think I meant to say is… he made us human…I'd forgotten what that meant…"

"Merry Christmas John…"

"You too…now, I don't want to say goodbye to everyone or scare, Molly, because I'm carrying this rifle…"

"I figured, hold on…"

Sarah left momentarily and came back with Casey's coat, "Looks like everyone is in the kitchen, you can sneak out the front."

They exited the walk in closet and walked back downstairs before heading in quietly opposite directions. A few minutes later Emma was checking her watch and yawned, "Wow…listen Sarah we should get going it's 7:30-Molly honey, it's time to go!"

She came running into the kitchen, stopped in front of Sarah and then took a necklace out of her pocket and placed it in Sarah's hand, "Wait, mom, I want to give Sarah this…it's my necklace I really want you to have it; for good luck…I don't need it anymore I've got you!"

"Sarah bent down to Molly's level and hugged her tearing up as she spoke "…Thank you, Molly, it's beautiful…listen I've got something for you too…this is my direct number; you call me anytime you want, and I'll be on the other end…and this…this is a special device."

Molly took a small locket necklace like object from Sarah clearly intrigued, "…what does it do?"

"Well if you're ever in danger squeeze this tight with your hand me and Chuck will rescue you…but remember it's only for emergencies."

Chuck bent down next to Sarah and smiled at Molly, "Think of it like your very own bat signal!"

Emma raised her eyebrows while Molly spoke again, "Okay, so what you're saying is you guys are superheroes?"

Chuck and Sarah hugged Molly tightly while the former spoke quietly, "Not quite…this will help us keep you safe though so make sure you keep it with you…now Morgan and Alex will take you back outside while we talk for a few minutes…and Molly thanks for coming!"

Molly smiled brightly and then walked outside with Morgan and Alex. Emma addressed both Chuck and Sarah with a worried voice, "So I guess you two are in trouble…which means we have to cut ties again…"

"No mom that won't happen this time…that's why I gave the emergency beacon to Molly; nobody who might get to you for information about us will suspect anything of her…even the most dangerous enemies will focus on you which means she can activate it-plus it's silent-really just a precaution…we're being targeted again but…I swore I wouldn't sever ties with you again…"

"I thought nobody knew we existed…"

"Nobody in U.S government…but this is a personal enemy…Adam Mason-Eve Shaw's brother; wife of Daniel Shaw…Shaw's dead but he found out pretty much everything about me and Chuck and likely passed it all onto Adam so keep your guard up but like I said I'm not cutting ties again."

Sarah hugged her mother and then walked her out the door as they both said a heartfelt goodbye. After coming back inside Sarah sank into a nearby chair clearly exhausted. Ellie noticed this immediately and insisted on leaving too…Clara had run herself wild playing with Molly, Alex, and Morgan and was passed out in Devon's arms so he agreed to leave.

"This happens all the time she's crazy during the day and sleeps at night…anyway, thanks for having us over!"

Morgan and Alex were the last to leave with Zondra having left an hour earlier but not before giving Sarah a brand new stealth-knife which she stashed in her usual hiding place on her leg. They headed upstairs to their rooms and fell onto the bed and moved up against each other. The instant they made physical contact both of them felt their exhaustion rapidly going away.

III

Alex and Morgan arrived home completely unaware that their apartment was now an open source of information for the enemy. They'd been hovering over sensitive topics for quite a while but appeared too tired to discuss them. Alex was the one who eventually broke the silence as they lay together in their bedroom…

"You wish they would have made more than one right?"

"Yeah I don't think they realize how useful we could be…"

.

"Are you sure you'd be able to handle me inside your head?"

"Of course, I love you remember?"

"I never forgot that…we'll talk to them then but I can guess they'll say no…for security reasons…"

"Well between Adam and a Russian government that's only a few wrong moves away from going full-on terrorism they will need every bit of help they can get…"

A few minutes later and there was a loud bang that caused Alex and Morgan to jump out of bed. Morgan had grabbed the emergency beacon from his nightstand while whispering so quietly to Alex that it was barely audible, "This was Casey's engagement gift…I thought it was a joke at the time, but now I'm glad he gave it to me…stay quiet!"

They crept to the door and found themselves occupied with at least three harsh sounding voices, "Alright, we capture them both and bring them back to base; they'll have valuable information on Casey, Bartowski, and Walker…"

Morgan cursed silently to himself several times realizing their apartment had been bugged and figured they had let slip just enough info that these people knew they were hiding major secrets…knowing that they only had a minute or two to spare Morgan pointed frantically to the beacon in hand, then to Alex and then tipped his head back with his mouth open indicating for her to swallow; he repeated the sequence once more, and she understood as he activated it…swallowing it was surprisingly easy for her…they nodded and slowly revealed themselves with their arms up.

"Look, if this is about our pirating, my bad we'll pay everything back we don't want any trouble…"

"Yeah well neither do we so just come with us now…holy shit!"

"What do I have something on my face?

The agent smirked and activated his radio, "Very funny…sir come in; Morgan and the girl…they match two of the people who were on that warehouse security video with Bartowski and Walker and the rest of their employees-it looks like Grimes changed his hair."

"Bring them back here…our analyst team found some interesting info on Grimes…"

"Yes, sir! Alright, you heard him you two are coming with us!"

"First I have to ask how you got the drop on us…we had to walk right into this complex we would've noticed anything suspicious…"

"Well that's the point isn't, you're so used to working with government resources you were expecting an obvious spy van. Please, we're not that stupid! Now let's go before I decide to hit you with enough voltage to knock you out for hours!"

"That wouldn't matter; we already know where you're taking us."

"Then you won't mind answering some questions…"

…

There was a frantic mood inside the base as Chuck contemplated what options were available for rescuing Morgan and Alex. They'd been held for nearly 10 hours despite the fact that everyone knew where they'd been taken because attempting a rescue in the dead of night would have been suicide but luckily it was now dawn. Ellie and Devon had agreed to watch the twins, but they felt guilty for not recognizing anything during or prior to Alex and Morgan's capture; especially given that they lived in close proximity. Casey was understandably furious and couldn't stop pacing back and forth breathing through deadly grunts.

"…That's it, no more down time! Bad guys don't take time off…you two can't have it both ways…spies don't get to have normal lives! If that's what you want then after this is all over, take your kids and fake your death's! For now, we deal with Adam and then Russia!"

Sarah spoke calmly, "John don't worry we'll get them back; they were taken for information so it's a safe bet they're still alive. We flashed immediately when we entered their apartment…it was bugged with more of those GLG-20's. Even if we found the receiver, there wouldn't have been anything worthwhile on it since we already know everything important…"

"Then we go get them!"

Chuck sighed and folded his arms, "There are countless agents at the place now, and if we mount a full assault Alex and Morgan are dead for sure…"

Casey punched a nearby wall in frustration as he swore, "DAMMIT! What do we do then?"

Beckman appeared on the main video monitor looking exasperated but hopeful, "What is it general, did you find something?"

"Yes, we recovered security footage from the warehouse you infiltrated 3 months ago. You already know that it shows a lot of you…what's more important is we found out the video signal is being piggybacked to an encrypted server and while we don't know the exact location we know for sure it's from outside the U.S…"

Chuck's face went pale, "Adam was watching us…he knows Sarah was pregnant…he must have tipped of Tommy before sending him back here…this isn't good at all, Tommy's ruthless he'll have them tortured until they crack and spill everything…if they haven't already."

"It's unfortunate, but we are going to find out just how strong Alex and Morgan really are…the most talented spies are standing in this room, but you're all on that footage we need to have the upper hand and clearly, don't…"

Chuck had looked around the room at everyone before his eyes came to rest on Cole, "Wait general, we can send Cole there undercover to rescue them; he's the only one who isn't on that footage…"

"Not that I mind…but what would my cover be…it would need to be air tight…"

Casey was still angry, "We don't have time for stealth! I can't believe I'm saying this but…we upload the rest of the V3 Intersects and go for an all-out assault!"

Sarah spoke bluntly after going through mental-tactical assessment, "…I think Casey's right Chuck if we go stealth not only might Alex and Morgan already be dead but the enemy will know everything on top of it. We might as well force our way in."

Chuck thought hard for another minute and then addressed the group, "…Alright here's what we'll do, and obviously I don't expect things to play out exactly as follows: Manoosh you monitor the facility from here using the same codes we used before; try to disable the power once we've breached…it'll give Alex and Morgan a chance to escape on their own and meet us…Casey, Verbanski you perch yourselves on the adjacent buildings and provide cover sniper fire when we need to escape and trust me we will need to escape…Sarah and I will go stealth and carefully take out the perimeter guards so Cole, Carina, and Zondra can enter and head the rescue while Sarah and I capture Tommy.

Casey spoke as though the end of Chuck's plan was some kind of sick joke, "Capture, no way in hell Bartowski; we're putting a bullet in this bastard's head!"

Sarah looked pleadingly at Casey, "John we can't just—"

"Oh don't give the "we can't just kill him-speech." Do I need to remind you that every enemy we've left alive has fled beyond our reach or come back much worse? Nicolas Quinn destroyed your memories and brainwashed you; Daniel Shaw framed us for treason…I'm through showing mercy-"

"Actually John I want him dead too, I merely think it would be a waste not to interrogate him first…but I think Chuck is happy to let you take the shot if he's on the verge of escaping."

"Agreed, if he's escaping and the shot is there, take it!"

Casey was still beat red, but he'd calmed down considerably, "Fine…I'm going to get my rifle."

Beckman addressed Chuck again as Casey walked over to the armory, "what do you need from me, Chuck?'

"General you're our Kamikaze move; I hope to god we don't have to but just in case have an air-strike ready! I'll give you the location now…"

"Understood, I'll be standing by."

Chuck sighed as Beckman disconnected and then turned to Manoosh, "You should upload the Intersect too; if somebody finds this place you'll be able to defend yourself, and it'll help with hacking too…we can always remove it later."

"Okay…be careful everyone!

Those who didn't already have one uploaded an Intersect. As they drove to what was formerly Verbinski's company, there were tremendous nerves for everybody. They took their usual cars to appear less obvious and every minute Chuck's worry was overtaking him, "Guys…please hang on, we're coming!"

Sarah sped up in response to Chuck's thoughts as he addressed her aloud clearly crestfallen, "…So much for dealing with this all in January…"

"We'll get them back Chuck…"

IV

Alex and Morgan were back to back, and the latter could barely remain upright. Morgan had sustained multiple bruises and had a swollen eye and upper lip. He seemed on the verge of passing out and as a result his head was dropped from extreme fatigue. A cut on his right cheek was nearly infected, and the majority of his breathing was shallow and forced; it was clear he was severely dehydrated. Alex's voice hit his ears quite softly…

"Sweetie they'll be in here again anytime…you've got to tell them something…the contract at least…you need water and medical attention and water!"

"No…we can't…giving them anything…will just make them…come back over and over…me…they can use me as a punching bag…all they want…I promised him…I wouldn't let…anything happen to you…"

The door in the room opened a short time later, and Tommy's voice could be heard a few feet away. He was clearly irritated, "So Grimes…do you feel like talking yet?"

The agent harshly shoved water down Morgan's throat forcing his head upward as found a small burst of strength, "Go to hell!"

Tommy smirked as he watched water drip down Morgan's face. He took the bottle of water from his subordinate drew it back and was about to strike Morgan square across the face when the room went pitch black, "What the hell is going on?"

"Sir it appears power to the entire place has been cut…"

"Thank god our communications come from a separate source, you guard these two!"

"Yes sir…careful sir!"

Back outside Chuck was in frantic communication with Manoosh. "Manoosh buddy, I thought I said cut the power AFTER we disable the perimeter guards…we've lost the element of surprise…"

Manoosh was blunt as his voice came back through the blue-tooth, "I know Chuck but Morgan's in bad shape: dehydrated, shallow breathing, severe muscle fatigue and several harsh cuts and bruises…plus he was about to get knocked out, I had to."

Casey's voice cut in, "How's Alex?"

"Unharmed, I don't know why…"

Casey spoke bluntly "They know she's my daughter…there's a full team of analysts here…it's obvious they unearthed my confidential records and are afraid of what I'll do if she's hurt."

"Well, it looks like cutting power drew the perimeter guards inside…we should breach now while everybody is distracted."

"…The lobby is huge…Tommy's office is on the third floor. I suggest two of you stay in the lobby and act as decoys; there is plenty of horizontal and vertical cover. Alex and Morgan are in a room off to the right of the lobby…one person is guarding them…the problem is I have to turn the power on again so the elevator can be used and from what I see now agents are already flanking all sides of the lobby…you'll all need to go in through the front and then split off into groups; I won't turn power back on until I see someone make it into where Alex and Morgan are being held.

As discussed before they'd left, Casey and Verbanski were already in position and at the ready on the adjacent buildings with their sniper rifles. The rest were ducked behind various cover points near the entrance. Chuck spoke with a firm command from beside Sarah as everybody awaited his orders.

"Okay, Zondra you're armed with a Glock and flash grenades…Manoosh isn't turning the power back on until somebody gets to Alex and Morgan…if Carina freezes the door with cryo-grenades can you blast the door in; their eyes won't adjust to the sudden flood of light."

"When did we get cryo-grenades?"

Chuck managed a half smile, "State of the art prototypes; one of Manoosh's secret projects…"

"Ready when you two are…boss!"

Carina nodded in full agreement before Chuck spoke again addressing Casey and Verbanski, "Alright…the plan is to draw out as many agents as possible and have you two fires, understood?"

"…Draw their snipers attention away from us, and then we can take them out so you guys can rush inside…good thinking Bartowski! We've got you all covered…just get in there and rescue my daughter and her knucklehead of a fiancée!"

Everyone flashed and a minute later they were executing their plan: the cryo-grenade Carina threw made contact with the door, and it froze as the cooled substance slowly spread. Zondra tossed a flash grenade and just before it hit the door right in its center she shot it twice in quick succession. There was a loud bang as the flash grenade exploded blowing the door and endless shards of ice back into the lobby causing several groans from many agents inside. The snipers on the roof fell for the distraction and were swiftly cut down as a result.

Amid a hail of AK-47 gunfire Chuck, Sarah and Cole forced their way into the lobby ducking in and out of horizontal cover. The harsh reload times on the AK-47's combined with their naturally lacking accuracy allowed the trio to steadily disable multiple agents with their pistols while they heard the continuous blast of Casey's rifle and watched from the back windows as several agents fell one by one. Eventually, Cole spoke over severely waning gunfire…

"I'll get Morgan and Alex, you two cover me!"

"…Hang on, take this PM-9 it's got tranq darts in it…Alex can back you up while you get her and Morgan out of harm's way…"

Cole nodded as Chuck addressed Manoosh again, "…If Cole makes it to the right side of the room, you turn the power back on."

"Okay…he needs to hurry, though; more are coming in from the front hallway…"

Cole ran to the right side of the room just before he entered the view of a fresh set of agents. Zondra and Carina appeared beside Chuck and Sarah as gunfire picked up again, "Sorry we took so long!"

"That's okay…what the hell happened to your arm, Carina?"

The upper portion of her right arm was bleeding from two bullets, "…I was behind cover and came up for shot's; I took out for or five of them but didn't get back in time, and someone with an SMG hit my upper shooting arm…do not start to worry Chuckles, it's nothing."

Zondra scoffed as she bandaged Carina's arm and spoke with an edge to her voice, "You mean you got cocky; you're lucky most of the bullets missed your arm…let them handle this and just stay still!"

Zondra held Carina back as Sarah and Chuck nodded to each other, flashed and then acrobatically sprinted from behind their cover with the former thrusting mini throwing knives withdrawn from her shirt in the knees of two caught off guard agents causing them to drop instantly. Chuck joined hands with Sarah as they sprinted toward the front steps…

"So I guess you'll stash those anywhere now?"

"Very funny, why are we heading to the second floor?"

"Manoosh says there's important info in the counter-intelligence room…probably worth copying…"

"Alright but let's not stick around longer than we need to!"

"Agreed…"

Meanwhile, Cole had forced his way inside Alex and Morgan's holding room. He shot the lone guard square in the head with a quick draw of his SIG-938, and he fell to the floor with a loud thud. The power came back on a minute or two later…Morgan was unconscious, but the noise woke Alex who looked up startled as Cole started to untie her while she spoke weakly.

"Help Morgan…I'm alright…"

By nothing more than intuition Cole had stashed water and medical supplies in his car and transferred them to his bag prior to this mission. He handed Alex the tranq pistol and spoke bluntly, "Bar the door, we can't leave until he is conscious…I have water if you need it…"

Alex took both bottles of water and the medical supplies from Cole's bag before barring the door. Cole handed Alex the tranq pistol before gingerly freeing Morgan and laying him on the ground. He was about to perform CPR when-after downing more than half of one bottle in two swigs-Alex insisted they switch roles because Cole was a veteran spy who could stomach killing…

"Alright…but keep that tranq-pistol in your back pocket! Casey would kill me if you got shot and had no chance of protecting yourself!"

Alex bandaged and cleaned Morgan's injuries, "All I care about is Morgan…"

Alex swiftly started CPR and kept it up until Morgan body twitched to life again…a minute or two later, and his eyes were open and looking around. Alex smiled at him and then carefully helped in drinking vitally needed water. He downed the second bottle of water in three long gulps. After 5 minutes or so Morgan found strength to stand with assistance from Alex, but as he tried to walk and draw a deep breath he felt a continual pain and collapsed to a knee…

"I think his ribs are really bruised…we've got to get out of here!"

"Alright…but you hear all that noise on the other side of that door; Manoosh says that there are at least 10 more agents trying to seize the lobby…Carina and Zondra are pinned down…Chuck and Sarah are hacking the counter-intelligence room."

"What about Verbanski and my dad?"

"They're on their way but were coming from at least 500 feet away…"

As if on cue, Casey spoke through their circle of blue-tooth devices. "We're almost there, had to swap guns. Just get back outside-we will back up everyone else…you both just get to the hospital, and Cole…if you fail it'll be the last thing you ever do!"

"Understood-alright guys stay behind me…I've got 3 grenades left; one cryo and two M-80's…Manoosh says the rear wall of the room is part of a tunnel leading to a parking garage; we're blasting through it!"

Cole passed an M-80 grenade to Alex and then threw the cryo-grenade at the rear wall; it made contact and froze over slowly. Alex nodded and threw the M-80 grenade; Cole shot the heart of it right as it lined up with the wall and the entire section blasted apart with a loud bang. Carrying Morgan through this hole required both Alex and Cole's physical strength, and as they all passed through it, the former had urgency in her voice.

"What's the last grenade for anyway?"

"…Can you support him for about five seconds?"

"Yeah but-hey what the hell are you doing!?"

Cole spoke triumphantly as he turned around and tossed his lone grenade in the opposite direction, "covering our escape, now let's move and remember stay behind me-or as behind as you can anyway!"

They supported Morgan as the three of them walked steadily along the connecting tunnel with Cole somehow keeping his trusty SIG-938 pistol at the ready, but his prior actions seemed to have kept their pursuers occupied and after five minutes with no one in sight he sheathed his gun and gave Morgan full support as they essentially carried him onward. Eventually, they made it to the parking garage and Cole breached a red Mustang and then with one flash hot-wired the car before helping Alex lower Morgan into it as she took the driver's seat. Breaching the car had triggered its alarm but with yet another flash Cole silenced it.

"Get to West Side Medical ASAP! Your condition should keep police at bay so drive fast because Morgan is clearly fighting a losing battle… I've got to get back and help everyone."

"I'm fine…I want to…stay and help!"

Alex had to resist the urge to smack Morgan, "ABSOLUTELY NOT! We're leaving now…Cole…thank you!"

V

Back inside there was chaos…Chuck and Sarah had effortlessly fought their way into the counterintelligence room-with tranq-guns (the analysts were not agents and having been in that position himself Chuck couldn't take injuring or killing them) and were frantically obtaining various information; everything from wireless transaction data to personnel information…there was even several files on an Intersect that was being built. Apparently, Adam had been rather fond of the failed emotionless Intersect program from two years prior and contrary to what was originally thought it wasn't being built here but rather in Paris at his personal base.

"There's so much noise going on, I hope everyone is okay…"

"At last contact with Casey and Verbanski they had made it to everybody's position…Cole successfully evacuated Morgan and Alex and is fighting back through the place…Carina's arm has been bandaged but she can still shoot-Cole is apparently a very good teacher…as soon as I find out if my last hunch is correct we can get the hell out of here…found it!"

Sarah looked at Chuck nervously, "Found what exactly?"

"Unfortunately the overall situation just got a lot worse, not to mention dangerous and complicated…Adam has decided to enlist the help of Russia; just over the last week they've provided him with a ton of extra help and have fully agreed to cooperate with him."

"So we've got a country that wants to overthrow the United States work with a vengeful U.S born citizen trying to create an army of emotionless soldiers and if he succeeds he'll probably pass copies to the Russian military…well the silver lining is we don't have to capture Tommy so we can get the hell out of here!"

"Agreed, let's go!"

Chuck pulled out his flash drive and then ran a chain reaction of commands that rid all the computers of their operating systems so that the next time they were booted it would be like starting from square one; in doing this he hoped Verbanski could salvage them at some point. Manoosh informed them that Tommy was in the process of fleeing to the roof and escaping via helicopter. Chuck and Sarah were the closest and ran back toward the elevator in a frenzy coming out of it in time to spot Tommy running down the third-floor hallway in a mad dash for the roof access door at the other end.

Chuck flashed, pulled a grenade launcher off his back-which Casey had given him prior to the mission-and aimed it directly at the roof access door before firing; the grenade flew across the room and Sarah-using her trademark Smith and Wesson along with a well-timed flash-shot it just as made contact with the door. The result caused the door to be blasted inward; thereby blocking the base of the ladder that provided roof access.

Tommy ran to the end of the hallway signed and turned around slowly advancing on them, "Fine, let's see what you've got!"

Chuck made no attempt to hide his cocky attitude as he spoke, "What's the matter, can't you jump that high?"

"Whatever Chuck, when I'm through with you, your pocket protector will be the only way people can recognize your face!"

"In case you've been living under a rock, I'm far from "the guy who worked at a Buy More"…now, let's rumble!"

Chuck rushed Tommy using a Bryce-esque sliding kick; aiming at the table that was nearby causing it flies forward toward Tommy; whom rolled carefully out of the way as both he and Chuck rose to their feet. This Intersect had made flashing so effortless that Tommy never even saw it happen. As Chuck entered physical combat with Tommy, Sarah fell into that same strange trance. Chuck felt as though they'd become one mind and as a result were twice as strong and twice as fast. Tommy put as much force as he could into each strike but it was futile; uppercuts, jabs, full blown punches-both horizontal and vertical and even roundhouse kicks were either blocked, dodged or countered to the point that eventually Chuck landed a direct roundhouse kick to his chest sending Tommy to his back as he passed out.

Chuck picked up Tommy's radio and ordered any and all personnel to flee the building. The rest of the team had been locked in either shooting or physical combat so hearing Chuck's announcement was a shock. He told them to rendezvous at roof access where they'd take the helicopter to West Side Medical.

Casey addressed what everyone thought as they all stood in the hallway. "So if the helicopter is our ride then what about our cars?"

Chuck thought for a moment and then addressed Manoosh through still active wireless communication, "…you know what Beckman owes us—Manoosh you're at base; can you contact her and have her handle that?"

"No problem, although I don't think she'll take kindly to being used…it's a pretty big fall-from confirming a possible missile strike to ordering the transfer of cars."

"Well she'll just have to deal with it, I'm kind of glad she'll understand what it's like to be just a means to an end; I didn't like it so I'm not going to lie; giving her a taste of her own medicine feels pretty good-everybody ready?"

Casey had a matter of tone when he spoke again, "We're dropping this one off at the base first…I want to torture him a little."

Verbanski shook her head, "I'm staying behind to start cleaning up his mess; tell Alex and midget beard I'm glad they're in one piece-Chuck it looks like I'll be joining your company permanently…you can use this place as a subsidiary; although it'll need a decent amount of remodeling…"

"I will…see you later!

Tommy started to stir so Casey made sure to keep his pistol pointed right at Tommy while forcing him to his feet. Everyone save Tommy flashed and then bounded effortlessly up the rubble and climbed the ladder. At the top Cole brandished a rope and through it down to Casey and Tommy.

Chuck couldn't help but snicker, "Really, you just happened to have that with you?"

"I never come unprepared…"

They climbed the rope and then the ladder and once they were on the roof Casey forcibly placed handcuffs on Tommy before shoving him inside as everyone else filed into the helicopter too. Chuck stood in the cockpit but Sarah addressed his thoughts aloud, and he couldn't help but grin…

"Sorry Chuck but I'm the one who's a trained pilot, take the passenger seat."

He smiled at her with an air of nostalgia, "Having flashbacks are you?"

Casey was blunt as he spoke from the back, "She's not the only one…"

"Hey, I landed it didn't I? Not that you helped the situation…"

"It a good thing you don't freeze under pressure anymore Bartowski; speaking of that was a nice move with the grenade launcher; Manoosh told me about it! Let's go Sarah-ahem, Bartowski…Garza, you try anything, and you'll pass out before you realize it!"

"Like I can try anything with my hands cuffed and those three pointing guns at me…"

Cole, Carina, and Zondra all smirked and tightened grip on their guns as the helicopter's engine started up, and it rose quickly into the air. It struck Casey that Tommy had to be knocked out to prevent giving him knowledge of where Carmichael Industries was headquartered and for that reason he relished firing necessary tranq-shots at him until he fell over snoring loudly. Eventually, they arrived at the base; Manoosh was tasked with preventing Tommy from escaping, something he took very seriously.

"You got it…by the way; Beckman moved your cars to West Side Medical…although I had to persuade her to do it! Anyway, tell Alex and Morgan I'm glad they're okay!"

Chuck waved and then turned toward the exit, "I will, thanks, buddy!"

The flight from the base to West Side Medical seemed to take an eternity. There was immense worry because even though they managed to take back Verbinski's company, they all knew that their biggest threats were soon to come.

Chuck spoke flatly as the helicopter landed at West Side Medical, "So…Carmichael Industries needs to be the ultimate "Big Brother"—a Watchtower…"

The name rolled off his tongue so effortlessly that the base was officially named "Watchtower" to everyone's agreement. Chuck simply hoped that someone or something would watch over all of them in the weeks, months and years to come; although he desperately hoped this would be over within the next year and he and Sarah could live fully normal lives…but then he was reminded of what Casey said at the beginning of this very long day…

"You two can't have it both ways; spies don't get to have normal lives!"

As much as he wanted to deny it what Casey had said was true and it was something that stayed firmly in Chuck's mind as they all set foot inside West Side Medical with Sarah squeezing Chuck's hand firmly as a result and they found it surreal that less than 24 hours ago they were celebrating Christmas…

* * *

**A/N:** So that was chapter 6, these guys never get a real break! I wanted to contrast their regular lives with the spy world-like in Business Trip, and thankfully it came out better than I expected. Anyway, I now have a part-time job and will be working 6 hours three days a week and as a result, my writing time will shirk accordingly. That said I still plan on continuing with this story and hope to publish once a month…anyway, keep up the reviews, thanks to the many CHUCK fans out there, stayed tuned:)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** A happy late holidays and New Year to all you Chucksters out there! I'm back with another chapter after just over 2 months! The biggest reason for the wait would be my part-time 18 hours a week job that requires computer work 3 out of 5 weekdays. As a result, weekends are now the only time I can make substantial progress. The other half of the wait boils down to the fact that this chapter was a hassle…parts didn't feel right, and I kept having problems getting it to flow properly; that said I think it turned out very good…if nothing else I hope I'm doing well enough considering I choose to write this story "on the fly."

Anyway, that's enough rambling from me…so I present the next chapter of my ever growing novel :)

I don't own CHUCK! But if I did I would bend over backward to make the follow-up everyone wants! :)

* * *

**Chuck and Sarah**

**Chapter 7**

Everybody entered Alex and Morgan's hospital room in a steady rotation. Of the two, Morgan was lying in bed but was awake; Alex was sitting in a chair next to him. They were both clearly doing much better despite the fact that they had to be injected with intravenous fluids—Morgan much more than Alex-from prolonged dehydration. While Alex simply looked tired, Morgan looked as though he was recovering; they found out he had lost almost 3L of water and had several broken ribs in addition to the cuts and bruises he'd sustained. Cole acknowledged that Morgan looked like he'd been brought back from the brink of death and gave him immense professional respect for enduring torture.

"You certainly fared better than Chuck; he scared himself and then passed out…and I was the one getting tortured."

"While when I decided to date and then propose to John Casey's only daughter it definitely made enduring torture easier to handle because let's face it pissing him off makes anything anybody else could do to me a cakewalk…"

"At least my methods are good for something…I'm glad you're okay Morgan, if you plan on going through with a wedding, you should stay out of spy scenarios for a while. I'll tell you what I told Bartowski all those years ago; the future is a dangerous thing…it doesn't always work out the way you want it to… so stay away before you get completely sucked in like Chuck did…we can manage; we're the original three for a reason, right you two?"

Chuck and Sarah shook their heads in unison before the latter spoke, "Yes…our professional lives are stuck in a revolving door, and we don't want that happening to you two…so you can occasionally help but under the radar."

Chuck was glad Ellie and Devon weren't going back to Chicago but felt terrible that they'd essentially been reduced to babysitters. The fact was that these threats were too big to let the other members of the company handle alone and it was best to take care of it all while Noah and Lisa were unable to comprehend the routinely extended absences of their parents…luckily their immune systems were highly developed-something Chuck and Sarah found out at a recent checkup; confirming that some form of the Intersect's health benefits were passed on during the pregnancy-so Ellie and Devon met everyone at the hospital.

"Don't worry about the twins guys; Sarah made sure to give us plenty of bottled breast milk, and nursing is not a must; especially given their already strong immune systems so it's perfectly fine to do it when you see them."

Carina and Zondra entered fed up with waiting just as Chuck sighed and reluctantly began to talk about where things were likely headed with all fast growing threats, "Unfortunately it looks like we'll have prevented World War III; Adam is working with Russia which means he, Edgar and Laszlo are all on the same side now."

Casey was blunt as he spoke with an air of frustrated comprehension, "Figures…it's the perfect setup, Adam can do whatever he wants to as revenge against us thanks to the protection of the Russian government, and he aids their military; what's he doing anyway?"

"We found out he's trying to revive the failed GRETTA Intersect experiment."

"So if he succeeds Russia will have a bunch of emotionless soldiers to mount an assault against the U.S…this is a dumb question but can it be any worse?"

"Laszlo is building a super missile and Edgar is spilling U.S intelligence to them."

"…So at this point, everything with Tommy was a smokescreen…Adam was buying time to earn Russia's trust but needed somebody to distract us…and what makes this so much worse is Beckman can't help us at all; they know about the GISA and any combat assistance from them on Russian soil will be seen as an act of war by Putin…we can't do anything!"

Chuck and Sarah started a telepathic conversation unnoticed by everyone except Ellie who respectfully hid her comprehension, "That's a bold move, Chuck…"

"Yeah well desperate times mean desperate measures…but based on the current situation it's the only play we've got; besides we have no idea if he'd do it but I'd say Adam's recent decisions will help make our case…"

"Well, I think anybody left who doubts that you are a real spy has no gripe after they hear this-I mean, convincing Tommy Garza to become a double agent is about as professional a spy as you could be-convincing him and Casey though…"

"As far as the former goes; the chances are definitely in our favor…as for the latter; I'm hoping that once I mention this, he realizes it's our best move…"

"This move could give us some down time…bring it up…"

There was a few minutes more of silence until Chuck cleared his throat and bluntly addressed everyone while keeping his eyes on Casey who was biting his lip in irritation, "I have an idea…it's the only thing I can think of that will let us get ahead of Adam and Russia and stop a possible WW III."

Casey was clearly skeptical, "What's that because the only thing I see is that anything we do results in a suicide mission…"

"We wouldn't do anything, not right away anyway…Adam has Russia in his corner now, but he's not smart enough to ditch the help he already had…fortunately for us he did exactly that…"

"Come on, stop stalling and get to the point!"

"We talk with Tommy; convince him that Adam doesn't give a damn about what he wants even sell the fact that he used Tommy as a pawn to distract us…we entice him with immunity, the Intersect—which he's wanted all along and then send him back to Russia as a double agent."

Casey clearly wasn't expecting this kind of plan, and as a result, his voice was wrought with skepticism as he spoke clearly believing Chuck had lost his mind, "…Let me get this straight; you want to try to convince Tommy Garza-who just held hostage MY daughter and tortured your best friend mind you-to betray the guy he was working for and act as our double agent within Russia?"

Carina was impressed beyond belief which caused her to eye Chuck somewhat wildly as she spoke, "Wow Chuck that's pretty gutsy…it's such a shame I missed my shot with you!"

"Carina is clearly on board, but what's everybody else happen to think about this?"

Cole was standing casually against the wall with a highly intrigued expression on his face and when he spoke it was with tremendous respect, "I have to admit this is the last thing I expected to hear but it's brilliant…Tommy is a spy, and at the end of the day all he was after is the Intersect itself plus I doubt he'll take kindly to hearing Adam recruited him as nothing more than a means to an end…"

Morgan and Alex were on board too, "Man I'm fine with whatever you've got up your sleeve-especially if it puts an end to the prospect of WW III-but we can't double cross him; otherwise he'll become the next Nicolas Quinn…I'm not going to lie though; I wish we had a better play…"

"…So do I but everybody wants something…we just need to figure out what makes him tick; I think he values his life and his skills, but we can dig deeper…anyway, Morgan, Alex get some rest we'll see you later."

"You don't know if you'll do it do you?"

"No, I don't…Tommy is egotistical and harsh but if there is one thing I've learned; sometimes it's necessary to exploit people and even bend the truth to get their help…I'll figure it out…considering we're probably on the verge of war with Russia I should figure it out soon."

II

Adam was pacing back and forth inside an Intersect room; his temper was rising fast as he addressed the other two people in the room who were still fine tuning the Intersect computer, "Hasn't this taken long enough!"

"Sir this is, for all intense and purposes a program that completely suppresses emotions; there is a reason it was abandoned two years ago, and it wasn't because the technology was too risky…if you upload it be prepared to lose yourself; you'll become a shell and much more of a program than a human being."

Adam's irritation suddenly fell away, and when he spoke again his voice was pathetically quiet, "That doesn't matter to me…I'm already as close to feeling dead inside as anybody still living could be…besides, we're sharing this with the Russian military, so I don't think they care about the risk."

"Well we formatted the program to replicate continuously for them which wasn't easy but if you're ready it's finished…"

"Good Laszlo…any closer to getting inside Chuck's base Edgar?"

"No, sir…Tommy's efforts gave us more time but so far the place is a fortress…we think the entrance is locked using a combination of concealed switches and hand ID scanners…but if your plan works we should get access soon…"

"I'll be back momentarily; they want an update and apparently have news about the GISA."

As soon as Adam left Laszlo looked at Edgar with daggers in his eyes, "This is MY plan, I'm the weapons designer remember?" Besides, I worked hard to create a discrete security jamming device; the question is did he have it with him before he left on his flight?"

"Yes, Adam gave it to him personally…"

"It's nice to have him as an unsuspecting pawn…Chuck thinks his base is safe, I have been waiting for some payback since he got me arrested 5 years ago…"

"You realize we're still in Russia right don't get over excited…besides, it's not likely that Chuck would even be there because as of four days ago he's a father of twins…"

"I saw the security video, so I knew that already-or the first part at least…still, how does one guy get so damn lucky…his entire career as a spy and everything that resulted from it is because he opened Bryce Larkin's email."

"What's wrong, you're not jealous are you?"

"Please…Walker has way too much baggage, how did you find out those details anyway?"

"Their government info may be iron-clad, but the personal info wasn't that difficult…although I didn't find anything on Bartowski or Walker's mothers. One thing is for sure, though, Sarah Walker is bound to be much more of a threat…"

"What do you mean…I would think the exact opposite because she's bound to be rusty since they let their career's take a back seat…?"

Edgar had given a harsh laugh before he spoke again, "Then you're shockingly naive Laszlo, Walker was scary before becoming a wife and mother…she's always gone to any length to protect Chuck…everyone knows that he means more to her than anything and now that they have a family…the bottom line is Sarah Walker will carve an endless trail of bodies if it means protecting the family she built with Chuck Bartowski."

"The way I see it is they have to come through Russian soil to stop a military that will soon be emotionless and their base will likely be compromised soon."

Adam had come back inside and forcibly cleared his throat before speaking triumphantly, "You're right about that…Tommy activated your device as soon as he passed through the building where they dropped him off and since it's virtually undetectable, they'll never find it.

"Do you want me to lead a siege on their base?"

"No Edgar I need you here…Laszlo, you send it off to the Russian military, oh and by the way, they're very pleased with your super missile."

"Glad to hear it…what's the target?"

"There isn't one yet…the point of gaining access to Chuck's base is to try and cripple the company that by all appearances is the new first line of defense against outside threats for the U.S."

Edgar was more serious than ever and seemed very exasperated as he spoke again, "You know I hate to sound like a broken record but…THESE PEOPLE AREN'T SOME RANDOM GROUP OF PUSHOVER AGENTS! The fact is Chuck Bartowski and Sarah Walker without a doubt, are the most skilled spies born in the last thirty years. You both seem to think that Chuck has no idea what he stumbled into; that he's slow and just going through the motions as a novice spy when the truth is he's been the exact opposite. Bryce Larkin knew what he was doing when he sent that email to Chuck and I'm sick of everybody taking these two lightly. Did you know that almost everything Chuck did last year-including stopping Clyde Decker, Daniel Shaw and thwarting Nicolas Quinn was done WITHOUT the Intersect and guess what they're all dead!

Adam spoke in a mocking tone while drawing in the leather jacket he was wearing, "So what you're saying Edgar, is that you're afraid of the two of them?"

Edgar scoffed as his anger fell away "I'm just being realistic…I've been a spy for a very long time and all I'm saying is unless you want to end up dead don't take those two lightly but don't mind me I'm just the counter intelligence guy."

"Edgar I've heard enough, we're supported by another country, and there is no way Carmichael Industries is ahead of us…soon we'll launch the real attack, but we have to let Laszlo's invention do its job and wait for Tommy to check in…in the meantime get this thing to the Russian military and train with them…I got word that the GISA now knows Putin's intentions."

"Carmichael Industries might not be ahead of us but Beckman is…something is odd about the timing of everything that's been going on in the U.S…certain info is wide open and other stuff is in a black hole."

"Several sources have said that Carmichael Industries and the GISA have the first ever "no strings attached" government contract; I bet they're making Carmichael Industries invisible and in return the company acts as an unofficial government entity…I wonder if they have an Intersect again…

"I don't know but sir, I highly recommend we split off…"

"I'll lead the attack on his base…I changed my mind, I'm not uploading this one…I may be dead inside, but I know I want Chuck and Sarah Bartowski dead!"

Sir, I've got to warn you Daniel Shaw couldn't control his emotions and let his hatred for Chuck and Sarah overwhelm him…you said yourself we have an entire country on our side now so accept their cooperation instead of going on a solo rampage…if the rumors are true, then they're going to be well prepared for an attack…"

I know luckily the same brother-in-law you just mentioned had an Intersect stashed in his penthouse; it's version 2 but still…I'll have an equal footing now. I'm flying back immediately so be sure to assist Russia's troops in holding down this place; it's lucky that it wasn't claimed after the fall of Alexi Volkoff; his fortune, on the other hand, seems to have disappeared which is a shame…anyway, I might not be back so you're in charge Edgar."

"Sir, I don't understand how can you just march right into the lion's den?"

Adam had his hand on the door but stopped and turned to look at Edgar, "I guess…I've got nothing left to lose and a chance at getting even is worth dying because avenging my sister is all that matters to me now…besides, I've had someone standing by to take back Verbinski's building…I could care less if it works but the point is to isolate Chuck and Sarah…I'll make my guy move first and then go after them while their Employees are occupied. Regardless, you won't see me again…"

With a sigh, he exited the room and left Edgar and Laszlo puzzled for a moment or two until the latter dialed a number with his cell phone and spoke triumphantly, "…Sir, it's ready for your troops."

A harsh Russian voice could be heard through the phone, "Then bring it here right away! We have selected a target for your super missile."

Where and when?"

"It will be Washington D.C, during their Independence Day."

"Yes sir, the Intersect is on its way…however, we may have a much bigger problem?

"We can handle the U.S government!"

"Sir it's not the U.S government; it's the people they work for…"

So you're saying somebody else is calling the shots there?"

"Essentially yes…it's a company…partnered with the GISA."

"So Diane Beckman has private resources does she?"

"More like friends in high places; this company…underneath its front, it's comprised of the best spies in the world."

"What's the name of this company?"

"Carmichael Industries…the people in charge are Diane Beckman's top former agents; Chuck Bartowski and Sarah Walker-John Casey who isn't in charge but he's attached too…"

"The original trio attached to the Intersect Project; I'll admit that's problematic, to say the least…very well we will rendezvous with you there and form a plan…"

"Adam already left to lead a battalion to attack their base…"

"No, let him proceed; at the very least it will occupy them for a while…"

"Yes sir, see you soon!"

"I won't let anyone wreck my plans without giving them a fight!"

Edgar swallowed hard as the phone conversation ended but a smile came on his face as he spoke, "Okay…I'll admit that we have a shot here because that guy definitely scares the hell out of me, even through a phone call…"

"What do you expect, he's Vladimir Putin!"

III

The mood within Watchtower was tense; Chuck and Sarah had gone home after visiting Alex and Morgan in the hospital; thus staying true to their "life or death moment" rule despite several of Casey's attempts to force them to stay. Chuck's idea to strategically turn Tommy had ultimately been scrapped because everyone decided he could not be trusted and as a result, they were at a loss for how to proceed and contacted Beckman.

"The threat of a third World War has to be our number one concern right now. Casey, I've been in covert contact with Mary Bartowski, and she agreed to go in deep cover again…she landed in Russia approximately two days ago and is working to progress through the ranks of the Russian Embassy…this is our only move at this point but we know their first major one-launching Laszlo Mahnovski's super missile at Washington D.C on Independence Day. "

Casey scoffed loudly as he spoke, "More proof of why I hate the Russians…ego driven and arrogant. Bartowski won't like finding out that his mother went deep undercover again…"

"Where are Chuck and Sarah anyway?"

There was a slight edge to Casey's voice as he spoke again, "…They've gotten all conditional with their help since the kids were born…how much can they watch newborns sleep…life or death moment, what a load of-"

"They are entitled to flexibility John; besides the U.S government managed just fine before Chuck and Sarah came along. A revitalized version of the Intersect that the GRETTA agents used has indeed been built and handed over to the Russian Embassy-likely for their military-and through hacking of our own we discovered the program replicates endlessly…"

"So we'll have to deal with unlimited amounts of over aggressive agents?"

Manoosh was seated at the main computer with a casual smirk on his face, "Not entirely Casey…whoever created that program knows very little about programming code: sure this particular one might replicate endlessly, but it will have problems running; my educated guess is that they sacrificed unlimited performance for unlimited supply…stupid morons, it's computer 101 to make sure you find a balance between how much the system does and how well its programs run. I would need to somehow take a look at their setup, but it's pretty much a given that no matter how many Intersect's they upload after a certain amount of flashing it will just crash. So basically they unintentionally created a giant virus…throw in the effects on the brain and Ellie would say they're in for a rude awakening."

"Well, at least we've got that mishap working for us…general any news on Adam and his whereabouts or activities? I'm getting aggravated just standing around…"

"We know he's on a flight to LA, but we haven't the slightest idea why…if he wants revenge and Russian will soon launch a super missile our initial suspicion was that he would draw us into attacking first, but that doesn't seem to be the case…I suggest forcing some answerers out of your recently acquired detainee; I'm glad that Alex and Morgan made it out of that situation in one piece, I'll keep you posted on Mary's progress…I have to go…"

The video monitor shut off and Casey clenched a fist massaging his knuckles gently as he spoke, "I've been waiting for an excuse to give Garza a taste of his own medicine, I'm going to enjoy this!"

"Hold up Casey, what Beckman said has me thinking…if Adam is on his way back here then why would he send Tommy back first; something about that whole thing seems off…like he wanted us to capture Tommy…was he carrying anything on him when you brought him in?"

"No bugs if that's what you're thinking?"

"They wouldn't use bugs, not when our security is electronic, there's been suspicious skulking around the lobby for several days now, but we always enter and leave Watchtower in pairs, so I didn't think anything of it; besides they were always focused on the door and not the bookcase…I'm running diagnostics on the security…"

After about 5 minutes of rapid work at the main computer, Manoosh sighed, "Everything still works properly…I don't get it, Adam wouldn't have any other reason to fly here unless he thought he could lead an attack on this base…let me check one more thing…Dammit, something disabled all the locking protocols!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that our security is more or less intact, but anybody can bypass it!"

"How is that possible?"

"It's some kind of focused electronic pulse, and it's coming from an unspecified area…is there some hidden room I don't know about?"

"The dungeon…everyone follow me…and grab a syringe and the ammonia from Sarah's office."

Even Cole winced quite a bit at the mention of this as he spoke, "What are you going to do?"

"Get some answers…"

The others reluctantly agreed despite a rather uneasy feeling between them. Casey walked back up the stairs and activated the wall which rose as usual, but this time, he kept his hand on the inner panel, and the platform slowly lowered until it hit bottom. This floor had several cells on either side and in one of them sat Tommy Garza. He was clearly disheveled and irritated as Casey walked up to him.

"John Casey…so I guess this means you are through with keeping a lid on?"

"Where is it?"

Where is what?"

"Whatever you smuggled in here that disabled our electronic security protocols and don't bother playing dumb we know it's in here!"

"Now why would I tell you that when I could wait it out and let Russia take care of this pathetic country and it's government?"

Casey made sure his voice was as threatening as possible when he spoke again, "First of all: I would kill you before that happened because when you held hostage my daughter and her fiancée you forfeited any chance of me freely letting you live and if you don't tell us where it is then I'll make sure to subject you to pain so intense that what they went through will seem like a picnic!"

"I think I'll take my chances!"

Casey turned around briefly and took the syringe full of ammonia from Cole. Tommy was clearly unaware of what Casey was actually holding because sarcasm came over him as he spoke, "What's that another sedative; you really need a new tactic, Casey."

"This isn't a sedative its pure ammonia…now, if you don't want me to burn you from the inside out I suggest you tell me what I want to know!"

Tommy said nothing and after a moment of hesitation stuck the needle forcibly in his neck. A moment after Casey injected Tommy with the first dose he buckled from the searing pain as Casey shouted in his ear, "Where is it?"

Tommy spoke through severe pain as the first injection reached a climax, "Dammit, the device itself doesn't matter…it's infected your security already, all you can do now is purge it from the system…son of a bitch!"

"I'll bet that hurts!"

"…Don't flatter yourself!"

"The next one will be twice as powerful, so I suggest you answer my next question; who designed it?"

"Laszlo Mahnovski so Adam could gain access here and cripple it for the Russians; not to mention he really wants to kill Chuck and Sarah…"

"Next question...I want to know where Adam is operating from. A team was sent to where the GISA thought his base was but he's moved; where is it?"

"Forget it I'll wait you out."

"Come on…why endure torture for a guy who's on a vendetta and purposely making you expendable?"

"To Russia Adam's mindset makes him just as usable as me; they want nothing more than to remove this company from the equation because they believe that Carmichael Industries is the U.S government's defense and that without it, it will collapse…he is the perfect first strike…"

"That's Russia for you, cocky and overconfident just like its leader; they clearly underestimate Diane Beckman…well this is nothing more than stalling, it's time you tell me where his base is!"

"Like I said I'll wait it out, this country is so pathetic a little torture is a small price to pay."

"You had your chance…"

This time around Casey was much more aggressive; he turned his back momentarily to conceal a flash and then connected twice in careful succession with Tommy's face; the second punch broke his nose and sent blood flying as his head retreated backward. When all he did was smile mockingly, Casey chose to inject him with a much larger dose of ammonia than before; the result was very audible and aggressive exclamations from Tommy as he attempted to push through the pain which was exasperated because Casey had swiftly continued punching him. It took several minutes but eventually Tommy broke and sat in a state equal to or worse than Morgan. He couldn't admit it to himself, but it was clear to everyone else in the room that he'd grown a surprising attachment to Morgan and made sure to give Tommy harsh payback.

Tommy coughed up more blood before speaking through labored breath, "…ALRIGHT, you win…it's Volkoff Industries…but I'd be more worried…about this base…knowing Adam, he'll be attacking in a week; he likes to plan his assaults, but I'm sure he's landing tomorrow so I guess you have some time."

"See was that so difficult, your chances of bread and water just increased, but we're leaving you in here."

"It must be annoying working for such a pathetic government…something tells me you're rusty especially not being in the thick of things for so long."

"Well I actually agree with you on that; that's why we don't work for the government…save a few select people it's a joke…that's where we come in!"

"Well tell your ring leaders I want to come to some sort of agreement…"

"That will have to wait; we could care less what happens to you!"

They all returned upstairs to the operations center and after hearing that a first strike wasn't too far off the mood was relatively calm. All of Casey's pent up hostility seemed to have been taken out on Tommy, something that Carina was quick to point out as they all stood around thinking about what their next move should be.

"I've got to admit Johnny you seem like even more of a loose cannon than me…burning someone from the inside out…guess you're throwing caution to the wind in your old age…at least where your daughter is concerned…but how do we handle an attack, should we call in Chuck and Sarah?"

"Based on what our anti-Chuck said I don't think this qualifies as a necessary situation…that said we do need to lead Adam away from here; can't have him destroying a multi-million dollar base."

Manoosh forced an awkward smile on his face, "Anti-Chuck…Casey that sounded like a polite insult?"

"It was, you may be a nerd but you're not Chuck Bartowski…now, can you hack Adam's phone and draw him out to a specific location?"

"…unfortunately, without some sort of info I can't just hack on cue…oh wait, I sort of forgot I still have the Intersect!"

Carina echoed Casey with clear emphasis as she spoke, "Yup, you're definitely not Chuck Bartowski…Casey we should get help from Beckman; she's got a lot more pull…and personnel, but where are we luring him to?"

"Verbanski Corp, she won't like it, but it's already a wreck…so it makes sense…now we just hope that Adam really is consumed with avenging his sister's death…"

"We can update Chuck and Sarah prior to Adam making his move, and they'll assist if necessary although I think they're preoccupied indefinitely…but they could be milking things a little…"

To Carina's surprise, Casey came to their defense, "…Get back to me when you have the guts to put down roots…if Chuck has taught me anything it's that you can't be a spy forever and contrary to what you might think, the whole "save the world from peril thing" is wearing thin…"

"That daughter of yours is turning you to putty Johnny…"

Casey stood there casually, "To quote from the movie Lethal Weapon; "I'm too old for this shit…" "2013 had better be less life and death…I'd like to be able to shoot a gun for the fun of it and not because my life depends on it…"

IV

The New Year arrived suddenly over the next six days but that Thursday was relatively normal at least for Chuck and Sarah. Despite being kept in the loop on a regular basis, they had stayed true to their new principles and assisted indirectly. Tommy's small amount of info had proved beneficial because since Adam landed five days earlier, there had been no movement with him; proving that he planned his siege attempts and Tommy had since been turned over to GISA custody. Beckman managed to isolate Adam's personal phone number thanks to a large team of hackers-so Chuck could surprise him at any moment; which he agreed to do because it made the most sense. Just as Casey had suspected, Verbanski was quite irritated that her building was being treated like a battlefield again but reluctantly conceded with a little persuading. Further reconnaissance suggested Adam wouldn't attack until closer to Independence Day-lining up a little too perfectly with the launch of Laszlo's super missile-which caused Alex and Morgan to move up their wedding 3 months because after what they'd been through they didn't want to take any chances.

Watchtower was currently at capacity despite it being 8 in the morning and general Beckman looked exasperated over the main video monitor, "Chuck, Sarah I know that circumstances have forced you to scale back your professional lives this fast escalating situation requires your help."

"What's going on general?"

"About a year ago I flew to Russia in an attempt to personally soften Vladimir Putin's growing distrust of the U.S-mind you this was prior to the CIA/NSA merger and our contract with Carmichael Industries-needless to say his views could not be shifted; he firmly believes Russia should be the world's top superpower and that it will be better to force a heavy dictatorship throughout the world…it was difficult to tell if he's fed up, single-minded or power hungry and unfortunately I fear it's some combination of all three."

"You knew things would escalate; that's why you contacted me-us…"

"Precisely…I wanted a silent shadow to help quell Russia's growing uproar-it was working; at least initially: you created an Intersect that has no fatigue and allows telepathy between hosts and I would have flown you there immediately, but several unexpected things happened…prisoners escaped, Sarah became pregnant and someone intent on killing her surfaced…"

"With all due respect general, I don't give a damn about any of it! Besides it may interest you to know that my pregnancy was set in motion long before you're epiphany occurred and if you had not put me Chuck and Casey on a pedestal as though we were the only people capable of stopping terrorism we wouldn't have felt obligated to go after Nicolas Quinn and well…you know the rest."

Casey leaned forward coming off the back wall to stand directly behind Chuck and Sarah, "For once I'm with them 100%…the success of our original operation doesn't mean we want to be spies forever…I have a daughter that is hovering on the edge of this profession, and she's already ended up in the hospital, and it's made me realize I have something to lose."

"We'll stop Adam but we are bringing him to us and as far as Russia…taking on a whole country is not our problem…however, if need be we will cripple their cyber network and electronic infrastructure from here; countering cyber terrorism was the original intent of this company, and I think it's time we get back to it.

"So what you're saying is you're retiring from field work?"

"After we stop Adam…yes, that's exactly what we're saying; although I think that statement is unfortunately completely bogus right now but it doesn't change the fact that we all WANT to be finished!"

"Alright Chuck, I get everyone's frustration if for no other reason than I have been doing this a lot longer than you but unfortunately what's going on in the world far outweighs what you three want! Now, Adam is already on the move…he's coming to your base Chuck likely within a few hours and after planning for nearly a week, he's confident."

"Looks like it's time to use our trump card…he's not entering this base!"

After some tinkering with Watchtower's main computer Chuck's phone was running through an encrypted line several layers deep and was untraceable, I know Adam; his decisions are cocky and egotistical just like his brother-in-law…which reminds me; Casey if the shot is there…"

"What, are you sure; I never pegged you as somebody with the gull to give a kill order?"

"You forget I've been through this before…even if we capture him, he won't let up…"

"Now it makes sense, trying to avoid a repeat performance like Daniel Shaw's vengeful Christmas on ice…being that I nearly bled to death and you're wife nearly froze to death it's a smart decision to put Adam out of his misery or something similar will happen again…I won't hesitate to pull the trigger!"

Sarah couldn't help but check in with Chuck privately, "… you sure about this?"

"Sarah…there's part of me that always wants to believe in people's better nature but…dealing with Shaw and then Ryker and then Quinn…I'll be honest I didn't understand that part of you back then…but I do now…"

"Back then, you mean Mauser?"

"I was naive, and it took nearly losing you multiple times to realize it…I won't let that happen again…"

"What if there's a confrontation-if you hesitate even for a second he'll kill you!"

Casey spoke aloud catching Sarah by surprise, "I can see it in your eyes Chuck; you're willing to do anything necessary as a spy to put an end to a threat…that was the last lesson you needed to learn; now let's stop this guy before he ruins our lives."

V

Within an hour at Chuck's direction everyone separated into two teams: Chuck, Sarah, and Casey would take on Adam with Verbanski at her base while Cole, Carina, and Zondra agreed to use the other floors of this building to prevent Watchtower from falling into enemy hands because fighting within Watchtower would wreck the equipment.

"Sorry guys, you'll have to be Watchtower's defense. Fixing its security protocol will take a lot more time than we currently have…"

Cole casually shook his head as he spoke: "It's fine Chuck, well make ourselves visible and draw them upstairs."

"The lobby wasn't designed to properly hold off an assault…I think you'll be happy you didn't remove those intersects…my best advice is raided the armory and fire at will…"

"…something tells me you're in for a much tougher fight…"

"We'll be fine we've got our guns, and ammo stocked and ready to go…"

Carina eyed Chuck like she wanted to hug him but she remained still and spoke in a blunt tone, "You're not allowed to get killed by this SOB…Sarah needs an ear now that you softened her and I'm not wired for normal conversation! I'd be stupid if I didn't make my offer again-not that I'm rooting for anything to happen to you, Sarah."

Sarah's tone was extremely sarcastic, "How kind of you…something tells me Zondra has more to offer Chuck then you-besides Cole is perfect you; slightly egotistical and a little too full of himself…"

Both Cole and Zondra turned red, and Chuck addressed Carina bluntly, "I've learned by now that this is just your way of saying you care about me…now before Cole and Zondra stay a permanent shade of red or Casey blows a fuse let's get a move on!"

There was an edge to Casey's voice as he spoke from the wall next to the armory, "It's about damn time…thanks to all this fancy equipment while everyone else was wasting time I kept track of enemy movement; Chuck it's time to use that trump card both teams are halfway to their respective locations…seems like they'll arrive within the hour."

Chuck managed to convince Adam-and thereby both his teams-to change locations which provided more time for preparation. Cole and company used the extra time to fortify the lobby; moving several tables and chairs from the other lone room on the ground floor into said lobby for cover as well as barricading the entrance to Watchtower.

Casey had come back inside with his rifle in hand, "I realized you don't have a sniper…I'll comm wirelessly from the roof."

Cole was caught off guard, "What about Chuck and Sarah?"

"Gertrude is more than capable of backing them…she'd never admit but when you look at both situations you three need the best sniper, and that's me!"

Carina was slightly irritated and took offense to the notion that they needed help, "We can handle things, Johnny."

"Don't be stubborn Carina I'm just providing cover fire."

Zondra clearly shared Casey's opinion and her voice said as much when she spoke, "In case you hadn't noticed we're not in a position to refuse help, and I won't let your ego get me killed."

"How come everyone thinks so little of my professionalism?"

"History shows you always get into trouble so can you blame us?"

"I guess not…let's kick some ass!"

Meanwhile, Chuck, Sarah, and Verbanski were preparing for combat hundreds of miles away. There was an ominous feeling in the air despite all the cover and barricades that existed in this building because they really had no idea how large of an army they'd be facing. Chuck also seemed completely preoccupied with his thoughts; something Sarah addressed as she walked over to him from the makeshift armory where she and Verbanski had been prepping weapons and ammunition in the room where Chuck and Sarah had recovered valuable Intel on their earlier rescue mission; an area still largely intact

"What's wrong Chuck?"

"Beckman is hiding something…she's had the same look every time she discloses bad news to me…"

"We'll deal with that later…as much as I want to retire and never look back, I just don't think that will be possible too many dangerous people know who we are; it makes me wish we had those clean Id's still…"

"Considering handing them over helped save your life I would do it again in a heartbeat!"

"I know…we'll figure it out…"

Verbanski interrupted their brief discussion with a loud exclamation while pointing at one of the computers Chuck had configured earlier with a building sense of urgency as she spoke, "…I honestly hate to break up your retirement plans but based on whatever you did and the radar that's currently on screen I'd say an army of about fifty is only 10-15 minutes away! Did Diane agree or not?"

Chuck grimaced but quickly recovered, "…Yes, she will provide air support; how fast can you get to the roof and set up?"

"I think they'll be too preoccupied with you two to notice me you are basically a two person army after all!"

"We're not invincible so god help us…we'll comm with you on the roof." The sooner we stop Adam, the sooner we can retire…I hope."

VI

A short time later Adam was advancing on Verbanski Corporation with three sizable groups of agents. On the inside Chuck and Sarah were waiting behind cover with their guns at the ready; Sarah with an alarmingly tight grip on her Smith &amp; Wesson and Chuck with a silencer pistol. A few minutes later there was very heavy gunfire as 12 agents flooded the lobby firing at will.

Chuck had to shout over all the gunfire, "What the hell are they doing; it's like they've gone berserk?"

"I think they were uploaded with that modified Intersect; the one based on the pill you took 3 years ago, that suppresses emotions."

"I remember that; it was like living in a haze…why would they do that to themselves?"

"I don't know, but it's a good thing I brought these…on three, 1, 2, 3!"

Chuck and Sarah flashed at exactly the same time, and in an instant, they felt everything slow down around them. They leaped out from behind their cover and fired their guns at a row of agents who immediately fell dead. Chuck sprinted behind a nearby pillar at the west end of the lobby watching bullets stream by him in slow-motion before exposing himself to shoot down two more agents. He turned around in time to see another set of bullets come so close they grazed his hair as he ducked just in time to avoid them. He took out the agent who nearly hit him but as he did everything sped up again. The falling agent managed to fire a few more shot's before hitting the ground, and Chuck quickly dove to his right behind nearby cover just as bullets streaked through the spot he'd occupied a few seconds earlier. He took a few seconds to observe his surroundings before he heard Sarah's voice nearby…

"Chuck, did you feel that?"

"Yeah what just happened?"

"I don't know, but we beat them all…we should talk to Ellie, they had assault rifles Chuck; there's no way we could have taken 12 of them in an open field under normal circumstances…"

Verbinski's voice came through their comm links, "Don't get complacent; there's twice as many headed your way!"

Sarah eventually joined Chuck behind his current scarce cover before looking at him concerned, "Are you okay…I saw you nearly got hit, but I was dealing with three of my own and couldn't help."

"Yeah but I think that's when everything sped up again…"

"Let's stay close this time then and don't forget to use the flash grenades!"

Next thing they knew, Chuck and Sarah in combat against wave after wave of agents. All the physical and mental benefits they'd experienced thus far seemed to be enhanced one hundred times over whenever they flashed simultaneously. The situation was very similar to the group they'd taken out in Paris while handcuffed together. They moved and reacted in perfect sync using combinations of guns, limbs, and grenades; at one point they were surrounded and Chuck-with rapid and pinpoint accuracy-took them all out. A few minutes later Adam came rushing in, and he and Chuck instantly became locked in combat. The first round of blows resulted in a stalemate as both Adam and Chuck retreated to a knee with the latter wearing an amused smile and the former breathing hard as he spoke first.

"Chuck Bartowski, I knew you still had an Intersect, which makes sense consider the bodies lying on the ground…"

"That's funny I'd say the same thing…there's no way you could fight that well without an Intersect-and, not the type the Russian military has now-where did you get it?"

Adam smirked as they both stood back up, "You first, all the Intersect's are gone."

"I'm sure you already know so why would I willingly give you that information?"

Adam smiled ironically as he turned around and pulled something from his jacket as he spoke, "You wouldn't…that's why I'm glad I have this…"

There was a distinct click and next second a high pitched frequency sent Chuck and Sarah to their knees, "What the hell is that?"

"I've trained for months to mentally resist this frequency, you two on the other hand…"

Chuck and Sarah's pain was increasing rapidly, and then they were thrown off when Adam used a suppression device on himself…A few minutes later Adam pulled something else out of his pocket; a case that was similar to one currently in Watchtower. Chuck spotted it and was immediately in frantic telepathy with Sarah; made difficult by the ringing in his head…

"Can you reach…your gun…we've got to take…him out before…he opens that case…I'm sure it's more of those flashcards…"

This was one of the only times Chuck had ever felt or seen real fear in Sarah, "I can't go through that again…I won't!"

Something in Chuck awoke, and he was suddenly able to withstand the noise. In an instant, Chuck flashed and was on his feet, but he was too late, and Adam brandished the flashcards right in front of him. He felt an intense pain as though his head was about to split open and fell to his knees again as Adam started laughing over him.

"Wondering why these work despite the fact that your Intersect is bug-free? Take a second to think about it, it should be very obvious…"

Chuck was breathing heavily but put two and two together, "Laszlo designed new ones."

Adam smiled with satisfaction, "That guy is a mad genius; sure these won't cause memory loss because the Trojan no longer exists but the pain is exactly the same!"

The pain continued for Chuck for several minutes until somehow Sarah found the will to withstand the noise. She swiftly pulled out her gun and in a millisecond shot Adam directly in the heart. He fell to the floor dropping the flashcards in the process and causing another excruciating migraine for Chuck and Sarah. Adam was on his last breath as they stood over him; he smiled in an ironic way, and there was a light in his eyes as he spoke his final words.

"I…missed you…sis…"

Chuck and Sarah stood over Adam's dead body for several minutes before avoiding eye contact with the flashcards and steadily walking outside. Eventually, Verbanski met up with them just outside the entrance, and she looked rather annoyed…

"You've given me a mountain of bodies to clean up…"

"That's what the GISA is for, right now we have to get back to Watchtower; I'm worried that nobody over there has checked in…"

VII

Meanwhile, Cole and company were nearing the end of a massive standoff. Thanks to extremely quick thinking by Manoosh and some decent hacking before the assault arrived they were able to lure them to the upper floors of Carmichael Industries and away from Watchtower's entrance. All of them had been stuck inside one of the larger rooms with scarce ammo and most of the cover destroyed. At this moment Zondra was sidelined with a pretty serious gunshot wound in the shoulder of her shooting arm as Carina attempted to patch her up; while Casey and Cole stood crouched with pistols on either side of the door leading back into the hallway.

Casey swore loudly after taking out yet another agent in the room just across from them, "Dammit, have I mentioned how much I hate the Russians and the fact that they view their field agents as expendable! That's only just over half of them and there are still fifteen or twenty left!"

Cole was blunt as he left cover briefly to take out two more agents, "How do you know how many there are?"

"I scoped them out from the roof earlier remember?"

"Why didn't you take anybody out?"

Casey smirked as though this question was stupid, "I was going to but then I realized leaving a trail of bodies just outside the place we've been keeping under wraps isn't a good idea…"

"Good point-that's the last of them in that room…but if we want to end this we've got to clear out the rest of them on this floor."

"We leave this room they'll flush us out, and we're dead! We need someone to enter through the lobby and ambush them-we need Chuck and Sarah!"

"Well they better get here quick then; I'm out of ammo!"

Zondra managed to speak through harsh breathing as Carina continued patching up her shoulder; she'd taken several shots from an AK-47, "Look just take my gun…and make a dash for each room as you clear it; we'll lock ourselves in here!"

Carina got cross with Zondra as she tried to physically hand Cole her pistol, "Don't move too much you could do more damage!"

"If you're trying to make my shooting arm usable again you're wasting time…that will take months of rehab. Just remove the bullets and stop the inevitable bleeding."

"Too risky…you really got hit here and if I remove any you could lose too much blood; I've got things bandaged tight…that will have to do until we get to the hospital. So…Johnny, Cole, make a run for it already!"

"If they breakthrough you're both sitting ducks…we're better off waiting for Chuck and Sarah!"

"Judging by the several sets of footsteps headed this way you're running out of options just do it!"

"Fine but get to the other end of the room it'll give you cover if they break through the door."

After a slight hesitation Cole and Casey reentered the hallway, and within a few seconds, they were boxed in on both sides at gunpoint. Just when they made the decision to fight losing battle gunfire came suddenly from both ends of the hallway and the agents fell to the floor. Chuck and Sarah met Casey and Cole in the middle of the room, and the latter of the two seemed genuinely relieved.

"Wow…did you both get here in the just in time!"

Chuck was very disheveled but smiled nonetheless, "Nice to see you too…where are the other two?"

"Nursing wounds; they're in the first room on the right…Zondra took a round to the shoulder, she can't shoot."

"We'll deal with the rest of the agents; get Zondra out of here."

"Alright just be careful…"

Eventually, Chuck and Sarah worked their way to the third floor taking out agents along the way. The strange phenomenon that occurred whenever they flashed simultaneously made dispatching agents easy; although there was a moment where Chuck was forced to kick a thrown grenade back toward someone and watch it explode killing him instantly. As they made it back to the lobby, they encountered the last person they ever expected to, and when Chuck saw him, his jaw fell open.

"Oh boy…"

"What's the matter Chuck, surprised to see me?"

Chuck recovered quickly and tried to sound as casual as possible, "Hugo Panzer…let me guess; Adam sprung you too?"

"Yeah, so now I'm going to squash you like a pancake!"

"Sorry but I've got the upper hand now."

Seconds later Chuck and Sarah flashed at the same time, but the latter stayed put, and Chuck engaged in combat. Even with this "upper hand" Hugo's sheer size made things difficult. In the middle of throwing punches Chuck was grabbed, and he had to kick off of Hugo to get away and the phenomenon that took effect with simultaneous flashes ended, forcing Chuck to do a backflip before attacking his shin with a "sweep of the leg" technique which made Hugo fall to his knees but he recoiled quickly and with one punch he knocked Chuck back several feet and connected the second one squarely with his face sending blood flying. Perhaps it was his connection with Sarah but he recovered much more quickly than anybody normally could have and what followed was a flurry of punches and an ending roundhouse as Hugo was knocked out and hit the floor with a very loud thud.

Chuck regained his stamina after a few minutes and Sarah ran to his side, "Wow Chuck, are you okay?"

"Aside from a busted lip and a broken nose…I'm fine. That is so unfair…he's not bleeding at all?"

Sarah gave a small grin as she inspected Chuck's wounds, "I don't think we're in a position to gripe about something like that…you'll need to get x-rays; seems like he caused some stress fractures…I can guess as much just by how you're standing."

"It's still so unfair…anyway, we're putting him in the dungeon underneath Watchtower; I want us keeping an eye on him personally…"

"Fine…but we're meeting everyone at the hospital…I need you healthy and in one piece."

"That's never an easy thing is it?"

"I thought we were almost finished, but the fact is life as a spy is never over…"

VIII

It was now noon and Chuck, Sarah and Casey were back at Watchtower after spending significant time at the hospital because of the fact that Zondra suffered heavy shoulder damage that required surgery to fix-scheduled for three days from now-and subsequent use of a sling. Chuck was frustrated because Beckman had piled on more problems and despite her efforts, she came across as very unsympathetic to the fact that Chuck and Sarah had twins.

"Unfortunately even though the domestic threat is taken care of the international one is mounting."

"What do you mean?"

"…North Korea is suddenly active and most likely joining Russia's operation…which means-"

Chuck spoke with an extremely deflated tone, "…There's a threat of nuclear weapons…it figures…"

Sarah spoke in a pleading tone as she gripped Chuck's hand tightly, "General…do you have anybody on the inside that can handle all this…it's been a very stressful week; we've got twins that we need to be raising, and Carmichael Industries is short a member…"

"We can head them off for some time but gathered intelligence says Russia is nearly at a launch point; we will be going to war soon, and we will need all hands on deck…on a related subject based on the current situation I really think you should reconsider mass production of the Intersect-yours if possible…"

Chuck scratched his head in deep contemplation, "More copies of this Intersect would increase our odds of putting an end to all of this for good…the problem is the complexity and detailing of this version-luckily there's my backup now!"

Just as Chuck finished speaking Watchtower's entrance opened and Ellie and Manoosh came down the stairs joining the other three at the conference table where the former spoke first, "Chuck, I'm glad you're okay, you are okay right?"

"I'm still a little sore, but yeah I'm fine. Thanks for coming, how are the twins?"

"They're fine…between Devon, Morgan, Alex and Sarah's thinking in advance, everything is covered." Sarah briefly whispered to Ellie who nodded before speaking again, "…anyway Chuck, you want to fill me in?"

"Yes…things have gone from bad to worse…"

Beckman let out a very audible sigh as she spoke in a strained voice, "That is an understatement…"

Both Ellie and Manoosh grew tense as everyone finished filling them in. This time, it was Manoosh who spoke first, and he sounded very unsure when he did, "General…mass producing the Cerebrum Intersect would be extremely difficult. Making one took six months…I won't deny that it would give us an upper hand…"

Beckman sounded pushy when she spoke, "The GISA has more than enough engineers and computer technicians to streamline mass production and deal with issues during development."

Ellie had been contemplating things for quite a while and when she finally spoke again she was quite blunt, "Diane…there's a bigger issue here than just manpower; the fact is this Intersect takes a tremendous amount of willpower to harness…even if we make more most people will collapse under the strain of it…"

"I'll worry about finding candidates; the important thing is getting this done…"

Chuck made no attempt to hide his sarcasm as he spoke, "Wow, that wasn't cryptic at all…"

Beckman scoffed while Ellie was currently accessing Watchtower's main computer, "Um Ellie, what are you doing?"

"Sorry Chuck…you know how the Intersect records 24/7 brain activity…"

"Yeah…that was built into it."

"Well, the data is routinely sent to this computer…since you mentioned that something strange occurs when you and Sarah flash at the same time I thought I should see what's going on…"

"Keep me posted and when everything is finished move it to the GISA base…now, I have things to do…"

"Wait, Diane…you need to hear this, it's incredible…"

"What up Ellie?"

"…You guys said that when you flashed at the same time, things slowed down?"

"Yes and then they would return to normal eventually…which didn't bode well with bullets firing everywhere."

"Well based on what I'm looking at…when you flash at the same time your brain activity spikes…"

"So, it's spiked before right?"

"Not like this…how can I put it into perspective…people normally access 10% of their brain power: with this Intersect on a regular basis both of you are at 50%; that's why you're faster, stronger and much more resilient but when you flash simultaneously that spikes to 90% and on a few occasions your using all of it. Basically, when you flash together your brains are processing and reacting 100 times quicker than average people; that's why everything slows down around you. It seems like time slows down but in really that's just a physical manifestation of how fast your brains are working."

"So how does that explain why it suddenly stops?"

"…my guess is that when your stress level suddenly spikes-like if you're caught by surprise-that breaks your concentration. This is the biggest reason why more copies of this Intersect are a wild card; there's no guarantee that other people can handle this…not on short anyway…"

"…Is there any way to modify it so that it's usable for one person?"

"I imagine we could try modifying it for one person, but that may force use of a regulating device again; one person's brain would never be able to control the Intersect without experiencing massive overloads."

Manoosh scratched the side of his head, "I agree…we'll also have to shrink the overall storage capacity…"

Ellie turned to Casey eying him carefully trying to get a sense of his mood until finally, she addressed him directly, "…John, I have been with Alex and Morgan for weeks now; they're ready to upload this Intersect…"

"I agree…most of the time they aggravate me, but neither one wants to sit on the sidelines and as much as it makes me cringe; that bearded buffoon is right for her…if it makes them safer I'm on board, but Chuck and Sarah-"

"John, you don't have to worry we'll help them out; we have been handlers before!"

Chuck clapped Casey on the back as he spoke, "Plus it'll be nice not to have to worry about someone's brain melting this time around!"

Beckman addressed everyone with renewed vigor, "Alright then, we have a much better chance now…"

…

Beckman was in her office going over recent intelligence quite rapidly when the door opened. She glanced up in amusement and spoke bluntly, "I still haven't gotten used to seeing you…"

"I've been here for six months; you should see me as another employee by now…"

"Frankly I would feel better if you joined Chuck's company as it operates in secret…are you ever going to let him know?"

"When the time is right…he's got his hands full at the moment but based on what I've read and what you've told me he's come a long way…"

"That is an understatement…anyway, our chances of putting an end to this just increased…he agreed, which means soon you'll have no choice because he'll need your help."

"Like I said when the time is right…"

"Something tells me your hesitating based on selfish reasons."

"here's been a lot of movement lately and Chuck, Sarah, and Casey won't be enough to take on two armies…"

"The new Intersect is a good enough weapon especially in the hands of Chuck and Sarah…"

"Are they creating one that can be used by a solo person?"

"They are trying, but the joint version would be more powerful-that is directly from Chuck's sister."

"She knows everything?"

"Yes everyone in his circle does now, but his sister, in particular, has been extremely beneficial."

I'm sure there are selfish motives behind that…regardless I'll be in the thick of things soon!"

Beckman returned to what she'd been doing, and a moment later her door closed again. She gave a sigh and spoke aloud to herself, "You know, if we win this war I'm talking to Casey about taking my position so I can retire…Roan loves the tropics, and I've served my country long …wow enough, Chuck really does turn people to butter…I don't believe I used to battle on the front lines…"

Her phone rang a few minutes later; the call was encrypted, but she spoke as though she'd been expecting it, "You only call after I've spoken with Chuck…"

"That's because you're my middle man, we agreed to that remember?"

"But Chuck's well-being is important because he is important to putting an end to all of this; I really think we should let him know…"

"Too risky…for now, it stays within our inner circle…besides, as long as Chuck has Sarah he'll be fine; he'll know when the time is right!"

"The others seem to share your opinion…anyway, keep me posted!"

I'm undercover, but I'll do the best I can; it's going better than I expected!"

,"I would expect nothing less from you agent Frost!"

A minute later there was nothing but a dial tone and Beckman sighed again as she returned to her work."

* * *

**A/N:** So this Chapter ends on a small cliffhanger…but hopefully, it's not to agonizing :) I wanted to get everyone (including myself) thinking a little more. Take some comfort in the fact that once I'm at the end of my story, I plan to have most characters-especially the big ones-finished with heavy spy work for good, but at this moment I go back and forth on how to get to that point…anyway, stay tuned for more and as always leave reviews thanks:)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey Chucksters, well…even though this chapter took roughly the same amount of time (a month) it felt like it took much longer. I noticed several plot holes and continuity issues and ended up rereading this chapter several times; I'm glad no one sees my rough draft of each chapter because it's messy, to say the least…anyway here is Chapter 8!"

I don't own Chuck or any of the other referenced material in this story!

* * *

**Chuck and Sarah**

**Chapter 8**

It was February 1st…a month had passed since Adam was dealt with and everyone agreed to modify and mass produce the Cerebrum Intersect for the third world war which in the view of the GISA had already started. The process had gone quicker than the first time around, but Chuck, Ellie, and Manoosh all insisted on delaying Alex and Morgan's joint upload until the three of them figured out how to modify copies for use by one host despite the fact that said copies would be "watered down." Elsewhere the GISA was scrambling to pinpoint more of Russia's strategy for tactical preparation; there were whispers of both large scale and small scale attacks, but the consensus inside the GISA was that multiple strikes would split resources and give Russia an upper hand. Beckman clearly wanted the Intersect finished because she had not requested Carmichael Industries help on the front lines at all. Everyone knew that once she did they would likely be moved abroad until further notice so nobody questioned her lack of contact at this point. Zondra had successful surgery to repair her damaged shoulder and was in good spirits despite slow rehab. Alex and Morgan had settled on getting married in the same Church as Chuck and Sarah, but they decided not to have a reception due to the unpredictability of being spies.

Eventually, all the necessary pieces fell into place with the Intersect and as if on cue Beckman resurfaced the afternoon of the upload. Ellie was preparing the joint upload within the Intersect room while issuing final warnings to Alex and Morgan who were standing by with eager anticipation-in contrast with Casey who had realized somewhere along the way that Kathleen was completely in the dark about Alex's recent career decisions and was in conversation with Sarah while they practiced at the shooting range.

"…Kathleen won't be happy about this…I tried to talk her out of it but…"

Sarah smiled sideways at Casey, Alex has too much of you in her…"

Casey gave a heavy sigh, "That scares me on some level…she is set on helping us. Listen, Walker you and Chuck; you've got to be there…help them through it…"

"We will…but something tells me they'll be fine! I take it you're leaving soon…?"

"Yeah…I don't know why Beckman wants me training agency personnel, but she asked personally so…anyway, thanks for the extracurricular shooting!"

"Anytime John, Alex is too much like you not to be a superb spy!"

Back in the Intersect room, Ellie was moments from activation and deliberately waited; giving Alex and Morgan a final chance to back out…

"You guys know there's no going back, it's too dangerous to remove; the intricacy of that is something we're still studying…but at this point, the negative side effects of removal are too ambiguous to attempt it."

"We understand…we're ready!"

"Alright…now, just like Chuck and Sarah you'll be out for several hours…here we go!"

Alex and felt the same heavy sensation that accompanied an Intersect upload; it lasted a couple of minutes until they fell back in the chairs clearly asleep. Everyone except Morgan and Alex-who had been taken to the medical bay after being uploaded with the Intersect-moved to the conference table where Beckman addressed them with a rather tense tone.

"Russia is really starting to pick up major support for their plans: China, North Korea, select European countries and our already known middle-east terrorist enemies have all agreed to cooperate because they have one thing in common; they distrust and want to overthrow the United States."

Casey muttered to himself reciting a list, "Power hungry, severe cyber-intelligence, nuclear weapons, combined military and radical idealized inhumane views…sorry, I just thought I would remind everyone what we'll ultimately be facing and ask, is anybody on our side?"

"Casey has a point general it's like Russia wants as much support as possible before they launch war…we need allies!"

"…This I am aware of, luckily England, Canada, Japan, France, and Mexico have agreed to lend as much military and or cyber support as possible but putting an end to all of this ultimately depends on us…"

Chuck scoffed rather loudly "Something tells me your definition of "us" is a lot different from mine…"

Beckman gave a deep sigh, "I won't deny that Chuck…I can negotiate for your full cooperation if that's what it will take…"

Chuck couldn't help but grin, "What do you have in mind?"

"Let's just say it'll be worth it, but you have to fly here…I'll make an arrangement."

"Alright…Ellie, I hate to ask again but could you-"

"It's fine Chuck!"

"We'll be there ASAP…"

II

Three days later Chuck and Sarah landed at the GISA; this was the first time Chuck and Sarah had been inside since it came to be. After being escorted through many floors and connecting hallways and taking a few elevators Chuck and Sarah were finally face to face with their former commanding officer.

"Chuck, Sarah thank you for coming, I trust you and your children are well?"

"We are thank you general…thanks for sending someone to escort us; this place is huge. I feel compelled to mention that we pulled a lot of strings to be here."

"The private jet you took to be here is now yours; you'll definitely need it. Now then, on to the reason I asked you both here; I need you to go undercover…"

Chuck sighed as though he anticipated this kind of request, "Well Sarah, should we start with what, where, when, or why?"

Sarah let the frustration show on her face as she spoke, "I'd say…why?"

Beckman sat down and folded her arms at her desk, "We realized that if we use a "divide and conquer" scenario, that we can systematically and strategically eliminate these threats and hopefully keep this war from getting out of hand. That said it would have to be done without public knowledge because if citizens get whispers of World War III-"

"Panic will spread…" said Chuck and Sarah bluntly.

"Exactly, that's why we've decided to send duos of agents to principal locations; which is why I would like to know the progress of Morgan Grimes and Alex McHugh. In your opinion can they handle the joint Cerebrum Intersect?"

"Well it's only been three days, but I would say yes they're fine and Ellie would agree."

"I also want you to give my thanks for creating the solo host Cerebrum Intersects so quickly; it will help the cause tremendously since it was transferred here,"

"Sure general…you know we only have three other fully capable and cooperative personnel, though; Zondra is sidelined indefinitely…"

"I'm well aware of this and I have taken steps to rectify the situation…now, you two will be going to Lisbon Portugal; intelligence tells us that they are a major economic asset to Russia and have several weapons supply safe houses scattered around Lisbon and there are rumors that someone with tremendous military experience is overseeing things there."

"Take away their main weapons supplier, and we can get a realistic advantage, doesn't change the fact that we'll need help…besides how long would we be gone?"

A week or two…"

"Wait you said you going the divide and conquer route; so what about everybody else?"

"Like I said I've been in contact with everyone else; they agreed to be dispatched to separate locations…at different times. Regardless Russia is still poised to be the site where this will be decided once and for all!"

Sarah had a stern look in her eye as she spoke, "…We'll do it but-"

"I haven't forgotten Sarah…"

"Good…"

"You're asking an awful lot and if it were anybody else…"

"I think we've done more than enough to earn this…"

Beckman gave a subtle smile, "Luckily, so do I…"

Chuck and Sarah shook Diane Beckman's hand and spoke with great admiration, "Thank you general!"

…

They arrived back in Burbank and gone directly back to Watchtower to fix the security but after two hours and very little progress Chuck insisted Sarah go home due to the uncertainty of how long it would take, plus Ellie and Devon had brought the twins there after watching them while Chuck and Sarah were in Lisbon. After putting them in their cribs, she scanned the room to make sure nothing was missing and proceeded toward the end of the room at which point somebody landed silently on the ground having detached from the ceiling at the opposite end.

"You're pretty rusty now but I guess I shouldn't be surprised…"

Sarah spun around quickly and couldn't suppress an audible gasp as Bryce Larkin stood alive and well before her.

"Sorry…"

There was silence for several minutes as Sarah stood dumbfounded staring at Bryce. He met her gaze with an awkward smile that caused her face to stiffen as she walked up to him narrowing her eyes in disbelief.

"Listen I know you probably have a lot of-"

With a threatening whisper she ushered Bryce all the way outside, "Not here, the twins are asleep!"

"Oh right…wow they look like Chuck; long and lanky-I'm coming!"

Sarah walked all the way outside into the middle of the lawn; her fist was already cocked and before Bryce could utter a word it connected squarely with his face; not once not twice but three times with each punch harder than the last as Bryce tried to speak, "Okay look-ow, come on Sarah-ow, let me explain-ow…! Will you let me explain already!?"

"WHY SHOULD I? WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, AGAIN AND CHUCK-she punched him a fourth time that was so hard it broke his nose and blood came out-CHUCK FELT OBLIGATED TO BECOME YOU!"

Bryce was on one knee holding his now disfigured and bloody nose, and fighting through searing pain, "Oh come on….don't blame me for what happened in Prague; you chose to turn your back on Chuck!"

As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them because Sarah kicked Bryce squarely in the face causing him to wreath around on the floor in pain as he spoke again through jumbled speech, "Damn Okay, I deserved that one…now can I safely get up without being attacked?"

Sarah shrugged with daggers in her eyes still breathing heavily, "Fine…Chuck's probably on his way back here anyway; I let my emotions get the better of me."

Bryce stood up weakly with sarcasm in his voice, "Yeah…no kidding, I take back what I said about you being rusty."

Sarah scoffed with anger as she marched back up the steps, "Just wait there while I get stuff to stitch you up; I can't have you bleeding all over the house!"

III

Chuck came home some time later aware something was going on because he'd felt extremely hot for a period of time within Watchtower. He was cautious and on guard as he entered the house for fear of what he would find there. Sarah met him in the dining room looking surprisingly exhausted, but she rebounded immediately upon coming into contact with Chuck.

"I'm fine Chuck…"

"You don't get that angry too often; I felt it from Watchtower…"

"That is probably my fault…"

Bryce appeared by the door frame that had Chuck and Sarah's names carved into it and spoke sarcastically "My nose begs to differ…"

Chuck spun around open mouthed, "What the hell-"

"Hi Chuck, miss me?"

"No-way…alright, how the hell are you still alive and seriously, still with the entrances?"

"That's a long story, and I want to be sure Sarah doesn't punch me again…so let's start with you two…"

At the kitchen table, they retold everything for what they both hoped would be the last time and as they finished Bryce sat back with a sigh and a puzzled expression having just heard the last three years of Chuck and Sarah's lives, "Wow, that's quite a lot do deal with in three years…well, I see why you got so angry with me Sarah, the roundhouse to the face was a little overboard though…for the record I told Chuck to destroy the 2.0…"

"I wish I had, would have saved us all a lot of grief…"

Sarah still looked angry, "…The roundhouse to the face was because you faked your death AGAIN!"

"I didn't exactly fake my death…I was brought back using some sort of experimental tissue regeneration…"

Both Chuck and Sarah sighed speaking simultaneously, clearly exasperated, "…Dr. Kowambe's medical experiments…dammit!"

"What are you talking about?"

Chuck folded his arms frustratingly, "Overseas medical experiments…Lazarus experiments; we thought we put a stop to it, but someone must have continued with them. How long have you been back?"

"Alive…two years, in the picture about six months…Beckman got wind of me after I got curious about why the agencies merged…I kept tabs on the government after having escaped from overseas; a terrorist base in the middle east-I think The Ring sold my "body" to them and I guess they preserved me quickly enough to bring me back and learn about the Intersect…anyway, after escaping I flew to London and started hearing whispers about a new government contract with some unknown entity; that's when I did some serious digging and got sloppy, Beckman noticed. She found me personally told me what's been going on and asked me to be her right hand. She took care of my personal records, and I've been working for her ever since…as far as the rest of the U.S is concerned Bryce Larkin is still dead."

"So then why are you here?"

"I figured it was the right time to show up; I'm impressed you guys managed to handle Lisbon by yourselves, but I shouldn't be surprised-speaking of, did you run into any trouble?"

Chuck sat back thoughtfully, "No…I mean there were plenty of foreign agents, and we had to run quite a bit, but these days we can handle larger groups pretty easily but how did you know about that?"

"Beckman filled me in…I'm floating all over the place but she's insisted I join you…Casey will explain why when he gets back…"

Sarah's temper came back abruptly, "…Casey already knew you weren't dead?"

"Yeah-oh dammit-look, please don't hit me again…he's only known for as long as you've been gone-no more than two weeks…"

"Well, then what is taking him so long for him to get back!?

Bryce was saved from having to answer or be questioned further as crying suddenly came over the baby monitor prompting Sarah who's anger evaporated instantly as Bryce gave a visible sigh of relief-to excuse herself and run upstairs.

Bryce's curiosity and the need for a quick change of subject got the better of him, "So Chuck, how is parenthood?"

"Right now it's much closer to babysitting but more than anything else I'd call it surreal…"

"It's ironic that you think that because I saw all of this coming…that was part of why I sent you the Intersect; I may not have known about Ryker, but I knew Sarah enough to know that she needed someone like you in her life and apparently Graham did too because he sent her after the Intersect…"

There was a clear edge to Chuck's voice as he spoke, "Yeah, Graham's lucky he is dead because I would wallop him myself for ordering Sarah's Red Test…"

"What, are you sure?"

"Yeah…I've got a feeling that between Ryker and the Red Test he was trying to save her in some symbolic way when he assigned her to me Red Tests are completely ludicrous!"

"I happen to agree with you on that, but I think they exist to make sure that field agents are fully capable of removing emotions from jobs they're asked to do…after all the people we deal with have no emotions and won't hesitate to kill us…that said I think Beckman learned from your "glitch period" right after you downloaded the 2.0 and Sarah's problems with Ryker and what she did to Eve Shaw…I can't believe Graham ordered the latter…wait I wonder if that is why he wanted you to be put on the Omaha Project…"

"Wait…you're saying he may have wanted to partner me and Sarah way back in 2003…but, he didn't even know me…"

"My guess is he heard minimal info about you from Flemming, but I was already in the CIA and promised your father I would do everything to keep you out so after I framed you for cheating-sorry about that by the way-you lost credibility with Graham. It's possible he had already heard rumors of Eve Shaw's betrayal but didn't have proof until 2005-I was her partner sure but she never opened up to me so I never knew about her Red Test and then I had to disappear. When he found out, I'd sent the Intersect to you and after her father-which was public info-Eve and then Ryker he probably figured time on protective detail would be good for her, and I could tell it was. Judging by how your lives turned out I clearly made the right decision…seems like you two are less based on fate than even I thought and more…destined; even if it was subject to Graham's guilt over what he'd done and the fact that he jumped to conclusions about you."

"Well it would explain why he was so critical of me…but you make it sound like you both played reluctant matchmaker?"

"You forget Chuck, I knew you both when you were unfulfilled people…I knew I'd have to disappear and I wanted Sarah to be happy; even back then I knew you two were a perfect fit…it's nice to know my instincts were right-you are her other half-and Graham…well, guilt is a powerful emotion…"

Chuck became suddenly melancholy, and guilt showed on his face as he spoke, "Speaking of…I never said thank you or apologized for writing you off about Stanford…you tried to save me from life as a spy…I should have known you had a reason for getting me expelled…I just assumed you were jealous…the signs were there you became routinely absent from classes and always tried to pull me away from studying for Fleming's tests…

Bryce was clearly dismissive of Chuck's unnecessary apologies as he spoke, "There is no way you could have known I was in the CIA or what I promised your father."

"But I downloaded the Intersect when I was a kid I should have-"

"Don't mull over something that is water under the bridge…"

Sarah had come back downstairs and cut in abruptly, "…He's right Chuck…if anything I owe you an apology more…I thought you were a traitor…I'm sorry…now, the punches, on the other hand, you deserved!"

"I didn't leave you much reason to do or think otherwise but thanks…anyway, I see you've already mastered telepathy. Speaking of the Cerebrum Intersect…Chuck, you and your sister and that overzealous scientist Manoosh Depak did something incredible and on top of that you managed to make a program for one host; albeit without the telepathy…"

"Yeah, that would have been impossible; way too much to let go of in the program to compensate. Did you upload it yet?"

Bryce stood up abruptly, "That's where I'm heading now; it'll be good to work with you, Chuck!"

"I really hope we prevent WW III…Oh and Bryce…?"

"Yeah, Chuck?"

"Are you sure you can't stop at the base…I bet Beckman told you where to find it…I'd pass you in."

"Not a good idea yet; after Sarah today…"

"Yeah, not a good idea…"

Bryce muttered another quiet apology to Sarah before disappearing with stealth out the back door but not before Sarah spoke calmly as she wrapped her arms around Chuck and let her head rest on his shoulder, "Bryce…thank you, for sending that email to Chuck…it's selfish I know but…"

Bryce turned around and smiled as he started walking backward outside, "Not a problem…like I said you two are each other's better half; which is why I think you'll make it through this war just fine…I'll pop into Watchtower soon enough…later!"

A grin formed on Sarah's face as they watched Bryce pull in his coat and progress to a sprint before eventually disappearing from view, "I'll admit I punched him one too many times but he better hope that his next death sticks…"

IV

Back in Russia Vladimir Putin was pacing inside his Embassy. He'd taken Diane Beckman lightly assuming she was operating on behalf of the White House but no…the GISA was an invisible hand that seemed content to let him make the first move. Sure the Intersect would make things easier, and he'd amassed quite a bit of support but the U.S was the world's superpower for a reason, and he was finding that out the hard way.

Tommy entered the room with a tentative demeanor, "Sir, Beckman still has not made a move; I recommend you set your sights on California first…Chuck and his company are there, and it will be enough of a distraction to them that we can turn our attention to more high profile states and maybe even destroy their base too."

Putin looked very contemplative as he spoke, "Are you sure that will draw their attention away…"

"Positive…Chuck is a good spy, but he always protects his family and friends before anything else…it his one major weakness; it will give us time to attack Times Square."

"I pulled a lot of strings to get you back here so you'd better not be wrong!"

"I'm not…you'll have to tell me how you managed to co-op a handful of GISA security guards?"

'Not everyone there agrees with where the U.S is headed…shame I can't free Panzer…whispers say he's being held by Carmichael Industries personally; I guess this Chuck Bartowski learns from the mistakes of his government."

"Well, I still maintain that attacking the general area where he lives is a great decoy move.

"Let's just hope they fall for it and get drawn here…if Laszlo did his job, we wouldn't need to send an army…"

"He's the ultimate weapons designer he'll do it…Edgar is working on getting some kind of physical leverage, but personal details about Chuck and Sarah's lives are virtually non-existent; especially anything related to their families so he dug into their professional lives instead hoping to find a connection. Last I heard he was following up on a hunch involving Sarah's former handler-Kieran Ryker and something in Hungary; it was one of the only assigned missions Langston Graham was forced to consider incomplete after Ryker went AWOL and Walker returned solo…she was assigned to investigate the Intersect shortly after…right about the time it was stolen by Bryce Larkin and sent to Chuck."

"How do you know all this?"

"The latter is public record now; as for the former Edgar let me in on it…but obviously it's still just a hunch…"

"Edgar hasn't disappointed me yet so . Hopefully, he'll find something useful…in the meantime we will attack California as you suggest; I have new LA personnel they haven't dealt with yet…Tommy, don't look so shocked I have to keep you here…we can't risk you getting captured again; when the war starts, you'll be on the front lines."

"Yes sir…listen be mindful of Frost; I know she's skilled, but something is…off about her. I find it funny that she has no prior records…"

"Frost is surveying our military for strategic purposes…she's been tasked as nothing more than a supervisor…you make it sound like I'm stupid."

"I-of course not sir, I'll be going then…I have things to do."

Tommy left without making full eye contact which gave Putin much satisfaction.

V

Back at Watchtower Beckman was frantic with worry. The room consisted of Alex, Morgan, Cole, Carina and Manoosh…Casey still wasn't back from training agents in combat. Missile activity had popped up at Walt Disney Concert Hall; set to hit in about two hours. To her credit, Beckman refrained from contacting Chuck and Sarah because she'd anticipated that this was an attempt to lure them away and track where they lived.

Morgan shook his head, "Not another concert hall…at least it's a missile and not a bomb this time which means I won't have to conduct…"

"There's a small group of undercover agents within the hall; they will try to prevent you from stopping the missile which has an encrypted receiver hidden somewhere in the concert hall; if you can disable it; the missile will defuse."

"Who would build a wireless missile?"

"The tech is wireless and independent of a central computer; for this reason, we believe it was Laszlo Mahnovski…it fits the kind of thing he'd design."

"Don't worry General Alex and I can handle this!"

"Alright…agent Miller agent Barker, did you upload the individual Cerebrum Intersect?"

"Yes, before it was transferred to the GISA…"

"Good between that and the supplies Chuck and Sarah seized while they were in Lisbon we're in much better shape than we were."

"Let's get moving then; we've already lost 15 minutes because of all the back and forth!"

They arrived just outside Walt Disney Concert Hall with less than an hour before the missile would hit and it was packed. The only reason they made it to the door was because they all flashed their government clearance badges. The place was one full rectangle surrounded on all sides by rows and rows of seats with a stage right in the center. Everyone agreed to enter as inconspicuously as possible to avoid spreading panic.

Manoosh gave a sigh of relief through his comm link, "Okay, civilians are moving to the exit…I take it you can all spot the bad guys?"

Morgan gave a rhetorical chuckle as he spoke, "Pretty dead giveaway when they don't stand up immediately after the alarm goes off…thanks, buddy."

"When you find the receiver let me know; I'll hack it and redirect the missile to diffuse over the Pacific Ocean."

"You can do that?"

Manoosh sounded as though he was championing the Holy Grail, "No Morgan, Watchtower can do that; we're still in the process of upgrades, but it's coming along smoothly!"

"You sound a little too happy that Chuck has no idea…how much time do we even have…"

"40 minutes…you're free to take out our hovering friends now, though."

Carina cut in clearly irritated, "If we'd brought guns they'd be dead by now!"

Alex opened the door to the car before turning back to Carina with obvious sarcasm, "Sure, never mind the fact that we'd have given ourselves away immediately AND likely killed innocent people in the process…just make your way to the back entrance with Cole so we can flank them!"

Carina scoffed before following Alex outside with Cole and Morgan bringing up the rear. As Morgan and Alex approached the front entrance to police officers denied them entrance in a gruff voice…

"Sorry…the fire alarm was pulled; no one is allowed in!"

Morgan spoke triumphantly while brandishing his GISA ID, "This is a matter of national security, please step aside…" As they went through the entrance Morgan whispered to Alex with a grin, "…I've always wanted to say that!"

Upon getting inside the place, the enemy agents spotted everyone, and their leader made an attempt to shoo everyone back outside; he was of medium height with sleek blond hair and tried a little too hard to seem imposing as he spoke…

"People shouldn't be in here; who are you?"

Morgan was combative and insulting when he spoke, "We could ask you the same question, Draco Malfoy…"

It was clearly not the first time the man had heard this particular insult because a vein pulsed in his forehead as he spoke again, "Listen, midget it's Blane Summers! Now you'd better get out of here before we throw you out personally!"

Alex's voice was abrupt in Morgan's head, "We really don't have time for this; Carina and Cole are already having trouble finding the receiver, and there are less than 30 minutes left!"

Morgan spoke aloud as he turned around before he flashing, "…You're right; excuse us…'

"That's what I thought-hey, what the hell!"

The agents behind Blane all flashed and then scattered with several back-flips before ducking behind cover and drawing revolver pistols. Blane however, wasn't nearly as lucky…with no time to flash, he was subsequently repeatedly punched by Morgan and then sent to his back with a sweeping kick. Despite this, he flashed recovering instantly and also retreating behind cover with an AK-47. Sensing what was coming; Morgan and Alex flashed simultaneously and dove behind a row of seats to the left as everything slowed down around them including just initiated gunfire.

Morgan turned to Alex with his face full of regret, "Okay…NOW I wish we would have brought guns!"

"Stay calm…I pocketed a couple tranq guns…there's seven of these guys…we can do this, ready?"

"Yeah but I vote we ALWAYS bring real guns from now on!"

"Agreed, one, two…three!"

Morgan and Alex rolled out from behind their initial cover to dispatch two agents straight ahead of them before returning to cover to avoid streams of bullets from Blane's gun coming from the opposite side of the room; using cover to work their way to the east side of the room Morgan and Alex managed to sneak up on another agent disabling him before he could react. From that point, it was a shootout, but eventually everyone except Blane was "taken out."

Manoosh voice was urgent over the comm link, "Fifteen minutes left guys; the missile isn't far from crossing into California and I have a feeling people will panic if they notice a missile flying through the sky since it'll soon descend low enough to be identified as such."

Morgan didn't hide the irritation in his voice as he spoke, "Gee thanks for stating the obvious, Carina and Cole are searching the upper balconies now but as you can probably tell; we're a little too preoccupied! Can't you pinpoint where it is from Watchtower?"

"Not fast enough…too much encryption protecting the signal; maybe if…no way-"

After a minutes silence a familiar voice spoke in Morgan's ear, "Hi Chuck…miss me?"

"Chuck, I thought Beckman didn't want-"

"She called me ten minutes ago…thought you were cutting it close."

"Ten minutes, how the hell-"

"Simultaneous flash…Sarah drove me she's on her way back home to keep guard in case anybody suspicious shows up…"

Blane had been taunting Morgan from several feet away, "I don't know what you're waiting for but…I'm through with this standoff; you'll be seeing me again soon enough!"

Blane took off for his closest exit and Morgan knowing they were pressed for time reluctantly let him escape. Carina and Cole joined Alex and Morgan on the lower level clearly frustrated…

"We couldn't find that damn thing anywhere…"

Chuck's voice was uneasy over the comm link, "Guys I've got bad news…the receiver is in the chandelier on the ceiling it probably took a lot of time to get it up there; time we don't have…"

"There's got to be something we can do?"

"…I'll try to install a virus…less than 5 minutes; good thing I keep extra Chardonnay handy…this will be the fastest hacking The Piranha has ever done."

…

"Even after six years and quite a few speed bumps along the way, you still manage to impress me, Chuck."

"Thank you, general!"

"That said, this attempted attack was indeed a decoy; unfortunately not the kind I had originally anticipated…"

"What do you mean?"

"Russia used this attack as a decoy for Times Square; I hate admitting this, but Laszlo is one of the smartest weapons designers ever…we learned a little too late that he has created multiple types of missiles. The one used in the attack on Times Square had an electronic clocking device…"

"You're saying Laszlo built an invisible missile?"

'Not exactly…it's an untraceable missile; by the time we broke through the encryption the missile struck…"

The room went quiet, and Chuck's voice was hoarse, "Dammit…how many casualties?"

"I suppose if there is a silver lining in this it's that, the number of deaths are minimal…less than 300; if it weren't for the harsh winter we've been having there would have likely been thousands of casualties.

"Russia will pay for this!"

"It's important to keep a level head…they're likely expecting us to retaliate immediately; I have a plan, and I can guarantee they won't see it coming!"

"What do you need from Sarah and me?"

"Honestly, take a vacation."

Even Sarah was taken aback at Beckman's request, "Come again, you've got to be joking?"

"I am not…you two have had more to deal with in the last two years than most of us do in a lifetime and whether you have the Intersect or not that is mentally and emotionally taxing…"

"But general-"

"Mark my words you will NEED a vacation…the coming months will push the both of you to your limit, and quite frankly it would throw Russia off if you went off the grid for a while; they are poking around a little too much…Ellie and Devon have already agreed to house and babysit for you."

"You talked to Ellie and Devon?"

"What do you mean poking around?"

"Yes, I talked to Ellie and Devon-Sarah it seems Edgar Sloan is poking around your professional history but so far all I know of is your Red Test and the treachery of your former handler Kieran Ryker-who has been in hiding ever since he tried to kill you in Budapest 6 years ago."

"How do you know about that?"

"Upon Langston Graham's death, his records-or most of them-were transferred to me; that one is the only one that seemed off; is there something I should know?"

"With all due respect general, this is extremely sensitive information that I will only give you in person should you come here…"

"Okay, I will be there in person next Friday…"

"Listen general why didn't you just tell us about Bryce?"

Beckman gave a deep sigh and folded her arms, "…As I'm sure he told you…I had to take tremendous steps to resurrect and then blacklist the identity of Bryce Larkin…because of this I felt it necessary to keep him quiet…now, I have much to do…and I am pleading with you take a vacation, as I said before you'll need it!"

After the screen had gone dark, Sarah turned to Chuck and gave a deep sigh, "You realize how crazy this is right?"

"Yeah I do honey, but this could be the last vacation we get until 2031…"

Sarah smiled brightly, "Are you kidding? I have little doubt that they'll have your intelligence; I'm sure the twins will graduate early!"

"If we're not still fighting World War III by then…"

VI

At this particular moment, it was early in the morning, and Sarah was once again nursing-albeit less frequently than when the twins were first brought home-while Chuck slept soundly in bed a few feet away. Nursing seemed to be taking twice as long, and Sarah couldn't help but notice both of them were getting stronger; the increased pressure as she fed them made it obvious that they craved the attachment and thus it took nearly 45 minutes for them to finish, and Sarah returned to the bed just as Chuck woke up.

"…Morning honey, you okay?"

"I'm fine Chuck…I'm not sure if I'm ready to handle longer nursing sessions on a daily basis…"

"Well considering the source I'm not surprised, but it just means you're a good supplier, and hopefully they will sleep more as time goes by…"

A half smile formed on Sarah's face, "It's nice to know there's no limit to your sense of humor Chuck…I guess your right, but I feel guilty turning Ellie and Devon it babysitters so often…it's only been a little less than two months and I'm already spent and not from taking care of the twins like it should be!"

Chuck smiled and clung to Sarah stroking her hair in the process, "I know…but we have to keep trying to balance it all because if we don't help when it counts then, Noah and Lisa won't have a future."

"…Do you realize the last time we had any real time to ourselves was three years ago? I really think we should go on vacation-think about it Chuck; we've spent our entire relationship as spies and Intersect's aside I'm tired, and I know you are two because I can feel it. Every day we're worried about terrorism or corruption, and now we've got kids with no energy to raise them."

"After Times Square, taking time for ourselves seems selfish on every level…nearly 300 lives just gone…not to mention all the structural damage…we thought Russia was trying to flush us out, but it's much worse; terrorism…that's what they're resorting to, trying to break this country's spirit by attempting to destroy the people, places and things that symbolize hope…there's so much darkness in the world and every day it seems to spread more and more…I just-I'm rambling again…"

Sarah suddenly kissed Chuck but this kiss was different; it went to his soul and lasted several minutes. Sarah ended the kiss and pulled Chick into a sitting position holding his gaze with her eyes as she spoke gently.

"Chuck if there's one thing I know about you, it's what a good person you are…you are a selfless spy…probably the only one that exists in our profession but I worry-I worry every single day; that you can't be selfish because you're always worried about everyone else. It will take more than just us to stop Russia, and we won't be able to save the world if we can't rest."

"How am I supposed to rest with the rest of the world is so messed up?"

Sarah pulled him against her, and he let his head fall in lap as she put her hand gently on his face while speaking quietly, "Like this… help you, Chuck;…take a vacation with me; let's take time for ourselves, so when we do come back we can save the world."

Chuck met Sarah's sparkling blue eyes and caved, "Okay, it's crazy but okay…"

Sarah gave a tight-lipped smile before kissing him again. They soon shifted places on the bed as he looked down at Sarah wearing his trademark grin distractedly smelling her hair for a moment, "…So, where should we go?"

Sarah smiled back running her fingers through his hair, "…I think Paris, plus France is an allied country so it makes sense; not to mention it's incredibly romantic!"

"Hopefully we won't come across evil doers…"

Sarah formed a lopsided smile with a twinkle in her eye, "Well, we won't if we stay in the hotel the whole time…"

Chuck gave a full grin as he spoke, "Well if that's the plan on this vacation then there's no way I can refuse!"

She hesitated playfully before whispering mischievously in his ear, "That's good because I plan on having sex with you…a lot, among other occasional things of course!"

"I guess it's a good thing we have this Intersect then."

"If we didn't have loose ends to tie up I would start right now!"

"Like what?"

"Like telling everyone exactly what's going on and telling Beckman about Ryker; she's coming today remember?"

"Oh yeah…so is Casey; there's an awkward conversation coming."

"This last week has flown by…"

"Yes…let's get through this weekend and then Valentine's Day next week-in Paris-will be something special!"

Sarah gave a gentle sigh before reluctantly following Chuck off the bed, "I couldn't agree more but like you said, let's get through this weekend first!"

…

"Sorry to make you meet us here general but more and more people are skulking around Carmichael Industries and we don't think the GISA is a safe place to reveal this kind of information either…"

"Not a problem…I've doubted our security myself; I was once again away when Tommy disappeared, and as a result, this is my final trip out of office indefinitely, and I may transfer some of our more high-profile prisoners to your dungeon within Watchtower-you have kept Hugo Panzer in check after all."

"We provide him with enough basic food and water to stay alive; nothing more nothing less…if there's one thing Casey taught me it's using a minimalist approach when dealing with prisoners. That way, we can question them later on with a lot less resistance if we have to."

Casey gave a subtle grin perched in the doorway to the dining room, "That's right Chuck!"

"Anyway…general, Casey, everybody we have several things to say-First general-"

"No Chuck I'll fill her in…"

"Are you sure Sarah?"

"Yes, I can do it, general…the mission in Hungary-in Budapest-six years ago; a family was killed and Ryker and me were dispatched there to retrieve what Graham suspected was a highly valuable monetary…asset and transfer it to CIA for protection…only Ryker went rogue and tried to stop me-I really should have seen it coming-he almost killed me, but I escaped and fled. I didn't return to CIA until I left the asset in a safe place for fear of what would happen."

"You were his best agent Sarah; you didn't honestly believe Langston Graham would have put a Burn Notice on you over something of monetary value? Why flee at all? "You were never one who cared about money; something else is going on here…"

"General, what we sent to retrieve was the only surviving member of that family; an infant girl that will have a rightful claim to an inheritance when she is eighteen…"

"Come again?"

"An infant; Ryker was always greedy, egotistical and selfish he would have done so much psychological and physical damage to the child and then killed her after she turned eighteen…I couldn't let that happen to an innocent child and being government property is no way to live or grow up!"

Beckman sat stunned, "…So where has the child been all this time, an orphanage?"

"No…I wanted to make sure she had a stable and safe environment with no chance of being noticed by Ryker or the CIA so I left her with, my mother…after that, I returned to the CIA and omitted what was necessary to protect them both before Graham dispatched me to Burbank to investigate the theft of the Intersect and the subsequent email that Bryce sent to Chuck."

'Your mother, we couldn't ever find any record that she existed…even now!"

"Let's just say my father took every step possible to effectively bury her identity to keep her out of the cross-hairs once he fell in too deep with his con scams…"

Beckman had been extremely contemplative for quite a while before speaking calmly, "…Well, this puts into perspective the at times excessively protective nature toward Chuck during your time as his handler."

"Speaking as someone who was former government property we will just have to disagree on that…"

"Fair enough…now, I assume Ryker is dead?

"Yes, I killed him myself after he nearly found Molly late in 2011; luckily I took precautions in case he ever did…Molly and my mother have been safe since then…"

"Be that as it may, as I said the other day Edgar Sloan is poking around a lot and if he keeps digging he'll eventually find the missing variable in that mission, and your mother and adopted sister could be in danger again…"

"I will kill Edgar before that happens!"

"You're in no position to go on a long-term undercover mission and Edgar would never cross U.S soil again."

Casey shot forward with determination and murder in his eyes, "I'll go, and I'll make sure to put a bullet through his brain!"

Alex cut in abruptly having been standing just in front of the stove with Morgan, "Absolutely not, my wedding is in a month and you would miss it and could get killed!"

Casey was clearly taken aback momentarily but quickly assured Alex he wouldn't leave keeping an arm around her as he turned to Beckman anxiously, "Well somebody needs to take Edgar out already; he's Russia's intelligence asset, and he's too damn good at what he does to still be breathing!"

"I have a means of stopping Edgar and must return to Langley…Casey, please get him up to speed…I'd do it but I know an outburst will follow and I care not to be around for that…"

Casey scoffed and then sighed heavily as Beckman left, "…Oh right, that plan…dropping a bombshell on Chuck and Sarah; figures I get stuck doing this…sit down you two…"

"We already know about Bryce Casey."

Casey ignored the gasps and exclamations of the others "I guessed as much when I saw his nose-which FYI still hasn't healed-, but I shot the guy twice so, what the hell…anyway, you know I was in Langley to train agency personnel?"

"Yes…how did that go?"

"Well…it turns out that agency personnel was just code for a secret group formed by Beckman."

"What, consisting of whom exactly?"

"Well: herself, Bryce, Gertrude, me, and…your mother."

"Whoa…wait, you mean to tell me that Beckman decided to form her own group of elders?"

"Essentially yes, although we don't call ourselves anything…Bryce is in because he's essentially a real life Man in Black-without the aliens of course."

"My mother is Beckman's way of taking out Edgar, isn't it…I thought not seeing her since the twins birth was just par for the course…I can't believe she went undercover again!"

"Yes…we all have our jobs…

"So where does that leave the rest of us?"

"Carmichael Industries-more accurately Watchtower is the nucleus of everything. "You two haven't been there, have you?"

"Not since we received news of the attack on Times Square, why?"

Casey got up and spoke bluntly, "Well let's just say Watchtower got some major upgrades and I know you're going on vacation soon, but you both have to see; winning this war is squarely dependent on protecting that building!"

Chuck and Sarah stood up too as the former shook his head before turning to Ellie, "Of course it does…El, you mind or-"

"Not at all Chuck; please don't feel bad; you've got a lot on your plate. I can't believe Bryce is alive…but that's not important-I'm always here for whatever you two need; even if that's babysitting!"

Sarah gave Ellie a quick hug, "Thanks a lot, Ellie…"

Casey brushed Chuck and Sarah on the back as the original band walked out the door letting it shut behind them, "Don't worry, we will put an end to this!"

Chuck squeezed Sarah's hand and gave a deep sigh, "…Buddy, I really hope you're right…"

VII

It may have been the biggest understatement ever to say that Carmichael Industries had been upgraded; the fact was that anything that wasn't the lobby or Watchtower had changed completely. Watchtower itself was virtually unchanged except for the absence of the conference table and chairs which had been replaced with several additional computer stations around the room it looked exactly the same.

Chuck surveyed the room open-mouthed, "…Wow, you weren't kidding; there's got to be multiple generators powering this place now…"

"There are, we let Gertrude's place go and brought what was salvageable to Watchtower. All power is supplied from two rooms on the fourth floor and the third floor now houses all servers…the room that used to occupy a handful of servers down here is now a full kitchen…the lobby-combined with the second floor will be for appearances: I,E; protecting what little ambiguity Carmichael Industries still has…the top floor-which is my favorite by the way-is both roof access and a hanger bay: the latter of which houses a private jet while the roof itself now has a helli-pad!"

"WOW…what's with the multi-million dollar makeover and how the heck was all this done right under our nose?"

Casey had an almost comical look on his face as he spoke, "Million, try multi-billion…Beckman facilitated everything-except what was added to Watchtower itself; I took care of that—I've actually been back in LA since the week before you got back from Lisbon and that runt Manoosh helped me out—you both have been so preoccupied with those kids and wanting to give Ellie and Devon a break you never noticed anything…"

Sarah grinned while Chuck couldn't help but laugh as he spoke, "Well, we had been asking for their help quite a bit…plus there's been no enemy movement since the attack on Times Square."

"Don't mention this to Bryce…he already called me rusty…"

Casey waved a hand dismissively, "I get it…you two are doing something I knew I couldn't…"

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Balancing life as spies with normal life…unfortunately, I don't think you'll be able to stop this anytime soon; which is the reason even I agree with you going on vacation…if you don't, you won't be able to until after we put an end to all of this. Anyway, Watchtower itself now has global access."

"How is that possible…?"

"I wasn't exaggerating…Beckman spent billions; Carmichael Industries now owns ground and sky satellites in all major parts of the world so we can contact or-in the case of our enemies-spy on any location."

"How many is that exactly?"

"Too many to count but I know its hundreds; the point is they're all synced to Watchtower's central computer; every satellite is coded "CI ###."

Chuck walked up to the central computer station and started tinkering with it while simultaneously addressing Casey as Sarah watched from a distance with satisfaction, "…So CI 000 would be the general area surrounding Carmichael Industries…meaning that all electronics surrounding that area are controllable…good I can tell that tracing signals back to Watchtower will be next to impossible; the encryption is so well layered and even if they break through that, proxy servers do the rest…"

"The computer has an archive with every satellite number."

"Well it doesn't take a genius to guess that after ground zero 1-50 are probably U.S states, and if I know Beckman she'd put them in the order they were ratified to the Constitution: which means the original thirteen colonies are 1-13; the rest of California is 31; Washington is 42 and so on…down to Hawaii which would be 50, did I guess right?"

"You used the Intersect didn't you?"

"It's an encyclopedia now remember…I can look up the rest later on the main computer."

"I don't know how you keep all that information straight Chuck…so where you headed on vacation?"

Sarah put her arm around Chuck as she spoke, "Paris, is there anything else Casey?"

"No…so get the hell out of here already; before I vomit from how soft I've gotten…

"Thanks, John…"

"Yeah thanks, buddy!"

"Just make sure you enjoy yourselves, this vacation is pointless for you if you spend any of it chasing bad guys even though I have a feeling our enemies are contemplating their next move right now…"

VIII

Back in Russia, Vladimir Putin was angry to the point of turning red. Diane Beckman had been level-headed enough to restrain from attacking; in truth, he knew that this would be the case, but that didn't stop him from blaming everyone else.

"A week and still no movement..."

Tommy was cautious but blunt when he spoke, "Beckman is not dumb like most of U.S Congress can be and Chuck and company respect her enough to share her opinions…in fact it's becoming clear that the President and Congress are figureheads now which doesn't surprise me…we may have to start the war on U.S soil if we want any chance at overthrowing the former."

Edgar came in with a spring in his step, "If nothing else we may have an opportunity…"

"Why did you find info on Sarah Walker?"

"No, my efforts to find any family history beyond what is public knowledge was sabotaged by security software that I could not trace the origin of…all I came across was that a family in Budapest was murdered…whatever details exist beyond that are blocked thanks to that security software: code name Orion's eye. There was prompt to input a password: "1 or 11" whatever that means…I tried everything I could think of as a password and nothing and even worse, that same prompt started popping up everywhere including at the log-on screen; damn thing is some kind of hybrid Trojan virus…one thing is certain, whoever installed it doesn't want me digging any deeper and is also hoping to spy on us…however verbal sources tell me chuck and Sarah may be headed on vacation next week…"

Tommy looked very contemplative, "Well then we have a few options: we can go after Chuck and Sarah, or we can try goading Beckman again, or we can trace this software…the choice is yours, of course, sir."

"I say we let these Bartowski's have their vacation and figure out the source of this pesky software…I believe Laszlo is familiar with these things…have him look into it. Edgar, we may need to dig up that Budapest info the old fashioned way; use as much stealth as you can I fear you've been marked by several people and Diane Beckman tops the list…Tommy, you are on stand-by; be ready to activate more of Laszlo's missiles."

"Yes sir, what about you?"

"I'm having a chat with Frost…"

"Be careful sir…"

…

Beckman was worrisome over the phone, and it showed as she spoke again, "You're positive you have installed the software?"

"Yes but it's too dangerous for me to go back and inspect their systems directly…he's already suspicious of me; I managed to quell his doubts but time is running out…I will have to pull out soon, you'll have to have someone access it remotely. Casey should be able to answer the prompt he was there when Chuck input it into Stephen's laptop."

"Do you need an extraction?"

"No, I will be able to buy time for Watchtower to hack their system…"

"Stay safe…"

"I've had to do this in the dead night I can rest easier knowing you convinced them…"

"It wasn't easy they're stubborn for selfless reasons…I haven't gotten sleep in a year, but Chuck and Sarah matter more than anything else."

"I agree…that's why down time is important for them and besides the software I created might lead to leverage that could help put an end to this mess…without him, I can't live a normal life, but I am going to make sure my family can…"

"You sound like you have a death wish?"

"Not really I just miss him…"

"Then maybe you should remember that he's alive in your children; neither of whom would like very much that you've thought about permanently leaving them behind…"

"I get it…

The call ended a second later leaving nothing but silence.

IX

Back in Burbank, Chuck and Sarah spent the rest of the weekend tying up loose ends for their trip: packing clothes mainly formal wear and casual wear as well as various scented cologne's and perfume's, they also made sure that Ellie and Devon were well compensated for housing and babysitting; including bottled breast milk, diapers, and other related things.

On Sunday in Castle after much searching, Alex finally found a wedding dress that was perfect for her shorter height; a simple strapless-mermaid silhouette beaded silk dress that hugged her body perfectly while highlighting her waistline; Alex looked like a princess and that fact reduced Ellie and Sarah to tears as the former spoke in a whimper…

"Wow…you look so beautiful!"

Alex spoke casually as she examined herself in the mirror, "Thanks, I know we don't use Castle that much anymore, but it certainly made it easier to pick out my wedding dress…I hate ruffles and ball gowns so I wanted something simple but elegant, this is it I can tell…it's perfect…"

Alex's expression was as though a lightbulb clicked on in her brain as she stood in front of them; a feeling that was all too familiar for Sarah who spoke with a kind of nostalgia over Alex's deep inhale, "Here it comes-"

"…We're getting married!"

Alex made no effort to compose her "little girl" like excitement as the realization that she was getting married followed the words she'd spoken; just as it did for Sarah two years ago. Alex reluctantly changed out of her wedding dress-which luckily turned out to be one of the few brand new dresses within Castle's "coat room"-which was built into it even after Chuck and Sarah started Carmichael Industries and tasked Sarah-as Matron of Honor-with keeping it safe. After reappearing Alex sunk into a nearby chair

"So I finally told my mom I'm a spy…she was definitely not thrilled…but once I mentioned the Intersect and what it was, she started coming around…I think. In the long run, I am glad we moved the wedding up three months, and that we're not having a reception but I still want to have something small; just our inner circle you know?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright, how did you handle it, Sarah?"

"Well…at first I could've cared less but after I found my dress-at Ellie's urging-I became obsessed like every other bride to be; the only advice I have is if you are nervous practice your vows…it helps a lot!"

"Since Devon and I are house sitting for Chuck and Sarah while there on vacation I'll take your dress back there with me, now…what about bachelor/bachelorette parties?"

Honestly, I don't see the point…you two are my only friends, and anyway, if I give Morgan permission to have a bachelor party I can't help but think Carina would start stripping on the spot as some twisted favor and even though I trust Morgan I'm not willing to take unnecessary risks…"

Sarah gave a heavy sigh as she spoke and stood up, "I get it; Carina is a wild-card…small rehearsal dinner it is. On that note, Chuck and I should head on vacation; he's waiting for me at the hanger in CI. Ellie are you sure you and Devon-"

"No we don't mind; Devon's parents already took Clara so if you don't leave-"

Ellie and Alex were literally forcing Sarah out of Castle, "Alright I'm going; we'll be back next Monday-the 18th-but if you need anything-"

"For the last time get out of here, there are plenty of people to save the world while you're gone!"

Sarah reluctantly left and met Chuck packed and ready on their newly given private jet and settled into the cockpit; having chosen to fly it themselves for security reasons-Sarah being a trained pilot made having one pointless-0they really were taking no chances given what seemed to be never-ending bad luck. After a while, Sarah engaged auto-pilot, and she and Chuck set alarms before retreating to the back and taking a long, LONG nap.

Eventually, their set alarms went off, and they landed in Paris two hours before sunrise-after an eleven and a half hour flight, and in an instant, everything seemed much more peaceful, and it made all the chaos going on in the world seem deceivingly non-existent…

"Honey, something tells me this vacation will be totally worth it!"

"…I think so too Chuck!"

* * *

**A/N:** So that's Chapter 8 and Bryce's return (which I had fun with) among other things…as you could probably tell from the end of this chapter; the next one will be light-hearted fun, and of course romantic (likely with intimate scenes) they are married and still very deeply in love after all! Stay tuned and leave reviews thanks!

.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Here we are again for yet another chapter! Right off the bat, I'll say there's more **M-Rated sexual content** in this chapter so scroll past scenes marked in **bold** if that's not for you because Chuck and Sarah definitely get busy! Anyway, this chapter takes a much-deserved breather from the plot and is mainly for fun, but there's still a little action scene! It is my first attempt at what would probably be considered total filler so it may be rough but I wrote it to give Sarah a decent break so I hope everyone likes it!

* * *

**Chuck and Sarah**

**Chapter 9**

After landing at a private hanger within Charles de Gaulle Airport; Chuck and Sarah rented a car-having taken care of foreign spending ahead of time in cooperation with their bank-via credit card because Watchtower was monitoring its activity automatically as a precaution in addition to providing a constant state of the art encryption. The two of them realized as they drove that they were extremely hungry…

Sarah couldn't help but admire the beautiful scenery as they made their way to the hotel riding through peaceful streets watching people go about their normal daily lives, "…It's so peaceful here compared to back home…"

Chuck's stomach growled as he smiled at his wife, "I know…man, I'm hungry, how about we check into the hotel, get changed and then get some food; it's 2:15 in the afternoon…"

"That sounds good to me…where are we staying?"

"Le Bristol…it's the most high-end hotel in Paris; I booked the honeymoon suite for the week!"

Sarah was open mouthed momentarily but recovered quickly smiling from ear to ear as she spoke, "Chuck Bartowski you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to…besides, the signing bonus from the contract Beckman had us sign last year means money is a non-factor and frankly, that's how it should be after all we've been through…I just want this week to be perfect; the second honeymoon!"

"I am a very lucky woman, we just got here, and you've already scored major points!"

Eventually they arrived at Le Bristol and made their way inside as Chuck walked up to check-in he flashed and then a second later was conversing with the front desk attendant in flawless French; a feat that Sarah found extremely sexy…as they walked away from the check-in desk toward the elevators Sarah expression shows she is clearly turned on. "Intersect aside; speaking French just scored you more points!"

Chuck had a subtle way of acknowledging the fact; making sure to put his arm around her as he spoke gently, "You know, there's 24-hour room service here at the hotel; we could always…stay in?"

She squeezed his hand holding it casually in hers and decides to play into his suggestion-albeit slowly; leaning against him as they walk. "If we stay in, we might not come out; remember the train we fled on the last time we were in Paris?"

Chuck smiles and looks sideways into Sarah's eyes before hitting up on one of the button panels in front of the elevator and then speaking with an air of nostalgia, "You're probably right; we didn't leave that compartment for days…"

The doors open and they step inside, no one joins them so they move right next to each other as the doors close. Sarah is clearly enjoying the back, and forth so she grabbed Chuck's shirt around the collar and spoke enticingly while sliding her finger inside his shirt and down his chest.

"On the other hand, it's very cold out, and I don't feel like unpacking all of our winter clothes…"

Chuck pulled her in whispering softly, "Tell you what, you take a bath, relax, get the flight from you and then see how you feel and if you still want to stay in after that; then 24-hour room service is available…"

"Okay…if you insist!"

"I do, let's go."

II

The honeymoon suite was huge…one area that consisted of a lounge with flat screen TV; a second area consisting of the dining room and fully stocked kitchen. Individual doors in the lounge led to two bedrooms; with queen sized beds, dressers and attached bathrooms that consisted of sinks, bathtub and steam shower, as well as individual balcony views. The balcony itself had breathtaking vantage points of the surrounding area with various landmarks-including the Eiffel Tower in the distance. The decor of the suite added to its extremely romantic feel; while the walls were a simple the flowered curtains and bedding were a very nice complement and the architecture and furniture throughout every room showed heavy Persian influence.

As they opened the door and crossed the threshold Sarah's mouth fell open, "Wow Chuck…this is absolutely beautiful!"

Walking with the luggage into the first bedroom while Sarah remained speechless as she followed him, Chuck began unpacking all their luggage; it took several minutes before he finished at which point Sarah finally spoke again…

"You're not mad I brought my laptop, are you? I just couldn't leave the twins…not completely anyway; call it separation anxiety…"

Chuck laughed ironically as he put an arm around Sarah, "Honey compared to me that's mellow…besides as far as I'm concerned if it helps put your mind at ease to enjoy yourself then that's all that matters…besides, this is natural, and there's really no room for separation anxiety when being chased by agents in Lisbon so…"

"True…so what did you do?"

.."I made Casey promise to be a shadow and told Beckman to purchase the house next door to ours for him to stay in…I'm sure Ellie and Devon think it's unnecessary but with everything that's going on I couldn't take chances."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "Now I feel better."

"Yeah…even couples who aren't spies are overprotective first-time parents…our line of work just means we're bound to get carried away…that's totally it!"

Chuck kissed her forehead before gesturing toward the bed which was covered in rose pedal's with a champagne bucket sitting on a nearby chair, "I can't take credit for this through; when the honeymoon suite is booked it's automatically included."

"I just now noticed…"

"Well, we can drink that later…right now let's get you that bath."

"Actually…I'm starving!"

"Okay, do you want to go out or just order room service?"

"It's not snowing hard so let's go out!"

"Okay let's shower first, though, we won't even have to leave the hotel to eat; there are restaurants here."

'That's true…meet you in the lounge in later then, and we'll go!"

"You don't have to get dressed up to taking my breath away; that happens every day."

"I love you too!"

While Sarah was in the shower, Chuck gathered clothes that would pass as formal and put them on before grooming himself. He envied Sarah because no matter how she presented herself she always looked amazing and he could do little more than throw on a tux and keep his hair in check for her, so he also used expensive cologne on himself to smell as good as he knew Sarah would look and sat in the lounge setting up her laptop while she got ready.

Getting ready took a long time: she shaved every bit of hair from her legs; struggled over what to do with her hair-which she'd admittedly neglected due to obvious reasons and as a result it took the most time- and contemplated which dress to wear before settling on a perfume which she put on in very strategic places-a means of arousing Chuck in anticipation of sex; even though they enjoyed the foreplay prior to sex just as much. Finally satisfied with her appearance Sarah brushed her teeth and joined Chuck in the lounge.

"Sorry, I took so long." Her voice was apologetic as she watched Chuck close her laptop, stand up and turn to face her at which point his pupils dilated instantly, and he fought to keep his jaw from hanging open stupidly in front of her. Sarah was wearing a black strapless dress that complemented her already stunning figure, with hair equally as stunning; flowing elegantly down her back in waves amid a perfume that smelled of various flowers…around her neck was the silver necklace Molly had given her; which Chuck now noticed had a small cross attached to it.

"You look beautiful."

Thank you, Chuck, you look very handsome."

"Please, I'm presentable…the dress, your hair, the perfume, you've got me beat by miles…"

Sarah reached up to gently fix Chuck's tie as she always did greeting him with a gentle smile, "Don't be modest Chuck…you still seem to think you're not good looking and have nothing to offer."

Chuck spoke bluntly, "I'm a nerd…that's what nerds do."

Sarah met his gaze looking as lovingly into his eyes as she possibly could, "You're wrong, you're not a nerd or the typical spy…you are Chuck; just Chuck and that is more than enough because-she entered his mind trying to drive home exactly how she felt-your my Chuck: I chose you, I married you, I have children with you, and you get all of me: mind, body, and soul…I had been trying to let you handle your thoughts and emotions on your own, but we have this brain link for a reason…"

"Yeah, husbands and wives always depend on each other for emotional stability; this difference is we have an all access pass to each other's brains…thanks, baby…"

They shared a kiss that was intense and spurred on-not by the physical act of the kiss-in a metaphysical manner; like their shared subconscious was driving the moment. After a few minutes they separated but only physically; finally choosing to give in completely to the strange connection that existed between them and Chuck realized once and for all that he needed Sarah on this metaphysical level; to cut through his chaotic thoughts and unbalanced emotions like only she could.

…

Chuck and Sarah returned to their suite for the night nearly five hours later after an extremely romantic evening…they ate fantastic food at 114 Faubourg-the more laid back yet inviting of Le Bristol's restaurants-Sarah ordering a bacon cheeseburger-with extra pickles-while Chuck had breaded pork chops and then later sharing a chocolate soufflé and vanilla ice cream with her before sightseeing within the rest of the hotel and later braving the cold to admire the outdoor scenery; light snow added a very romantic had added a very romantic mood to their trek…Sarah stood in the bedroom doorway watching Chuck at work on her laptop which turned her on.

"You're not tired are you?"

He looked up at the screen smiling at her, "We don't get tired; at least not when we're in constant contact…I may not be tired, but I'm definitely stuffed."

"When are we not in constant contact; besides…when everyday fatigue suddenly no longer exists it's not something you notice; especially given how chaotic our lives are. "

"You're right about that…anyway, I was just checking on the twins via the wireless camera feed attached to your laptop; they're sound asleep and probably have been for hours…the signal is encrypted and bounced between endless proxy servers; in short, nobody will be spying on them… "

"That's good…although I have to say that if you hadn't been inside my head all night, I probably would have exploded from worry…that's where you're stronger than me.

Chuck slowly walked up to Sarah wrapping his arms around her; moving his hands down her back as he spoke softly while fixed on her eyes, "Well like you said…that's why we have this link; a link that no one else-not even Morgan and Alex-has…to quell the weaknesses of the other person; the ones we've never handled well on our own and you helped me realize yet another reason why I love you so much that I have to pinch myself all the time to make sure my life is real…"

Sarah batted her eyelashes at him as she spoke, "Really, what would that be?"

"You picked me even though-"

Sarah cut him off abruptly with a fire in her eyes, "Chuck I am not out of your league! You know…you'd think the fact that I pushed YOUR twins out of my body would prove that your life with me is 100% real; I don't want any more self-doubt brewing in that head of yours, understand?"

He grinned laughing with his eyes fixed on hers, "Well…I guess I can't argue that point."

Sarah held his gaze answering him bluntly as she recalled the difficulty of the twins labor, "No you can't…regardless I'm glad you finally get it!"

Chuck kissed Sarah on the forehead before moving away toward the bathroom, "I'm going to shower…"

"That will give me time to prep my surprise and warm up!"

Chuck knew the erotic wheels in his wife's head were turning rapidly and guessed the night was just starting despite the fact that it was well after nine and the fact brought a smile to his face because sex with Sarah Walker was always memorable…

**III**

When Chuck emerged from the shower, Sarah was nowhere to be seen, but he knew she was around because he'd become increasingly turned on…knowing she was in the mood he decided to remain in his towel Chuck found Sarah in the second bedroom she'd lit candles around the room, and there were condiments sitting on a nearby chair…she'd changed out of her dress into his Atari t-shirt; laying on her back close to the foot of the bed with a mischievous seductive smile that grew wider as he attempted to join her.

"You look hot!"

"Take off that towel; you won't need it! "

Chuck did what she asked and joined her on the bed…she never took her eyes off his shaved penis; eying it with a mischievous grin but ultimately restraining herself and instead focuses on his damp chest and then holding his eyes in her own as she slowly removed his shirt from her body freeing her breasts; they gave a quick bounce that Chuck followed with his eyes grinning broadly…

"What are you grinning at Mr.?

"I love your breasts…"

"Well then get over here already!"

"As he moved into Sarah's body his stomach gave a loud growl; he turned slightly red and mumbled a quiet apology to Sarah expecting the mood to have been dampened, but Sarah gave a light laugh and scolded him with teasing words speaking playfully…

"I should have known you were lying about not being hungry anymore."

"I didn't want to come across as someone stuffing his face…" He admitted shyly as she chuckled again; his head resting against the crease of her breasts which gave Sarah the urge to let Chuck breastfeed something she brought up as she put a hand on his face…

"Let me satisfy your hunger babe…come here.

Chuck lifted his head and looked at Sarah before what she meant registered with him…she couldn't explain why she wanted to breastfeed with him but she couldn't resist the urge…perhaps it was because the twins had treated her breasts like a vacuum and she knew that even if Chuck was drinking from them, he would be able to stimulate her and make it pleasurable in the process; thus increasing her arousal…silently Chuck shifted to face his wife's bosom and then spent a minute wetting both nipples and their outer areas with his tongue-producing heated sighs from Sarah as she gave in reaching for his balls so she could keep her hands busy…a few minutes went by with them erotically fondling each other when the metaphysical barrier shattered between them, and they spilled into each other's subconscious: one entity feeling every physical, mental, neurological and hormonal impulse…their thoughts effortlessly flowed back and forth as they sat on the bed; a gentle echo in their heads as telepathy took over completely.

"Babe, do you feel that?"

"If you mean what you're doing to me right now, I'd say the fact that I'm lactating means you're doing something very right…but now that you mention it; if you get any more turned on I might explode…figuratively speaking of course!"

"I knew something was different…I can feel you rising too; it's incredible…I'm not even to your favorite part yet…do you think this is astral projection?"

"Maybe…but I'm still aware of myself, so I don't think so…I'm just fully aware of you too-hormones and all. Almost like I really have become one…I mean I can feel your entire body functioning even when you move.

"Same here…by the way, this tastes amazing! It's unfair the things women can do!"

I know the twins can't mix things up, but I wish they could; it's much easier to give when my sources are treated as a commodity…they suck on me from start to finish without stopping…"

"Honey that's what they're supposed to do…"

"Chuck Bartowski, I love you for the things you do to and for me! Okay, I'm sure you don't mind but what do you say we move on from the kinky foreplay; especially since I'm salivating from anticipation! By the way, have I mentioned how much I love being inside your head?"

A grin forms on Chuck's face and Sarah spreads herself on her back smiling at him as his teasing thought comes to her, "Really, while then you're going to love what I do next…"

The smile never leaves her face and actually gets bigger as Chuck hops over her to the chair with the deserts grabbing frosting, whip cream, and hot fudge as well as several types of berries…he throws the latter container at the head of the bed for later before shaking the can of whip cream a bit as Sarah spreads her legs and Chuck coats her crotch in a layer of whip cream before settling himself in front of her on the bed. He ran his tongue from bottom to top producing moans spurred on by Sarah massaging her breasts vigorously; he licks her clean before gently sucking her clitoris with his lips and when she grew more vocal he multi-tasked; inserting his middle finger into her vagina-causing an involuntary gasp-while she let herself accommodate his finger so far in that he quickly finds Sarah's G-spot and effortlessly stimulated her while simultaneously doing the same to her clitoris with the palm of his other hand…all the while masterfully manipulating his lone finger in her depths as her moans turn to heated rapid exhales as Sarah uses every bit of her pelvis to maintain some kind of control over the exquisite torture Chuck is giving her while total vocal agreement enters Chuck's head as he increases his pace to a rapid blur…

"More Chuck, I want more!"

Chuck instantly remembered that his wife is not like most women…the truth was that he loved that it took much more to push her to a climax and took it as a personal challenge to get her there. He gave Sarah no time to catch her breath; climbing atop her and molding his body with hers as Chuck thrust his tongue into her mouth making out aggressively with Sarah while he ran his fingers through her hair-which was once again in relatively chaotic strands on her head and she put a vice grip on Chuck's back-just above his hips-with her legs in preparation for him to penetrate her depths…amid raspy breaths the telepathy between Chuck and Sarah was more valuable than ever; especially for the latter because she felt his long-steeled erection teasing her entrance; causing a slight whine to escape her lips, with her thoughts in Chuck's head….

"Slowly Chuck, if you go in like a drill I'll make sure to make you crumble later!"

"Hold on to me…"

They adjust themselves slightly optimizing their angle before Sarah nods slowly guiding him inside of her depths. After initial breach Chuck goes in halfway; starting with a steady pace that elects extremely tight breaths from Sarah; who nods again as he speeds up while she involuntarily accepts him in all the way and his pace soon goes rapidly…after only seconds Chuck hits her sweet spot and has to hold her gently in place to keep going but eventually she has multiple orgasms causing pleasurable shouts and eventually shouts from Sarah as her back arched; rising steadily off the bed while her breath became extremely rapid and shallow and her eyes flutter rapidly while glazing over slightly until Sarah opens them again and their eyes meet as they share a long lingering kiss that helps them both come down from their high with Chuck again running his fingers through Sarah's hair. A few minutes later and a thought enters Chuck's head that Sarah catches, leaving an amused smile on her face…

"Well considering you may have broken me I guess it's only fair that you felt most of that too…although I think you're the first man to defy your anatomy and have multiple orgasms…all that said, I can't help but wonder how you ALWAYS exceed my wildest dreams but I'll let it go because right now I'm so happy I could give a damn about how you got me there; that was absolutely incredible!"

"I love you too, and for the record, I'm surprised I'm still conscious; that was unexpected, to say the least."

Some time later after forcing Chuck to rest out of concern for his state after the strange partial transference that led to his anatomy defying multiple orgasms; Sarah is on her knees hovering over Chuck's groin with a mischievous smile before bouncing off the bed. She grabbed multiple condiments before deciding to top his still erect shaft with whip cream and chocolate syrup; when Chuck inquired with his wife about the kinky additions Sarah simply replied, "Oh don't worry Chuck, I'm just mixing things up a little; not that I have a problem taking you sans this stuff but I'm returning fire from earlier!"

Chuck grinned broadly while locked on Sarah's eyes, "I knew I was in for it so I don't mind! Do your worst-or in this case best…Mrs. Bartowski!"

Sarah went purposefully slow producing low steady exhales from Chuck as she gradually took in his decorated and erect shaft. She made sure to cup her lips firmly around it; moving her tongue around the tip first and then slowly moving down to the base while carefully massaging his balls in her hand. When Chuck started progressing from sigh's to low moans Sarah brought his-licked clean-shaft all the way into her mouth; increasing her pace in the process and he caved completely as she began to deep throat him; something he was always amazed she never had a problem doing, and he was again reminded that Sarah was not most women…Chuck was sure what she was doing was putting him into some kind of coma because he did not come to for quite a while but when he did he was grinning from ear to ear with Sarah still performing orally on him-albeit much less intensely-she refused to completely let him off; running her tongue across every inch of his shaft.

"About time Chuck, you came to a while ago, but I just couldn't get enough…"

"Clearly…this always incredible...I know I say it all the time, but I love you so much, Sarah; you are special in every way."

Sarah turned to emotional Jell-O as that thought went through her head. She slowly came off of him with that usual "pop" before snuggling up against Chuck feeling his natural body heat and smiling with steady tears falling as they moved back to the head of the bed and underneath the quilt; gazing into each other's eyes and sharing a soulful kiss.

Chuck eyes her with concern as they separate running his fingers through Sarah's disgruntled hair, "What's wrong babe?"

"Other than when Noah and Lisa were born…this is the only time I realized how happy I am now; we call the shots nobody else."

Wrapped in the covers Sarah kisses Chuck's chest before ascending to his lips and then placing her head on his chest and slowly falling asleep…Chuck laid there gently stroking his wife's hair for at least an hour before falling asleep too; accepting the fact that his life with this woman…his wife Sarah Walker-the best spy in the world-was indeed real.

IV

The following day was entirely normal for Chuck and Sarah; breakfast, afternoon ice staking, dinner; an evening in the hotel pool and naturally sex as a night cap. Sarah had a natural ability for ice skating thanks in large part to her incredible flexibility…she glided around like a swan; nailing jumps and spins with complete ease…there was a moment where Chuck just stood gazing transfixed at his wife: if for no other reason then, that was the first time he'd ever seen her be so graceful under normal circumstances; any time prior involved mowing down enemy agents while dodging streams of bullets…in short, it gave Chuck yet another thing to appreciate about Sarah. They spent quite a lot of time that evening racing in the hotel pool; being spies had left them both with a rather competitive edge resulting in distractive means of winning; for Sarah this meant flaunting herself at Chuck which worked several times because she would seduce him and then suddenly take off like she was a natural in the water. Sex was amazing as ever consisting of more foreplay than the prior night because they both enjoyed that aspect an awful lot; making out was what they enjoyed most about the buildup…they even felt adventurous enough to use acrobatic skill flashes which admittedly created a lot of noise. The entire day made them both feel like a completely normal couple…it was the following day-coming back from a morning spa treatment in the hotel that they were spies.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

"What's wrong Sarah; someone causing trouble?"

"You could say that…"

Chuck followed Sarah's eyes and sighed heavily with a sarcastic tone, "Great…cannot wait to find out how he ended up here."

Sarah scoffed as they walked over to two people deep in conversation, "Do you even have to ask?"

"No, let's get this over with…"

They approached both gentlemen and Sarah touched the older of the two on the shoulder; he turned noticing Sarah immediately which brought an amused smile to his face…after some conversing in French with the latter gentlemen they shook hands, and he walked away from view; allowing Sarah to put a vice grip on her father's arm and march with him all the way back to the room she and Chuck occupied before turning on him with built up rage.

"What are you doing here dad?"

"Wow, you go right to the interrogation; not even a thank you for covering your wedding to the schnook?"

Chuck's expression was a matter of fact one, "Really sir…I've married your daughter and still you can't drop the schnook?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders as Sarah spoke sarcastically, "Thank you, now why are you here?"

"Alright…the hotel is worth a lot of money so I thought I'd pull another Lichtenstein; now that you're both here it'll be easy…by the way, something is different about you two…"

Sarah froze put at a crossroads…tell her father-the unreliable con man-about her children or keep him in the dark. Chuck entered her head on the spot, _"It's up to you obviously but I think you should tell him he has grandkids…he's still your father-"_

"_Not a very good one-"_

"_I know, but this may be the only thing that changes him for good."_

"_I need more time to think about it…"_

Sarah forced a smile as her voice came out uneasy, "Okay…we'll help you who are we targeting?"

They all moved to the lounge area as Jack spoke with a total "been there done that" attitude, "The guy's name is Hector Ramon."

At the mention of the name Chuck flashed and info sped by drawing a quizzical look from Sarah, "Uh okay, Hector Ramon: former special-ops for Russia; now turns buildings into military bases and trains personnel; he has a kill list that could give Casey a run for his money…wow, it's been a while since I flashed on just information…"

"Is this CIA talk I'm missing or something?"

"Never mind that right now dad…what do you think Chuck?"

"Um if I had to guess; Putin wants a foothold in France…routing out Le Bristol is a good place to start; Jack do you know what he was planning on doing?"

"Well, he's in my pocket so I was going to-"

Chuck cut Jack off abruptly, "Actually don't say a word yet…"

Chuck left momentarily before coming back with Sarah's laptop, "Thank god all our computers link directly with Watchtower; I'm disabling the security computers…I'd disable the camera feeds, but that would give the impression the hotel was being physically attacked to steal; this way they'll think their security is being hacked and should cause a solid distraction…"

Sarah smiled brightly as she watched Chuck effortlessly hack the hotel security room, "I love watching him do this!"

"It's all gibberish to me baby but if schnook knows what he's doing and it helps us pull this off I'm all for it!

"CI satellite 186-that makes sense given we got the Statue of Liberty in 1886-which then branches to various tech in this region…okay, we're all set…now, what were you saying Jack?"

"Oh well, the guy is in my pocket so I was going to clear the place and then have him buy it from me for billions-pull a Lichtenstein-then you can arrest the guy and me if need be…I mean, we wouldn't want you to get on the CIA's bad side."

"You've missed a lot so you should find us after we finish this and we'll fill you in, but there's likely to be shooting so dad-"

Jack waved a hand dismissively "I'll be gone as soon as he transfers the money, and he won't touch me why?"

Sarah's face formed a tight smile, "A thief has to run out of town but a good con man can leave whenever he wants…"

Jack put his arm around Sarah giving her a light squeeze, "Bingo, don't worry honey your old man's still got it; now let's get to work!"

…

Chuck, Sarah, and Jack successfully cleared the hotel under the notion that a poisonous gas had been released. Staff didn't question this because Jack fronted as a member of CDC insisting that, after the place was sterilized they would be arrested; being that France and the United States were friendly allies nobody questioned this and vacated the hotel without protest after being promised they could return in a day or two…within a few hours Hector returned with backup carrying sidearm; he was tall and extremely buff with broad shoulders and sandy blond hair and a reasonably thick French accent that Chuck and Sarah were taken by surprise with how well he spoke English.

"I have to admit I'm impressed with you Mr. Burton…shutting down Le Bristol on only a few hours' notice; this place will make an excellent training facility."

Chuck's voice echoed sarcastically in Sarah's head, "More like boot camp…man, that's a lot of guns; I wish we'd brought our own."

"You don't bring guns on a vacation! Just relax, and we'll be fine; we flash after the wire transfer is complete! We may not have guns, but I always have knives!"

Thank you, let's get down to business then; Mr. Lichtenstein has agreed to sell you the hotel for the agreed upon price of $500,000,000,000…I'd be stupid if I didn't ask where you got that kind of money."

"Let's just say I have connections…now, where is this Mr. Lichtenstein?"

Jack silently beckoned for Chuck who was standing several feet back, "This is Hans Lichtenstein and his translator Katie Shump; his English is very rough and he normally only speaks German…Katie if you please?"

Sarah decided not to change her accent as she spoke, "Certainly…Mr. Lichtenstein says everything is in order; if you just enter your account number into the prompt on this laptop, the hotel will be yours."

"I see any tricks I'll have my men put a bullet through every one of your heads understand?"

Jack gave a harsh laugh, "Loud and clear my friend, we're just business men…no tricks here."

Chuck's voice came into Sarah's head again, _"That's what your father thinks, but he's not getting his hands on this money…I already rerouted the wire transfer back to our encrypted accounts, and when he thought I was disabling security here I was really flushing out the rest of his money; we're cutting him off cold turkey and if I have to blackmail him to be in your life I will!"_

_"You just have to fix everything don't you Chuck…well get ready it looks like my dad was stupid enough to give himself away after that guy activated the transfer and he's not happy about it…I swear his ego always gets the better of him!"_

'Oh Mr. Burton, flaunting your ego just cost you and your friends your lives…kill them!"

Chuck and Sarah entered what Chuck would refer to from then on as "Matrix mode" flashing simultaneously. They'd gotten so used to this effect that maintaining it-even as Sarah whisked her father out of harm's way and came back-was no problem at all. The fact that the confrontation was in the lobby made was beneficial because it would contain damage to the hotel. A lack of firearms meant Chuck and Sarah had to rely much more on parrying while simultaneously advancing on their attackers. It took carefully planned attacks to disable most agents…at one point they were surrounded by six agents forcing both Sarah and Chuck to throw the knives stashed by the former; via the Intersect with such force-directly at their hearts-every agent dropped dead immediately. Despite their best efforts Chuck and Sarah did not escape unscathed; sustaining several bullet wounds in their arms and bruises to their chest…thankfully they seemed to process a certain degree of regenerative properties that-when used in combination with medical supplies-allowed them to heal quickly; something that left Jack in awe as the three of them met back in Chuck and Sarah's suite.

"Okay, you two have explaining to do?"

"That's a long story dad…"

"I'll make time…

"Wow, that's the first time I've ever heard you say that…okay."

It took until early evening but eventually Chuck and Sarah filled her father in on most details. When they finished his expression was rather laid back, in fact, it was ironic, "Well guess I can't call you schnook anymore Chuck…"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't grateful for that sir."

"Yeah well, the fact that you're stopping World War III makes that necessary; add the fact that you're still watching out for my little girl-even through poisoning and memory loss you earned it!"

"Wow, thank you, sir."

"It's nice to know the bet I made on you all those years ago stuck…"

Chuck having not been present for this conversation missed the exchange, but Sarah had a mental flashback as she met her father's eyes.

"_Why did you put the money in Chuck's account?"_

"_Well I needed to put it somewhere, and I didn't trust cop face…"_

"_But you trusted Chuck?"_

"_I read people, that's about the only talent I've got…one thing I know, that kid would never betray you; I made a ten million dollar bet that he loved you; turns out I was right!"_

Sarah put her arm tightly around Chuck as she came back to the present smiling, "That's right, it did!"

Jack stood up casually "Well, I should get going-after we clean up the mess in the lobby-by the way, don't think I don't know that Chuck siphoned all of my money away and put it somewhere…I read people remember?"

Chuck shifted guiltily, "Yeah about that, consider it my way of telling you to stick around more."

"I didn't think I'd be doing either of you any good by popping up more often."

"Well, now you have an extra reason to stick around."

"I am always okay with my daughter spending my money on me."

"Not what he meant dad…this will go to your grandkids…see?"

Sarah showed her father the camera feed of the twin's room; who just happen to be awake at the moment. He stared at it for several minutes before giving a simple smile in Sarah's direction as they walked toward the door. "Congratulations honey, I'll be around more often; I'll admit it's nice to know where that money will be going…take care of them!"

Chuck met Jack's eyes and replied as he had all those years ago, "I'll do my best!"

As they left Sarah's voice came through Chuck's head again, "That, is the most he's given me in my entire life and I know he's telling the truth this time! Thank you, Chuck, I love you.

"I love you too baby."

V

The hotel fully occupied again on Friday for Valentine's Day; which Chuck and Sarah agreed to go out on the town for. Chuck had finished getting dressed and was studying himself in the lounge mantle mirror while waiting for Sarah who had said she was determined to look her absolute best. Chuck was once again wearing his only formal attire; a laid back tux and bow-tie that wasn't too flashy but still sophisticated enough for special occasions without feeling unorthodox in it. He bent down to fasten his signature shoes and when he came back up Chuck did a double take before turning around and gazing transfixed at his wife who was smiling from ear to ear at his reaction.

"You know, you look even more amazing than the first time you wore that dress…"

Sarah walked slowly up to him with sarcastic nostalgia showing in her eyes as she reached up to fix his tie, "Really…I thought pink or Salmon, or whatever wasn't really your color?"

Chuck turned slightly red and grinned, "Oh well I was uh-"

Sarah moved a finger to Chuck's lips to silence him, "Relax Chuck, your expression just now makes it clear that something else was going on back then."

"Chalk it up to frustration over being an asset and not being able to do this with Bryce watching…"

Chuck gripped Sarah firmly around the back and then their mouth's met as Sarah felt herself stumble slightly from his forward momentum. They kissed for several seconds-Chuck was careful not to wreck Sarah's hair which was long and wavy in an elegant manner and emanating a mixture of perfume and pheromones-before separating by a few inches and letting their heads fall against each other while Sarah spoke quietly as she felt a surge of erotic arousal she had to force herself to keep a lid on; something Chuck was having just as much trouble doing.

"We, have to go…reservations remember?"

Chuck kissed her again, and Sarah gave a heated sigh as he spoke with disappointment, "Wow well that sucks. So your mom took the twins?"

Sarah appreciated Chuck's continually erotic gaze as she spoke gently in front of him and they stayed locked in each other's arms and eyes, "Yeah, that was worked out earlier today. She was more than happy to do it; really excited actually…plus I know Ellie and Devon needed a break so I was fine with it. I think she wants to be as great a grandmother as she can because she couldn't be there for me when I was younger…"

"You turned out fine!"

"Far from…you helped me become a whole person…my mom was right I need you much more than I realize and if this job ever takes you from me…"

Chuck looked very sweetly at Sarah while her eyes fought to hide her greatest fear which he addressed as he gripped both sides of her face, "Babe…even if I'm killed you'll be fine."

"I know who I turn into without you so how can you be sure?"

"Simple…you won't be alone; that's what you're afraid of…I can feel it. You have your mother-not to mention more than enough marital and figurative family that would be there for you…not that I plan on going anywhere!"

"Good…"

Chuck spoke quite bluntly as they headed through the house to the back door and he admired her from behind, "You should know…I plan on getting you out of that dress when we get back…!"

Sarah smiled mischievously at him clearly not wanting to wait, "Really…do you think we could work fast enough if we flashed at the same time; assuming that is in the Intersect of course?"

Chuck grinned broadly as Sarah opened the door permitting him through, "Just when I thought we wouldn't have a weird Valentine's Day moment…I wouldn't put it past Manoosh but seeing as we're already late…"

Sarah laughed as she locked the door behind her and spoke bluntly, "Me either…oh and Chuck this isn't awkward at all-not after what Casey walked in on two years ago…I swear he lost some respect for all of us that day; he hasn't quite looked at us the same way since!"

"If it helps I liked the wings."

"…I love you!"

"I love you too; let's go!"

VI

The restaurant was pretty large and looked extremely fancy. The place was mostly rectangular and split into two areas; an entrance with a waiting area and accompanying counter behind which stood a hostess and a large main room. The main room had a bar at the north end with double doors at the left end that led to the kitchen and stairs at the right end that led to a mellow dance floor with a stage. The dining area was split in half: on the left was a coffee house set up; several standard tables and chairs in addition to the comfiest option of armchairs with a closed fireplace and a sofa in front of it with a coffee table in front of that. The right side had a bar area at the front and several booths in the middle with a jukebox tucked in the south corner not too far from the restrooms. The walls of the main room were laid back colors that made it more inviting and complemented each other; wood browns and darker greens mostly…

After being shown their seats by the hostess Chuck gave an exhale and couldn't help but say exactly what he was thinking, "…Wow, it's like the hangout spots from How I Met Your Mother and Friends merged. On the Internet, it showed there's an upper level with a dance floor and a stage just like that one show…I can't think of the name…"

Sarah filled in the blank for him, "One Tree Hill?"

"Yeah, that's it…apparently all of those shows are really popular in Paris. Anyway, could be fun to dance later huh?"

Within half an hour they were eating what they ordered-Chicken Marcela and buttermilk biscuits-amid a discussion about how things might have been going back home because if yesterday's events proved one thing it was that not even a weeklong vacation in Paris could keep them from wondering about everything and everyone else back home and Russia's current activities in regard to the war.

"How do you think their all doing?"

"Well, if anything really serious were happening we'd have been contacted…besides nothing came up when I talked to Ellie this morning-spy related or otherwise-and since she resolved to stay in the loop I'm sure everything is fine."

"Yeah, I should have told her everything sooner; would have been so nice to be able to talk to her about everything and besides, she has done quite a bit since she found out…"

"I know, but you had to protect her."

"Didn't matter in the end did it…she was still regularly put in danger and let's not forget that whole fiasco with that undercover Ring agent…anyway, the fact that Putin is trying to get a foothold in allied countries scares me; I guess he won't be happy that we foiled his plans for France basically just on a chance…I mean if we hadn't left our room at all yesterday his plan would have worked.

"Not necessarily, I have a funny feeling Beckman has been keeping some sort of eye on us; she'd have put a stop to that if we didn't."

"You're probably right…still, I wish I knew what Putin's game plan is; what's he waiting for?"

"I don't know…

"All his moves so far have been strategic…I guess we can worry about it when we get back."

"Good…I'm stuffed…"

"Me too…let's dance."

Chuck stood up grinning, "Wow…do you realize that technically, the last time you propositioned me to dance was Ellie and Awesome's reception…"

Sarah laughed putting an arm Chuck as they ascended stairs to the upper level, "Don't worry Chuck, I doubt anyone will interrupt us this time."

Being that it was Valentine's Day…there were a lot of other couples on the dance floor and mostly slow songs played. Chuck honestly appreciated this because when he danced to faster-paced music, he looked like a dork. It was as mellow as things had been for quite a while, in fact, being spies for so long had caused them to take simple things like dancing together for granted. At one point Chuck requested Nina Simone's version of Feeling Good, and he and Sarah locked arms and eyes until the latter rested her head on his shoulder and they began to sway gently in a circle.

"If we make it through the war, let's spend summers here in Paris."

Chuck was taken aback but interested, "What just pack up the kids and live in Paris three months a year?"

"Yes, this always was one of my favorite cities, and it's so peaceful here…"

"Well considering Beckman would be pulling a lot of strings to fulfill her end of our deal that could waste it; I mean most people who decide to go this route stay in one place…"

"True but something tells me if we win this war future threat's from anywhere will be at an all-time low…plus if Beckman can do what she promised it won't matter anyway…"

"That's assuming she can pull it off, but that kind of thing only works in movies…then again, Beckman's done the impossible before…okay, if we make it through the war we'll spend summers here in Paris!"

"That sounds very good to me; now how bout we get out of here?"

"Okay…besides, I still have to get you out of that dress!"

VII

Chuck and Sarah returned to their suite at roughly 10:00. After making their way into the bedroom having abandoned their coats and footwear, Sarah briskly locked the door. Chuck eyed Sarah with pent up passion advancing slowly toward her as though giving her a chance to change her mind but she met him halfway and looked so deeply into Chuck's eyes that he thought she would explode with passion. Instead, she slowly took off his shirt casually letting it fall to the floor before grabbing his pants and purposefully lingering on his groin.

"Hey, don't get too far ahead of me…"

Sarah smiled mischievously as she spoke from a kneeling position, "You're one to talk; you're not wearing boxers."

"Let's just say I was…preparing in advance…"

Sarah smiled and stood up locking eyes with him, "Clearly, but you're right; we shouldn't get too far ahead of ourselves…meet me in the lounge; I have something I want to share with you. Grab the champagne too; it's about time we drank it."

"Not jumping right into things, this time, is fine by me but what's the mystery; I thought I knew all your secrets?"

"All except for this one; honestly I had been working hard to keep this from you-even telepathically-but my mom suggested at Christmas that I share it with you…I was waiting for a special occasion and Valentine's Day is as good an occasion!"

"What is it?"

Let's just say it's the first two years of our relationship from my perspective; I figure it's the last portion of me you need to know. After all, being your handler wasn't a picnic, and that's not because you wouldn't stay in the car!"

They met in the lounge and watched every entry-from 1 to 564-of Sarah's Mission Log DVD. When it was over Chuck just sat on the sofa gazing at Sarah for several minutes. He had never seen that time period from her point of view and hearing it all-good or bad and everything in between-put Chuck at a loss for words; when he finally did speak entirely humble words came out of his mouth.

"Wow Sarah…I'm such an idiot; shame we didn't have telepathy back then. Even so, I should have known; it was all right there, but I'm stubborn, so I didn't…I'm sorry."

Sarah shook her head dismissively, "Not necessary Chuck, I didn't show you this to get an apology; I did it to show you that those two years were just as hard for me as they were for you…there were so many times I wished my job could have taken a back seat; that I wanted to be with you and I needed to show you how I felt…Casey gave me this last year…he tracked me down after you told me to run and gave it to me."

"So John Casey has saved our relationship three different times?"

Sarah smiled putting a hand on Chuck's face, "Yes, I think we remind him of himself and Kathleen…it was seeing all of this that convinced me not to run when you found me on the beach…I'd seen how much you had affected my life and I knew you could help me remember everything. I didn't know that at the time, but it became clear when I got my memories back."

"Well, all of this just makes me love you, even more, Sarah. Honestly, I wasn't kidding when I stood on that altar saying words couldn't express the depth of my love for you…"

Sarah stood up gripping Chuck by the arm, "Which is why you should come with me…"

They walked briskly into the bedroom, and Sarah shut the door; locking it tightly behind them.

**VIII**

They moved to each other within seconds passionately kissing as they let their tongues explore each other's mouths. Sarah ripped Chuck's shirt off his body and let her fingers explore his hair and then run down his bare chest while he lowered the straps of her dress so it loosened around her chest and then fell to the floor causing her breasts to pop out and rub against his chest as Sarah stepped out of the dress kicking it aside before swiftly removing Chuck's pants-which he stepped out of and kicked aside-before they let their naked bodies merge in a furious heat. They kissed aggressively for several minutes until Sarah separated slightly and turned her attention to Chuck's always impressive erection.

"God I love you so much Chuck Bartowski!"

Chuck was taken completely by surprise as Sarah dropped to her knees-face level with his groin-smiled and took his shaft into her mouth; moving her tongue from base to tip and back several times so quickly that she also had to firmly grip Chuck's butt with both hands to keep him upright.

"God Sarah…I've heard of not wasting time but…that settles it then you're amazing!

Evidence of this-not to mention Chuck-came a few moments later but that didn't stop Sarah…in fact, it didn't even slow her down but…eventually, Sarah released Chuck, and he rebounded from his daze rather quickly tackling Sarah onto the bed and using his lips on every inch of her body before working exclusively on her breasts. Sarah didn't care that this was almost always Chuck's first move because somehow he always managed to make it extremely pleasurable; massaging one while he cupped the other in his mouth sucking gently causing her to produce breast milk but she was never bothered by this; the feeling simply added to Sarah's fast increasing arousal.

They had shared a deep kiss before Chuck brought Sarah back to a standing position where she hopped into Chuck's arms gripping his hips with her legs as he began thrusting his shaft into her depths; going faster and deeper each time which caused them to move on each successive thrust producing louder and louder reactions from Sarah…

"Oh…god, what are you doing to me!"

"Sorry but my name is Chuck!"

Sarah managed a half smile as they climaxed simultaneously Chuck spilling over inside and on top of Sarah as they let themselves fall back onto the bed at which point Chuck inadvertently went deeper into Sarah than she ever thought possible causing her to convulse with pleasure while he continued riding himself rapidly inside her…

"Chuck me!"

"That's more like it!"

Eventually, he ceased and everything slowly ebbed away and they spent the rest of the night spooning; Chuck stroking Sarah's hair and gently kissing her neck with his arms wrapped around her chest, "God Sarah, I love you so much it makes me crazy…"

"Running through the jungles of Thailand crazy?"

"I would carve and endless trail of bodies to rescue you!"

"As long as I have you and our children I'll be happy for the rest of my life!"

"Happy Valentine's day baby...definitely the best one we've ever had!"

Sarah kissed Chuck so deeply it seemed to penetrate his soul as it lasted several minutes until they eventually fell asleep; not because they needed sleep but just to dream of each other…

* * *

**A/N:** So that's Chapter 9! I'd wanted to bring back Sarah's dad for a while but couldn't quite figure out how to make it spontaneous enough for the kind of father he is…so I decided to have him pop up while Chuck and Sarah are on vacation. Their vacation may or may not extend into the beginning of the next chapter but either way, they got quite a bit of downtime, I haven't decided yet…one last thing for those interested; Le Bristol is a real hotel in Paris, and I'm willing to bet the room at the end of Another Guy was modeled after; though that's obviously just a hunch! Anyway, I really need to think about where to start the next chapter so it may be a fairly lengthy wait but in the meantime be sure to leave reviews thanks!:)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** It's nice to be back Chucksters:) I apologize for my longest wait to-date; my computer needed a new charge port; it went bad when I wasn't even halfway done with this chapter-writing was taking forever before that happened and it took a full week to be repaired…oddly enough once it was fixed, I got on a roll, and now I think it came out really good!

Anyway, this chapter has a lot of swings in mood; like the show used to and supporting characters get more of the action too. There is another sex scene in this chapter; marked in bold so you can skip it if you prefer. I'd say this chapter is my favorite so far, so without further ado…enjoy:)

* * *

**Chuck and Sarah**

**Chapter 10**

The following day in Russia, relatively early in the morning; Vladimir Putin was seething with anger; practically spitting in Tommy's face as he shouted at him, "ANOTHER PLAN BACKFIRED! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? THIS GUY WAS FORMER SPECIAL-OPS, BUT THEY CUT HIM DOWN LIKE A TOY; WHILE ON VACATION!

"Please sir calm down…it's not like we haven't tried, but Chuck and Sarah are very good spies." There was dullness in Tommy's voice that made it clear he hated admitting the fact.

"THERE ONLY TWO DAMNED PEOPLE; YET THEY HAVE TAKEN OUT DOZENS OF MY FIELD AGENTS…BRUSHING THEM ASIDE LIKE CATTLE; IT IS UNACCEPTABLE-"

Suddenly the double doors opened abruptly behind them, and Edgar strode calmly into their presence; Tommy hid his sense of relief at Edgar's sudden reappearance extremely well as Putin addressed Edgar who suppressed an urge to gloat at both of them.

"If you're here Edgar then I take it you found the info we've been waiting for?"

"I found what you want yes but I still have no idea who introduced the software that is still holding our computers, hostage…"

"We can worry about that later…as I have already told Tommy; I am growing tired of Chuck and Sarah's interference in my plans."

"Then I think what I have found will help us…I went to Budapest; following the little bit of info I was able to read on that murdered family-before that anonymous Trojan or Virus blocked me out-I found well…little much of anything."

"If anybody can do a lot with a little it's you, Edgar…what did you find?"

"The place…it's a Manor; my impression was that the family was extremely well off…the state of the place was about as cluttered as you'd expect but several rooms looked like they'd been used rather recently: evidence of someone being held there for some amount of time and I also found several surveillance devices, but the feeds are dead…there's a nursery; I found a recorder with an audio loop of a crying baby inside the crib with no evidence of bullet holes-past or present-I make an educated guess that the infant was taken so the subject could eventually take the inheritance…"

"I've heard of this kind of thing…mobsters and warlords claim inheritances of wealthy families by murdering all but the youngest of wealthy families; raise them as their own and once they lay claim to it are murdered, and the inheritance is effectively stolen…cruel for sure but why tell me this Edgar? Chuck and Sarah's children are biologically their own; I fail to see how circumstantial details help us…"

"I scoured every inch of that place, and it seems Kieran Ryker was in contact with Daniel Shaw back in late 2011; prior to the latter's re-arrest; it seems the child is alive and Ryker attempted to find them…which means Sarah likely fled back then to protect the child but my guess is that she didn't return with them to the CIA…understandable considering it was an orphaned infant at the time; Sarah grew up in unfavorable circumstances and was then thrust into the CIA…I'm confident she wouldn't have wanted to let that happen to the child."

"Where is the child then?"

"Again an educated guess but I would say that she left the child with her mother, but there is no government record of Sarah Walker's mother anywhere; the protection of that child is likely why…"

"Can you locate them?"

"I won't lie sir; that would be extremely difficult…this is perhaps Sarah walker's most closely guarded secret…the only sources that would have been willing to tell us anything are both dead…forgive me sir but I value my life too much to go poking into this any further by myself."

At that point Tommy deemed it safe to speak again and leaned forward into the conversation, "Sir if I may, several surviving agents at various posts say that combat with Chuck and Sarah is unnatural; they strike lightning fast and parry attacks with a level of anticipation that suggests they sense them coming even before we decide to strike and speaking as someone that fought them personally-"

"It sounds as though you're insistent on making excuses Tommy; need I remind you that we have an Intersect too?"

"I know sir, but I believe that their scientists-which include Chuck's sister; have found a way to access 100% of human brain power; trying to go after her mother is not a good idea…you have heard of the trail of bodies she carved through Thailand when Chuck was kidnapped three years ago I don't think it's wise to repeat something like that-"

"Be that as it may finding her will provide a long-term distraction for Carmichael Industries once I finally begin the war!"

Edgar was blunt when he spoke again, "Alright but if I find her I'm going to want back up because taking her by force won't be easy…hopefully, we can get lucky and deal with some of the other members instead of Chuck and Sarah…"

"Well, then Edgar it looks like you're going back to the states…however there is no reason to show yourself; you will command squads of agents indirectly…even if you don't take her we may be able to confirm that she and the child exist."

"I did bring back the dead surveillance and bugging equipment; I can try to salvage it, but it will take time."

"As long as it produces results I can be patient…you're dismissed Edgar-he gave a small salute and Edgar left; when the doors closed Putin rounded on Tommy again-if what you said is true Tommy then we must go after Chuck's sister or the scientist who helped them create their Intersect…"

"I honestly recommend the latter first sir; our intelligence says he is…immature…and as a result much more vulnerable despite being in their employ."

"Well then it looks like you're going back to the states Tommy…I'm sure you can isolate one man; bring him back here, and I will forgive your recent blunders…fail-"

"I will not fail sir!"

"You're dismissed then…Laszlo will be meeting me to discuss targets for our missiles; provided that the two of you succeed in creating these distractions but time will tell…regardless Chuck and Sarah's vacation is going to be cut short!"

**II**

Blissfully unaware of Putin's plans, Chuck awoke that morning to a pleasant sensation…at first, he thought that he was just experiencing a morning erection but a light pressure made his eyes snap open where Sarah was already pleasuring him with her tongue while gently kneading his balls with both hands.

"While that explains everything…"

"What can I say, I decided to start while you were sleeping; even without an erection you're very impressive but I can feel that changing already…"

Sure enough Chuck's erection came very quickly, but this didn't slow Sarah down, and that was apparent to Chuck as the erotic sensation that began in his groin spread to his entire body and grew steadily more intense as Sarah increased her pace bringing Chuck near climax. Sarah progressed to deep throating and had no trouble accepting his entirety into the back of her mouth; little more than a moment later and Chuck involuntarily flooded her mouth-this was in fact what she was aiming for-his essence tasted like a sweet nectar; which she swallowed with a devilish smile and kept going as if determined to take oral pleasure to an unprecedented new level…it was several minutes before Sarah put an end to his torture; still wearing that same devilish smile…

"Join me for shower sex?"

"Did something happen to make you friskier that I wasn't aware of?"

"I don't know what to say except…when we go back home…"

"I get it, babe…

Both of them naked since last night, Sarah kissed Chuck before getting out of bed and taking him by the arm into the shower with her and turning the water on and then turning it gingerly warmer as it ran down their bodies. Sarah mounted Chuck; intertwining her body in his while he inserted himself into her as they locked eyes and began kissing-Chuck's hands weaving wildly through her hair while her hands moved quickly down his back before gripping his buns-they created a kind of thrusting motion together that caused steadily deeper penetration until Sarah climaxed and their combined movement became so aggressive they had to brace themselves against the lone bare wall of the shower while her legs tighten around Chuck's hips like a vice as he sent her over the edge five mind blowing times; all the extra lubrication sending Sarah to screaming new heights of pleasure…

"I know I've said it before, but you definitely broke me this time…always shattering my expectations…"

"Lucky there's no glass in here, or we'd have to pay for damage to the suite with all the screaming you're doing!"

"Chuck we're eight floors up in a private suite that is removed from other people…"

"True but the balcony door is open…"

"I think we're okay, but your shyness is endearing all the same…now let's take the actual shower and then we can go back to the bedroom for round three!"

They had a very erotic shower; including massage with all manner of soaps and some aggressive fun with a loofah before abandoning the shower (relieving themselves) and then proceeding to the other bedroom. They sat right in front of each other and Chuck's eyes moved to his wife's breasts; which glistened as they were still damp from water…she gave him a smile and then he moved in. He teasingly licked the left nipple with his tongue while moving the right between the fingers of his other hand; Sarah gave a gentle exhale in approval, and he went faster…switching after a few minutes and then eventually taking one into his mouth; sucking gently on her nipple; this quickly caused milk to flood his mouth, but he simply swallowed and kept going. She involuntarily kept expelling breast milk in continually larger amounts; this amount of stimulation to her breasts was unprecedented, and something only Chuck was capable of because he was so good at this highly erotic foreplay. Sarah grinned broadly gave erotic exhales of approval until-after switching sides for a time-Chuck was finished; at which point she smiled tilting her head slightly.

"You know if you were that hungry we could have stopped to eat some food."

Chuck grinned reading her expression, "That's nice of you…it's also a lie."

"You got me…I want you Chuck, and the only thing I'm still curious about is if you're as skilled from the back as you are from the front."

Chuck turned slightly red with an expression of shyness, "if you're okay with a first timer entering your back door…"

Sarah grinned, kissing Chuck and then wore a similar expression, "Chuck I can assure you I haven't let anybody access my ATM; you get to claim it exclusively and considering how well you do everything else…"

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

The experience was incredible…her breathing became loud and heated in approval, and loud moans escaped Sarah as Chuck found a spot only he was capable of, and she involuntarily accepted him in completely letting him know that it was safe to ride back and forth. Chuck steadily quickened his pace, and Sarah shouted louder and louder; digging her knees and elbows into the mattress and pulling on the headboard so tightly that they heard the bed move and creak as she had an orgasm so pleasurable that her body was vibrating and her eyes began to water in the effort of holding onto the headboard…completely unaware that Chuck's energy had peaked until he collapsed against her back breathing heavily and causing Sarah to fall flat on the bed.

"Wow, Chuck…we moved the bed!"

He grinned while slowly pulling out of her and they faced each other again, "I think you damaged the headboard a little too…but maybe we can pass that off as normal wear and tear…"

She looked back at the headboard and burst out laughing; there were noticeable cracks in the wood; "Oh my...I guess I don't know my own strength; you Chuck Bartowski were absolutely incredible!"

"I'm always highly motivated…that said I think this should be it; I will, however, settle for getting some food."

They put their robes on realizing as they did that their phones had been off for more than 24 hours; upon turning them back on Found it was now noon, and they had 12 voice mails apiece…"

Chuck eyed his phone apprehensively, "Okay…we know this won't be good so I say we eat first and then get back to the chaos…agreed?"

"Yes, besides…if anything was dire to the point of life-threatening somebody would have contacted us through a linked regional satellite; there are hundreds of them after all…"

"Yeah let's stick with that because I don't want to think otherwise…although I've got a nagging feeling that this vacation is going to be cut short; still almost a full week…I think that's the best we could've hoped for."

III

Unfortunately, that turned out to be true…Casey refused to clue them in until they were back within the walls of Carmichael Industries. They arrived at a full reception; at roughly 4:30 in the afternoon-Zondra having completed rehab a few days earlier; her arm noticeably weaker than prior to the gunshot wounds it sustained, something the doctors said was unavoidable because the bullets caused enough blood loss to kill a portion of the tissue (in her upper arm) despite the fact that she could no longer wield a gun she was now better than Sarah at throwing combat knives and in surprisingly high spirits.

"Sorry about your arm…"

"Nothing I can do about it Sarah; I technically can hold a gun, but my reflexes and accuracy are shot, and my left arm was too awkward to use anyway…I wouldn't be able to use this arm at all if it weren't for Carina."

"Yeah, don't mention it…what's taking Johnny so long anyway?"

"He'll get here when he gets here…what I really want to hear about is Chuck and Sarah's vacation, how was Paris?"

Sarah exchanged a smile with Chuck, "You'd never know a third World War is coming being over there…like living in a bubble…we knew we'd get called back early though…we ran into my father; he was trying to sell the hotel to someone who was acquiring buildings for Putin-my father didn't know this of course-Casey has to be concerned with something else though because that guy is dead."

"So you got no down time?"

They exchanged another much more awkward look and Carina scoffed, "Please, they barely left the hotel; as a matter of fact…I bet they had sex so much Sarah's lucky she's still on the pill-"

Alex cut her off abruptly, "Give it a rest Carina!"

"You really don't like me much Alex…"

"Not particularly, Chuck and Sarah deserved the down time; even if err…that's what they did with most of it."

"We did a lot of sightseeing mostly: dinner and dancing on Valentine's Day and we managed to visit the Eiffel Tower just before we left but like I said it's very peaceful there…what about you; how's the wedding planning going?"

"I can't believe it, but everything is done! Now we just need to focus on security make sure I get married without any problems…"

The entrance opened a moment later Casey appeared looking disheveled and carrying a folder which he was scanning frantically with his eyes…Chuck addressed him quizzically as he kept reading, "That's a lot of files; what's going on Casey?"

"Three really big problems: first, Manoosh was taken from his hotel early this morning by enemy agents stationed here in LA; likely for Putin."

"What…I thought he had an Intersect?"

"We removed it…you know how unpredictable he is; didn't want someone like that with the Intersect permanently in their head."

"How did he get caught?"

"The guys the most idiotic genius I've ever met; probably left an electronic trail of purchases…we know why he was taken."

"That's obvious Putin wants info on our Intersect."

"He'll crack like an egg!"

"What are the other problems then?"

"Laszlo has missiles on standby targeting all major landmarks…and then Tommy and Edgar are on their way back here…"

"Who told you that?"

"Mary told Beckman who then told me…she knows that Tommy was sent to interrogate Manoosh and Edgar-Casey's eyes moved swiftly from Chuck to Sarah-knows what really happened in Budapest six years ago; he went there recently, and despite the computer infection he pieced what little info he did have together so he knows everything; except where they are which is the one saving grace we have."

Sarah sat clumsily into a nearby chair; some combination of shock rage and fear etched across her face which she covered with her hands, "Why would they go after my mother and Molly?",

Casey, Chuck and Cole had the answer ready and spoke at nearly the same time, "Using your mother as leverage to keep you and Chuck from interfering in the war…"

Morgan piped up suddenly, "They wouldn't hurt a little girl…would they?"

Cole scratched his chin thoughtfully, "it's tough to say if they would Morgan; I would love to say no, but all the evidence says otherwise…"

Casey addressed Chuck and Sarah so bluntly there was an overwhelming silence following his words, "Well, one thing's for sure; I hope you two enjoyed that vacation because you're spies from now until we put an end to this war because as far as I am concerned, it's officially started."

Chuck's voice was heated and deadly, "Putin just made this personal, and he'll be learning the hard way that when people make things personal against us, it doesn't end well!"

IV

The following day everyone returned to Carmichael Industries considerably early that morning; including Diane Beckman, Bryce Larkin and Gertrude Verbanski…a hush fell over the room; Beckman was looking very run down and there were several noticeable lines on her face and when she spoke there was clear exhaustion in her voice…

"By now everybody knows everybody else, so I'm not wasting time with introductions…Chuck, Sarah, as John told you both yesterday, we have several pressing issues to handle and the order we handle them will directly affect everything else. Believe it or not, the biggest problem is the fact that missiles can be launched by Laszlo at any time; it shows that Putin is bent on starting World War III and he knows this company and its employees are the real threat to his success…I firmly believe that Manoosh's capture and the fact that Edgar has been tasked with finding your mother are designed distractions to pull your attention away from the war and this base…this is why we shouldn't worry about your mother unless it becomes absolutely necessary; I believe you entrusted your sister with an emergency beacon; which is smart…they'd expect it to be with your mother.

Sarah clearly thought this was impossible, "How am I supposed to just wait for it to go off?"

"They are well hidden and not connected to anything concerning Watchtower-"

Sarah's sarcasm left her mouth before she could stop herself, "Oh sure, they're just the family I've been trying to keep safe for the last eight years…let's wait till they're in danger before we do anything!"

Chuck spoke bluntly to Beckman, "General, I think you might want to err…remember Thailand."

Beckman looked as though she was having a vivid flashback of Sarah's temper, "Zondra…keep routine watch over Emma and Molly."

"Yes, general…Sarah, I've got this."

Beckman cleared her throat and continued, "Now that that has been taken care of, we need to figure out how to get Manoosh back; if he breaks we'll no longer have a trump card…Chuck, we need you to narrow down where he's being held in LA; all we know is it is somewhere underground…Carina and Cole can go rescue him…"

"Fine by me…"

"After that Chuck, I want you to hack as many of these missiles as possible; the less damage they can cause indirectly the better…Edgar may be back in town like Tommy, but he's a ghost; we may need to let him find your mother and sister so that Casey can ultimately execute the kill order I'm officially placing on Edgar Sloan!"

Sarah felt a sudden burst of rage that made her shake, "You want to use my family as bait!"

"That's only half true; we put their current residence out in the open, but we move them somewhere else…I'd never ask you to put your family physically out in the open Sarah."

"I don't care what you were thinking they stay put!"

Bryce cleared his throat loudly, but Sarah simply rounded on him instead. "NO YOU DON'T GET TO SAY ANYTHING! I DON"T CARE ABOUT IT BEING OPPORTUNISTIC; I SWORE I'D KEEP THEM AWAY FROM ALL THIS!"

Sarah continued breathing heavily for several minutes as Casey carefully interjected…Chuck knew it was the bond between the three of them that kept her from jumping down Casey's throat too and instead she met his eyes with a fierce gaze that he seemed to recognize and reciprocated as he spoke calmly to her…

"I will personally protect your family Sarah but this needs to be done so until Edgar is dead; consider me their shadow…"

"I have your word then John?"

"Yes, you do!"

"Then we just need to make sure Edgar drops dead."

…

Carina squinted through the air duct (vent) at the two guards and then looked at Cole who was lagging behind slightly, "I can't believe Chuck tracked them here; I thought this place was abandoned three years ago?"

"Well if it was it's definitely not anymore…but let's get inside and get Manoosh; he's bound to be near death by now…"

"Good thing I brought these then-she pulled out a small blue capsule from her back pocket-they're filled with knock-out gas and small enough fit through the grate; it releases after being thrown (or in this case dropped) dissipates quickly, and the effect lasts several hours…I'll remove the grate and then we drop through.

"I can draw my gun from here if need be."

Carina threw Cole an amused look before dropping the capsule through which fell to the floor and expelled thick clear gas. Before they could even react, there were audible gasping noises amid extremely clumsy shots at the ceiling which dislodged the cover of the air duct Cole and Carina were in…as the guards fell unconscious Carina flashed; dangling through the opening and then swinging to land softly in front of the false wall. Cole followed suit landing on her right and together they activated the switch concealed on the wall.

"Chuck said this was where The Ring kept their Intersect…it's a large warehouse with multiple rooms."

"Let's start searching then, ladies first of course…"

Agents were scattered everywhere…the both of them passed the now faded bloodstain where Chuck's father bled to death. It took careful stealth tactics to not awaken an onslaught of gunfire and this required tranq guns…Carina and Cole ditched stealth upon reaching the lower level because there was one door to get through and much more cover in this area but the screams and gags they heard common from the next room made them fearful…at least until they heard Manoosh; his voice hoarse and painful with an extreme amount of wheezing through harsh, shallow breaths but there was no mistaking the laughter which was pitiful but mocking…

"You're wasting your time-I was held by Clyde Decker-for three years; granted part of this was before he went rogue but-after he did I made the unwitting mistake of betraying my country and there's no way in hell I'm blatantly doing it-just to save myself…so I guess I've got new resolve and you, well-like I said-you're wasting your time-"

Tommy was red in the face clearly thrown by the fact that somebody who'd been tortured this badly still wouldn't crack, "You're tough kid and knocking the life out of you has gotten me nowhere…so, I'm going to try a different tactic if I make one call to Laszlo Mahnovski he can launch a missile anywhere-including U.S landmarks-so, unless you want countless casualties on your head-Tommy punched Manoosh so hard the chair he was bound to fell backward to the floor-you will build us the same Intersect you built Chuck, Sarah and the other two"

Much to Tommy's irritation Manoosh was still mustering that weak but mocking laugh; despite the fact that he had just coughed up blood, "You think I'm the key-"

"What was that?"

Anybody who knows-computers and engineering can make an Intersect-but for the one I helped build-interaction with the brain is actually what's most important, and Chuck's sister fine-tuned that, but you'll never get near her."

"I knew you'd crack eventually…I disagree, though; we're known to react much faster than you'd think! I don't see anybody coming to your rescue…"

The door burst open, and Carina's cool voice filled the room; with her gun pointed at Tommy, "You should be careful what you say out loud."

"What the hell; what happened to all-"

"Your friends out there…let's just say they're taking a nice long nap. We were going to go in firing, but these knock-out capsules are a new favorite of mine…now, Cole, hurry and get the kid out of here while I take care of Thing #1; don't make a move or you'll die where you stand!"

"I'll notify everyone else…"

Tommy obviously valued his life more than his hostage because he did nothing as Cole righted the chair and very slowly untied Manoosh-who did indeed look not far from death: his eyes were swollen, and there were harsh burns on his throat and face…there was a very evident limp as he walked and Cole had to hold him upright evidently his chest had suffered severe internal injuries…

"I saw an elevator back in the other room; can you make it?"

"Yes as long as you have water."

"I do, but I don't think you can keep anything down, and besides; it would be painful to swallow, but a helicopter is already meeting us to take you to West Side Medical."

"Thanks for showing up."

After they left Carina and Tommy flashed immediately and unlike his fight with Chuck; Tommy was evenly matched with Carina. Every punch was a stalemate, and in a brief moment when Carina thought she got the upper hand Tommy twisted her arm backward, and she was forced to head-butt him…he staggered slightly but allowed his backward momentum to carry himself out of range of her horizontal kick as he began taunting her…

"What's the matter; thought this would be easy?"

Carina swept her leg, but Tommy jumped to avoid it as she spoke heatedly, "I did think that the Intersect would simplify things, but you've known about it a lot longer than me!"-She ducked as he threw another punch and then her phone spoke from her pocket-

"Carina it's Casey get out of there; I have been watching everything…it's a stalemate and there's no point in trading endless blows. Besides, you're needed back here and your rides leaving soon because unless you forgot, Manoosh is coming off twenty-four hours of severe torture!"

"I have to point out the fact that he wouldn't have been in this mess if YOU hadn't removed his Intersect! Besides like you probably can see-she managed to get Tommy off balance by kicking the nearby table at him, but he'd already rolled away as she went for a final punch-I'm pretty busy right now!"

"Well if you don't get out you'll be stuck there! Besides he just hit an emergency button on the wall back up is on its way!"

Tommy was wide-eyed but stayed focused, "What the hell is going on?" He back flipped to create space and drew his gun as Carina reached in her back pocket speaking bluntly and pulling her shirt collar over her mouth, "Big brother is watching; which means we'll have to finish this another time but here's my parting gift!"

Carina threw the gas capsule at Tommy's feet; in the split second when he thought nothing happened Tommy began to laugh harshly, and he was about to shoot her, but then he started choking and dropped to his knees before falling sideways and steadily losing consciousness as Carina-careful not to inhale the gas-wrenched open the door and fled. Casey's warning had been right; she met four armed agents not far from the exit and issued a steady stream of bullets-having changed guns while making her escape-while running through the preceding hallway and punched the last one standing square when she busted through the exit doors the helicopter was ready and waiting, but Cole was extremely irritated shouting at Carina as she boarded while the helicopter rose into the air.

"I finally figured out the difference between you and me Carina; I know how to keep my ego in check!"

"I'm sorry, but I was busy taking out four at once!"

"You're missing my point; you could have fallen back quietly instead of picking an egotistical fight. Now if Manoosh dies, it's your fault."

Manoosh was drifting in and out of consciousness, "I honestly-don't care if I die…I've already done more than I could have hoped-to make up for my mistakes…just tell Chuck…and especially Sarah I'm sorry-I really didn't know." Manoosh fell unconscious and became eerily still.

"For the love of god, why did you keep rambling you idiot! You're not dying on me; I'm sick of everyone saying I'm selfish and egotistical; just because I haven't gone completely soft like everyone else-Carina flashed and set up the medical equipment (which included oxygen and an IV) so fast that even Cole was caught by surprise-I have no idea what any of this means but-he's still got a pulse even if it's not exactly strong…"

"That stuff was already here when we boarded, but I wanted to keep armed because if anybody came aboard he'd have been dead anyway…plus he was still awake at the time; I think he got worked up worrying about you and dwindled rapidly because of it, but you likely saved his life."

"What do you think he meant when he was rambling about all that stuff?"

"I would say he has other unresolved guilt, but even if-Carina shot Cole a deadly look-sorry, when, he recovers I don't think we should question him anytime soon…however, if you were to talk with him, I think he would open up to you…besides I saw how you looked at him…it doesn't surprise me really; I know you're not willing to admit it…besides, we're too similar; the time at the shooting range showed me that much."

Carina was left with an odd feeling at Cole's words, and at that moment she fully understood the effect Chuck had on Sarah…Manoosh Depak was in effect exactly like she Carina: cocky, overconfident, prone to make moral mistakes, never taken seriously but still determined to pull weight…a strong affection for Manoosh arose in Carina's insides, and she couldn't help but hold his hand as a result; something that admittedly terrified her as she stared down at Manoosh's unconscious frame while he hovered dangerously between life and death.

"You'd better not check out on me dammit!"

V

Manoosh was monitored 24/7 over the next three days, but the importance of tracking Tommy and Edgar made visiting him too difficult. Carina was the exception; spending the majority of her time in his hospital room…doctors stated the near endless torture and starvation had caused several broken ribs and a punctured right lung, in addition, the bruises and burns; the most prominent of the latter sustained on his face-which meant Cole's theory turned out to be correct. Without Carina's actions after Manoosh fell unconscious, he would be dead…instead, things were heading in a much more optimistic direction for him.

Everyone else was dispatched to several different locations in separate groups because Russia felt the need to put clusters of soldiers in various U.S hot-spots: Washington, California and New York were selected as the heart of the country, and Carmichael Industries surrounding location was continually stalked-Watchtower itself was still impenetrable-making travel back and forth without being followed annoyingly difficult. Putin was determined to gain some kind of foothold in the U.S so Beckman strategically planned the next move; this sent Bryce and Cole to Washington to clear out agents positioned to seize the pentagon as a base of operations.

"This place is crawling with agents…take these flash-bang grenades and we shoot to kill because they'll be doing the same to us."

Cole nodded rhetorically, "Alright…to be honest, I don't know why we don't just go to Russia and put an end to this…"

"Beckman seems to think a divide and conquer strategy is best; she's a brilliant tactician…besides, heading into Russia-without taking out most of their support-guns blazing would get us all killed. Gertrude and Carina are in New York, and Chuck, Sarah, and Zondra are handling things back in and around Watchtower; which includes protecting Sarah's family…"

"Where does that leave Casey?"

Bryce made to exit the jet with Cole following behind him, "In California too but trying to tail Edgar…anyway, as someone who has been MIA for several years Watchtower's overall setup is incredible; the in-house and remote-global-satellite access made staking out easy so just follow my lead."

The two of them forcibly reacquired the pentagon, and the flash-bang grenades saved them several times. They got boxed in several hallways just quick enough to avoid a hail of gunfire; by the time they made it to the top floor ammo was scarce, and the last wave of agents left Cole and Bryce with several flesh wounds and cuts and in the case of the former a noticeable limp, amid a loud bang as they exhausted their last flash-bang grenade before entering direct combat with those left standing.

Cole spoke breathlessly trying to fight; thankful that the Intersect was doing most of the work due to the cumbersome injuries he'd sustained, "You know, I really hate Putin…thinking sheer numbers solves everything-he ducked a fist and swept his good leg hard into the knee of his attacker -who staggered- and then finished him with a harsh roundhouse to the chest-you'd think the fact that we've taken out so many agents would clue him in…"

Bryce shot his last adversary execution style and Cole groaned, "I wish I would not have used all my ammo…I'm not exactly unscathed here…"

Bryce sighed and pocketed his gun before allowing Cole to lean against him to compensate for his injured leg, "Well, the Pentagon is clear now so I say we call in cleaners and get the hell out of here."

"Agreed…let's hope everything else goes well…"

VI

Over the phone, Putin was clearly aggravated about the continually irritating nuisance that was Carmichael Industries and its employees… "What do you mean they've been tracking us?"

"Well I don't know specifics, but it's pretty clear that Watchtower's reach has entered a global scale; some level of their surveillance exists in every part of the world; the Pentagon was taken back earlier this morning…way to easily-"

Putin cut across Tommy abruptly, "Then I think it's time to declare war…"

Tommy continued rather cautiously, "Without getting at Ellie Bartowski we will be at a major disadvantage…it appears that the Intersect she helped create is coded to Chuck and Sarah's brain-they seem to be neurologically linked and functioning with fused brain activity; I have seen a lot of things, but even I have to admit it's an incredible scientific accomplishment; fusing two humans together neurologically without sacrificing independent brain activity, so I assure you Ellie Bartowski is the key; something Manoosh made sure to mock me about."

"How can you know this exists?"

"When I fought Carina Miller three days ago and was right on par with her I knew…knew that Chuck and Sarah were harnessing something more because I fought the former-when his best friend and Casey's daughter were rescued shortly after Christmas-the difference between both fights was…superhuman."

"Based on what you've told me; the most we can do is create a large diversion. I will have Laszlo deploy missiles; I trust you will know when the time is right?"

"Yes sir, I will!"

"Good…you are also aware that Edgar is preoccupied; which means despite the large force that I have sent you this falls squarely on your shoulders?"

"Yes, sir I am!"

"I will be calling again…hopefully you prove you're still useful and Ellie Bartowski will be captured because…they've neglected to keep her within Watchtower and thought it safe for her to return to her apartment on a regular basis; they are mistaken so don't fail me."

"I won't be sir!"

VII

Back at home, Chuck and Sarah had just put the twins down for the night and were in a deep discussion about the events of the last few days. Both of them were extremely worried because Putin's moves seemed to be getting increasingly strategic and desperate and Beckman was reacting the same way…things were turning into an egotistical chest game of sorts; with very real consequences that would affect their friends and family. Manoosh still hadn't woken up, but his doctors insisted that he could at any time and aside from some temporary throat problems-I.e. soreness, pain when swallowing-his condition had rebounded nicely and he was now stable despite not being awake yet. Casey had given sparse updates concerning Edgar which meant that he was much better at operating in secret than anybody-especially Casey-was willing to admit.

"You're worried about them aren't you?" Chuck said quietly holding his wife's hand.

"There is so much uncertainty with all of this stuff surrounding my family and we can't even peacefully raise our own children right now…I'm glad we were at least able to give Ellie and Devon a break…"

A moment later their phones rang: Casey on Sarah's and Devon on Chuck's; both voices were frantic and irritated, "Chuck Ellie is gone; she got up to use the restroom and hasn't come back out."

"Somebody must've been tailing you; didn't you check your surroundings before you left?" Chuck spoke automatically and louder than he meant to.

Devon's voice was exasperated and panicky as he spoke, "Check my-bro, I am so NOT a spy; how was I supposed to know we were being tailed!"

"I know, that's why…for future reference-because more people might tail you both-if you're driving, and one or more cars are unmarked and lagging behind you by 30-60 feet; then you're probably being followed…is anybody suspicious around you at the restaurant?"

"No, she's been gone fifteen minutes…how desperate do you have to be to kidnap someone from a public bathroom?"

"Desperate, get back home for now and first thing tomorrow you're in Watchtower…we'll get her back…if it helps I know they won't kill her because they need her…besides, I guarantee she was taken to the same place Manoosh was; we'll be there in a-"

But Chuck never finished speaking…Casey was still on the phone with Sarah and swore through the speaker which Sarah had turned on moments before, "Son of a bitch, he tracked me here!"

"John what's going on?"

"Edgar anticipated we'd try a bait and switch; he sent agents here…30 of them, guys get over here; you can move 100 times faster than the rest of us right?"

"Yes, but John we have to go rescue Ellie; Alex and Morgan should be able to get to you instead; they have the same Intersect we do."

"I'll call them then; it's clear you have your hands full."

"Thanks, John, keep them safe!"

"I won't lie this doesn't look good…I'll send them to your house or the extra one we purchased next to yours…listen they won't be able to come back here, so I am asking to blow up the place?"

"If mom is alright with moving; then it's fine by me."

VIII

Casey, Alex, Morgan, and Zondra were moments away from an onslaught of agents. They had Emma and Molly hide in the cellar a considerable distance behind their house; Emma reluctantly agreed to let go of the house and move next door to Chuck and Sarah. Everyone agreed however that the attack would come in waves and that it would make the most sense to bomb the house once numbers thinned.

Casey was a matter of fact as he sent up something at several living room windows, "Are Emma and Molly secure Morgan?"

"Yes, they're down in the cellar with Zondra just in case…what are you doing?"

A satisfied look showed on Casey's face, Setting up portable turrets; should help thin the numbers for when we finally blow the place."

There was amazement in Morgan's voice, "Since when do we have portable turrets?"

"Just one of the things Beckman has been working on…alright, the first wave is headed this way; I hope you both have been practicing because this won't be easy."

"Dad we'll be okay…it took some time but we can fight at heightened speed now. You didn't think all we have been doing is planning the wedding did you?"

"To be honest, that's exactly what I was hoping…anyway, take these comm links because I'm going to snipe from the roof…oh and one more thing: the house is attached to this timed switch; once you hit it you'll have 30 seconds to get away-warn me through the comm link before you do that; otherwise you'll blow me to smithereens-so pick the moment carefully."

Morgan sighed and took the detonator, "Got it, see you later Casey!"

All too soon, at least ten agents were advancing on the house from the front. Casey insisted on letting gunfire start before taking any shot's. Alex and Morgan withdrew their guns, and a moment later there were several loud bangs as a hole was blasted in the wall of the living room from the opposite end away from the windows. Without pausing to think, Alex and Morgan flashed simultaneously-feeling the surge of neurological impulses-as they entered combat; dodging streams of bullets in the process. Being surrounded by agents with bullets coming from several rows back was difficult.

Morgan spoke angrily as he knocked two unconscious while quickly shooting a third dead, "God I just got nicked by a bullet; why do the bad guys ALWAYS use AK-47's?"

Alex sighed quickly plunging a combat knife into the heart of three separate agents that dropped dead instantly, "I don't know, but there is something to knives…that being said bullets help a lot-she shot an agent square in the head who had just charged into the fray with a shotgun.

"Nice shot, you okay?"

"Little banged up but I'm fine."

Casey's voice came through the comm links, "Don't get complacent you two; the next wave is on its way!"

Morgan sounded a little irritated, "Why didn't you help us out and how can you hear both of us at once?"

Casey's voice was gruff and impatient, "I didn't want to give away my position on the first wave and do you really think simultaneous communication isn't something we created; this is a multi-billion dollar operation…just stay alerted!"

Sure enough, the next wave erupted a few minutes later, and the continual loud blast of Casey's rifle could be heard from the roof. Morgan spoke analytically as he eyed Alex with a fierce gaze, "Casey wouldn't be firing this much unless they were coming back with long range explosive weapons…are you sure you're okay babe?"

"Yes, just don't ask me how we've maintained increased brain activity this long…DUCK!"

Just then a rocket came through the opening at the opposite end. Alex had to dive to the floor pushing Morgan there in the process; the aftermath saw the couch blasted to smithereens and Alex landing sprawled on top of Morgan. Eventually, they both staggered to their feet amid remnants of the couch and wood.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

Morgan was panting and disheveled, "Yeah I'm fine; rocket launchers what the hell!"

"Dad what's going on out there?"

"Damn, I thought I took care of them, but someone got by…take that you lousy son of a bitch! I have a few shot's left but, several are still coming, are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine, more or less anyway.

"Listen, Casey, can we blow the house yet?"

"No there's still too many; mostly pistols and an AK-47 but still…"

Given what seemed like no time at all Alex and Morgan became surrounded again. A split second later they flashed together and everything slowed down again. Alex anticipated what came next and set her sights on the agent wielding the Ak-47; wrenching it from his grasp with an upward tug before unloading it on the group with a fire in her eyes reminiscent of her father as the circle fell to the ground quickly.

"The last wave is coming already; what's going on?"

"Uh, Alex got tired of playing defense…how far are they?"

"A couple minutes…time to blow up the house; I'm on my way to check the cellar now."

"We'll meet you down there dad."

"They activated the explosives, flashed together for the third time and waited for the final wave of agents to close in on them…with an unnaturally frantic whisper Morgan turned to Alex with a flash-bang grenade in his hand…

"You should throw this; you're more acrobatic than me."

The moment the last group was closing in Alex did something that made Morgan's jaw drop while he ran with her. She threw the flash bang grenade high into the air and then without a second thought; ran at the nearest exit dropping the agent in her path with a hard sliding kick and then somehow-perhaps on adrenaline-tossed him backward as the grenade exploded. The other agents didn't realize their mistake until it was too late and were flooded with light. Alex and Morgan sprinting away by several feet-10, 9, 8-dodging several reckless bullets-6, 5, 4-dropping to the ground within a safe distance just before it exploded-3, 2, 1, BOOM! The blast was the sound of something like ten cannons going off at once and lingering for several seconds…when Alex and Morgan got gingerly to their feet they found the house gone; leveled in every way possible as fire spewed from what little remained.

"Let's get to the cellar and then we can worry about surviving agents…besides, I'm sure dad is worried."

"Okay…you know, we should have remembered to turn on those automatic turrets."

Alex gave a half chuckle, well…when that many people are surrounding you; rationality goes out the window."

IX

Meanwhile, time seemed to deliberately be moving slow for Ellie-who was unsure of how much time had passed; having come to inside this lab/holding room of sorts at some point-now face to face with Tommy Garza…she wasn't physically harmed but they refused her food. In fact, the only reason they gave her water was to keep her healthy was so she could build an Intersect like Chuck and Sarah's. The situation changed once she told them that squads of soldiers hardly qualified for that kind of Intersect.

Tommy spoke through gritted teeth, "What do you mean you can't create it?"

Ellie gave a wry smile; she clearly had expected to be captured and was showing no sign of fear, "I'm saying you are naive…the human brain on its own is infinitely complex; integrating an OS that harnesses the full power of the human brain is extremely difficult; doing it for an army-that lacks the mental focus and base brain power required-is impossible. Besides, I know why Putin wants it; the increased abilities, but that amount of constantly increased neurological activity HAS to be shared between a pair; there is no way around it."

"We have plenty of-"

"Not just any pair!" Ellie interrupted angrily rising to her feet now, "I can tell without even studying anybody that nobody is balanced enough: angry, hot-headed, impatient, egotistical, naive…do I need to keep going?"

Tommy's was laid back as he spoke, "I see you're just as stubborn as your brother Ellie, but unless you want other problems you'd better attempt to create it…I wasn't going to play this card, but we're still tracking that husband of yours; refuse to cooperate, and we'll be taking him as leverage!"

"Like I said before it won't make you even with Chuck and Sarah so I'll create it as long as Devon is left alone…if I thought it would put them at a disadvantage, then I wouldn't even bother…"

"Nice to know there are some things that will make you cooperate."

"Two things, though: first, I take it there's a decent engineer somewhere?"

"Laszlo Mahnovski is more than capable; of course he hates your brother so that should keep things interesting." Tommy turned to leave laughing maniacally, but Ellie's next question made him turn around and smile triumphantly. Her voice was very matter of fact and casual.

"Where am I anyway; considering I woke up in this room and vaguely remember being knocked out?"

"Welcome to the former home of Volkoff Industries; welcome to Russia. You'll be here for a while too; Chuck thinks we took you to the LA base we held Manoosh in. I heard we left him in pretty bad shape, but you should be glad that you're more valuable than that idiot!"

Tommy laughed savagely as he left the room; shutting the door behind him.

One thought entered Ellie's mind as she sat alone in this deceivingly large room, "they'll pay for all they've done…mom will make sure of it! I have to wait this out as long as possible; we still need her here. Hard to believe that yesterday I was reluctant to leave Clara with Devon's parents…I hope everyone else is okay because nothing seems close to being over…"

* * *

**A/N:** So that's chapter 10! There's a lot coming in the next chapter, and a little of it will be recycled writing. Mary will make her first public appearance as part of the action, and I will deal with the heavy aftermath of this chapter from both sides and set out to rescue Ellie…Morgan and Alex's wedding will likely come in chapter 12 because I am still mulling over how to write that but suggestions are always welcome! Reviews are so helpful:)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Well I'm back after about two and a half months; this chapter took a long time to get right…much of what I initially wrote didn't feel right and I had trouble with scene transitioning and made several edits to this chapter including reworking more science to sound much more believable because initially, I let imagination go crazy.

All that said the rest of the delay was due to the NBA Finals; the Cavs will get it next year! Now chapter 11…"

* * *

**Chuck and Sarah**

**Chapter 11**

"I need Tommy and Edgar for field work so the task of monitoring them both falls to you; I trust this won't be a problem Frost?"

The woman standing opposite Vladimir Putin was expressionless but when she spoke it was entirely a matter of fact, "Not at all, overseeing personnel is my job."

"You've done quite well…it's a shame Chuck and Sarah are cutting through my agents…"

"If I may, you need more specialized agents like Tommy and Edgar to match them…I know how they operate and being that they once held me captive and I escaped, I can assure you sheer numbers won't create results against them."

"After Laszlo and Ellie are finished I am going to task you with recruitment, and in the meantime, I must return to the embassy and monitor overall war status; sources say Laszlo's missiles have kept the GISA busy and they are being forced to expend resources repairing damage caused in targeted states…let me know if you have any problems."

"Handling this won't be an issue…"

"Glad to hear it…"

After Putin left Mary entered the lab where Laszlo and Ellie were effectively stuck with a laid back expression. They both looked up when they heard the door open, and she eyed Laszlo with a deadly stare while speaking harshly, "You two are taking too long, and I've been sent to speed things up, but I'm doing it individually so Mr. Mahnovski, upstairs while I deal with her and do some research on independent special-ops agents…"

"Putin finally realized that quality matters over sheer numbers, it's about time."

As Laszlo left, Mary made sure his footsteps died away before dropping her cover, "Let's work on getting you out of here!"

Ellie looked very judgmental, "I will never understand how you can just turn it on and off so easily!"

"I've been a spy for over two decades, and unfortunately it's second nature."

"So how will we handle this?"

Mary spoke in a whisper, "You have to do enough to be moved…the rest will play itself out. Did you finish the Intersect?"

"Yes but what do you mean; play itself out?"

"Attack me, quickly before he comes back!"

Ellie looked outraged with wide eyes, "What, that's ridiculous-I'm not-"

Mary wasted no time forcing the issue and rushed her daughter with a false attack. Luckily this staged moment caused Ellie to catch on right away. With a slight parry and her fists raised, Ellie gave her mother an expression with contracted eyebrows that said; "is this really necessary?" Mary responded with a curt nod that said plainly; "Yes, nobody can get here to rescue you and I can't blow my cover; which means I need a reason to take you away!"

What followed was a fake fight that only Morgan could have spotted and it left both of their faces in a wreck. After catching their breath Mary spoke exasperatedly while leaning against a wall; albeit still in a whisper, "Listen, I'm sorry, but this had to happen; I plan on selling the fact that you need to be moved to a high-security prison and since you finished the Intersect-which Putin doesn't know-it won't matter. Plus it will give me an opportunity to meet with everyone…"

"This seems like a hassle mom…"

Mary suddenly became much more alert and after a moment brandished a pair of handcuffs, "I know but it is necessary if you want to get out of here; speaking of…we've got to get these on you so it looks like I had to restrain you."

Ellie's eyes narrowed as she spotted the handcuffs as though wanting to object to her mother's plan but thought better of it, "Alright, let's get this over with…"

Laszlo reentered the room moments later, and it took him a second to fully realize the scene, "What the hell-"

"Yeah…she was much more of a handful than I expected…"

"Judging by the state of your face I'd say you underestimated her."

"Won't happen again; that's why I'm moving her to a high-security prison, now that the Intersect is finished."

"Not like I care; I did expect it to take longer than four days…anyway, I did a little digging and found that Blane Summers is still in LA and I can work on freeing Robin Cummings; her unique skill-set will help…Hugo Panzer's size would also help, but he's being held specifically within Watchtower."

"I'll figure something out, but I'll be gone a month; the place is pretty secluded, and I don't want her getting away during transfer so I'll be taking her personally!"

"Where is this exactly?"

Mary's voice was steady but somewhat threatening, "In return for my services I keep my secretes-considering that I just offered to free not one but two potential allies-that shouldn't matter!"

Laszlo flinched speaking carefully, "Of course, I only meant to err, suggest that we trade her back for those two prisoners, but I will test the Intersect while you are gone. Putin is not scheduled to return here for a month and Tommy, and Edgar are busy with specific missions; I think they're trying to raid certain U.S military bases."

"At least you're staying focused; hopefully you can pull your weight while they're gone…now, Ellie-"

The anger was so realistic that if Mary hadn't been so used to maintaining her composure, it might have aroused some kind of suspicion, "If you're going to take me just do it; besides it's not like you idiots are going to win this war anyway!"

The conversation after leaving the room was quick, "How did you finish the Intersect in four days?"

"Oh, I just did some strategic tinkering to a copy of the 3.0; had to give them a little something obviously but the program is nowhere near as powerful as Cerebrum."

Mary smiled as they kept walking, "Honey, you'd do well as an undercover spy."

"Being undercover and constantly worried about getting shot at or discovered no thanks I'll pass…"

"It's not as stressful as it looks; they don't even monitor the hallways here…you might need to think on your feet though they won't exactly just let you waltz out the front door but I'm getting you out of here…actually, Laszlo is right; striking a trade is a much better idea; so good in fact that I'm mad I didn't think of it!"

"I'll do whatever I need to do…and mom; it's good to see you."

II

Chuck's stress over Elle's wellbeing made the vacation a fleeting memory replaced by an always nagging impulse to storm Russia and bring Ellie back by force but had faith that his mother would find a way to free Ellie and maintain her own cover in the process even if that meant having to sell being the bad guy and considering she once shot him in public to keep her cover Chuck wasn't worried about Mary Bartowski getting found out. Still…the wait was very agonizing, and it was only now that Chuck fully appreciated the Intersect that was linked with his brain which in turn linked him with Sarah because she kept him grounded; existing with him a metaphysical sense guarding his emotions whenever needed which now seemed to be on a daily basis. Five days after Ellie was taken Beckman got a brief encrypted message from Mary saying she was in route with Ellie and would meet briefly with everyone with an explanation. Elsewhere, Carina was once again keeping watch over Manoosh and taken completely by surprise that morning when he finally woke up-a week and a half after being rescued…

When she greeted him, it was in a cool tone of voice, but her expression showed that Carina was going through some sort of internal struggle, "…Nice to see you back among the living."

Manoosh's voice was somewhat hoarse as he spoke; likely from the damage to his throat during torture, "Nice to see you too...so, where are the others?"

"You've missed a lot but a week and a half in a coma will do that…anyway, Ellie was taken she's stuck in Russia-"

Manoosh sat bolt upright and then groaned with pain, "What-damn-still sore…"

Carina stood up quickly gingerly guiding him backward onto his pillows again, "Calm down, you just started breathing on your own a few days ago!"

"I was in pretty bad shape then…"

"Yes so calm down, or I'll get someone in here to sedate you; I didn't go through all the trouble of saving your life just to have you slip back into a coma!"

"You're the boss…by the way, thanks for saving my life…"

Carina sat down next to his bed again and smiled speaking coolly, "We're pretty similar so maybe I like you more than most people; don't get all gushy on me…"

"I'm not Chuck Bartowski, so I'm not about to get gushy but…thanks."

Carina leaned in grinning "Chuck's not that special; he couldn't even endure torture."

Manoosh grinned back as Carina leaned in and grabbed his hand, "True…but I bet he could now."

"Don't ruin the moment you idiot."

"I'll take that as a complement…listen, you know the bugged Intersect that suppressed Sarah's memories; I made it but Clyde Decker that bastard tricked me!"

"So that's what you were mumbling about before you passed out."

"Yes, I didn't realize he had tricked me until it had already been sent to them…"

"What happened?"

"When Chuck burned me two years ago I was taken underground…brought to a lab within a specific section of what is now known as the GISA, Clyde Decker hired me to alter the software attached to 2.0, he said that he wanted a bug installed that would suppress the memories of agents in the field as they flashed; that forgetting about all the death and bloodshed would help them perform better, that they'd tried to harness the full power of the Intersect previously; through some pill that turned off emotions, but nobody ever regained their free will. He promised me an out so I agreed but he went back on his word; I found out he was corrupt after he sent it to you…and I only know that because I overheard a conversation he was having after the fact…"

"Just when I thought we didn't have any more in common; when I first came across Sarah in Burbank as Chuck's handler I nearly got her killed on a joint mission…if Chuck hadn't convinced me to rescue her she'd be dead; I almost sacrificed her to help my career. My point is that I've made major mistakes too and things turned out okay but…why did you tell me this?"

Manoosh reddened somewhat, "I thought it was obvious, I mean…"

As Manoosh trailed off looking awkward and avoiding eye contact with Carina it was in that instant that her internal struggle ended completely. She got up, sat next to him on his bed and without a word she kissed him; they kissed for a considerable length of time, and she stayed with him even after he fell asleep, leaving Carina to make sense of feelings she thought she would never have.

III

Manoosh was discharged from the hospital a week later and returned to Watchtower in pretty good spirits despite not being fully recovered yet. During that time, though, stress peaked for both the GISA and Watchtower; the latter was now being stalked so often by groups of foreign agents that at least one member of Carmichael Industries was there 24/7-Chuck and Sarah, were naturally excluded from this rotation-which seemed to prevent any assaults but the situation was no less unnerving. Devon was rightfully very tense about Ellie's capture and kept insisting that everybody storm Russia and rescue her despite constant reminders that it was too risky; especially with Mary still successfully undercover there but Chuck never faulted Devon for this because it had taken him quite a while to accept that Ellie's rescue was out of his control…then Beckman told Chuck and Sarah they were needed in China with Bryce.

"Another overseas mission; what is it this time?"

"Russia has finally reversed what was done to their cyber infrastructure; which means they can hack anywhere except the GISA and Watchtower."

"Finally got rid of mom's software did they?"

"Yes, China was able to remove it, and it seems Russia is hacking while safeguarded by a large mass of proxy servers originating within an underground group located in Shang-hi; you would need to disband it and destroy the building."

"Can't you just hit the place with air strikes?"

"The GISA is preoccupied with missile strikes which are happening regularly; we're heading them off well but not without a certain degree of failure, and as a result we've had to help several states-California has remained untouched-if we let up Russia would likely start to get a strong foothold on American soil; something I'm sure we all agree can't happen…luckily Japan's support has greatly increased our ability to disable many missiles, but it's stretching us too thin for an overseas operation. Plus we have been trying to track Tommy and Edgar; we think Putin sent them on a specific mission…"

"Why is this priority?"

"If Russia can hack without being monitored then they will cause numerous problems; both economically and in terms of our overall war strategy…"

"Alright, we'll go.

"While you're doing that Bryce will be infiltrating the Chinese embassy and stealing crucial information and Russian satellite codes; it seems that Vladimir Putin gave them to the Chinese cyber security officials to help reverse the aforementioned virus…a mistake we can capitalize on as satellites allow access to ground networks and tech."

Chuck turned to Bryce who nodded before addressing Beckman as though she was crazy, "The Chinese embassy by himself? That's crazy, what if you get caught?"

There was bitterness in Beckman's voice as she spoke, "He has a background in infiltrating high-security government buildings and stealing from them he will be fine…"

Sarah's voice was just as blunt, "We'll have our hands full so you're on your own…what's the information anyway?"

"China and Russia's overall communication as well as a rumor about something similar to but much worse than the Omen virus; we need to know what they're up to and since Russia is untouchable for the time being this seemed like a much smarter idea."

"Precisely that's why you'll be leaving immediately…"

"If you finish ahead of schedule on your end then at least back me up there."

Sarah's voice was still blunt, "Fine but if you get shot again we can't risk our lives to save yours…"

Bryce shrugged his shoulders, "Got to be around for the kids…fair enough; let's get going then."

"Hang on general, why not someone else; Casey for instance?"

Casey and Verbanski are currently in North Korea; leading a special ops raid on their missile materials; we discovered that is how Russia keeps making them…no one else is skilled enough to take on either of these operations so it falls to the both of you."

At that moment Watchtower's entrance opened revealing two unknown people as everyone instinctively drew their guns both raised their hands to show they weren't hostile and the shorter of the two spoke with a tired and anxious tone.

"Would we have been able to get in here if we weren't friendly?"

"…mom, but that means-"

Ellie's voice was sharp and judgmental, "Yeah it's me so lower the guns; it's been a long week and a half…"

The embrace was halfhearted likely from the exhaustion of traveling back from Russia; the disguises were to avoid detection during that time. Beckman calmed the room, "Mary you wouldn't have come in unless it was needed, what's going on?"

"I need something to fortify my alibi and my cover, and you're not going to like it."

"What…weapons, information?"

Mary sighed deeply, "Prisoner's: specifically Robin Cummings and Hugo Panzer…"

Chuck's mouth fell open, "You have to be joking? They're sadistic people!"

"I got Ellie out by making her part of a trade for those two; the double edged sword of being undercover is that you have to cater to your targets; they lack special ops personnel, and that's what I'm giving them."

"Your inclusion in Russia is highly important; I'll get it done…Chuck, free Hugo; but let him know what's going on so that when Mary makes it back to Russia, he believes that he was given to them as part of a trade and he'll need to see Ellie…keep him cuffed of course until he is well beyond Watchtower; I will do the same with Robin at the GISA."

"Thank you, Diane, it's nice to know we are combating Laszlo's missiles. I will eventually try to disable their Intersect technology, but that would need to be done carefully."

"If Casey succeeds Laszlo's missiles will be a thing of the past soon…the most important thing is to keep your cover…

Manoosh spoke up after some tinkering at Watchtower's main computer, "You have security clearance now; you can come and go; when you activate the scanners, this time, they'll save your fingerprints and optical makeup."

"I will be heading back in then…Diane, please keep me in the loop on this side of things. Chuck, Ellie, everyone, please stay safe."

"Where are Devon, Chuck…plus Morgan and Alex?"

"He's watching the twins at your apartment; Alex and Morgan are training at the old Buy More site. Speaking of the former-we have to go on an overseas mission-could you watch the twins? Sorry El it's just-"

Ellie shook her head and held up a hand to silence him, "Don't Chuck, I'd watch those kids any day…I'm sure Devon has been a wreck…I'm definitely glad to be back."

…

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen so many agents in one warehouse; this place must be really important for Russia…"

Chuck sighed bluntly while scoping out the warehouse, "I wish it wouldn't have been so difficult to find…then again it's China, and they're super populated…"

The warehouse was flooded with all manner of agents and alarms. There were three full computer rooms with clusters of guards wielding silencers; aided by automatic turrets on the walls of all the rooms. Motion sensors at the entrances left them unable to even enter the building; it was clear that this building was highly protected.

"I think it's a good thing we have Watchtower; otherwise we wouldn't even be able to set foot in there."

"Yeah give me a minute I'll contact Watchtower…thank god my phones untraceable…Manoosh are you at Watchtower?"

"Yeah I was told to standby in case you guys needed satellite assistance; searching for the correct satellite now…"

"No need, its #291-for international cities it's always the last three numbers of the year they were founded-Shang-hi was founded in 1291."

"Alright, wow…motion sensors, automatic turrets, security cameras; this tech is pretty deep."

"Can you disable it with Watchtower?"

"Yes but there's a ton of layers of encryption…it'll take an hour at least can you keep yourselves busy; contrary to what's on TV hacking can't be done in minutes."

"We're on foot…if you upload the Intersect…we still have one."

"Not doing that; just standby…"

After about an hour-during which Chuck and Sarah sat discussing their continued guilt of being unable to raise their kids-Manoosh successfully disabled the electronic defenses of the warehouse allowing Chuck and Sarah to stealthily enter the building.

"This Intersect makes stealth a breeze; how should we handle this?"

"Head in opposite directions and meet in the last room?"

"See you in a bit…keep your gun out; something tells me these people were given shoot on sight orders…"

"I really hate taking lives…"

"I know Chuck, but we're officially at war; the time for sparring lives is over."

Chuck went left, and Sarah went right, but neither trip went smoothly. Most of the agents were grenade happy before either of them could make a move; which meant Chuck and Sarah couldn't get clear shots at them and thus were forced to the computer free portion of the rooms playing a deadly game of dodgeball; eventually they got fed up with this and relied on the Intersect to position themselves at the servers scattered throughout which were destroyed in the last few explosions; creating electrical fires that quickly spread What followed was an excess of gunfire from thirty or so agents-all of whom seemed determined to trap Chuck and Sarah inside with them-it was a situation in which the Intersect's "Matrix-like phenomenon" would have been impossible to maintain amid the sudden chaos and increasing heat. After sustaining several wounds-saved only by the rapid healing effects born from their shared brain activity-Chuck and Sarah met in telepathic communication again.

"They sensed us coming; like some kind of freak spider sense…how the hell-"

"Chuck there is over 30 agents in here and spreading fires…keep moving and try to, focus…stay low, meet me and keep trying!"

It took several uneasy minutes amid continued gunfire and a growing inferno but eventually things slowed down around them and moments later met up together sticking with telepathy amid the chaos while trying in vain to thin the horde of agents because of the overwhelming heat.

"The exits are blocked by rubble; we're completely trapped!"

"We're not dying in here!"

Suddenly Chuck pulled out two large sticks of dynamite, released the tabs and threw them against the wall opposite him. The wall blew apart seconds later leaving a human sized hole to the outside. Sarah and Chuck unleashed every bit of ammo they had on the pursuing agents as more than half of them fell dead leaving only 5. Forced to turn and run-dodging bullets-toward their newly opened exit without ammo; Chuck and Sarah closed their eyes running frantically when an involuntary surge overtook them and when they opened them a moment later they found themselves safely back in front of the ladder leading above ground, and their perception returned to normal; just as they heard the building they were now miles away from exploding with a quelled but unmistakable blast. After making it back above, ground Chuck massaged his ribs and turned to Sarah, "What a mess…I know we heal, but my leg still hurts like hell-he exclaims with pain while removing a bullet from his upper leg and the blood pools momentarily before the wound heals over instantly-are you okay?"

"I'm alright, but that was too close; I don't know what happened…I felt myself running and then I was light really light like air, or something and…we're alive-we should be dead-we missed being blown up by 3 seconds…maybe less."

Chuck sighed as his phone buzzed and an all caps message read, EXTRACTED INFO AND SAT CODES: "Well it looks like Bryce finished his end of things and since we don't have to rescue him we can get the hell out of China…"

"Sounds good to me; let's go!"

IV

A week after the events in China everyone gathered at Watchtower to discuss recent missions-including Casey and Verbanski-who had returned from North Korea three days earlier-and the after effects of the missions on the war. With their wedding now only a week away Alex and Morgan were in a frantic rush with last minute wedding overview and the state of the war was the last thing on their minds but they skillfully hid their protest. This time, Beckman remained at the GISA patching in via satellite; she looked obviously tired but was more pleased than anyone had seen her in weeks, and it came through in her voice as she addressed everyone; many standing against walls on both sides…

"Thank you to everyone for showing up here today. We have much to discuss…thankfully most of this will be on a positive note. I must first publicly acknowledge the continued sacrifices of Chuck, Sarah, and their family members-she glanced momentarily at Ellie and Devon-who had brought Noah and Lisa (currently asleep) with them at Chuck and Sarah's insistence-—Beckman then held Sarah's gaze for a moment before continuing-now then…with the successful albeit life threating overseas missions Russia is much more vulnerable; their ability to produce Laszlo's missiles has dropped significantly after Casey's efforts in North Korea.

Casey was favoring his right side, "North Korea is still a pain in the ass; they use machine guns to guard their WMD materials…let's see how Russia handles having to fight us in direct combat."

"You got clipped by several bullets dad; thank god for the medical equipment…"

There was no mistaking Casey's sarcastic grunt, "Yeah, nothing like getting patched up in the middle of North Korea on a base of highly guarded WMD and their source materials."

"The point is we have an advantage, and it doesn't end there; the destruction of the dedicated base of Chinese proxy servers means it's possible to track and hack Russia's wireless networks which will greatly increase our ability to monitor their activities."

"Unfortunately China may be quietly creating another dangerous issue…"

"What do you mean Chuck?"

"We think they have figured out how to implant motion sensors and other cybernetics into their agents…"

"The GISA hasn't heard anything about this…"

Sarah's voice was heated and harsh as she spoke, "Then obviously the GISA is lagging behind! Devon, wait in the Intersect room with the twins please; it's soundproof, and I don't want them waking up when I yell…"

As Devon left, Bryce and Casey-who were a little too familiar with Sarah's angry outbursts, winced slightly, and Beckman's voice was calm but cautious as she spoke, "The truth is we are not perfect Sarah…"

"With all due respect Diane-it was the first time Sarah had ever addressed Beckman by her first name-it is the GISA's job to be fully aware of any potent risks when sending any of us on missions!"

"Sarah, don't you think you're unfairly harsh; it's not like near death experiences aren't a regular occurrence-"

In an instant everyone knew the wrong person spoke and Sarah's temper exploded at Bryce…again, "NO I'M NOT BEING OVERLY HARSH; WE WERE SEALED IN, COMPLETELY TRAPPED, SURROUNDED BY AN INFERNO AND GUNFIRE; MAYBE DEATH IS ONLY TEMPORARY TO YOU BRYCE, BUT THE FACT IS IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE INTERSECT WE WOULD BE DEAD!"

Ellie took advantage of Sarah's silent heaves to speak up, "Sarah…something tells me you're angry because you were quite literal here…"

"I am, Ellie what you created saved our lives…I still can't believe we're standing here."

"Do you mind telling me how you escaped?"

Sarah and Chuck had exchanged an unsure look before the latter spoke in a shaky voice, "We…err, I don't know, it's crazy…"

"If there's one thing I know for sure it's that "impossible" doesn't apply to the two of you; what did you do?"

"The building was seconds away from exploding; we had to blast our way through the wall, and we were running, and…next second we were back at the underground entrance…"

"A few seconds later we watched the building explode…"

"So you're saying literally traveled at super speed?"

"There's more to it than that; it was involuntary…getting to that place was a maze of underground tunnels with multiple branching warehouses, and there's no way we could have gotten a safe distance away before the building exploded but I remember thinking I wanted to live so badly and then when we opened our eyes we were safe…"

"Let me check your brain activity log; I'm sure there will be anomalies I can study…Diane this could take a while so feel free to continue…I'll open the Intersect white room remotely too so Devon can come back."

As Devon came back Chuck grabbed Lisa and Sarah grabbed Noah; while Beckman continued as though there hadn't even been a detour from her debriefing, "Bryce's successful infiltration of the Chinese Embassy means that we now have an ability to keep real tabs on Russia instead of relying on whispers; acquired information says China has developed an abundance of security tech that can be implanted-which supports Chuck and Sarah's suspicions…they have also created a much more sophisticated virus; a dual threat virus for technology and power grids."

Chuck's mouth fell open, "They want to cut off the two things we use every day…electricity and Internet; one is bad enough, but both together…we'd be back in the dark ages with chaos everywhere…what's the virus called?"

Bryce smiled ironically, "Funny you say that…Oblivion, it's called Oblivion. It's smart really; if the population loses its most used resources they will accept anything to get them back…luckily it's not completed yet; I only wish I could have looked for it."

Beckman remained business-like, "You had a specific mission, and it was successful there is no need to push our luck; especially if the situation is as broad as you believe…however, I will work here to discover the location."

Chuck was in deep thought for several minutes before speaking again, "We need more personnel; people who can stay abroad…what about Mei-Ling Cho and Heather Chandler."

Casey gave a skeptical chuckle, "There's an idea Bartowski but I don't think your wife is okay with the latter."

Sarah was evidently thinking long and hard, "I loathe Heather, but she's not against the U.S…she only ever wanted money it didn't matter how she got it; she told me that when we fought each other during that super bomber mission.

"The mission that forced you to relive your days as an outcast at that high school reunion?"

"Shut up John, as much as I hate to admit it she's a good spy; if her slate is wiped clean and she is given a high salary she'll cooperate; just keep her away from me and abroad!"

"Alright, then I'll see about a conditional release. Chuck, I'm aware you went against orders in rescuing Mi-Ling's brother back then; luckily that will make her easier to persuade…being that what took place was so long ago I will overlook it. Seeing as you can locate her with Watchtower, I'll be going excuse me…"

After Beckman had disconnected Chuck turned uncertainly to Sarah, "Did she seem mad to you?"

"Not my problem; I've held my tongue long enough: the lock-down order, the 49B, my dismissal, treating you like property for 2 years…oh and using my family as bait earlier this year; she's not our boss anymore, and I'm not going to put up with mistakes that nearly cost us our lives."

"I know…I'll locate Mei-Ling later on; for now let's go home."

Ellie spoke without looking up from what she was doing, "I'll come see you both when I'm done studying these."

Manoosh spoke as Chuck and Sarah stood up, "Wait I have to tell you something…about the bug that blitzed Sarah's memory…"

Casey piped up harshly, "Don't forget it also turned Morgan into an ass…"

"Watch it with the insults Casey; don't forget I can beat you in a fight now."

"Don't make me laugh; it takes years to hone the Intersect! Throw in that shared brain thing on top of it and the fact that it's you-"

Carina became very irritated as she glanced at Manoosh who was becoming nervous fast, "Will you two shut up."

"Thanks, anyway…the bug…I made it for Decker.

Chuck and Sarah exchanged a caught off guard look and sank back into their seats before the former spoke in a deflated tone; over Casey's expletive, "So much for going home-they passed the twins to Devon and Alex and sighed sitting back down-alright, tell us what happened?"

"You'll hear me out?"

"Yeah, we knew Decker couldn't have created the bug…besides he was a douche bag."

Manoosh's face was guilt ridden, "Unfortunately I found that out too late, he lied to me…"

**…**

Back in Russia Mary returned safely with her cover still intact. After guiding Robin and Hugo inside Volkoff Industries, she marched them in front of Putin who looked mildly impressed but disheveled and extremely frantic with voice mails and security videos scattered on his desk.

"Ah Frost, Laszlo told me everything that happened and where you went…I'm sorry that Ellie got unruly and dangerous but at least the Intersect is finished. He also said you planned to get us more specialized personnel which you obviously have done as I see our extra company; good timing too as I have suffered several setbacks lately."

"These two were not easy to free but well worth the effort. I simply offered Ellie in exchange for them; my anonymity was the key here…as it allowed me to seem like nothing more than a negotiator, you don't mind do you?"

"No…I don't, well then you two, just start training and uploaded the Intersect your help is needed ASAP!"

"Yes sir, Frost…thank you for getting us released!"

Once they were alone Putin was blunt and aggravated, "North Korea and China were attacked last week; Carmichael Industries took out the weapon supply base of the former-the one that was supplying us with missile materials-they also infiltrated the latter's embassy and stole our satellite codes, and now they know about the Oblivion virus; something we are developing in cooperation with China to disable Internet networks and power grids-it is being developed at an off grid location and remains secure-that said, Chuck and Sarah destroyed our base of proxy servers within China so our network has suffered a major hit in terms of anonymity; worse still is surveyors of the explosion say that Chuck and Sarah blasted their way out moments beforehand-there was dynamite residue-the exits were barred from flame and rubble, and none of our agents had the means to blast out; which means they escaped again! Even after occupying the GISA with numerous missile strikes on U.S states; the weight of their partnership with this smaller company continues to derail my plans!"

"That is unfortunate…no wonder they were willing to part with Panzer and Cummings; I should have seen this coming…"

"Still, it isn't a total loss…sources say a wedding will occur next week; that may be our window of attack; the question is how…attacking their base is pointless; the substation, on the other hand, is a much better option, and I could always pull Tommy and Edgar from guarding Oblivion…"

"I think a week should be more than enough time for Panzer and Cummings to shake off the rust they can handle it. Guarding Oblivion's completion sounds much more important…"

"True, I sent Laszlo to help speed up its completion. For now, I want you to train our new additions; I have a mission for them."

"What exactly is this mission?

"Through some heavy digging I managed to locate Sarah Walker's father; he is due heavy payback for inadvertently foiling my plans in Paris and since Chuck and Sarah seem to always escape he will do! When Oblivion is complete, we'll be able to win this war!"

V

"Well Chuck it took me all day, but I finally finished looking over the brain activity logs from China?"

"How could you tell?"

"Simple, there were glaring anomalies that made them easily identifiable…where's Sarah?"

"Spending time with Emma and Molly…I could tell Manoosh's revelation was jarring for her…by the way; Manoosh and Carina are together."

"How can you tell; they don't even stand next to each other or anything?"

"I'm a spy remember; it's subtle, but it's there…anyway, what did you find?"

"Not yet…how are you doing?"

"I'm okay like I told Manoosh it doesn't matter now but I feel responsible because I burned him and he just wanted freedom and Decker played him too…Sarah knows that it doesn't matter too but…I saw her eyes when Quinn admitted he brainwashed her-those memories are still there-it'll take a little time to process yet another thread to that mess…so what did you find?"

"I still don't buy that you are fine but this is important and difficult to explain, so I'll let it go. Basically, the Intersect has fully merged with your brains now, and that has literally turned them into a super computer…the technology can interact with different sections of your brain when it is most needed…"

"What does that mean?"

"In relation to what happened in China…well, first of all, you were running at super speed; you mentioned it felt involuntary…that's because your pre-frontal cortex and cerebellum were highly active."

"They control muscle function and recalling short-term memory; so you're saying…what are you saying exactly?"

"I think your brains communicated with the Intersect; activating and transferring necessary information-in this case memories-into the Intersect and that combined with the natural function of the cerebellum along with the overall surge in brain activity there; in relation to your emotions, is what caused the sensations of involuntary super speed: in actuality it's just your brain, the Intersect, and your emotions all surging at once; my guess is other things might happen occasionally, but the fact remains you two have broken scientific boundaries."

"That explains how we escaped a maze and were back at the underground entrance with seconds to spare before it exploded…short term memories stored in the Intersect as computer files; you know Ellie, you are the smartest person on the planet!"

"That's not true at all; I just understand how the human brain works and how it's merging with the Intersect…even that takes a lot of studying…the speed is just your brain, emotions, adrenaline activating simultaneously which creates that outward effect."

"Well, all the same, we appreciate it."

"Sarah's been in on our entire conversation hasn't she?"

"Yeah, she really appreciates it…"

"I don't think I could handle telepathic communication; you two should try astral projection…I don't see why you couldn't do it with practice. I'm glad I'm not inside Devon's head would be all muscles, workouts and awesomeness…speaking of, I should get home…"

"Thanks, Ellie, really…I'm glad I don't have to keep this secret anymore."

"Me too, you weren't very good at it."

**…**

Chuck and Beckman successful recruited Mei-Ling Cho and Heather Chandler and the latter was fully aware that if she tried any kind of double cross the deal was off. As for Mei-Ling; it turned out that she'd been running an independent covert spy agency in Japan and was already aware of the state of the war; she successfully commanded a team of agents to rescue her brother from China-as the country was now radicalized and they were now running the company together, so when Chuck located and reached out to her to help Lee stayed in charge. Both women were brought to Watchtower and addressed by Beckman with Chuck and Sarah present.

"Alright now that you are both here we can get started: First…Sarah, Heather you are not in high school anymore and whatever grudge you have had is an annoyance and must end understood?"

"Yes…try anything, though, I'll deal with you personally!"

"Don't worry Walker, considering what's waiting for me when this is over I can tolerate working with you so there's no need to be so cutthroat. By the way, I guess you proved me wrong, and Chuck did the trick for you huh…shame the same couldn't be said for my husband…than again nerds aren't worth all that much to me."

Chuck's voice was sarcastic, "Always nice to see you Heather; can we move on please?"

Beckman continued as if there was no interruption, "Mei-Ling are you sure your brother can run your company while you're gone?"

"Yes, he has become a good spy in the last six years; he was happy to do it when he heard Chuck was asking for me."

"Alright then…this means that Heather will be stationed in China unless things are dire in another area; same goes for you in North Korea. This leaves Chuck, Sarah, Bryce, Casey, Gertrude, Morgan, Alex, Carina and Zondra free to handle stateside problems, defend Watchtower and Castle-for which there are multiple rumors of another attack-or check in with the GISA. I think Ellie and Manoosh will suffice as scientists and in the case of the latter manning Watchtower during missions…we have two remaining Intersects-Casey was willing to part with it-that are available for the both of you; Heather you will be tracked at all times."

"Fine, you keep your end I'll keep mine; proving I'm better than Walker will make this fun anyway."

"The Intersect…I'd only ever heard of it; using it will be interesting to actually use it."

"Alright then you're to ship out ASAP and when the time comes to assault Volkoff Industries and Putin you'll need to ready; we all will…"

VI

"Chuck, why are we here?"

"I thought you could use a different kind of peace and quiet; you haven't been yourself since China; throw in Manoosh's part in the bugged Intersect, and I could tell things were getting to you…besides, this is where we go for clarity."

Sarah sat down on the beach with a sigh, "I'm surprised it took you this long to say anything…"

Chuck sat down next to Sarah and spoke quietly, "Just because I hear your thoughts now doesn't mean I feel good about eavesdropping."

Sarah was shaking now, "I'm so tired of being a spy; there's always a threat or a problem, and for the first time it's getting under my skin…and then Manoosh; I know it wasn't his fault but…"

"You thought that was behind you for good?"

"Yeah, I still remember being tortured…flash after flash; seeing my memories turn to blackness…"

"Well, I'd say that really is behind you now. Terrorism, unfortunately, is out of our control, but we're making progress; I try to remember what we're trying to prevent and that helps."

There was building fear in Sarah's voice as she spoke again, "What happened in China was the first time I've ever come close to death on a mission; I can fight agents and take cover from bullets, but it's jarring to think that without this Intersect I'd be dead and it happened because the GISA made a crucial lapse in scouting."

"I know, but we can't expect them to be perfect…"

"I know, but we almost had to leave behind our kids…this job is too dangerous for parents; I can't do it anymore I…I don't want to do it anymore!"

Chuck looked Sarah square in the eyes; it was clear she was overcome with fear and worry. He put a hand on her face and spoke calmly "You can, we have to protect them; make sure they grow up in a more peaceful world. If there's one thing I know it's that every generation, the world goes over the edge and has to be pulled back and it's happening again…obviously I would call this one World War III; in every situation key people or groups were able to put a stop to the chaos and build something better from its aftermath. That's what's so amazing about humanity."

They looked out over the ocean as Sarah spoke with a newfound resolve, "The worst of us always push things over the edge and the best of us always set things right and rise from the ashes creating something more beautiful; a lasting period of peace…"

Sarah let her head rest on Chuck's shoulder as he spoke, "Exactly, that's our life cycle…"

Sarah was struck by a symbolic thought, "Like a Phoenix…that's what we should call this operation; I guess you were right Chuck this beach is good for clarity…"

"That's a great idea, now…I know there's still something else going on with you."

Sarah looked guiltily at Chuck, "What gave me away?"

Chuck smiled putting an arm around Sarah, "Remember, you're not as good a liar as you think you are; never come that close to death on a mission: the computer bomb, the Wookie, the deadly truth serum, the package that looked and acted like a bomb but wasn't, the real cypher, the Intersect refresh chip, the suburbs…they all prove otherwise, and that's not even anything recent and this Intersect makes dying anything other than a natural death nearly impossible; what's really going on?"

Sarah dropped her hands over her stomach, "I'm pregnant again."

Chuck grinned broadly, "I know, I've been expecting that ever since our vacation; that was pretty much a guarantee despite the birth control; it's not full proof after all."

"We did get carried away didn't we…we can barely handle twins how are we going to handle more kids?"

"What makes you so sure we'll have multiples again?"

"Just a feeling, maybe it's got something to do with the Intersect; if we had more than one before we even uploaded it I feel like it's bound to happen again…call it heightened biology; I mean since everything else is increased it makes sense."

"No matter what we'll figure it out…we get an advantage no one else does thanks to the computer in our heads; all its effects pass to them during pregnancy. Haven't you noticed Noah and Lisa have been super content, and ahead of schedule, they're much more aware and making all kinds of speech sounds; that normally doesn't happen so early. At this rate they'll be saying words, crawling and walking before a year; give or take a few months; now let's go home and see those kids before we get called on another mission…"

"Beckman won't be happy I'm pregnant again, but I'm determined to enjoy it this time."

"Let's wait to announce until after the wedding to announce it so we don't steal Alex and Morgan's thunder…they've been so busy we haven't seen them much…"

"I really hope the rest of the world leaves us alone long enough to celebrate this wedding…"

VII

Back at home Chuck and Sarah got a rare day with their infant twins. It was odd, but Sarah was now aware of what Chuck mentioned at the beach; her children may have technically been infants, but they were acting well beyond 3 months of age. They were content and only cried when they needed to be changed. Both seemed highly aware of above average range of motion and speech sounds; they also enjoyed peek a boo and Chuck's awkward dance moves-the running man and moonwalk among them-Sarah watched Chuck from the doorway having just returned from downstairs and couldn't help but smile behind Chuck's back as she rested a hand on her stomach.

"Even after six years; your dancing still makes me laugh."

"I guess you passed that on; they're smiling and laughing like crazy."

Sarah grinned sitting down on the bed as she took off her shirt, "See and I think it's because I'm about to breastfeed; hand me the twins would you?"

Chuck carefully picked the twins up and handed them to Sarah with an envious look on his face as he sat down next to her on the bed, "I wish I could compete with that…besides, I don't know how you do it; you're breasts are bigger too…"

Sarah shot Chuck an amused look, "twice as big actually and I'm pleased you noticed; I thought you stopped paying attention, I love breastfeeding; it's calming with the twins and then with you, it's a fetish; one that turns me on…"

"I'll keep that in mind for our next round of foreplay."

"Banter aside, I'm happy we decided to have more kids; keeps are lives full after we retire as spies."

Eventually, the twins finished breastfeeding and fell asleep. Sarah put them back in their cribs and then embraced Chuck who kissed her stomach several times while he spoke, "Me too…I love you, I always have; it will be nice to live a normal life when this is over!"

"Chuck Bartowski I love you till the day I die!"

"It's a Wonderful Life; what a great movie!"

"Also the only movie I've ever seen…my dad stole it for me; I think it was his way of trying to be a parent without actually being a parent…"

"The only movie you've ever-Sarah we'll watch plenty of movies once we retire!"

"Something tells me that won't be for quite a while…but, I was thinking-"

Just then the doorbell rang and Chuck grinned, "Saved by the bell."

Sarah spoke in a furious whisper as she put her shirt back on, "Dammit it's like the universe can sense when we've got free time; why do they keep ringing the doorbell?"

"They're sleeping through it, besides; people we know wouldn't be this frantic but it must be dire, and if it's three days before the wedding then that's not good…let's go see who this is; grab your gun."

At the front door, the ringing ceased, but they heard a thud; Sarah quickly wrenched open the door and what she saw left her speechless, "Don't you ever answer the doorbell?"

Sarah was wide-eyed, "Dad, how the hell; why are you bleeding and how did you find our house?"

Jack was weak and bleeding in the lower left-hand portion of his chest, "I've already been shot today…so ditch the gun and help your old man inside because things…are not going well…"

Chuck looked at Sarah and spoke ironically, "What did I tell you; something dire always happens to us on or nearing a wedding…"

* * *

**A/N:** So that's chapter 11! The wedding is coming next chapter, but it wouldn't be Chuck if a wedding or the days leading up to it went smoothly and Sarah's dad is in trouble for sure; I plan writing an encounter for Emma and Jack too since that was the popular suggestion from people and the end of this chapter was the set up for that. I also brought more guest stars on both sides; I always saw Heather's number one motivator as money, and how she got it didn't matter so, I thought that she is more of a rival than anything else. Last but not least, Sarah is pregnant again; I knew when I sent them on vacation that she'd end up pregnant again; they are tired of being spies, but I always felt that without having a big family they'd be rather bored with life. Anyway, I have a pretty good idea of my next chapter, so hopefully, it won't be as long a wait; so stay tuned and leave reviews thanks:)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Back with Chapter 12! This chapter went very quick in terms of actually writing it! For a lot of reasons this is my favorite chapter but I think it's because I didn't really struggle to write it. There's a little of everything and some of the material is recycled from previously written chapters-I never actually delete large portions of material that I remove from earlier chapters-but I had fun writing this one!** Traffic counter has been idle since Sunday for many of us so if more viewers could leave reviews that would be great until this site bug is fixed:)**

* * *

**Chuck and Sarah**

**Chapter 12**

Robin was extremely taken aback and found it difficult to maintain composure despite the fact that she was on the phone with Vladimir Putin, "Sir why wouldn't you let me attack; her father's wounds led me right to them."

"I wouldn't let you attack because that's exactly what they'd be expecting and experience has taught me that attacking Chuck and Sarah when they expect it is pointless! Now did you stay out of sight?"

"Yes…I didn't need to follow him; I picked a fight with him and planted a bug in the process."

"Good then contact me again after you hear details and in the meantime lie low; we'll have our chance to attack!"

Meanwhile, Sarah's mind was spinning with questions as she patched up her father thanks to the Intersect. After a few minutes Jack sat up gingerly and Sarah was very aggravated with the easy going smile on his face; he seemed to notice because it disappeared and he spoke defensively.

"This isn't what I wanted to be showing up for you know but I couldn't go to a hospital…they're required to report all gunshot victims to the police; one background check and they'd see my record and they'd arrest me. Plus I'm still wanted by the GISA…I guess we can add Russia and Vladimir Putin to that list now; he connected me to what happened in Paris and then eventually to you."

Sarah's mind jumped to the worst possible scenario, "So he's here in LA?"

Jack chuckled with a matter of fact look, "Of course not…he sent some woman after me. I've actually been in LA for a while staying hidden but this cities got a lot of err, business opportunities and-"

There was satisfaction on Chuck's face as he cut across Jack, "I thought it was clear I can take any money you make running cons; I bet Putin found where you were and set a trap?"

"You know there's such a thing as being too smart for your own good…"

"So that's a yes…who was the woman he sent after you?"

"She didn't give a name but she was tall, blond and severe; must've been order to bring me in alive. Luckily I can get out of handcuffs; that caught her by surprise, I unsteadied her and ran but she shot me…"

"Robin Cummings…figures."

Sarah's memory was suddenly jogged, "Wait, how did you find us anyway?"

"You don't think I ever forgot about the dream home you always wanted did you? Plus after Paris I did a little research…like I said I hoped to eventually come here just to come here but…"

All of the color drained from Chuck's entire face, "Jack, were you followed here?"

"I was busy slowly bleeding out…"

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of…you left a trail right to our house and it's not like we can count on rain because of this stupid drought! I was wondering why she let you escape; all this was never about you…they were after where we live!"

"Chuck, the twins have to stay in Echo Park…just in case; an attack could come at any moment and they can't be here; mom and Molly should stay there too…"

Jack raised his eyebrows, "What, your mother how-"

"Not now dad, I need to think!"

"We may have a day but I'm on it…always right before a wedding."

A little while later Emma came to the back door anxious; it was clear from her expression that she had already spotted the trail of blood leading to Chuck and Sarah's house having been just been outside and became extremely confused when the latter answered the door perfectly fine.

"Sarah…I came around to the back so I didn't step in it but there is a trail of blood leading to the front. Are you and Chuck okay; what is going on?"

"We're fine but you should come inside because what's happening affects you and Molly; the two of you might have to stay in Echo Park for a while…"

"Why, what's going on?"

"I'm afraid that's my fault…who's Molly?" said Jack quietly.

Emma stood up in shock sure that her eyes were deceiving her; when she finally spoke the shock was all over her voice, "Jack, I don't believe this…I haven't seen you in over twenty five years and you show up here of all places-wounded no less-what happened?"

Sarah's eyes showed daggers, "Russia…and after we pulled your neck out in Paris!"

"You mean you have had problems with him before and now he got mixed up in World War III?"

"A few times actually; it is a long story sorry mom but the bottom line is they know about you and could come here any moment; that makes it dangerous to be anywhere near here. Morgan and Alex won't mind; you can stay with them for now."

"Alright then, what will you do about him?"

"I don't know, maybe I can strike a deal and have him do some kind of work for the GISA…put his _business skills _to good use…we have a lot of pull with Beckman."

"Whoa honey, I'm a good con man but I'm no spy…"

"That's exactly my point; you wouldn't be a spy you'd interrogate captives, strike deals for the GISA that sort of thing."

"If you can manage that then I'll do it.

A long silence followed…it was clear that Emma and Jack had no idea what to say to each other and having them both in the same room for the first time since she was around Molly's age made things just as awkward for Sarah. Thankfully Chuck had just come back.

"It's all set: Casey is willing to be a night owl and watch things; he's on his way, the twins will stay with Ellie and Devon and then…oh Emma you're already here…"

"I happen to walk outside and see the blood trail…"

"I'll take care of what's by our house…at least they won't show up right away."

"Dad this the third time we have had to deal with the aftermath from one of your messes; you remember when you said you hoped to come here just to come here; let's make that happen next time okay."

"Sure darling, I'm too old to be getting shot at anyway."

"Jack it's nice to know you've had some kind of relationship with your daughter even if it is a bit unorthodox; she was always attached to you but then you got in too deep and she joined the government…luckily that eventually gave all of us what we have now…"

"I did alright, considering she met the right guy and has a family now…"

Sarah lowered a hand absentmindedly to her stomach and the words came out before she could stop herself, "Well, that family will be larger soon because I'm pregnant again. Just don't tell anybody else; we don't want to take attention away from Alex and Morgan's wedding-oh come on, there's no need to squeeze us to death!"

Sarah was fidgeting against both her parents who-after a moment's stunned silence-had embraced her very tightly. Considering the last time she was hugged by both her parents she was Molly's age it felt surprisingly good now even though she could have done without the uncomfortable feeling of being squeezed so tightly; Sarah was grateful that grandchildren were allowing her parents to find common ground.

Eventually they let go and Emma spoke first, "Well, I have to pick up Molly from a friend's house. Sarah I'm very happy for you! Jack I hope working for the government bodes well."

Jack clearly wanted answers, "Wait…who's Molly; do you have some other life I never knew about?"

"I'll tell you someday but you can understand why I don't want her meeting you; clean up your act for good and maybe we'll talk."

Jack turned to Chuck and Sarah after the back door closed with a hopeful expression, "I don't suppose you two are going to let me in on the big secret?"

"Sorry dad…moms right, you have to earn this one, let's start smaller and get you in the GISA. In the meantime we have to hope that our house isn't attacked right before this wedding because apparently the universe has issues with us getting peace and quiet…dad you can stay here-on the couch-tonight but we'll deal with this tomorrow…I would start tonight but Watchtower locks automatically past 8:00pm as a safeguard and anyway…we've got to stop running our lives around our enemies…wait, keep my gun on you; you can at least shoot somebody if they barge in but Casey should handle any disturbances before that's ever necessary."

"Thanks honey…"

Casey arrived later on and swore under his breath, "You guys hear that its feedback." Casey destroyed the bug on the spot but everyone knew it was too late…

"She planted a bug on me?"

"Yes, how much did you talk about?"

Chuck turned pale, "Oh man they know where the others will be and they know Sarah is pregnant again…"

Casey spoke sarcastically "That's just great! We might be in for a rough night and couple of days…right around a wedding as usual…"

II

Trying to stay in spy mode with only 48 hours before the wedding was aggravating and reminded Chuck, Sarah and Casey how much they longed for retirement. At Watchtower Beckman was blunt about the current situation.

"Things are very quiet at the moment…too quiet."

Casey gave a low calculating grunt, "I agree, there was no activity at all last night; why didn't they attack right away…its fishy…"

"They might not make any more moves until the Oblivion virus is ready…I wouldn't…"

"Then that is a major problem because no one has been able to triangulate its location…China and Russia are not talking beyond their innermost circle. Mary is working overtime to earn Putin's full trust and get the location; she is our only hope at this point…"

"Slippery Russian bastards; how close are we to taking them out?"

"It's hard to say John; I think Chuck and Manoosh would agree that the virus is top priority right now."

"Definitely…this thing will be dangerous."

"I can't help but feel like a possible attack on our house is a distraction…Manoosh can you spend some time here and try and pinpoint where this thing is being made?"

"I can, there's no telling how long it'll take but you can't ignore the possibility of your house being attacked."

"Wherever it is, the GISA is certain that Edgar and Tommy have been posted to protect it and Laszlo has recently gone MIA too."

"That's probably to speed up the coding process; that guy is a mad genius…"

"You two are the nerds…all I know is the sooner this is over the better."

Beckman spoke firmly, "Moving on then…Sarah your father has always been a distraction; I can't allow him to work here…I will resume trying to bring him into custody. Lastly, Heather and Mei-Ling's work abroad has already yielded some very encouraging results: soon-likely within a few months-we will be able to launch an assault on North Korean strongholds which will force them to withdraw from the war; it turns out that Mei-Ling established a cover very quickly and is trying to learn how many are currently being used so that we can plan a strategic assault when the time comes."

"Wow, are you sure she didn't get lessons on undercover work from my mother?"

"I was quite surprised myself…"

Sarah's curiosity got the better of her, "What about Heather?"

Well, if anything she is determined…being that China is much larger than North Korea what I asked her to do will take much longer…"

What was that exactly?"

"Locate and destroy the Chinese cybernetics experiments; we can't have that stuff circulating in the midst of a war…as I said in the beginning, Russia is quiet and without that location I have nothing for anyone here; I will contact you if anything changes or becomes dire abroad. Please contact me if Manoosh pinpoints where the Oblivion virus might originate if released."

Sarah threw caution to the wind and spoke up, "General about my father-"

"Sarah your father has stolen millions of dollars; I can't-"

Casey stepped in again, "If I may; you employed Heather Chandler; it is hypocritical to deny her father…probation at a minimum…"

"I see your point John, alright Sarah…we will waive his arrest and take your father on; if he stays in line and proves useful we will consider expunging his record; he will run cons and siphon the money to the GISA for the war…for now he stays in Burbank and will be tracked. Now, I must go…"

"John, thank you…again."

"We're past thank you at this point Sarah. As for Russia mark my words…silent is not good; they'll attack somewhere soon…"

'All we can do is hope it's not the wedding…besides, guessing the player's hand is pointless when they aren't showing their cards. I don't like the fact that Russia clearly has a trump card."

"Leave that to me Chuck; I'll let somebody know when I'm done…"

"Fair enough…don't over work yourself-Chuck turned to Carina and mouthed, _"Keep an eye on him." _She gave a subtle nod as everybody else began to leave.

"Alright, time to get to work-wait Chuck; I'm picking up heavy activity in Echo Park."

"Pull up the footage…"

What they saw shocked them; the place looked like a battlefield. Everything was destroyed and aside from a few agents lying dead nobody was anywhere to be found.

"No way, I just talked to Ellie and Morgan before coming to Watchtower-that was only three hours ago-everything was fine; we were going to move Emma and Molly today…"

"It's a good thing you didn't…their phones aren't working either; no sign of Ellie, Devon, Morgan, Alex or Clara…"

"Did they escape?"

"Looks that way…I'll try and track their movement…wherever they are I can't get an exact location and even an approximate location leaves too much ground to cover to go looking for them; something is blocking our servers; the closest location is…the upper part of California…"

"Where are you guys…hang on, I can see Robin Cummings moving throughout the rubble…it was her! Now we know why she didn't attack right away last night…"

Casey gave an angry grunt, "False sense of security and it worked! If they escaped maybe Mary tipped them off and they went somewhere to this off grid location?"

"Yeah maybe…god where are they?"

…

"Chuck, I've tried everything we can't pinpoint Oblivion's location…it's going to get released."

The entrance to Watchtower opened and Ellie came in; injured but okay… "Not if I have my way…"

"Ellie what the hell happened to you-your arm?"

"I'm fine Chuck, so is everybody else; they're buying houses not too far from yours. After all, Echo Park is gone…I can't tell you where we were so don't ask just know we had help."

"That's obvious considering the signal we had this morning; it was only an approximate location…how did you escape at all?"

Morgan and Alex, we were over helping with last minute wedding stuff-none of which was actually there thank god-when people started swarming outside; they went for timed explosions instead of bullets-probably figured caving in our surroundings would work more effectively-would have worked too except Casey had connecting tunnels under the apartment-a few people caught up to us; that's why my arm is bandaged-luckily we made it out and I'm back with info…the oblivion virus is…airborne, literally: it's on a never ending flight path…"

"That's insane…somebody would have gotten wind of an enemy aircraft that's continuously flying…"

Ellie sounded exasperated, "Chuck…it's not on a war craft; it's hidden on a standard Russian jet."

"I still don't get-"

"Chuck you're forgetting a very obvious aspect of a global war; everyday life keeps going on…"

Casey gave a nervous grunt, "Exactly, they've got the perfect cover; it'll be much more difficult to pick out the culprit plane without spreading panic…can't locate it because there's hundreds just like it…damn I hate Vladimir Putin!"

"I've got a plan but it can wait until tomorrow…"

"Did mom help you out?"

"Come on Chuck, I can't tell you…besides I need to go home; Devon and Clara are waiting and I am tired; I can't believe it's after six already…"

"You have been gone all day, I'll let it go for now…"

III

The next day things overseas became very chaotic: Mei-Ling was forced to break cover when she stealthily stole schematics for all remaining strongholds in North Korea. What followed was spectacular combat with the Intersect born from all of her martial arts training; she took out the heart of the Kim Jong-un's protective detail-some twenty five agents-before setting her on the North Korean leader addressing him in his language in the process, thanks to the Intersect.

Mei Ling spoke aggressively with deadly determination, "It's over, now if you don't surrender I'll bring you down just like them!

"They were expendable…let's just see what you're made of shall we; besides I'm anxious to test this…Intersect, on a worthy opponent…"

"Russia gave you one…looks like I have no choice but to kill you then!"

There was a moment's pause and then they rushed each other. The fight was lightning fast with endless punches and kicks; eventually Mei-Ling was knocked off balance and had to roll out of the way, at which point Kim Jong-un withdrew a long sword and rushed her with a series of hard swings all of which she dodged with consecutive rapid back flips; the last of which created a healthy distance for her.

"While I got what I came for and I'll be needed elsewhere soon so it's time for me to go!"

"You'll never escape this embassy! I have a wealth of armies at my disposal; you have two options fight or die!"

Mi-Ling pulled something out of her back pocket, "I see a third option and I'm taking it!"

The item turned out to be a gas capsule which she throw in the middle of the gap between them and covered her mouth breaking into a run as soon as it exploded without looking back.

IV

Meanwhile Jack wasn't surprised that Beckman was a hard sell and reluctantly agreed to the terms. Sarah set her father up in her old appointment building and tagged him with a tracker before he was put to work. Elsewhere, Morgan and Alex were discussing their imminent wedding and future.

"It'll be fun having Molly here huh?"

Alex smiled brightly, "Yeah, good practice for us!"

"Let's not think too far ahead…if Chuck and Sarah's lives are any indication kids can wait a while; I definitely want them but let's give it a year or so…I want to enjoy being married first."

"Speaking of that, I wanted to ask um…"

Morgan finished her thought without hesitation, "Yes it's fine with me if you keep your last name; I hate mine anyway…I wouldn't ask you to carry it too."

"I don't hate it but…"

"It doesn't fit, listen…I really don't mind; besides details never bothered me I want to marry you regardless. Besides, we've seen How I met Your Mother; Lily didn't take Marshall's name and they're still an amazing couple fictional sure but you get my point?"

"Yes…it's so close; I've heard stories about Ellie's wedding…I hope that doesn't happen to me."

"Well…being, spies that complicates things but I'd be more worried about Jeff and Lester showing up."

"Then why did you invite them?"

"Nostalgia, I miss the Buy More…how is your mom?"

"Wishing I wasn't a spy and she didn't have to worry about me…and dad."

"Really, I thought she was with that other guy?"

"Nope not any more…"

"I can hear the wheels in your head turning…"

Alex turned red, "Is it so bad to want them back together?"

"Of course not but don't mettle either…well, the room is set up and that's good because they'll be here later and Chuck and Sarah are on their way over with their stuff."

"I can't believe Sarah's dad showed up shot and now they could be attacked…somethings always wrong…"

"Tell me about it…we may need to help fend off an attack."

"Is it stupid to hope it doesn't happen until AFTER the wedding?"

"One thing I learned quickly; enemy spies never attack when it's convenient for us…"

"Yeah well I don't want this house attacked because it's perfect…"

A little while later Chuck and Sarah arrived to finally move Emma and Molly in with Morgan and Alex; though not where anybody originally thought.

"How are the both of you?"

"Pretty good…Molly is having trouble adjusting-"

Molly rolled her eyes at her mother before smiling with an air of emphatic joy in her voice, "No I'm not; I'm perfectly fine!"

"Listen Molly; keep wearing that around your neck okay. Sarah was pointing at the emergency tracker visible round her neck.

"I always do, you still have my necklace right?"

Sarah dropped down level with Molly and pulled the necklace out from inside her shirt so it fell visible over the front of it, "Of course I do, it's always hanging around my neck-that way you're always with me in spirit."

"Okay, can I come over when I want to?"

"Of course you can! Mom, we're only a few minutes away so if you need anything please don't hesitate to call okay."

"I will, please be careful and stay safe!"

"Don't worry I'm always careful; as careful as I can be with everything going on."

V

Back inside Watchtower, Chuck, Sarah, Casey, Morgan, Alex, Carina and Manoosh were anticipating Ellie's plan for tracking the Oblivion virus; there was an agreed consensus to keep the GISA out of this because Russia would get wind of a sudden spike in activity and alter their strategy before anybody could act. The final concern was when to go after Oblivion.

"So Ellie how can we track this virus?"

"We track the air time and refueling patterns of all Russian flights; this whole time we've been focused on ground activity which is why we couldn't find it…"

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me who figured this out and patched you up?"

"No, we have a virus to find…"

It took two hours and input from everyone but eventually… "We found it…its hovering over Moscow at the moment but…it's moved at least five different times; each 96 hours apart…a new cycle just started so the question is when do we attack?"

"Well tomorrow is out because of the wedding so that's 24 hours gone; how do you two feel about postponing the honeymoon?"

"As long as we don't have to postpone the wedding we'll help."

"Yeah we knew we probably wouldn't get a honeymoon with everything going on so its fine."

Casey gave a satisfied grunt, "Looks like the next four days are going to be chaotic…"

Alex spoke harshly, "Taking down a Russian jet as newlyweds is about as crazy as it gets; which is why…I swear, if anybody attacks us during our wedding there will be hell to pay!"

Ellie sighed as though having a vivid flashback of her destroyed church wedding, "I really hope you have better luck than I did Alex; the beach was a nice do over but that Church disaster makes me wonder how I never figured out Chuck was a spy sooner…when Diane gave me details on the original operation it was like a switch went off; reading all the mission details gave me a headache; especially with how much Chuck and Sarah beat around the bush…I mean seriously, three wasted years."

Sarah looked uncomfortable, "We didn't have a choice with any of it."

Casey let out a harsh chuckle, "Yeah that's just the excuse they like to use; I seem to remember the fact that you broke every rule in the book-including going AWOL-how on earth it took you 3 years…"

Morgan gave two forced coughs that sounded suspiciously like "stubborn" and "Shaw."

"Look we don't need this rehashed; considering I'm pregnant again I think we've more than made up for all that."

Casey gave an amused chuckle, "Three months removed from giving birth and you're pregnant again…"

"We didn't want to upstage Morgan and Alex so we hadn't planned on saying anything yet but I was getting annoyed."

Casey's irritation was all over his face as he spoke again, "I'm more concerned about how much this will overwhelm you both; not to mention you'll be on the sidelines for months…how do you expect to handle that in the middle of a war?"

"You don't think I can fight while pregnant?"

This time Ellie cut in, "Even with the Cerebrum Intersect that would be very ill-advised; especially once you start to really show; one bullet could burst the amniotic sac and you would miscarry…not worth the risk; especially considering how close you came in China."

"Look right now the wedding is all that matters."

"Thanks Sarah but all this is important too; Morgan and I will sub while you're pregnant."

"Alright but I can still help hijack this plane."

"You should really try astral projection."

"Alright Ellie I will."

"Looks like you were right dad; a lot will happen over the next four days…"

V

Thankfully every rule has an exception and Alex and Morgan's wedding occurred in the absence of spy related chaos. The morning of, Alex woke up very early with butterflies in her stomach. The rush to the church was calculated and hectic because Alex was careful to avoid Morgan leading up to the ceremony. The church was just as stunning as it had been on the day of Chuck and Sarah's wedding and the architecture made it peaceful here. The out of town guests included: Big Mike, Gloria, Jeff, Lester and grandparents on both sides. Standing in her-strapless-mermaid silhouette beaded-silk dress-in front of the mirror with her hair styled elegantly so it came down in waves as though flowing right toward you. She was making last minute adjustments to her hair when the door opened and Casey came into focus in the mirror standing next to her with happiness and a smile reserved only for this moment while his eyes welled dangerously as he spoke.

"You look beautiful honey…"

"I'm glad I didn't go with a plain white dress…oh boy, are you finally going to crack?"

"I never got the chance to do it when you were born…I was recruited before I even knew your mother was pregnant."

Alex got very reflective as she turned back to the mirror to stare at herself, "I grew up thinking my dad would never get to walk me down the aisle, see me get married, have kids…I got used that and then three years ago I got kidnapped by a tall stalker who liked eating my pie at the diner where I worked for minimum wage and insisted he was saving my life from government agents. I feel like that was all another life time ago…now I'm a spy with a super computer in my brain that gives me a subconscious connection to the guy I'm marrying and higher brain function beyond all but three other people in the world and I'll get everything I thought had been taken from me…it's surreal."

"I wish I would have been there Alex, all I missed…"

"You were meant to serve your country; if anything played out differently I wouldn't have met Morgan…besides, he showed me my inheritance and convinced me that you were telling the truth and I'm glad he did."

Casey sighed restraining himself from being overly judgmental, "You really love that immature knucklehead huh?"

"Yes I do…"

"Alright, just in case though-Casey pulled a key fob with three keys attached out of one pocket and a mini-lock-box out of the other: he unlocked the box with the smallest key-took it off-put the key fob in the box, locked it again and gave both box and the unlocking key to Alex-I had that specially made; it's a second set of keys to my Crown Victoria…if you ever decide your through with Grimes you can take my car and bail."

Alex stood there for a moment then looked up at her father with a smile and hugged him tightly as he kissed her on the forehead, "Thank you dad…"

"You're welcome; now let's get you married."

The church was nervous with anticipation…Morgan's lack of height was making himself conscious for the first time since he was a kid and as a result he was messing with his beard a lot. Sarah, Ellie and Zondra were in dark purple dresses-each fitted specifically for their own body-that gave off a subtle shine of sorts; upon putting her dress on, Sarah had been thankful that it was still so early in her pregnancy otherwise the dress wouldn't have fit. It was lucky Alex wasn't selfish about the spotlight because in Chuck's eyes Sarah was the most beautiful person there and he only tore his eyes away from her when the first notes of "here comes the bride" sounded from a few feet behind the alter. Everyone turned in the direction of the large double doors as they opened wide to reveal Alex flanked on her right by Casey; every eye in the room was on the two of them.

Casey sensed how nervous Alex was and gently propelled her forward whispering, "If you want to run now we'll do it."

"No, this is the good kind of nerves…I'm ready!"

Eventually, they reached the front of the altar the music stopped and the audience sat down. Chuck addressed everyone with usual opening remarks for a wedding until getting to the moment of the vows. With a deep breath Morgan went first locked squarely in Alex's eyes smiling at her.

"Alex, you're an amazing person: smart, beautiful, funny and you put up with me on a daily basis-even when I act like an ass-you're my best friend, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you and I will work every day to make you happy because ever since I met you three years ago that is exactly how I've felt; you've made me happiest I've been in my entire life and all I can do is promise to spend our married lives returning the favor; I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anybody else and I promise never to forget how lucky I am being able to call you my better half, my soul mate and most importantly, my wife; you look gorgeous in that dress by the way!"

Alex smiled welling up before grabbing Morgan's hands and letting tears fall, "Morgan, I love you for so many reasons: you're eccentric, you're impulsive, silly…you don't need to work at making me happy because you already do that every single day. The biggest reason I fell in love with you is standing in the room today; three years ago your kindness convinced to trust the father who walked into my life after I thought he was gone and now he's an everyday part of my life…the bottom line is you are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together, so Chuck get on with it already and marry us!"

Everyone laughed momentarily and then Chuck continued, "Do you take this woman-"

"I do!" Morgan slid the ring on Alex's finger as Chuck addressed her too.

"Do you take this man-?"

Alex slid Morgan's ring anxiously on his finger, "I do!"

Chuck grinned broadly speaking with heavy emphasis, "Then by the powers vested in me by the state of California: I now pronounce you man and wife; you may kiss the bride!"

Morgan and Alex wrapped their arms around each other and locked lips in their first married embrace; after all the times they kissed this felt entirely different, like it actually unified them in that cliché sense even though the computer in their heads did this in a much more real way; in that moment it did not matter to either of them that they didn't have the same last name because it wasn't on their minds at all. The kiss lasted several seconds over an eruption of applause from the audience as they slowly walked out of the church amid the still clapping crowd.

There was a small reception at the newlywed's new house where Alex reluctantly let Jeffster sing Africa which they did surprisingly well. Alex and Morgan's first dance was to "You and Me" by Lifehouse during which Chuck was sure he saw a few tears escape Casey's face but knew better than to mention it. Jeff and Lester seemed shocked that no one was keeping up with their exploits in Germany.

"You mean you all haven't watched any of our concerts? We post them on YouTube."

Chuck and Morgan shifted uncomfortably, "We've been really busy with the wedding and then spy stuff…"

"Like what, area 51 type stuff?"

"Uh guys, you do know we're fighting World War III right?"

"Against aliens...I have fears about that?"

"No Russia how have you not heard anything its public knowledge now?

Casey scoffed loudly before insulting them, "They're too blissful stupid to be aware of what's going on just like most people…god this country has gone to shit…I'm seeing if Gertrude wants to dance."

Alex cut in, "Mind if I go first; something tells me this will be the only time I get to dance with you."

"You'd be right it's what alcohol does to me...Alex I'm so proud of you."

Kathleen had made her way over, "Me too, is there room for two?"

"I'll just-"

"No dad-can you both stay at least for a few minutes?"

Casey and Kathleen looked at each other and then at Alex huddled between them; childlike innocence all over her and nodded, "Thanks mom, dad…"

Everyone-even Verbanski-smiled broadly as Alex danced slowly with her parents. The rest of the evening was rather subbed with average conversation-including colorful details of Gloria and Big Mike's RV life; from visiting the Great Lakes to landmarks like Stonehenge and states like New York or Florida, they'd clearly been all over and he was very enthusiastic about it.

"I have seen Arlington National Cemetery; the most profound moment of my life and it made me glad not to be stuck at the Buy More because let's face it, there is no guarantee will win this war…"

"I actually think it's a safe bet we will…"

"Oh yeah, what makes you so sure Bartowski?"

Jeff and Lester were about to shout "their spies" when Casey ran a finger underneath his throat that clearly said "keep talking and I'll have to kill you later" at which point Chuck responded in a preaching manner, "Come on Big Mike have a little more faith."

"Well time will tell…"

Eventually the evening was over leaving Alex and Morgan alone in newly married bliss.

"I can't believe we got through the wedding and nothing spy related came up…"

"True but now it'll come back twice as chaotic."

"Isn't that how it always works…besides, I don't care because I finally marred you Morgan Grimes!"

"While then Mrs. McHugh, let's enjoy tonight because before we know it we'll have to help everyone hijack a Russian plane…"

VI

"How the hell did you find us?"

"You almost succeeded, camouflaging the average Russian plane to develop the most deadly hybrid virus; I'll admit it took us weeks to realize Putin wasn't developing the virus on the ground and the truth is an unknown party figured it out."

"Really, all that technology and still someone had to come to your rescue? Chuck, I think you're losing your edge! Where is your better half anyway?"

"Oh she is here…we've been working on our long distance interaction; see my sister encouraged astral projection pushing the Intersect in our heads to new heights…so Tommy are you ready?"

"Please, that's not even humanly possible; this is just some lame attempt to distract me!"

"Really, I think you should turn around."

"Holy shit…"

Sarah materialized behind Tommy without a sound and his mouth was wide open, "Hello Tommy, you look nervous? I wish you would have let me here in person Chuck but I guess technically I am; still it takes being inside your head to a whole new level…"

"Is it just you two?"

"Up here yes but Alex and Morgan are on the ground in a van ready to play hacker when we need it…"

Tommy tried very hard to contain a harsh laugh, "You're going to try hacking Oblivion?"

"How stupid do you think I am that would set it off; I don't even need to look at the programing code to know that."

"I'm through talking; you really shouldn't have come it was pointless; the virus is nearly finished!"

Next second Tommy flashed and rushed Chuck with a series of quick horizontal punches, hand to hand combat on a plane was no small task; space was limited and Chuck was forced to drop low to the ground while Sarah's astral-self-absorbed the lighting fast punches as Chuck catapulted vertically like a missile hitting Tommy square in the jaw. He staggered awkwardly but head butted "Chuck in the shoulder; the separation allowed the former to back-flip and create space at which point he spoke clearly frustrated.

"How is all this possible; you react faster and seriously, astral projection; I have the same technology…"

"Actually you don't."

Sarah materialized right next to Chuck, "that's right, this Intersect is different our brains have fused with it and synced together completely which means you lose."

"It's not over yet…"

Sarah seemed to have something else in mind because she rushed Tommy head on; using both arms in a thrust that sent Tommy flying backward and landing with a thud. A door flew open and Edgar flew out brandishing a shotgun which he fired at Sarah but her astral self-vanished leaving him opened mouthed and allowing Chuck to comm with Morgan while tackling Edgar.

"Morgan I'm searching for the virus now; be ready to hack the plane."

"I can do that thanks to the Intersect."

Sarah materialized again, "I'll stop Edgar and Tommy, get going; they won't be down for long!"

Oblivion was in the basement of the jet and Chuck found an unpleasant surprise waiting there; the oversized form of Hugo Panzer who gave a sinister greeting, "Just when I thought I wasn't going to get to have any fun!"

"You've got to fucking kidding me…why do you always pop up at the worst times; I don't have time for this!"

Just like the last time they fought Hugo's size and durability made fighting him extremely tough and Chuck wasn't interested in wasting energy on another hand to hand fight with Hugo so instead he rushed him head on like he was going to bowl him over but instead leapt into the air doing a perfect front flip over Hugo whilst brandishing his gun and shooting the flustered giant clearly in the back. Chuck was shocked when Hugo staggered violently into him; causing the former to buckle under the latter's weight.

There was a twisted satisfaction on Hugo's face as the life drained out of him, "Ha, ha, ha-Oblivion begins…"

"What do you mean?"

Hugo's speech was now extremely labored but he was no less blunt, "We programed my biorhythms-to serve as the means for the virus's activation-that's the fingerprint that exists in this computer next to me-24 hours is all you get before the U.S falls into complete chaos-think of it as an incubation period…that's right Chuck, this war is far from over; you're stuck in it for the long haul…"

"Where will the epicenter be?"

"That's up to Laszlo-the parent computer is at Volkoff Industries; this one was just the backup we used to activate the virus-see you never noticed that it will spread via Wi-Fi-which means your screwed because that's exactly what this private plane has-so-we win…"

Before Chuck could stop and think Edgar and Tommy had caught up with him; he contacted Morgan somewhat frantically while trying to fight them both off and make it upstairs again, "Well, looks like I'm taking this thing with me. Did you get that buddy?"

"Most of it…what should we do about the virus?"

Chuck spoke exasperatedly using quick flurries to destabilize Edgar and Tommy before breaking for the hatch door upstairs, "We'll have about five hours to figure it out once we get back stateside but for now I'll put Sarah on it for now; you get ready to hack the plane controls! Oh, sorry about keeping you two tucked in the van but I figured you'd want some sort of alone time."

"Thanks, now what about you?"

Chuck readied his parachute as Sarah materialized again, nodded and disappeared, "Me…I'm going skydiving; you're sure I won't get sucked out of the plane when I open the hatch door?"

"Yes you'll be fine I already lowered the planes speed to a near stop; this mobile Watchtower comes in handy. Guess it's a good thing your jet had room for a vehicle."

"Alright then see you in a bit!"

Chuck opened the hatch took a deep breath and jumped from the plane. The rush was amazing like nothing Chuck had ever felt before; air enveloped him as he shot like a missile toward the ground. He was worried about how to stop Oblivion before it unleashed and Sarah seemed to know that because her voice echoed in his head during the free fall.

"_Don't worry Chuck we'll figure it out."_

"_I hope you're right…"_

VII

"Sir, I'm surprised you're concerned Chuck will attack?"

"He won't attack our base yet; not when he has his hands full dealing with an imminent virus that will affect his entire country and the rest of the world. You're sure that it can't be stopped Laszlo?"

"Not before it goes off; I did the coding myself. There are certain places that are untouchable still: Watchtower, Chuck and Sarah's home but this is mainly because Chuck has money and know how…however, we'll still have an advantage in terms of the war."

"Good, Tommy and Edgar made it out of that plane before it was crashed remotely. Hugo was not so lucky, Chuck executed him personally. I've been thinking and in a few months it will be time to make a strategic assault on the GISA but let's see how long and how far Oblivion spreads first…in the meantime, let's hit them with multiple problems: set the virus to originate in New York; and launch the super missile. That is the last remaining missile we have and we were targeting Washington D.C with it anyway so let's get specific and destroy the White House; congress is in recess but it's not like they do anything anyway. The general public might actually appreciate it."

"Alright I'll do it! If Chuck does hack the missile he's in for a nasty surprise so either way we'll cause damage with it! I heard Chuck stole the backup computer; if he does crack that the virus will stop…I had to keep them linked for performance reasons but the security and programing code are extremely sophisticated I don't expect him to crack it for months and by then plenty of damage will have been done. I even feel confident that it will still be working when you're ready to attack the GISA."

Meanwhile back from Russia Chuck and company were having no success stopping Oblivion.

"We looked at the virus in Notepad++; this the most complicated coding for a virus I've ever seen. I didn't want to make any changes for fear of setting it off but I don't think we can stop this thing until it goes off and even then it'll take a tremendous amount of time…luckily everything in this base is immune to Trojans and such but the damage could spread to the rest of the country pretty quickly."

There was cynicism in Casey's voice "Maybe it would be good for this world to get back to basics; weed out a lot of the power hungry people…"

"That is a rather dark view of things Casey…"

"I guess I'm saying the only people who have really acted in the interest of the citizens are the ones who've come through this base…"

Sarah was rather amused, "John I don't think you're taking into account the riots that would ensue if the world lost Internet and power permanently but I like your simplistic view of things."

Morgan on the other hand was spooked, "Speak for yourself Sarah…am I the only one who has seen the Dark Thursday episode of Smallville…that type of thing is what we're going to have to deal with."

"Chuck pointed out a rather obvious fact to quell Morgan's uneasiness, "Buddy that was the virus of an alien race; this one is manmade and based on the amount of processes within the code the virus is linked between this computer and the parent one Laszlo is using so if I can break through and purge the former then I'll be able to stop it completely; unfortunately I've come to the conclusion Laszlo Mahnovski is a super genius so I won't be able to stop this thing quickly away…besides sometimes it's better to see how these kinds of things run before trying to get rid of them. I Now, its early evening; I'm taking this thing with me but I'm beat…all the same Panzer was right the war is far from over."

Watchtower suddenly opened and Mei-Ling came limping in, "I couldn't agree more…North Korea must be destroyed; they have gone berserk; they plan on partnering with Iran to launch nuclear weapons…I overheard conversations while I was under cover and blew my cover to steal these…" Mei Ling pulled several sheets of paper from her coat.

"These are the location of the hidden nuclear bases in North Korea!"

"Yes I thought it best to return here first which took longer than I expected, clearly you have your hands full but I'm not returning there without back up; Kim Jong-un has a samurai sword but killing him will end North Korea's involvement in this war.

Casey detached himself from his usual wall, "I'll go, I've been meaning to stretch my legs anyway; Gertrude you coming?"

"This isn't exactly my idea of spending time with you but I'll take what I can get!"

"I contacted general Beckman already; she will provide bombs to destroy the bases; it'll be up to you two keep things stable from the outside while I deal with him from inside his embassy."

The video monitor came to life and Beckman was very agitated, "No one leaves yet…Chuck were you not aware that we keep tabs on all plane crashes?"

"No I wasn't and I know what you're getting at but I didn't want the location moved so I kept the GISA in the dark…"

"Well I want the newlyweds to come help defend the GISA while you and Sarah remain with Manoosh to stop that virus-along with a potential missile aimed at The White House-Casey we need snipers so you and Gertrude will be here too; Mei-Ling, Cole and Bryce are going with you-I can lead a small fleet from here to destroy the rest of the nuclear bases-the embassy will be hostile upon your return and they can assist you better consider the amount of hand to hand combat you'll endure. Zondra, Carina, you'll be in Washington D.C in case there is ground activity there. One last thing, Chuck there is a reason I am a war tactician so please do me the personal courtesy of informing me of your decisions from now on."

"Right sorry general, in that case-"

"No…I don't need to know-"

"I'm pregnant again."

"I hope you aren't spreading yourself too thin Sarah; off the record…congratulations, Chuck I have to go; the virus has taken hold in New York. Plus I must ready the GISA to defend against an assault even if it's months away…your actions have caused exactly what you were trying to avoid in the first place…retaliation. I expect everyone else to head out for their assignments I the morning."

Chuck was taken aback as Beckman disconnected, "Did I just get verbally scolded?"

Casey grunted, "Pretty much we got reassigned too; Beckman always was direct…

"Will this craziness ever end?"

"Somehow I doubt it will anytime soon but things are building toward a climax or in this case 5: stopping the destruction of the White House, eradicating the Oblivion virus, destroying North Korea and thereby Iran, preventing a GISA take over and finally infiltrating Volkoff Industries and taking out everyone who caused this war in the first place…did I miss anything?"

"Everything Heather is up to in China?"

"Guess that makes 6…here's hoping we all make it through this alive…"

"Sarah don't you know by now not to jinx us?"

"Chuck you're spiraling; there's no such thing as jinxes just bad decisions leading to various consequences…I knew better than to chase after Quinn on that bullet train but I did it anyway and it was a bad idea; my point is if we're smart we'll be just fine."

Manoosh sat bolt upright a few minutes later, "Chuck I think Beckman can see the future…"

"Why would you say that?"

"Watchtower is picking up a missile on CI 051…ETA two minutes…"

"That's Washington D.C, let me at the computer…damn, that's headed right for the White House; why would they have launched it already?"

"My guess is they didn't want to wait…can you stop it?"

Chuck did some more tinkering at the computer, "The brain of this missile has a failsafe; even if I hack it will immediately separate into several smaller missiles and reroute around D.C…the lesser of two evils may be to let it go and keep the devastation in one fixed area…the alternative could devastate parks, highways, stores, schools, public places; all highly populated areas that contribute to daily life."

"So the hub of congress is about to up in flames?"

Chuck slammed his fists in frustration, "Dammit, Laszlo keeps beating me and I don't like it! First the cloaked missile that hit Times Square then the Oblivion virus and now this super missile…"

Casey spoke surprisingly relaxed; In the long run what happens to the White House doesn't matter. The GISA runs the country now anyway; besides _congress_ isn't even back from spring recess yet…they've been corrupt for at least 20 years. I said it before but it might be good for this nation to rise from the ashes…as long as we win the war we can deal with the aftermath; the GISA can point fingers at the middle east and the general public has someone to blame without any casualties…Oblivion will be seen as the "long expected collapse of our outdated power-grid" and as for Russia well, it's not hard to believe that Putin finally cracked…I'm just saying we'll win the war but why exhaust ourselves trying to win every battle; let the missile go especially if the alternative is worse."

After heavy contemplation Chuck looked at Sarah who nodded and sighed turning back to Casey, "Alright…as long as by the end of this we get Laszlo and the rest."

"Count on it! Beckman gave us our assignments let's just focus on that and before you know it we'll be able to make the final assault on Russia!"

"I guess your right…should I make a speech or something considering we're all going our separate ways until it's time for the big finale; I mean these missions could take months, even years…"

Bryce gave a chuckle before slapping Chuck on the back, "Come on Chuck years, really? You're talking to a guy that has come back from the dead TWICE! We'll be fine!"

Morgan was laid back, "He's right buddy don't be such a downer!"

Cole couldn't help but boast, "That's right, I took out 16 agents escaping from Russia; North Korea won't be THAT difficult."

Carina was trying to suppress a laugh, "Wow Chuck, usually being sentimental makes you cute but clearly it loses that effect when you start talking bullshit!"

Zondra grinned broadly, "For once I agree with her, you worry too much!"

Alex hugged Chuck slapping him on the back of the head, "Yeah me too! Sarah, keep him from spiraling will you?"

"I'll do what I can!"

Even Mei-Ling was rather grounded, "We will be back for the final battle Chuck; you are the most…unique, person I have ever crossed paths with."

Verbanski was rather blunt, "I think the consensus is; those were the dumbest words to ever come out of your mouth."

Casey gave an irritated grunt, "Exactly…this room is known only to the best spies and smartest minds in the world so keep your pants on Bartowski; that was a little insulting…years, for the love of god!"

"Alright I get the point; those of you that know who you are you'd better come back and if you need us astral or outright-"

"Yeah, yeah…we know the drill; unless it's an emergency I think we'll be fine…it's almost time for lock down so unless we want to be locked in I suggest we get going. Last thing then, is everyone good on weapons?"

Everyone nodded and then left Watchtower in a group and in spite of all that was ahead everyone went to sleep rather easily that night; especially Chuck because he finally realized what Casey ultimately meant: that, there are some battles you just don't win and that sometimes things had to get worse before they got better but that doesn't mean you stop fighting the war.

* * *

**A/N: **So that's Chapter 12! I like Laszlo as a kind of "dark horse" villain and the brains behind the bad guys. I also think it's necessary to let the bad guys have the upper hand sometimes because it helps keep things interesting. Astral Projection may be fictional but so is the Intersect and Sarah can't be jumping into the field while she's pregnant especially in later months. I'm going to jump ahead in the story again but I'm not sure yet how much time will pass. I did get inspired to set up a several "missions" that will eventually lead to a final confrontation at Volkoff Industries when I'm ready to write the last few chapters so I guess you'd call the end of this chapter "the beginning of the middle-ish Anyway leave reviews thanks!

'

J


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I'm back after two months away! I had to do some serious thinking about the rest of the chapters in this story and, as a result, the rest of them will be considerably shorter. This one, for example, is about 4500 words. I deliberately split everyone up at the end of the last chapter because I wanted future chapters to focus on one mission, plot point or group and then the last few chapters would focus on the final battle and an epilog. The biggest reason for this is my job has sapped my want to be on the computer on days off but I think cutting back will help me better manage continuity because I won't have to worry about writing multiple scenes in a chapter unless I think it calls for that which will help me keep track of the content easier. Lastly, I couldn't decide which plot point to tackle first, so that made things take longer.

Let's dive into what's about to happen at the GISA.

* * *

**Chuck and Sarah**

**Chapter 13: 3 months later-GISA headquarters**

"General we've prepared as best we can; everyone has been training, and Alex and Morgan, in particular, have made amazing strides…the assault on the base will happen within the hour. They tried to disguise their numbers, but Manoosh is skilled at manning Watchtower; throw in the many analysts here, and there was no chance of us being caught by surprise…"

Beckman noted Casey's tone and the way he trailed off, "I can tell you're less than confident despite the fact that we are fully aware of what's about to happen."

"General this is because of their numbers and the scale of the attack; long range weapons, in particular, will be a major issue; the base can't withstand repeated explosions…aside from that; Tommy and Edgar are leading and as much as I hate admitting it, and I _really hate admitting it…_Tommy and Edgar leading a tactical assault with a super-sized army will be annoyingly problematic."

"We have a strategy: agents guarding every floor, anti-aircraft turrets and we've created a mass of 3.0 to help combat their numbers…somehow I doubt they will be as skilled at wielding the Intersect as we will."

"I don't know about anybody else here, but Alex and Morgan at least have made tremendous strides with their Intersect; beyond perhaps even Chuck and Sarah…I watched them manifest several after images at the peak of their training, and as a result, I believe they will have no issues in combat."

"What is an after image?"

"I spoke with Ellie, and basically, it's when someone channels their mind and is able to manifest decoys of himself or herself that disappear upon contact with anything; the tactic is unprecedented, but it offers an immediate element of surprise."

"Anything to help our cause…position yourself on the roof to kill a healthy number as they enter; the goal is to stem the thin their numbers at the entrance before they overwhelm the inner halls; agents are clustered in each connecting hall on every floor in case they breach the entrance…"

"You want me on the roof?"

"Yes, I want you manning the semi-automatic turrets with Verbanski."

Casey gave an impulsive grunt as though objecting and Beckman addressed it like she expected this to occur, "John, while it is admirable you want to keep an eye on Alex you are more skilled with a weapon than in hand to hand combat and since you're not willing to use an Intersect the roof is the best place for you, Alex will be fine."

"Do we know Chuck's progress with Oblivion?"

"No, but if he was having any success, we would have heard by now given that it's been three months since we all split up. For obvious reasons, there's been no news from those who I sent to North Korea either. The last person I heard from was Heather Chandler, and she was close to locating China's cybernetic experiments."

Casey nodded stiffly and turned to leave when several loud explosions echoed from far below, "Where the hell did that come from? It sounded like a hole was just blasted through the basement hanger…from the outside!"

"You mean you can tell where it came from?"

"I was trained to recognize where explosions originate based on decibel level and duration."

"I've already spoken with the rest of the agency about our holding strategy…"

"Don't tell me you're freezing up in your old age general? Let's get moving!"

The chaos that ensued as agents changed direction toward the basement hanger was massive. Within minutes foes rushed through brandishing their firearms determined to leave a body count while other groups went Intersect crazy, breaking bones and flinging bodies with an eerie enjoyment thanks to the element of surprise but quickly both sides were locked in hand to hand combat and sloppy gunfire. With Verbanski and Casey on the roof destroying air crafts Alex and Morgan used their elevated abilities to get through enemy agents like a knife through butter as the after image technique left anybody who tried attacking them dazed and confused

"This is incredible…we just took care of 30 agents in seconds. I'm better than Indiana Jones babe!"

"Are you seriously getting a swell head again? Indiana Jones wasn't facing the army of an entire country, keep moving!"

"Right, let's speed things up!"

A moment later they achieved the all too familiar shift in brain activity and everything slowed down around them accompanied by muffled sounds of the chaos around them as they evaded gunfire to make their way to the GISA control room frantically locking the door behind them.

Morgan turned to Alex out of breath, "Babe why are we here? Given that, there is a mob outside…"

"When they blasted in here it became clear to me that they're after our Intersect data; I've got to purge it from the GISA mainframe; luckily it all gets backed up to Watchtower."

"I'd make it fast…from the sound of things, there is a horde of agents on the other side of the door."

Alex turned away from the console pulling a grenade from her belt, "Use this…its designed to cling stuff and propel it upon the explosion turning the object into a high-velocity weapon."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"There's no flame so no. Instead, there is a massive output of compressed air that expels outward with a velocity equal to a missile…engineers here worked by satellite with Manoosh to design it; I think he's determined to match wits with Laszlo in terms of weapon design…now, use it and let me purge the Intersect data before the angry mob breaks through the door!"

"Haven't they heard everything we've said?"

Alex's temper flared as her keystrokes increased rapidly, "You really do have a short attention span; we've been here three months, and you still don't remember that the control room is sound proof…we can hear them, but they can't hear us; you've heard of one way mirrors this is basically one way sound."

"Okay then…here goes nothing!"

Morgan through the grenade against the door and sure enough it stuck to the center of it detonating several seconds later and sending the door and the 10+ agents grouped around it speeding into the corner wall of the corridor with such speed and force that there was no doubt they all died instantly upon impact.

"Holy hell…you think they'll be mad they have to replace the door?"

"Your levity in these kinds of situations is one reason why I married you."

"Thanks, honey but all joking aside you should hurry up with that because triple the agents will be in here any minute…"

"I'm trying, there is a hacking program in the Intersect, but even with that there is so much data here…okay, let's get to the dungeon. Beckman is having trouble with the swarm down there; says they're trying to free prisoners, this battle has gone so crazy already…I hope dads alright."

Casey and Verbanski were busy in their position on the roof using a combination of rockets and turrets to down a sizable fleet of air crafts which resulted in a fireworks show. After a while, severe pounding could be heard on the roof access door leaving Verbanski to deal with them.

"Looks like we have company; I've got them just keep taking care of what's in the sky!"

"How are you going to take on multiple by yourself?"

"I was smart and kept the Intersect."

"Good point…alright, I've got these flighty bastards in the sky; keep me untouched on the ground!"

"Alex gave me this new kind of grenade for situations like this…"

Verbanski quickly threw the grenade which silently latched itself to the door. Perhaps it was due to the force of the detonation and the design of the grenade, but the blast once again sent a door and the people behind it flying backward down the stairs; unfortunately this only took care of the front line agents, several others-including Blane Summers-rushing through the "open door" and at Verbanski forcing her to engage in hand to hand combat surrounded by the four of them thus keeping them away from Casey who felt like he was playing an all too real-version of Space Invaders as enemy planes just kept coming.

"God, I really hate the Russians!"

Blane taunted Casey while fighting Verbanski dodging her attacks in the process, "Stressed out there Casey, why not give up? They will just keep coming…"

"Hey don't bother him, deal with me! Can't wait to mess up that sleek hair!"

"Please, you are surrounded by four of us, and Casey will run out of ammo eventually; after that, you are both sitting ducks!"

"I'll take my chances."

At first, the fight was matched blow for blow, but Verbanski quickly got fed up with her punches being canceled out and decided to shift her strategy to dodging attacks in an effort to make those surrounding her accidentally hit each other. When all four of them tried to attack her at once she ducked low to the ground causing them to connect with each other and stagger momentarily; skilled at attacking low to the ground Verbanski did a kind of split kick dropping two of the lesser agents with a thud as the blow was forceful enough to fracture their knee cap and leave them howling in pain. Knowing Blane and his lone henchman was about to rush her Verbanski created space with a perfectly timed back flip landing closer to roof access than Casey.

"How we doing John?"

"Two clips, two rockets left…you?"

"Almost done, you think you can hold out 5 more minutes?"

"Try 2, it's a turret gun; two clips doesn't mean much and the rockets are easy to anticipate!"

"You'll have to make it work; Blane here is stubborn!"

"Hate to break it to you, but Casey is the one who is stubborn. Out here you are both exposed you're much better off running back inside; it's pretty messy in there I'm sure!"

Verbanski pulled another air cannon grenade out of a back pocket, a pistol out of the other and smiled, "You know what Blane, that perfect hair of yours is about to get a makeover; I hope you brought a parachute!"

"Enough talk, time to kill her she's getting on my nerves! After that, we take out Casey!"

"Hey John, save your last clip will you, get going before _the wind picks up!_"

The moment was so subtle that their enemies missed it, but Casey casually stopped firing, reached inside his jacket without turning around and tossed an extremely lengthy rope over the edge of the roof before dropping himself down over it and disappearing from view.

"Is he choosing his own death or just stupid? Oh well, all air born units move into the roof."

"Never mind him…think fast moron!"

Blane and his henchman were so preoccupied with what happen to Casey that neither of them noticed the grenade latched itself to the former and as a result, Bane was completely taken by surprise while Verbanski shot his lone henchman square in the chest as the remaining aircraft came speeding toward them all. Next moment there was bang like a cannon and Blane Summers was set rocketing into the air like a high-speed missile; the remaining air crafts were so low now that collided with him causing a steady chain reaction of explosions-the first of which was Blane creating a shower of blood and gore that covered the windows in all directions-as planes spiraled out of control. Verbanski ran as fast as she could toward the rope Casey left behind diving off the roof as one of the planes-unlike the rest-exploded on the roof itself which still took considerable damage despite the highly reinforced architecture as a portion of the ceiling began to cave. During all of this Verbanski used the Intersect to run down the building like a ninja; she leaped to the ground when she ran out of runway and got up panting as Casey rejoined her with a scoff.

"That is just unfair, I'm too old for this shit…propelling down a building for the love of god; I can't state enough how much I hate the Russians!"

"Clearly…I think we all hate Russia at this point…we did manage to take out an entire air fleet."

"Which was downed all over out here…so much damage. Well, we are in World War III it's natural that places look like a battlefield. We should get inside and help stop the siege."

Meanwhile, the inside looked like graveyard littered with friend and foe alike. Individual rooms and hallways were in shambles with objects and furniture strewn everywhere; hallways were damaged, and some had sizable holes. Despite the graveyard-like atmosphere of much of the building, a central battle was still raging in the dungeon that housed the most dangerous criminals, and Robin was at the helm of the attack.

"This is ridiculous: split up to the sides of the room; a sizable hand full of us will disable cell security! Steer clear of Casey's daughter and Chuck's bearded friend; they hold the same advanced Intersect that their much more accomplished friends do, but their abilities are just as out of your league!"

Both sides of the fray paired off in sections of the room to head each other off. Alex and Morgan stayed in the middle tracking Robin while fighting through yet another horde of agents. Luckily Casey and Verbanski joined the good guys at an opportune moment.

"Dad you should not be in here you don't want an Intersect and EVERY enemy agent in here has one!"

Casey scoffed loudly over the chaotic noise of the fighting and flinched slightly when after images of his daughter materialized on all sides of him as a shield, "Alex this isn't necessary, it's a computer program and if Daniel Shaw could handle it without his own so can I-by the way, which one is the real you?"

"First of all, Daniel Shaw was half your age and had a complete lack of empathy, and he never faced an army of Intersect equipped agents; you'll get killed for sure, and I don't need that! Just because I'm married now doesn't mean it's an excuse for you to become a reckless soldier again! Seconded of all, it's the one that's still fighting…we haven't been able to produce fully animated after images yet."

"I don't get how you are fighting and maintaining this at the same time…"

"It's called mind floating I scatter portions of my consciousness, and it creates the after images…the rest of me is annoyed that Russia has so many agents!"

The real Alex's frustration was apparent as she had just finished taking out 10 agents, but Casey could help but grin. On the right side of the room Morgan was busy fighting someone who found the security access panel to the dungeon in the chaos of the battle and was attempting to cut off cell power and release an entire room full of criminals; all of whom were rooting for the Russians a fact that made everyone else feel as though they were in an enemy building.

"Oh, there is no way in hell I'm letting that happen!

Morgan gave his best flurry of punches, and the agent fell instantly; one input away from releasing the entire prison which drew ear-splitting boos from everyone behind glass and left Morgan fed up.

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" he entered a new code and forcibly shut the shield plate over the access panel.

Next second, Morgan was diving sideways to avoid a bullet that narrowly missed his forehead-the culprit being Robin-he rushed after her; realizing a split second too late that her true intention was to lead him away from the security panel. She pulled out another gun fired it at Morgan and the ammo split into numerous strands of electrified wire colliding with Morgan and dropping him to his knees instantly. Robin fired her regular gun again not at Morgan but rather at the shield plate protecting the dungeon security panel which fell away instantly.

Robin marched up to Morgan who was getting continually electrified and put her normal pistol against his forehead, "It just keeps getting worse…feeds off brain waves so I can save you by knocking you unconscious but tell me what the code is, or you'll die!"

"Why—do—you—care—so—much—about—egotistical—prisoners?"

"They all hate the United States, and that means we have a mutual interest. Now…what is the code?"

Morgan's consciousness shot through Alex like a tidal wave, "Babe—help—me…"

The combined effort of focusing on her endless flow of attackers and maintaining the after images to protect her father had dampened her neurological connection to Morgan, but in an instant, she felt his distress-the after images surrounding Casey vanished-Alex vanished and reappeared behind Robin.

"Drop the guns now."

"Sorry, I don't take orders from little girls!"

"Watch—out—Alex—she—has-"

"You know what…I don't need the code! Anybody who is still standing we're leaving immediately! "

Robin knocked Morgan out and unloaded her entire pistol at the security access panel which downed the lights and cells of the dungeon turning things into a pitch black riot within seconds. Choosing to forgo more casualties and fight another day the good guys ignored their fleeing enemies and moved blindly to the front end of the dungeon; all except Alex that is, who chose to blindly storm after Robin leaving her father and Verbanski to protect an unconscious Morgan from the mob of prisoners rushing to escape.

"Why do you bother chasing after me? I mean it's not like he is dead!"

"This was never about taking over the GISA or the Intersect data, was it? It was about the prisoners; rebels, foreign terrorists and rogue agents!"

"That's right, you didn't think Tommy and Edgar would be here did you? They're busy in the middle east."

"Thanks for the info now I have no reason not to kill you!"

"Sorry but that will have to wait another day I can't stick around! Here that sound that's a fleet of helicopters! What Casey dealt with earlier was a decoy to force you to use most of the long range ammo; although I can't say I'm sorry to see Blane go so thanks for doing away with him!"

Alex had chased Robin all the way to the original entry point in the hanger bay and outside where she emptied an entire clip at Robin but her running momentum and the Intersect allowed her to stay in the air and land in the nearest helicopter; Alex threw an air cannon grenade at Robin but she fired her taser gun grabbing it and whipping it back at Alex who dove out of the way as it exploded a few seconds later and the blast of high-velocity air sent her flying at an awkward angle nearly colliding with the building but she flashed and ran up the building catapulting off of it at Robin's helicopter but it was too high, and Alex was forced to speed toward a nearby pole which she grabbed onto before sliding back toward the ground from it.

Alex contacted Casey her comm link, "Dammit…dad, she's gone; what about the prisoners?"

Casey was extremely agitated, "Gone, right after things went black I heard a massive explosion originate from the north wall; they all ran out and by the time the backup generators activated every one of them was gone!"

"How is Morgan doing?"

"He's got a pulse, but he hasn't woke up yet…whatever Robin did was inspired by Clyde Decker; he did something similar to Chuck a few years ago."

"Get him to the medical bay, and we will come up with a plan for what to do next."

The medical bay was the only area inside the GISA that was unscathed. Beckman was limping due to bullet wounds sustained in her left leg but after receiving treatment was otherwise healthy. Scores of agents were in much worse shape, and Morgan didn't wake up for nearly 3 hours at which point Alex smiled weakly beside his bed.

"You had us worried for a while."

"Yeah well continually getting shocked at a high voltage and then forcibly knocked unconscious keeps you down for quite a while…"

"How are you?"

"Groggy, like I spent the day spinning around…did we get Robin?"

Casey was in a quiet rage, "No and all the prisoners escaped; she signed her death warrant when she escaped so I hope all the trouble was worth it."

"I tried to stop her but I couldn't…"

"I'm not surprised, even an advanced Intersect is no substitute for actual combat experience; besides that stun gun was an unexpected development. You and Morgan will have to be careful…Laszlo seems to be the true definition of an evil genius; what he designs puts us at a bigger disadvantage against the entire enemy army. Something else is bothering me, where the hell was Tommy and Edgar?"

Alex's wry expression changed to one of solace, "Well, Robin did let that slip…they're in the Middle East, but I can't imagine why they would be in a war-torn region…"

Casey's mouth went dry, "Radical recruitment…terrorist groups hate the U.S with a burning passion. You know the saying:_the enemy of your enemy is your friend, _that definitely applies here."

"What can we do?"

"Honestly, it's not worth chasing after them in a hot zone like the Middle East; the more practical move is to get ready for the endgame in Russia…"

Beckman cleared her throat at this point, "I agree with that John, and that makes what I have to say next fairly easy…I am stepping down as head of the GISA, effective immediately: John you are the right person to replace me."

"Stepping down, you can't be serious?"

"What happen today shows we need someone leading the war who can get inside the mind of our enemies; that person without a doubt in my mind is you! If it is any comfort I have been watching you a lot over the last year or so…your actions prove you are ready."

Diane Beckman turned to leave, but Casey stopped her, "Wait if I do it you stay on as my right hand and keep watch over the building because I have no desire to relocate here…"

"We have satellite for a reason but, I accept…I hereby promote you to General and head of the Global Intelligence and Security Administration!"

"Yeah…great, all I can say is I hope everybody else's missions are going better than this one did. We've got quite a mess to clean up."

* * *

**A/N: **So that's chapter 13 and the first look at one group, three months seemed like the right amount of time to pass. I figured it was time for Beckman to take a step back, and Casey seemed like the right choice plus it's about time he is General. The idea to bring Alexi Volkoff back, as an ally no less, was just too cool to pass up! Robin, Laszlo Tommy, and Edgar are my "Big Four" so I still want them around. Technically I already wrote another chapter, but this one ended up being published first because I haven't figured out where to put the other chapter. Writing is weird like that; especially when it is on the fly! I will either move on to another mission-likely North Korea in the next chapter or visit what's going on with those left in Burbank and connect it with the cliffhanger at the end of chapter 13. Both will happen eventually I just don't know which will be first.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Hey Chucksters, I'm back! Proof writing less should work out for me. Anyway this chapter was inspired by the climax of my favorite video game; yes I drew inspiration from a video game, a little lazy sure but I'm not good at doing locations, unless they are permanent (Carmichael industries/Watchtower for example) since this was a temporary one I did not feel like writing a brand new set. That also means the return of the necessary disclaimer, so…

**I do not own CHUCK or any properties referenced in this story."**

Since that is taken care of…chapter 14!

* * *

**Chuck and Sarah**

**Chapter 14: North Korea Underground Watchtower Substation-the following take place the same day as the GISA jailbreak**

Mei-ling had a calculating look on her face as her, Bryce and Cole finalized plans to put an end to North Korea's involvement in the war, "Are you sure you two won't need my help in the Embassy? Killing Kim Jong-un will be extremely difficult…"

Bryce shook his head, "Yes, you need to focus on destroying the individual bases scattered within a few miles in every direction from the Embassy. Beckman planned this well in advance of anything else after you brought back the maps and schematics, so we need to carry it out. That's the reason for this substation; there is a healthy stock of missiles attached to it so the bases can be destroyed. Besides, you gave up your cover to make this possible, so I'm sure they want to kill you personally."

"What about extraction after everything is finished?"

"I was getting to that, this substation has an exit that comes out to a vacant building with a helicopter waiting. Launch the missiles after you hear from us or after you news of the assassination…the substation is linked to Watchtower so Internet access won't be an issue. Stay linked to news sites because it will break immediately."

"For the record, it was hard escaping the embassy when I failed to kill him. What makes you think you can succeed and still escape?"

Cole and Bryce looked at each other ironically, "We have experience escaping major government and anti-government facilities…and death."

"Not to mention harsh torture. All before uploading an Intersect, we will be fine. Take the helicopter if we are unable to escape after succeeding or failing. Wait no more than 30 minutes."

"Alright…we should go over the layout for the embassy. It's more of a castle or tower of sorts. The lobby branches into an outer sanctum housing dozens of branching rooms for things like security, maintenance, holding areas, personal quarters, etc. The inner sanctum leads his throne which is reachable through a series of connecting doors and spiral staircases guarded by agents. Escaping will be like trying to escape hell because you are exposed running down the staircases and running for your life dodging bullets."

Bryce was rather shocked, "Damn, it's like he was inspired by Gannon's Castle from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time; the only thing missing is the ominous organ music and monsters."

"Come again…"

"I forgot Chuck's not here…nothing, we'll just need to be more careful."

"Yes but one last thing…when you cross paths with Kim Jong-un; look out for his samurai sword. He almost sliced me in half with it."

"Great…one last thing from me, North Korea tracks all missile movement; it's their biggest priority so your location will be swarmed soon enough after you launch the missiles that will destroy the numerous war designated base camps left around North Korea."

Mei-Ling smiled wryly, "So what you're saying is I will have to fight my way out of here?"

Bryce strode casually over to the main console, "Did I say that?"

"No, but that's my impression…"

"There's a protocol you can run that will trigger this building to self-destruct; it won't harm the building you escape to so, it comes down to if you want to fight, escape or evade, take your pick and don't worry about us because we'll enter the other building another way regardless of what you pick. Set self-destruct by activating the hand scanner that allows access to the console and keeping your hand there for 10 seconds…hopefully, we will see you at the rendezvous point."

"It figures that you save something like this for last minute…be careful."

"I did the same thing to Chuck when I sent him the Intersect, it's a bad habit, but this is much more self-explanatory than an electronic computer in the brain. They told me how you rescued your brother from a hostile Chinese Mafia group, you'll be fine. Besides, this base is no loss to the GISA, so I am almost encouraging you to blow it up. Then again, blowing up the place you are going to start your escape from does not necessarily make things easier but, I am rambling…we really should get going."

Cole stood up casually, "I take it we're ready then, Bryce?"

"Almost…remember, don't set anything in motion until after you find out if we were successful because you will give away your position automatically when you activate the missiles, and I am sure you don't want company before it would become absolutely necessary."

"I don't suppose you have any advice when it comes to killing time?"

"Practice your Kung-fu and then maybe get some sleep; any alerts will wake you up but, even I know this will take quite a while…"

Mei-Ling's description of the Embassy; as a tower or castle was accurate, especially when scoping it out from outside. It confirmed once and for all that North Korea's leader was egotistical on a completely different level. Bryce and Cole were perched in shadow monitoring guards and their patterns.

Bryce scanned the entire area purposefully with his binoculars, "It looks like there are eight guards patrolling the exterior…there's only one entrance so we'll have to fool our way in."

"If there's only one entrance why, scope the place out first?"

"Trust me, it helps to know how many people will be chasing us once we have to escape, beforehand…"

"I'm not big on stealth…especially in a hostile country."

"Attacking outright wouldn't even get us inside to attempt the kill, and we don't need to create early problems for ourselves."

"Well that explains why we are dressed as North Korean guards, but I still don't think this ends well."

"It's better than turning hostile before we even set foot inside the Embassy, let's get to it."

When they met some of the guards at the entrance Bryce, and Cole began speaking Korean, "Let us inside, we have things to do.

"You have identification…"

"Here it is."

They eyed the badge closely before stepping aside. When they were out of earshot Cole spoke in a barely audible whisper, "Remind me why we had to spend three months learning Korean?"

"Flashing would have given us away. That was fine, and a good thing too because I'm sure there is a lot more guards on the inside."

"Why do I get the feeling that things won't end exactly as we hope…"

If Bryce had likened the inside of the Embassy to Gannon's Castle from what most consider the greatest video game ever made he was eerily accurate. In fact, the only difference between the epicenter of the North Korea government and its made up counterpart was the size…the Embassy was notably larger, and he could not help but stare, as a result, something Cole was quick to snap him out of with a hiss.

"Hey, you are the one who wanted to go stealth; if our cover is blown because you can't pull yourself back to reality!"

Bryce snapped out of it in a whisper, "Sorry, it's just so similar…right, let's visit the outer rooms first see what kind of numbers we would be dealing with when we are escaping."

That decision turned out to be a smart move. There were twelve outer rooms with as many as seven guards in them. Though this varied depending on which one you entered. There was no mistaking the difficulty of escape, but North Korea's dictator had to be taken out for the United States to win the war because that's how Russia was continually supplied with expendable personnel and his death would undoubtedly put an end to the country's involvement.

Back in the outer sanctum Cole was now on edge though still in a quiet whisper as they remained unnoticed by the roaming guards, "How the hell are we going to escape regardless of if we pull this off?"

Bryce was pretty casual now but he was still noticeably put off by the similarity of the place to Gannon's Castle if only because anybody in the real world would have to be as dark to create something as overwhelming as that but then it occurred to that that's why dictators were power hungry…it was about imposing their will on the world.

"Look, you are good at sweeping your leg right? So you just, do it a lot more."

Without spending so much time, undercover Cole would not have been able to keep himself in check, "You realize how ridiculous that sounds right? I mean there's got to be close to seventy guards in here…not counting the ones along the inner sanctum. You do not strike me as stupid…"

"I just have a feeling about Kim Jong-un…especially after someone escaped here once already."

"What does that mean?"

"It means…be prepared to run, really fast."

"Do you always have to make things so ominous?"

Bryce ignored this completely, We should get on with it, we starting to get some lingering stares."

They moved towards the guards blocking the inner sanctum who were very blunt as they approached, "What is your business?"

Bryce responded in Korean again, We have urgent info regarding the war."

"What kind of info?"

"The kind that will spread panic if we broadcast it so let us pass and tell the guards ahead, the same thing!"

"It's obviously not that important…"

"Fine, if you must know we have knowledge that the rest of the base camps surrounding the Embassy will be destroyed soon."

After some more thought, the guards backed off, letting Bryce and Cole pass, "You know how he is about people wasting his time; we are just doing our jobs."

"That won't matter if your hold up costs us a position in the war!"

Once they were free of further interruption Cole whispered to Bryce frantically, "Why did you mention that? It could cause problems for us…"

"I did not give them major specifics…we'll be fine! Besides, it was all I could think of to clear the way…man this place really is creepy, and it does not help that as we climb this staircase, I feel the war hinges on what we are about to do as much as it does everything else, but at least there is no organ playing ominous music…"

"You really are a nerd at heart aren't you?"

"Yes but I've got no problem being a spy when it counts…alright, are you ready?"

"Are you, the comparison of this place with the castle from that game of yours seems to have you distracted…"

"If you only knew…that is why I want to get this done."

The summit was the first aspect of the Embassy that differed considerably from the fictional counterpart that inspired it. It looked less like a battlefield and more like a throne room minus the throne. Pillars lined the room for stability, and the room was quite large. Bryce's eyes immediately counted the guards in the room before falling upon the empty glass case that sat at the head of the room, next to the leader of North Korea.

"You are the ones who have urgent information?"

Bryce was careful to speak perfect Korean, "Yes, the one who was a double agent for the U.S has apparently been in an underground substation in this country since she blew her cover. I urge you to send your men down the nearest underground access."

"Do you have knowledge of what she is doing? It seems odd that she would remain in this country with how much trouble she caused…"

Cole spoke this time just as fluently, "We do, the only reason we even know about her is because she was foolish enough to surface today and we recognized her, we did not want to cause a public panic by attempting to shoot her. However, when she ran and disappeared into the crowd, we attempted to follow. Even though we did not reach her, we found something she dropped in the process of her escape. Once we studied it, we thought it best to bring it to you instead of following her underground."

This was a complete lie of course, but Bryce and Cole came prepared to sell it as the truth. Bryce brandished a copy of the plans to destroy the rest of the base camps around the Embassy, cautiously handing it to Kim Jong-un and waited.

"Planned missile strikes? The substation is not that far from here…the GISA did this all in my country!"

"It certainly looks that way sir, that is why I urge you to send your men after her…"

"Not doing so could be problematic…alright, you all heard him get going! Except, two stay behind!"

Bryce gave an involuntary, sudden movement and that type of reaction was what Kim Jong-un was hoping for because as the doors closed his face split into a grin and several more guards emerged from the wall at the front of the room which opened momentarily leaving Bryce and Cole in the room with fourteen guards and the leader of North Korea. They knew they were in trouble and found themselves clenching one hand tightly around the weapons they'd hidden behind their backs under their disguises.

"Let me commend your work today. Unfortunately, it is impossible to completely contain involuntary reactions to fear…like the sudden movement that one made when I motioned for two to stay behind. The point is whoever you two are you are not North Korean."

Bryce was silently doing something with his hand stashed inside a back pocket of his disguise while keeping the other on his hidden weapon, "you're right about that!"

The two of them drew their weapons: Bryce a quick fire pistol and Cole a pair of flash bang grenades. Cole threw the grenades at their enemies before they fired their pistols and they scattered as Bryce fired his gun at them. The resulting explosion allowed Cole to rush Kim Jong-un and sent a portion of the guards flying and knocked them unconscious while the ones still standing surrounded Cole and Bryce with close combat. Cole definitely had the tougher end of things fighting multiple guards and the leader of North Korea who was now enraged as though something in him had become unhinged inside him.

"Why does every American spy have the Intersect! I have had enough of this!"

After successfully fending off one round of blows Cole was hit square in the jaw which he felt break leaving him a tremendous amount of pain as he swept his leg at Kim Jung-un who back-flipped out of the circle, so the other guards closed in tighter around Cole as he somehow fought on one knee.

Bryce had more success with the guards surrounding him, knocking them all unconscious. Unfortunately now it was his turn to deal with the leader of North Korea who brandished his samurai sword and rushed Bryce. Nearly gashed by the sword several times Bryce was backed all the way to the summit entrance and pinned against the wall.

"Feel that pressing against your throat; any more force and I can slice it clean open!"

Cole had finally managed to knock out the rest of his surrounding attackers but not before they dislocated his right shoulder leaving him unable to hold a gun accurately. He saw the peril Bryce was in and foolishly rushed Kim Jong-un; trying to pull him off Bryce with one good arm. The distraction was enough for Bryce to get free and grab his sword hand, turning the tables as he wrenched it forcibly from him. Next second, Kim Jong-un head-butted Cole who staggered but as Kim Jong-un went in for the knockout punch Bryce ran him through with his own sword, and he fell dead on the floor.

Bryce spoke Japanese triumphantly, "I did it!"

"Really, that?"

"Sorry…I'm holding a samurai sword, I just could not pass that up! I'll reset your shoulder."

The pain of having his shoulder reset combined with his jaw left Cole feeling like he would pass out. There was no time to dwell on that fact though because moments later the Embassy began to shake violently. Bryce swore loudly and then turn to Cole with an almost pitying look.

"Bud, how well can you defend yourself?"

"Well enough, I don't suppose that question has anything to do with the earthquake going on?"

"It's not an earthquake, this place will collapse in minutes."

"How is that possible?"

"Something connected his death…a biorhythm trigger of some kind. Turns out he's as sadistic as his fictional counterpart."

Cole started running as best he could with Bryce, who sheathed the sword onto his back and picked up speed as Cole spoke taken aback, "You mean the tower from that video game collapses, after the battle?"

"Just be glad magic is not real or we would have to fight him again once we made it out."

"Speaking of making it out what about Mei-Ling?"

"I sent her a signal just before we started fighting so I'm sure everything went fine!"

The swarm of guards they met trying to escape the crumbling Embassy left Bryce sure that they had been made aware of its possible inevitable implosion upon their leader's demise. Even more appalling was that they valued their loyalty more than their lives. The sword Bryce was now carrying did quick work of any who attacked, though he could only dispatch one at a time. The harder part about escaping was that the ceiling was now caving in at a steady rate; forcing Cole and Bryce to dodge both guards and falling debris.

"Yup, this definitely gives me Deja-Vu!" Bryce cut through a line of guards as they neared the bottom of the long staircase that connected the summit to the rest of the building.

"You are not seriously comparing real life with that game, are you? As if you ever actually had to escape from a crumbling tower before!"

"If you played it you'd know why I've been skittish the entire day!"

"How did you ever become a successful spy."

Bryce chuckled which seemed odd considering the situation, "I was always a nerd, but the government saw my potential when I was I was at Stanford both analyticity and as a field agent…over time I guess it just got stamped out but cheating death so much tends to loosen you up quite a bit."

"Well…how do we escape when the entrance is probably caved in?"

"Actually I think it's a top down implosion so we should make it!"

After fighting their way back through the rest of the inner sanctum Bryce and Cole found themselves back in the outer entrance. Naturally, there was a horde of guards, and the two of them made a quick decision. Bryce handed Cole his gun behind the back and ran with his sword right into the horde.

Cole fired the gun dropping guards until the ammo was gone, "I can still fight with one arm and two legs, can't let you have all the fun!"

The ensuing fight was pure chaos. Bryce must have flashed because his ease with the sword was like he had been using it his entire career. Eventually, they met in the center with their back's against each other and guards closing in tightly around them.

"Watch where you swing that thing!"

"It might be safer to force them in opposite directions and work our way out of here. This room has already become unstable too."

Refusing to waste any more seconds they ran in opposite directions trying to dispatch the reckless guards and work their way out of the crumbling building. Cole definitely had the rougher end of the deal, and he thought adrenaline was all that kept him going now. His lone good arm got heavy, and he knocked the last of his group unconscious, narrowly getting his other shoulder dislocated in the process.

Cole was breathing loudly "Are you done yet?"

"Almost, watch above you!"

Cole looked up just in time to see a piece of the ceiling breakaway and missed being crushed by seconds as he ran toward Bryce who was nearing the exit but still in the process of dispatching the last two guards, The two of them did not even stop to think, running for the exit as the ceiling started to crumble rapidly like dominoes. They made it back outside just as the exit was barred by failing rubble behind them. They kept running even as perimeter guards chased after them as the crowd of civilians scattered frantically.

Bryce sheathed his sword again, and they tried to blend into the frantic crowd, "That was a way to close!"

"Um, Bryce looks like our ride decided to come to us!"

They looked up, and several yards ahead was a helicopter. Soon after they spotted their means of escape, it turned left and began flying over the nearest building. They followed it with their eyes and feet and when they reached the building both of them breathed a sigh of relief.

"No wonder she stopped here…"

Bryce grinned, "Yeah this fire escape leads right to the roof."

"Let's get out of here."

Bryce and Cole outran their pursuers and soon joined Mei-Ling in the helicopter which she put in the air immediately and the switched to auto-pilot joining them in a nearby seat.

"Seeing as the Embassy is a pile of rubble and you have his sword I guess I don't need to ask how things went?"

"Well, enough…" Said Cole acidly. He sat back clutching his reset shoulder.

"Why did you come to us?" We were going to meet up."

"The guards that came after me let slip the last laugh attempt built into the Embassy, so I thought meeting you was a better idea…looks like I was right!"

Cole sighed again, "Pick on us later…"

"Don't mind Cole, he is just upset that there was only one samurai sword."

There was tremendous sarcasm in Cole's voice, "Oh yeah, on second thought my shoulder is perfectly fine…need I point out that things might have been a little easier if you would not have been spooked by the North Korean Embassy's likeness to a game."

"It was released the year before I went to college. Chuck and I played it all the time there…it actually took the buzz from the Zork game we…never mind. My point is you don't expect a fictional location or plot scenario like that to exist in real life…it through me off. Anyway, how did you do?"

"The base camps are destroyed."

"Why do you seem tense then?"

Mei-Ling sighed heavily, "I have not been able to contact the GISA…"

Cole spoke with total exhaustion, "Just when things tipped in our favor…"

* * *

**A/N: **So that's the end of North Korea's war involvement. Chuck's been dealing with his own set of problems in the Oblivion virus. I will get back to his end of things next and better news is I've already written a lot of it, this made it on the site first, though. Stay tuned more will be out sooner rather than later:)


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **Hey Chuck fans I'm back! I am publishing two chapters this time around, here's why: I realized a while back that during Sarah's last pregnancy I wrote it without her ever being "in the mood" which is not really realistic (oops) so this chapter is meant to make amends for that; it is without question **M RATED SEXUAL CONTENT!**

Chapter 16 is finished and will be published immediately for all those readers who are not of age or simply dislike sexual content. I will include an individual set of **A/N** for that chapter:)

Enjoy the break in the action...while Sarah and Chuck take a sex break from trying to save the world:)

* * *

**Chuck and Sarah**

**Chapter 15**

Chuck began to take it as a personal insult that he could not seem to solve the intricacy of the Oblivion virus and started analyzing it obsessively and Sarah was determined to get his mind off of it because most of the time they'd spent together recently he was mentally preoccupied and until now she did not want to press the issue out of respect for the direness and importance of stopping the virus, but pregnancy hormones finally took over completely.

"Chuck it doesn't do any good to work at this nonstop."

"It's spreading, three months and I haven't cracked it yet…"

"I think you need a break, Chuck, come here and talk with me for a bit."

"I have to figure this out before the Internet goes down globally…"

"Chuck do it now!"

Chuck noted the seriousness in her voice, "Alright, but the virus isn't going to slow down."

Chuck joined Sarah in the middle of their bedroom floor, and she put her arms around him, "You know maybe you are thinking about it the wrong way?"

"How do you mean?"

"All this time you've been focused on the virus…what if you focused on Laszlo instead. He created it after all and his personal background info—which I'm sure there is a lot of on the Internet—could be key."

Chuck ran his hands through Sarah's hair which was so long now that she had manipulated it to flow down her back, "I don't know what is in Laszlo's personal file that could help but the fact that it occurred to you shows your smarter than me…you also look beautiful by the way."

"Chuck I'm in a sweatshirt and a battered pair of pants, but that's sweet of you to say…I think it's about time you took a break."

Sarah kissed Chuck gently, locking lips for several minutes before slowly lifting his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor and then stripping him to his underwear. She kissed him again before he removed her shirt and then gently moved his lips slowly down her body, lingering on her womb, before slowly removing her pants. They locked lips again while letting their hands simultaneously massaging each other's privates slowly and purposefully. Their thoughts took over as their lip lock and downstairs fondling slowly became more aggressive.

"Baby this is the last thing I should be doing…

"I think getting out of your head and into me is EXACTLY what you need!"

They stopped fondling each other just long enough to forcibly rip off the last thing they were wearing…Sarah let her hands grip Chuck's freed member, inserting it inside her as though she fitted a key into its lock. The basic sensation of his shaft engorging inside her was so pleasant that Sarah felt heavy with heat as they continued purposefully making out and fellow slowly on the bed causing deeper penetration.

"Will this be position be uncomfortable for you?"

"No Chuck, that's only at the end of the pregnancy."

"Alright, I better get to work then!"

They stopped kissing, and Chuck sucked gently on Sarah's neck causing her to straighten her right leg and grind her foot against Chuck's back with sexual heat in each breath. This increased as he moved to the bottom of her clavicle at which point her other leg found it's way onto his back too. Resulting in an aggressive message of sorts—letting Chuck have all the fun wasn't Sarah's style—as the sounds that escaped them got more audible. Chuck soon moved to Sarah's cleavage with his tongue before alternating with her breasts, swallowing the milk that came out, before arriving at her womb.

Sarah ran her fingers slowly through Chuck's hair, and he lifted his head causing her to lock eyes with him, love showing all over her face, "Chuck, I have a small confession to make, I had to know what we're having…"

Chuck smiled ironically "Really, I was going to call the doctor anyway."

A radiant smile fell on Sarah's face as she spoke, "Chuck…it's triplets, female triplets!"

Chuck's brain jammed momentarily but once he compromised what Sarah said his face split into the the biggest grin she'd ever seen, "Baby that's incredible! Three daughters…"

They locked lips in a gentle and passionate kiss, and then Chuck focused entirely on listening for the heartbeat's of his daughters, and when he finally heard them, his face flooded with color. Sarah placed a hand over his heart as her eyes started watering and Chuck gently wiped them.

"Ready to handle five kids!"

Chuck moved so close to Sarah that their noses touched, "Of course I'm ready to handle five kids! In fact, I am ready to stop that virus."

"Not so fast Chuck, I gave you a head start, but you choose the foreplay."

"So you want me to put the virus on the back burner?"

"It's late afternoon let me have you the rest of today, and you can get back to it tomorrow."

"That hot for me huh; this is the exact opposite of the first pregnancy…"

"There are anomalies with everything Chuck…this time around we have had sex a lot, but this is the first time your head hasn't been preoccupied with that virus and trust me; the difference is obvious. So take me already."

Chuck and Sarah were now locked together, and he started moving his body so that his erection continually hit the most sensitive area of Sarah's vaginal wall; the ensuing pleasure caused her to relax and open up completely as though begging Chuck to increase his pace while they aggressively kissed. Soon he was moving so fast that sweat was coming from both of them and then Sarah was brought to a sudden and thrilling cluster of orgasms that left her breathing heavily and shouting noises as though sure she was about to involuntarily give way to her astral self. She stayed within herself this time, but her orgasm was so powerful that her eyes glazed over as she squirted a considerable amount; Chuck slowly ceased his movement but did not pull out.

Sarah was now aware that they were both soaked downstairs and could help but grin; still breathing heavily, "See like I said the difference is obvious. Now I've got something, even more, fun in mind…at the same time."

"I'm game if you are."

They rolled sideways, kissing again as they took in each others scent getting lost in it. Soon they positioned themselves to for simultaneous oral pleasure assuming the 69 position. They went to work on each other simultaneously: Chuck immediately began sucking on Sarah's the heart of Sarah's vagina while using his tongue to teasingly manipulate her folds before inserting it all the way in and rapidly crashing it in every direction against the ultra sensitive muscle tissue which left Sarah with much more subtle sensations that steadily spread from her groin to the rest of her body and she begged for him to be more aggressive, so he sucked harder causing her legs to involuntary spread apart which gave Chuck, even more, room to work his magic while breathy shouts escaped Sarah. At the opposite end Sarah put variety in her approach by focusing on his balls first; taking them into her mouth while slowly moving her tongue on them as though enjoying an ice cream cone. Soon Sarah ran the fingers of one hand slowly along his shaft gyrating on its head while becoming more aggressive with her tongue on his balls making sure to linger in the most sensitive area of his scrotum. Both of them were trying to get the other to cave first, and Sarah was determined to win. She began deep throating his entire member but Chuck seemed to anticipate this move and added an aggressive massage of her clitoris to the activity with his tongue on the inside. Their efforts ended in a draw as they climaxed and discharged at the same time amid considerable noises of satisfaction. They righted themselves sweating so much now that the scent of sex and numerous discharges filled the room.

Sarah's body was now wrapped in Chuck's as they rested against each other spooning in bed still upright under the covers. She turned her head smiling at him while fondling his member with her foot, " You know, we still need names for the triplets…"

Chuck squeezed Sarah tightly kissing her forehead and stroking her hair which flowed wildly down her back, "Naming fraternal twins was hard enough, how are we going to name identical triplets?"

Sarah was very reflective, "Well…I would like to name one after my mother, but I'm not sure about the other two."

"We have plenty of time."

"That's why I'm not through with you yet."

Sarah got out of bed and beckoned Chuck toward her he followed, and she put on music, "Dance with me…"

"This is our song?"

They embraced pressing themselves into each other with clasped hands and the other on one another's back; rotating slowly standing wrapped in the covers from the bed; serenaded by the sounds of Nina Simone. They lost themselves at the moment until Chuck let his mind wander."

"I appreciate what you are doing, but it doesn't change the fact that I have no clue how to get rid of this virus…"

"It's okay Chuck."

"But what if-"

"You'll figure it out: just like you figured out that I was in Paris and rescued me, just like you figured out how to stop The Ring, Volkoff, and Shaw when he released the Omen virus, perseverance…you have never given up."

"I'm not going to either, but it's frustrating all the same…any chance we could capture Laszlo? That would speed things up by a lot."

"We might be able to make that happen once everyone's missions are complete, but they are all knee deep right now…anyway like I said things will work out."

They continued swaying gently until the song ended and Chuck stroked Sarah's hair, "I remember you hate long hair."

"Noticed the extra length, did you? I'm not used to it being twice as long as it has ever been but it draws attention away from my stomach and conversation about the pregnancy, which is actually more annoying to me than long hair…"

"I think it looks great."

"Well lucky for you I don't have the time to worry about something as trivial as my hair between World War III and the five kids we will have soon…I'll worry about it when I feel like it. At this point, I could care less."

Sarah dropped her sheet and then pulled Chuck's off slowly as he smiled, "Ready for more I see? What did you have in mind?"

Sarah dropped so that she was level with his member and moved into it; taking him in slowly as he spread his legs to give her more room. Sarah ran her tongue quickly across the base and back several times while massaging his scrotum; this caused Chuck to hitch slightly as his eyes became unfocused leaving and speech labored.

"…Something this…amazing just…should…not…be…possible,"

Sarah did not stop her handy work, and her thoughts were clear to Chuck, "It's never my objective to make you cave right away…give me a signal here Chuck."

A moment later he lengthened considerably, and Sarah started to suck up and down on his instantly rock-hard erection, causing Chuck's body to tremor with intense pleasure. She continued this act for several minutes, all the while his breath was loud, rapid, and shallow and yet, he managed to voice his satisfaction to her actions in a raspy, stuttering, moan as Sarah brought his torture to an epic climax that caused him to ejaculate. Chuck stood there drifting into his subconscious thinking about how amazing this really was; forcing Sarah to grasp his ass to keep him completely upright as he continued to loudly express those thoughts until he felt the intensity slowly ebb away and weakly raised his head while her lips came slowly back up his now rock-hard, lengthy erection and off the tip with a "pop" that caused Chuck's breath to audible hitch as Sarah finally put an end to her conquest; grateful she'd finally given him reprieve.

Sarah smiled slurping her tongue before as Chuck pressed himself against her body again, "You never cease to amaze me; now let me return the favor!"

Chuck stood in front of Sarah and placed a finger in her folds, gently drawing them open and flexing his finger inside the front wall of her vagina, causing Sarah to let out a low moan while lost in pleasure so intense it took everything she had not to shout out loud.

"Chuck you just jump right in and without even looking…I'm officially the most impressed I have ever been!"

Chuck continued this phase for several minutes as Sarah breathing became rapid, noisy and she moaned his name. Then he did something that caught her completely by surprise; her eyes shot open, and she gasped as Chuck dropped his head into her and began running his tongue gently across her clitoris; she reached for his head to push it away only ended up urging him on as he sucked more aggressively every second as she was sent into an orgasm, so intense the blood in her head was making her dizzy.

"…Oh, my god…Chuck me!" she said breathlessly with a rasp as he kept her upright with his hands firmly on her ass this time."

Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand firmly signaling Chuck to cease. He grinned, smashed his lips into hers and they let themselves fall back onto the bed. Sarah kissed Chuck with an immense passion, and he returned it. He ran his hands up her back and then through her hair which felt like silk in his fingers, and he continued kissing her, and it grew more intense with each passing second proceeding steadily down her back until he broke the kiss to look at her. She smiled at him taking several seconds to relish in his transfixed gaze before Sarah moved back to Chuck's chest gliding her lips gently over his chest pressing them continually against it before their faces met and Sarah locked lips with him again in an intense lingering kiss where they let their tongues dance around each other's mouths before he broke the kiss and locked eyes with Sarah's as they gleamed brilliantly back at him.

"How about we get some food?"

"Later, right now I want to stay right here…"

"Whatever you want babe, to quote the great Lou Gehrig "Today I consider myself the luckiest man on the face of the Earth…"

"I never pegged you as philosophical Chuck, it's very cute!"

"All I'm trying to say is that I love you and our family so much that my life could not be any better."

"We should enjoy this then, we will have to relieve Ellie and Devon of babysitting eventually."

"I WAS working on the virus before you pulled me away, but you were right, thank you."

"I always take it upon myself to save you from yourself…"

"Well, that's what spouses are for…listen have we heard from anyone not named Ellie, Devon or Manoosh? Who has had as much luck as I have purging Oblivion…"

"No, not recently…Bryce and co went dark as soon as they landed in North Korea and everyone at the GISA went dark to avoid communication tapping, but intelligence was pretty thorough, and things should be happening anytime…as for the outcomes I have no idea…but stop worrying it doesn't do any good."

"Your right…"

They left the bedroom in robes to cook and eat dinner and then went back in for round three and then calling it a night. The war seemed light years away from them as they slept but the events at the GISA and North Korea were about to bring them back to reality in ways they could never have anticipated…


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**:Long time it's been Chucksters; a really long time, where to begin. Well, if you've read my profile page since late June the first half of 2016 was a total crap fest, so I wasn't inspired one bit. Between medical and personal issues it was pretty awful. The last time I published was December of last year and then…nothing for 7 months; it's a LONG time, but my family and I were in the dumps. Then on June 19 of this year, the Cavs won my city's first championship in 52 years! It just happened to line up that I spent the next 3 months writing the last four chapters of this story; it is finished, and I am posting all of it at once, STARTING WITH a slight update to Chapter 16!

A few refreshers cuz the timeline is not always explicitly referenced, and I had not published in seven months: it's now June 2O13, the GISA was just attacked, and Alex and Morgan are newlyweds; Oh and Sarah's about four months pregnant

* * *

**Chuck and Sarah**

**Chapter 16**

Reaction to Beckman stepping down and having Casey take over war operations was widely seen as sudden, but smart given his sustained success with war tactics. Costa Gravas was more the willing to aid Watchtower and the Goya's insisted on joining the endgame when the time came, and Sarah reluctantly accepted Casey's suggestion of recruiting Jill. However, due to the very delicate nature, only Manoosh was brought in to loop regarding the truth of Agent X and him, and those who initially discovered the truth discussed resurrecting the persona of Alexi Volkoff behind closed doors.

"I wish we could have come back to Watchtower and discussed this in person, but there is too much to clean up right now. The line is secure so let's get on with this."

Chuck folded his hands with stress showing all over his face, "I have to admit this idea isn't something I expected to hear from you, Casey or anybody…but asking Hartley to give up his life a second time will be problematic…the most obvious reason we have no clue where he is."

"I think you know he is easily locatable thanks to Watchtower."

"Except that we gave him and his daughter new identities; they more than likely have different names now, and then even if we find him…like Morgan said there is no guarantee that he'll do it."

"The guy can't be living under a rock, and unlike all those years ago it would work properly."

Manoosh spoke bluntly, "I have to admit I have never loaded a cover identity into the Intersect…it seems technically difficult from what you've told me of the original attempt."

"You two synced not just one, but two couple's brains, what is different here?"

Ellie's expression showed flattery, but her tone was entirely a matter of fact, "A lot…implanting personality traits and background info can be very dangerous; it's essentially creating a program that rewires the neural pathways of the brain…"

"You and Manoosh understand this better than Stephen and Hartley, could you safeguard against a malfunction? It's not like Hartley would need to assume the role for very long but Alexi Volkoff being back in play would tilt things in our favor because Putin would be challenged for power in Russia immediately. He loved being in authority and don't forget, they are using HIS company as a base of operations…I say the same thing about this that I did about Tommy and Edgar recruiting around the Middle East; the enemy of your enemy is your friend."

Chuck wore a calculating expression for several minutes before speaking again, "I agree that Volkoff challenging Putin's authority would sever his vice grip on Russia but, suspending Hartley's life indefinitely again…I'll track him down, but it'll be his choice. "

"Everyone else is back now…except for Heather, she's still in China, but she has taken out every cell of cybernetics. There is a hand full of Russian spies left in pockets of the country…"

"Good because our hands are going to be tied at the moment."

II

"I have to admit after I gave you your wedding gift; I never expected to see you again. How did you find me?"

"It was not easy but we have resources now and times are getting desperate…I have to say though Hartley I like your choice of relocation: Hawaii is an island paradise."

"I haven't been called Hartley in more than two years, but seeing as you are your father's son, and we are in private I'll allow it. Now I watch you put my wedding gift to wise use starting a company. Cheers Charles, I knew you and your wife would put it to good use…"

"She's back home managing our twins and carrying our triplets…three daughters on top of a boy and girl; I still don't believe it, how is Vivian?"

"excellent, she spends a lot of time working with horses at a sanctuary and still rides them in competition; that kind of environment is the one thing she had appreciated of me before she knew the circumstances surrounding my absence from her life but I have you to thank for ending that Charles. That is why I'm sure you did not come all this way just to catch up, you are in the middle of fighting World III and managing an undercover spy company after all."

"You know about that?"

"I keep up with what's going on in the world; I know things are dire if you need my help…"

Chuck took a deep breath, "Actually we need someone to challenge Vladimir Putin for power in Russia and fracture his footing there to help us win the war because he was the cause of it, to begin with. What I'm saying is we need you to upload the Alex Volkoff profile and go back to Russia."

Hartley blinked several times, "How would that even be possible? He hates you…not to mention the program is gone…"

"My sister and the scientist on staff with our company are working on recreating it; modified so that what happened to you twenty years ago will not happen again you have my word on that."

"It will be temporary?"

"Yes, Ellie understands how the Intersect interacts with the brain and Manoosh Depak can write a new program code that is modified and will function as it should have back then. I understand how much I am asking of you, but Russia is too unified around Putin in this war for us to attack their soil, but if we leave things alone there, the war may never end. This is our best option, and unfortunately, only you can be Alexi Volkoff…"

"If there is one person I trust can keep his word it is you. I must inform Vivian of the situation, but I will help you."

"This is great news! Rest assured you will be able to resume your old life after the war is over. We will take care of everything before the upload, but I recommend we do it within the walls of Carmichael Industries, Watchtower is housed there the security is ideal."

"How, I would think Volkoff would have to stay in power?"

"Simple we fake his death and then return him to the states to remove the Intersect. After that you, Hartley go back to your own life."

"Like I said I believe you Charles; that is why I am willing to do this."

It was still hard to believe that this soft-spoken kind-hearted man was the truth of the agent x mystery that had Alexi Volkoff at its center…Chuck stood up shaking Hartley's hand amazed at what he was willing to sacrifice even if it was just temporary this time, "Thank you, we will try to proceed as quickly as possible. I don't suppose you know how to stop a crippling hybrid computer-electrical virus that short-circuits both the Internet and power grid?"

"That virus, Oblivion I believe is nothing I have ever seen before but one thing I know about technology is the creator always holds the key to its secrets so my only advice is to go after the man who created it."

III

Putin was not pleased that many of his country allies were quietly being taken out of the equation. For the first time, he was operating with some degree of fear and everyone was on pins and needles around him. The successful assassination of Kim Jong-un sent North Korea into chaos and losing those resources forced Russia to scale back its assault on the U.S. Things were not all bad: the Oblivion was spreading steadily, and the GISA jailbreak brought them plenty of specialized recruits with a personal vendetta against the members of Watchtower.

"Things haven't gone well for us over the last three months regarding outside support. However, several people freed will prove will prove beneficial to us; especially since you had little success recruiting individual help from the Middle East."

Tommy and Edgar exchanged a look while the latter spoke apologetically, "Sorry sir, Assad agreed to lend indirect support, but those countries don't have the manpower to fight directly alongside us."

"We don't want too much help from radical groups so that is acceptable. Have you heard any knowledge of the GISA's next move? I would think we have time to plan since they are busy picking up the pieces."

Well, it appears that Diane Beckman stepped down as Director of the GISA, and John Casey is now leading things; though he will eventually do this remotely once the building is restored."

"Who runs an agency indirectly?"

"Just because John Casey does things differently doesn't mean he is less capable; quite the opposite actually. Expect a trump card of some kind; not that I have any idea what that would be but Casey, Chuck, and Sarah the three of them always think outside the box. The fact is they are the best trio of spies in U.S history."

"See that is why the Oblivion virus has been so important; the entire East Coast is down. We will still have an advantage if the U.S goes completely dark. Laszlo is to be protected; I fear he may be in danger of being kidnapped. Frost is currently training the new editions."

"I'm sure Casey's former mentor is eager to settle that score, there are also several weapons dealers and mercenaries that have a score to settle with Chuck and Sarah."

That's good to hear, in the meantime Edgar, please try and find out what this so-called trump card will be…Tommy, shadow Laszlo he must not be captured!"

…

"I can't believe this is already done and ready. You are making me look bad; I still haven't purged the damn virus yet."

"You are about to get some help on that front."

"What are you talking about Casey?"

I've talked with your mother, she has agreed the time is right to abandon her cover and bring Laszlo back to Watchtower for interrogation."

"That's not okay…"

"Laszlo is the only one who knows the virus; this is the only safe play."

Ellie's voice rose quite a bit, "Safe, our mother will be killed immediately!"

"Ellie you don't honestly think Diane sent Mary in unprotected; she uploaded an Intersect before going undercover."

"I still don't like this."

"Ellie, mom can handle herself…I'm more concerned about taking Hartley's life away from him again…"

"Charles, I offered to do this and Vivian agreed. You are the reason we have been able to live new lives. I don't mind helping if it means soon putting an end to the war. I have seen the program and your sister and Manoosh have done excellent work. How do you expect Volkoff to cooperate; if you don't mind me asking?"

Chuck grinned, "Putin is using his company as a stronghold; something tells me he will want it back! Throw in his ego on top of it, and I believe we will be in a good position to work together because he'll want his power back to!"

Manoosh was uneasy, "I hope this pays off because recreating it was not easy: the program was very complicated, but I corrected the defect that was in the original code and with Ellie's help coded this one so it runs without holding your brain hostage. I also added skill flashing; have to level the playing field considering Putin's army has the capability; plus files on everything that happened with Volkoff before Decker removing the original program. I'm just glad the Agent X-files still existed."

Casey was a matter of fact, "I held on to them just in case; a smart move. Hartley if you are ready then let's bring back your alter ego. Russia is about to get it arms dealer back, and with Mary's help we can finally interrogate Laszlo the evil genius!"

"Casey getting excited means the other side is in trouble…let's get this done in the dungeon here in Watchtower; just in case Alexi is not happy to see us."

A few minutes later Hartley uploaded the Volkoff Intersect. After it was complete, Casey injected Alex Volkoff with a low dose tranquilizer, and they brought him into the medical bay restraining him for precautionary reasons. When he awoke, he sat up with an intrigued expression like someone who expected to be in this situation and spoke in that familiar soft threatening voice that even gave Casey the creeps.

"Why I do I get the feeling I've missed quite a bit of whatever fun led to these restraints…"

Casey rehearsed a lie so many times in preparation for this situation that he had no trouble maintaining a poker face as he spoke it aloud, "Three years of solitude you finally had enough and tried to escape custody. Even stole an Intersect; that is the reason for the restraints; we hit you with a tranquilizer so you don't remember anything short term."

"If I was a betting man I'd say this little stunt will speed up my sentencing…"

"Consider this your lucky day Alexi, we will pardon you if you help put an end to World War III."

"Somebody finally got reckless with power?"

"Vladimir Putin; using your company."

Volkoff's face fell into a twisted smile as he spoke in that same soft yet deadly voice, "You see what happens when you keep me locked in a cell; who do you think kept him in check…people only really come out to play when power is up for grabs, and anyone with a uncontained ego who tries to control something that is rightfully mine…well that will be the last thing they ever do!"

IV

Alexi Volkoff was now on the outskirts of his company with a fast rising fire in his eyes. The guards at the entrance did a double take when they spotted him, and their faces drained of color as if seeing a ghost.

"You…no, they said you'd been imprisoned at a particular black-site…"

"Sorry to disappoint but I am still very much at large-I can't have anyone out here spoiling my surprise entrance by going for their radios now can I…no that won't do at all."

They all hesitated for several seconds before frantically uttering his arrival into their radios. Almost immediately he began throwing combinations of punches and kicks at the guards as they felt incredible pain with each blow and dropped like flies as a result; causing a pile up that grew every passing minute. Volkoff soon strode inside casually passing guards while looking for his office. Something told him Putin had already gotten word of his arrival through some combination of his most trusted allies and subsequently chosen to stay secluded in the Russian Embassy, things were too deserted here to suggest otherwise. Anyone who reacted to his presence was killed, those who were un-phased he knew were still loyal to him. Once he was in his office behind closed doors, Volkoff contacted Casey through a preset comm link.

"John I regret to say that all that remains here are low-level cattle; some of which I killed without hesitation. The rest I'm pleased to say still have loyalty to the name of Volkoff!"

"I knew that would be the case…

"Unfortunate that we missed him but it proves we have the upper hand, fear changes everything…"

V

Retreating to the Russian Embassy was irritating for Putin but necessary given the circumstances. He stood in front of Tommy Edgar, Robin, and Laszlo who were all very nervous avoiding direct eye contact as he spoke in a calm but threatening manner.

"Why does it seem like things have very quickly spun out of control?"

Tommy spoke carefully, "We cannot account for everything the other side does sir."

"I don't deny that; however, Alexi Volkoff popping back up is extremely problematic and must be dealt with. He cannot be allowed to fracture what I have built. The time has come to finish the war and leave Russia standing as the world's lone superpower. Make final preparation to initiate operation Luna."

"The four of us agreed that was to be avoided unless absolutely necessary."

"Considering that my forces have steadily gone from an army to select factions; which I fear may continue now that Alexi Volkoff has made a sudden reappearance. If we wait any longer, things may end up much worse, and we will lose any chance. I am joining the battlefield soon, and when a general joins the front lines it tips things for his or her army, and that is exactly what we need; mostly since our enemy would not expect it of me. Rest easy you three; the end is near, and I intend to come out on top!"

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it, not much, but I'll post the others as soon as I add **A/N **to them so buckle up for the rest of the story. I wrote the rest so those who have been waiting would still not be waiting when I resurfaced, and new readers could read from start to finish! Thanks to whichever way you fall:)


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Long time it's been Chucksters; a really long time, where to begin. Well, if you've read my profile page since late June the first half of 2016 was a total crap fest, so I wasn't inspired one bit. Between medical and personal issues it was pretty awful. The last time I published was December of last year and then…nothing for 7 months; it's a LONG time, but my family and I were in the dumps. Then on June 19 of this year, the Cavs won my city's first championship in 52 years! It just happened to line up that I spent the next 3 months writing the last four chapters of this story; it is finished, and I am posting all of it at once.**

With that lets get back to WWIII; I jump ahead from June to November 2013 within the first two scenes!

* * *

**Chuck and Sarah**

**Chapter 17**

Over the next five months, the Costa Gravians arrived, while Mary and Casey quietly planned her escape from Russia with Laszlo. Then on October 15 2013 in the dead of night Mary got the green light to abandon her cover once and for all; she made it to the break room housing shortcuts elsewhere eventually cornered by Tommy, drawing her gun without hesitation.

"Step back or I will blow your head off!"

"So it finally happens! You know, I'm really not surprised at this, I had you pegged from the moment you joined us…"

"Lucky for me your opinion does not seem to matter much to him; where is Vladimir; tucking his tail between his legs?"

"At the Russian Embassy; now, care to tell me your real name Frost? Something tells me if you wanted to kill me you would have done it already…should I even bother asking why you haven't?"

Mary answered his question with one of her own and her expression was calculating, "What about you Tommy?"

"What about me?"

"You have the Intersect and could have attacked me at any time…why haven't you?"

"Call it professional curiosity, I mean why would you be willing to spend so much time keeping a cover just to break away after eighteen months?"

"Why would I tell you anything? That being said you are right that I am not going to kill you. I can't leave such an obvious mess behind."

"I don't think there is such a thing as a "quick exit" when you abandon long term cover. So "Frost" ready to fight your way out of here? Just upstairs is a room full of sparring agents…that's assuming of course, that you get past me."

"This won't be the first I have escaped from deep cover, but I hope it's the last…"

"Consider yourself lucky that room is soundproof; especially if what you are failing back on is something as trivial as hope!"

Mary smiled defiantly; sheathing her gun with a fire in her eye, "You are about to find out the hard way that hope is not the only thing I have to fall back on! I'm through talking…now, come at me!"

Tommy rushed Mary, and they engaged in standard combat. She toyed with him by effortlessly evading six punches barely having to move where she stood before grabbing an arm and bending it forcibly back toward his body causing him to howl in pain before retreating backward breathing heavily as he was critiqued.

"Sloppy technique…you are so focused on the strength of your punches that you leave yourself easy to counter attack and even worse I know where your punch is going before it even connects. Controlled breathing and you might have landed one punch successfully. I am half tempted to walk out now; it's not as if you can stop me…"

Tommy stood up sounding overly prideful, "You're the first double agent that is confident enough to mock your opponent before you have won the fight…bold, but the warm up is over."

This time, Tommy flashed and despite the fact that he moved much faster Mary was not bothered in the slightest. She matched Tommy punch for punch without even flashing. When he just kept coming back for more Mary felt no need to toy with him any longer and flashed brandishing her gun firing at Tommy's shoulder without hesitation. Tommy had not anticipated the change of tactic and as a result was hit precisely where she intended.

"I thought you said killing me would be…too obvious…change your mind did you?"

"I meant what I said…it's a burrowing tranquilizer; you'll have no memory of this moment."

"What are you after?"

"Don't overwork your brain trying to figure it out. You are still alive, become a better fighter, and you will stay that way."

"Damn you, Frost, you will never get out of here…alive."

"I will be long gone by the time you wake up…I still have one thing left to do. Did you know I spent twenty years on this base; it has a lot of secrets…"

"That's who you work for; he's coming back…"

"You just keep getting it wrong…before you pass out let me show you something; this room has a secret group of tunnels that connect to the outside and the security room among other places."

"Laszlo…what makes you think…you can get him to talk?"

"Me, no…Casey on the other hand; this was his plan."

"So…you are his trump card?"

"I've been a spy for twenty years; I'm only the beginning. Casey wanted me to give you a message though…you signed your death warrant when you kidnapped his daughter…he is going to kill you; so be thankful you won't remember this conversation."

Tommy finally passed out a few moments later. Mary moved to the front wall of the break room before feeling a section which fell away instantly revealing a long tunnel that forked off in three directions. She walked through the opening and took the middle route eventually leading her to the security room where she carefully came up behind an unaware Laszlo.

"You see what happens when you keep your nose buried in the computer…you know too much about them for your own good."

Laszlo turned half around despite keeping an eye on his screens, "Frost where did you come from, exchange shifts with Tommy or something?"

"Selective hearing will be your downfall, Laszlo…this virus Oblivion, how did you create it?"

"I see no reason to share that info with you."

Mary pulled out her gun, "I'd say this is a good enough reason…"

"Son of a…Tommy was right about you the whole time. I'm the only one who knows the virus."

"I have to give you credit for knowing how to keep yourself alive."

"Evil genius did you forget that?"

"I know, held captive for so long it unhinged you, the problem is that doesn't scare me. I was the right hand to Alexi Volkoff."

"Oh really, is that what this is then; a crusade in the name of Alexi Volkoff? He's been MIA for years…I am not even sure he existed at all."

"Alexi Volkoff is the least of your worries."

"So who finally pulled the trigger on this?" Has Casey written all over it…?"

"He wants information…"

"I'm not telling you or him anything!"

"That's why there are no bullets in this gun…"

"How would you expect to get me back to the U.S if I am passed out? It's not like you can just walk out!"

"If you were paying attention you would already know. Stand against the wall over there; place your hand in the middle. "Fighting me is not going to end well for you."

When the hidden opening revealed itself again, Mary forced Laszlo through it and steered him down the left passage which eventually led outside. They both spotted the guard's several yards away, and Laszlo whispered mockingly with an interest in how she would pull this off.

"So you got out of a base you know, that does not impress me at all. The guards out here will find this suspicious before you could even sneak up on them and they would spot transport coming immediately, but my curiosity is getting the better of me so I won't sabotage you, Frost, let's see you get out this!"

"You really are psychotic Laszlo and a liar; there is a swarm of fresh guards headed this way. What did you do?"

"Panic button, I carry it with me all the time!"

Mary shot Laszlo with her tranquilizer gun and then activated her comm link, "Damn…Casey, how far away is that unmarked helicopter?"

"Fifteen minutes out…you have a swarm of targets approaching you; what the hell is going on?"

"Exactly what it looks like, Laszlo activated a panic button; the problem is he has nothing on him; must have done it while we were still inside which means it was silent. I get the impression he knew something was up when Tommy did not return to his post."

"Well, I never said this plan was full proof; can you hold ground?"

"It's not like I have a choice…just tell the person manning the helicopter NOT to shoot Laszlo; I had to incapacitate him so he did not escape in the chaos."

"It's a high-powered machine gun, precise aiming is not really possible; besides the person manning the helicopter is me. I suggest you hide the kid somewhere."

"I'm in an open field…and, now the shootings started! Morgan and Alex…I heard they can do all kinds of fancy stuff with their Intersect now, send them to me."

"They've never tried across such a long distance before…"

"If Laszlo is killed beforehand all of this will have been for nothing!"

"Damn that kid…alright standby the chopper is five minutes out! Rush the horde to draw attention away from Laszlo while I connect with Alex and Morgan; I put them on standby just in case!"

"Why aren't they on board with you?"

"Training, which could pay off…I see what Chuck means about Laszlo; psychotic bastard keeps finding ways to get the last laugh!"

Now fighting in the middle a very sizable horde of guards Mary was reminded even with the Intersect her age was catching up with her. Every punch and every kick drained her stamina some and after a few minutes, she resorted to countering the attacks of her enemies some of whom were still at the backfiring guns; forcing her to dodge bullets and flailing limbs. Five, ten…as Mary thinned the front line, an apparition of Alex and Morgan materialized on either side of Mary and then moments later the real Alex and Morgan took its place and began fighting immediately, with Morgan sounding astonishingly casual despite the situation.

"Someone told us you could use a hand? Would have been here immediately but we had to dress for the occasion."

"I spent most of my time as a spy under only stealth conditions when I did fight it was one on one…it's embarrassing to admit I do not have the flexibility for fending off large groups anymore."

"It's fine, where is Laszlo?"

"Passed out several yards behind me; did not want him-"

"Running got it! Alex and I have got this; you run back and get Laszlo and when the Casey gets here to run for it!"

"How am I supposed to evade this mess and drag him all the way to the chopper especially when they keep coming?"

Morgan grinned fending off several attackers with one arm, "These people won't be standing much longer. "

"I don't suppose you could just send us back?"

Not even taking their eyes away from their intended targets Alex and Morgan were blunt, "Unfortunately no…this Instant Transmission thing; we can only transport ourselves because…what did Ellie say?"

"We project ourselves to a location with our consciousness and materialize there. Basically the sibling of astral projection, but instead of leaving our body completely behind; staying in between. We used to do it on a molecular level by speeding up neurons in our brains, but that was way more exhausting…looks like the chopper is here, get going we will be fine!"

Mary reluctantly retreated and grabbed Laszlo dragging him on the ground by an arm toward the chopper. Curiosity caused Mary to look back at the scene after Laszlo was safely on board; all the guards were knocked out sprawled in several directions, and Morgan and Alex were gone.

"Casey, how did they work that quickly?"

"Let's just say Ellie has been carrying on your husband's research and in no way do I understand the science but she's done things that make her brilliant all by herself."

"I'm heading back with Laszlo as we speak…John any advice on what I'm supposed to do with myself?"

"Spoil those grandchildren Mary; this is the end of your undercover mission. Good thing too considering three more are on their way…"

"Triplets and nobody thought to tell me?"

"Yup, girls…sorry we did not let you know, but we needed you focused; consider it the reward for all that you have done."

II

Sarah went into labor with the triplets a few weeks before Thanksgiving; giving birth at 10:22 am on Monday, November 11th, 2013. Labor was more painful this time, but she was overjoyed upon successful giving birth to them. This time, it was just Chuck and Sarah's immediate family at the hospital: everyone else was busy preparing after whispers of a possible Watchtower attack were floating throughout GISA counter-terrorism circles, but at this moment that was the furthest thing from Chuck and Sarah's mind.

Emma was ecstatic with tears, "They're beautiful honey!"

"Thanks, mom, I'm glad you're all here!"

Mary was watching the triplets sleep with nostalgia, "So are we Sarah, space in your house is filling pretty quick; are you sure you'll both be okay?"

Chuck put an arm around his mother and sister making sure to reassure the latter, "There's a third bedroom mom; don't worry we will be all right."

Ellie looked apologetically at Chuck and Sarah, "Listen, the doctor is insisting that Sarah stays here a few extra days; I tried…"

Sarah took extra care to keep her voice calm, "Why, I am fine, this is ridiculous."

Ellie sighed very apologetically, "I know, but you've given birth to two sets of multiples a little over a year apart; they're just trying to be medically safe."

Chuck sighed heavily, "We can't stay here; Watchtower-"

"I know Chuck, but you've got to play along with the doctors; ordinary women don't just bounce back from giving birth so quickly, and you've got to treat this situation regarding regular medical treatment."

Mary and Emma exchanged a look; Chuck's mother spoke first, "We'll stay with Sarah."

"What are you talking about?"

Emma shook her head, "Yes, we'll stay while Chuck goes to Watchtower." Besides, it'll give us some personal time. Devon you'll have to pick up Molly from school for a few days."

"Not a problem!"

They both agreed, "Alright, fine then."

A familiar voice floated into the room, "Okay will somebody please explain and bring me in the loop?"

Sarah's eyes widened, "Dad, what are you doing here?"

Jack chuckled as though this was obvious, "Honey, I work at the GISA now; there are whispers all over of you going into labor."

"Then you're already in the loop."

"That's not what I meant; I don't believe in coincidences so if you can fill in the big missing secret…or I might start digging on my own."

They all had exchanged a look before Sarah sighed; she had to admit that her father digging around her life would not be good, she caved, "Sit down Dad; take one of your granddaughters too they're waking up again."

Sarah told her father all about Budapest six years ago. When she finished, he sat back stunned, "Wow…and I thought I was obsessed with money."

"You are tame compared to Ryker, but don't get any ideas about taking that inheritance; I sealed it a long time ago so nobody would find it."

"That's what you think of your old man, even a con man has principles, and I wouldn't take money from a little girl."

"Still, can't be too careful."

Mary was judgmental, "Sorry, did you say con man?"

Sarah sighed apologetically, "Unfortunately he did: Mary, Ellie, Devon…this is my father, Jack Burton."

"Err, happy to meet you."

Jack put the baby he was holding back in their baby carrier, "Sarah, they're beautiful; I have to get back."

"Thanks, dad, Chuck you should get going too."

Chuck kissed Sarah and stood up annoyed, "For the record, I leave under massive protest."

Sarah tilted her head in agreement, "I know, but Carmichael Industries and Watchtower could be compromised any day now so everyone needs help. I'll be fine, likely thinking of names while you're gone."

"See you soon honey."

III

Alexi Volkoff was now on the outskirts of his company with a fast rising fire in his eyes. The guards at the entrance did a double take when they spotted him and their faces drained of color as if seeing a ghost.

"You…no, they said you'd been imprisoned at a special black-site…"

"Sorry to disappoint but I am still very much at large-I can't have anyone out here spoiling my surprise entrance by going for their radios now can I…no that won't do at all."

They all hesitated for several seconds before frantically uttering his arrival into their radios. Almost immediately he began throwing combinations of punches and kicks at the guards as they felt incredible pain with each blow and dropped like flies as a result; causing a pile up that grew every passing minute. Volkoff soon strode inside causally passing guards while looking for his office. Something told him Putin had already gotten word of his arrival through some combination of his most trusted allies and subsequently chosen to stay secluded in the Russian Embassy, things were too deserted here to suggest otherwise. Anyone who reacted to his presence was killed, those who were un-phased he knew were still loyal to him. Once he was in his office behind closed doors Volkoff contacted Casey through a preset comm link.

"John I regret to say that all that remains here are low level cattle; some of which I killed without hesitation. The rest I'm pleased to say still have loyalty to the name of Volkoff!"

"I knew that would be the case…

"Unfortunate that we missed him but it proves we have the upper hand, fear changes everything…"

Retreating to the Russian Embassy was irritating for Putin but necessary given the circumstances. He stood in front of Tommy Edgar, Robin and Laszlo who were all very nervous avoiding direct eye contact as he spoke in a calm but threatening manner.

"Why does it seem like things have very quickly spun out of control?"

Tommy spoke carefully, "We can not account for everything the other side does sir."

"I don't deny that; however Alexi Volkoff popping back up is extremely problematic and must be dealt with. He can not be allowed to fracture what I have built. The time has come to finish the war and leave Russia standing as the world's lone superpower. Make final preparation to initiate operation Luna."

"The four of us agreed that was to be avoided unless absolutely necessary."

"Considering that my forces have steadily gone from an army to select factions; which I fear may continue now that Alexi Volkoff has made a sudden reappearance…if we wait any longer things may end up much worse and we will lose any chance but, I am joining the battlefield and when a general joins the front lines it tips things in the favor of his or her army and that is exactly what we need; mostly since our enemy would not expect it of me. Rest easy you three; the end is near and I intend to come out on top!"

IV

"You know Sarah most mothers get to rest after giving birth…I mean this is so ridiculous."

Sarah gave a deep sigh as she watched Emma gently holding her namesake, "I know mom…unfortunately, the war has escalated to a tipping point, and Casey wants all hands on deck."

Mary was sitting on the other side of the table with the other two triplets (Grace and Megan)in full agreement with Emma. She was bitter because she'd been pulled from the field despite the fact that it was for her safety, "Emma is right Sarah, I mean you are now a mother to five kids! I'm much more expendable I should go in your place."

Sarah had been busy counting a substantial amount of baby supplies but at the mention of this yet again after hearing it endlessly at the hospital since giving birth and had actually enjoyed her mother and mother-in-law bonding over this widespread outrage but now that it was four days later her tolerance had worn off.

"We've been through this, Ellie took the time to study you with the Intersect based on what you went through the night you were extracted from Russia. She concluded that you don't have the stamina to properly utilize it for extended periods of time; something that's essential given the fact that we are taking the fight to the Russian Embassy itself, and the bulk of their personnel uses it. Do I have to include the fact that they want you dead for duping them for so long?"

"I survived for twenty plus years as a field agent and while I certainly appreciate my daughter's concern she can't force me to sit still!"

"Undercover field agent; believe me there is a huge difference. Fighting wave after wave of Putin's lapdogs…I swear even though we cut his numbers considerably they still seem endless."

"Your father offered to take Chuck's place too; he may have come just to convince you to twist Casey's arm, but it was the first time I have seen him do anything completely selfless on your behalf."

"I was glad he came…just like I'm happy that you two were both there, but I have been fully prepared for this and besides; Ellie may not be able to force you to stay put but Casey can. He's set on it, and he is your boss now. As for dad, he's a con man not a spy."

"Chuck wasn't either and you trained him…"

Sarah was flustered and swallowed hard at the last word she spoke, "I didn't have a choice; not that I minded but you both know that was completely…fate."'

"Sarah we are holding three of your five children…the initial meeting might have been fate, but everything else was built by choice."

"Look I get why you are both worried but I know what I'm in for, and I fully intend to raise those kids. Casey is steadily working on breaking Laszlo, and many other things have fallen in our favor over the last few months. The war will be over soon because we have control of it now."

Mary sighed recognizing defeat "You've rubbed off on Chuck; he said the same thing more or less. Just be careful! You have a lot you'd be leaving behind if you were to get killed."

"Chuck says he's just logical; I think we've rubbed off on each other because…a few years ago I'd agree with you, but I don't see things from a spy's perspective anymore but if that's what you need."

"Telepathy, Instant Transmission, Astral Projection…I think I get your point. My window was always closing this just slammed it shut."

"Chuck's glad you're thinking with a level head."

"I still can't get used to well…anything. Stephen would be shocked at how far his technology has come. Casey's plans better pay off."

"It's not your jobs to worry about that…this is your chance to be grandmas instead of mothers or spies."

"If that's the case then I'm glad I've gotten to know Emma over the last few days."

Sarah smiled turning back to her mother, "Mom is excellent at average life; that's why I left Molly with her all those years ago."

"You both give me too much credit. What you've been through is a much larger burden."

"The rest of this depends on Casey, Chuck, and Manoosh. When all is said and done, an average life is waiting for me but…"

"You have to save the world first; I stand by what I said then, Casey's plans better payoff!"

The universe seemed to enjoy testing the faith of Chuck, Sarah and all those associated with them. Shortly after Mary made that declaration Sarah was overcome by a massive headache, "Something is wrong…everyone at Carmichael Industries is in trouble."

"How can you tell?"

Sarah sank gingerly into a nearby chair struggling not to scream from the pain as she massaged her head, "I forget what Ellie said but it's something to do with sudden spikes in stress which means Chuck and the others got ambushed.

"Chuck was just adding his two cents to our conversation not more than fifteen minutes ago; plus everyone else is at Watchtower which is untouchable all by itself. That being said, the rest of the building isn't.

The pain in Sarah's head was reaching a climax, "Dammit, both of you head to Ellie, and Devon's with the triplets please…I'm -"

But Sarah never finished her sentence having left behind her surroundings completely leaving a stunned Emma to address Mary who was highly contemplative.

"What happened, she's gone…how?"

"My daughter is the expert on this Intersect, but if I had to guess…the Intersect sent her to where she is most needed. Thoughts affect our lives on a daily basis; for Chuck, Sarah, Morgan and Alex this Intersect evolves the human mind's capabilities to an entirely different level…I saw as much with my own eyes when Alex and Morgan extracted me from Russia at a moment's notice; though I make no effort to understand the science of it. As much as I wish Stephen's obsession for Intersect technology would have died with him, it seems like it will follow our bloodline forever."

"For personal reasons, I am grateful Stephen had this obsession; if the Intersect had not found its way into Chuck's head seven years ago; the grandkids we love so much would not have been born and my daughter would not be happy."

"That is why I am not concerned about winning the war. The other side has nothing meaningful to fight for, but based on what just happened I really hope this all turns out okay."

V

The instant transmission was the oddest feeling Sarah had every experienced. She was caught as an astral embodiment yet still within her physical body as though her mind was guiding her to where she needed to go. Unbound by the laws of science and reduced to atomic energy and then just like that it was over, and she was standing next to Chuck in one of the many rooms attached to Carmichael Industries.

"How bad is it?"

"Bad enough…you should take this." Chuck handed Sarah her gun and sighed.

"Thanks, I don't carry a gun on me anymore, now what happened?"

"Laszlo was being interrogated when we heard massive explosions come from upstairs; when we got to the lobby we realized Russian forces had blasted their way through the entrance; I guess Putin is over subtlety. He isn't here, though."

"Then who is leading this attack?"

"Ty Bennett aided by every arms dealer, terrorist or rogue spy we ever arrested."

Carina cut in crossly, "I think she gets the picture; you, two and Mr. Four leaf clovers pissed a lot of people off. Sarah, I hope that time off hasn't made you rusty."

"Carina, it 's nice to know your personality doesn't change even when we're under attack. Where is everyone else?

"Scattered around the lobby and upper floors. Bryce and Cole are taking care of Sasha Banicheck and La-whatever the hell her name is. Casey went right after Bennett, Morgan and Alex are dealing with Colt, Zondra is battling Amy, Manoosh and Verbanski are babysitting Laszlo/guarding Watchtower and Mei-Ling, Jill and Heather rushed outside trying to head off the rest."

"Why are you two marooned in here?"

"Sarah did you even stop and take in your surroundings. The server room can't protect itself. We have had nobody agents rushing in here trying to destroy it the whole time. Despite what has been said I don't think Russia's numbers have dwindled as much as we thought."

Now that Sarah looked around, the server room definitely resembled a mini graveyard, "Carina thanks for watching Chuck's back but we've got it from here; go help whoever need's it."

"Don't have to tell me twice, besides I've got a score to settle with that backstabbing bitch Amy!"

Chuck laughed despite a good deal of exhaustion as Carina sprinted off elsewhere, "I've known her seven years now, and she still scares me…"

"Is Watchtower secure?"

"Yeah…you'd think they'd learn; the rest of this building may be vulnerable, but Watchtower was built underground so it will stay standing even if everything else falls."

"What is Volkoff doing?"

"Recruiting another army…we'll see him once we finally drop in on Russia."

"Then let's put an end to this ambush so we can pay Putin a visit!"

Over time most of the fighting moved into the lobby which at this point was unrecognizable and resembled the destroyed Great Hall in the final chapters of the last Harry Potter book. There were groups of people fighting everywhere; furniture and walls were cracked and riddled with gunfire as pairs of friend and foe stayed locked in physical combat. All while those guarding Watchtower were forced to listen to the chaos.

Alex and Morgan underestimated the size of Mr. Colt leaving them dodging his attacks and others locked in fights, "Any ideas honey this guy is starting to get, on my nerves…"

"Give me a minute."

"Alright but think fast, I don't think I have done this much evading in my life!"

Colt just missed knocking them both out and seemed to relish the fact that they were backed into a corner, "Your boyfriend's right; you can't keep this up forever!"

"That's husband, you overgrown jackass!"

"Really, I don't see how you got that lucky, but this gives me more reason to kill you both!"

Alex stood perfectly still a look of intense concentration on her face. She vanished and next second Alex reappeared multiplying steadily; on and on they went until Mr. Colt was surrounded and could not hide the fear in his voice or on his face which was in shock.

"What the hell kind of magic trick is this?"

"Not a magic trick…people are generally limited, out of balance; let's just say I'm not."

"Spare me the spiritual rant; you don't think I know about the enhanced computer in your heads? The damn thing is some kind of brain fusion device…I never saw it in action, but I can't wait to remove it from you two annoyingly juvenile spouses!"

"Funny thing about that; the brain is a highly sophisticated computer all by itself. What is in our heads basically enhances its potential; speeds up how the body and mind function. You really need a science lesson, so I'll give you one; you cannot remove the Intersect because my brain has more or less become it and no suppression device can store that much information. I won't bore you with how I was able to pull this off because you would not understand it anyway so let's get back to the fight.

"That is fine by me!"

"If you've got this then I'm going to help Zondra. I knew we should not have let her fight Amy on her own…fighting with one arm; is she trying to get killed?"

With a sigh, Morgan ran to the other end of the lobby and flashed just in time to save Zondra from getting knocked out cold, "Need a hand?"

Zondra was on one knee breathing hard; now shielded by Morgan who sent Amy to the ground with a drop kick "Yeah thanks…I never expected to be so useless."

"You suffered nerve damage in your right arm; that kind of thing is going to mess up your reflexes and change how you fight."

"What about Alex?"

"She's fine in fact; something tells me she's already taken care of Mr. Colt and ran off to help the others. I still can't clone myself like she can…it's a bit annoying really."

Amy got back to her feet with a smirk, "So that's why you are so pathetic, Zondra…I knew something was up. How sad, I mean it won't even be a challenge to kill you now!"

Carina arrived with a fire in her eyes, "I'll be the one killing you, frankly its four years overdue considering you've chosen to betray your country on top of screwing over your friends!"

"I thought you were in the server room, Carina?"

"And I assumed you were with your better half, but here we are. Sarah is back she warped in so here I am."

Morgan's attention had already shifted to the stalemate he was watching near the door that led to Watchtower, "Well…if you have this covered then I should go help Casey."

"What are you, an everyman?"

"Yeah I guess I am!"

Amy was extremely irritated as Morgan ran off, "It's about time. Listening to you three talk I was this close to vomiting."

"I cannot wait to shut you up!"

Elsewhere Bryce and Cole were doing quick work of Sasha Banicheck and La Ciudad; Casey was sweating from his confrontation with Bennett but determined to win…he became considerably more confident when Morgan showed up even as Bennett had just backed him into a corner and was taunting him.

"You apparently have fallen victim to old age: less agile, quickly tired and very predictable…no longer the conditioning of a spy, how…sad! Well at least somebody is in your corner; not that you will ever be as skilled a teacher as me."

"You sound like a monkey when you talk, and FYI John Casey is the best damn partner I've ever had."

"The John Casey I knew did not need a partner."

"I'm not the John Casey you knew! I've waited years to put an end to your ego…Morgan, don't underestimate speed he is much quicker than he looks."

The fights around the lobby were heated and left everyone with a lot of wear and tear in the form of bruises, cuts, and scrapes. Alex's skill at cloning herself made rather easy work of Mr. Colt because his size made it impossible for him to attack so many opponents. At one point she was able to fracture both his kneecaps which rendered him unable to fight back and left a usually gruff man howling in pain before being knocked out with punches from all sides. After a thud, the clones vanished a moment later. Alex staggered to a knee overcome by fatigue but was helped upright by Cole.

"I guess I don't have to ask if you are tired."

"Well yeah, but you can see the other guy…besides it isn't like we got to pick who we ended up fighting; in this chaos, it just played out…chaotic. Where is Bryce? I know you guys never actually broke a sweat."

"He sprinted up to the server room to unlock it. For some reason, an endless number of agents were piling inside so Chuck and Sarah sealed themselves in to prevent being overwhelmed; smart given the rust they have not knocked off yet…"

"You don't look in a condition to fight anymore; how many clones was that exactly?"

"Ten, I'm still in bad shape but the guy was huge, and we weren't getting anywhere beforehand. I'll be alright."

"Why can't Morgan do that?"

Alex became uncomfortable, "He's tried outright cloning himself when we train, but it takes perfect focus and heavy concentration; Morgan just is not wired that way, and he knows it…it's not his fault. We should not stay still people are still fighting."

"Good point, I should get down to Watchtower; Verbanski and I agreed to take shifts babysitting Laszlo. It's a good thing there's a second entrance. Still security protected of course."

"If you want to fight through the sea of trouble outside I won't stop you…you know where it is so it's up to you to keep people out." Cole and Alex separated taking off in different directions.

Meanwhile down in Watchtower Verbanski was getting restless much to Laszlo's amusement and Manoosh's irritation, "Kid, why we aren't using comm links this time? I'm sick of being stuck down here without knowing what is going on or being able to help."

"We can't risk the enemy eavesdropping on us especially down here."

"Can we break this lunatic about the virus then?"

"Casey tried for days before this ambush, but psychopaths don't break."

Laszlo gave a twisted smile, "Thanks for the complement…I'm curious why you are still trying to hack the remote computer. I designed the program code for the virus the secret is mine."

"I've taken the challenge I guess. I read your profile you know; brilliant weapons designer but unhinged. Like to mess with people's heads and you compare life to a lot of action movies."

"What is your point?"

"The bad guy always loses in the movies, Laszlo! Oh and one more thing, the next time you create a common virus you should pay more attention to the details; like the fact that I know how to use a text editor."

"I made sure the code is locked for editing."

Manoosh's smile was so broad that Laszlo actual looked fearful or at least for a split second, "That's true you did, EXCEPT when the software is opened with a text editor like notepad++, for instance, all that work, and you forget something so simple. It's funny I guess the only reason we didn't get in sooner is that we gave you too much credit. That being said, you did a solid job disguising the back doors in this system…creating a code, we'd never seen caused us to forget to try hacking it with Watchtower's central computer."

"So you got in, you still have to figure things out and even if you do I shut off the link between my central computers with this one so Oblivion will remain active. More than half the country has already gone dark."

"You know I feel like letting you go; tell Putin, he should have never had you create an electronic virus that originated from a central computer inside a base that he stole. Too bad Alexei Volkoff wasn't dead and took it back. Once we make him aware; it is only a matter of time before Oblivion is stopped completely." Just then Cole showed up coming from the med bay entrance.

"Where has he been hiding?"

Ignoring Laszlo Cole addressed Verbanski, "Sorry I'm late, it is chaos upstairs."

"About damn time; where are Casey and Alex?"

"Still fighting, last I saw Alex changed direction to help Zondra and Carina take out Amy. Did he break yet?"

"No, but I made progress once I stopped over complicating things…another day and the virus will be gone. Chuck is going to kick himself."

Speaking of Chuck and Sarah for that matter; they were still locked in the server room which keeps scrambling the keypad continually once the door was locked down thus a double-edged sword. Chuck and Sarah were no longer being swarmed by agents but, since everyone else was busy elsewhere and they could not teleport themselves at will the two of them were at the mercy of Bryce's hacking skills.

"Buddy, air is getting kind of thin in here…are you really that rusty at hacking?"

"I'm working on it! You might have stopped being swarmed when the door locked down, but overzealous agents are still trying to get in the server room because these morons are too stupid to realize it is locked down! Plus I'm not as good a hacker as you, couldn't have included a keypad on the inside…"

"I anticipated an ambush just like this and did not want the server room destroyed, so much noise downstairs, and we can't help…"

Sarah sighed heavily, "I guess that's the lesson about this ambush; half an hour ago I was in our house talking to Emma and Mary…war is unpredictable."

Back in the lobby, Carina and Zondra were locked in a stalemate with Amy. All three beat up: Carina's nose was bleeding, and she suffered a blow to her head that left her very disoriented and unsteady. Zondra sustained a black eye which was already swollen. Plus she re-aggravated her already hampered right shoulder; which was never the same after sustaining the bullet wounds several months ago despite surgery and rehab. Amy was completely disheveled blond hair and all with anger was all over her face, but that was thanks to Alex who had just charged into the fray with a nasty dropkick knocking Amy flat on her back, and she had just gotten up as a result.

"There are three of you? You people keep popping up, and it's really starting to piss me off…but, then again my replacement doesn't look so good…worse than the starters."

Carina and Zondra hid their concern, but Amy was right…Alex's body gave out right after she tried to move again, leaving her supported by Carina and Zondra, they were using an adjacent wall for support and Amy took extra effort to mock them.

"Now this is just sad…well, I can't say you didn't put up a fight."

Alex rolled her eyes and spoke defiantly which took guts considering her body hurt so badly, and she spoke quietly now very pale, "Ugh, I already hate you; can't imagine having to be your partner for so many years…nails on a damn chalkboard…"

Amy did not take kindly to having old wounds pried open by her replacement, she pulled a kind of tablet from one pocket and a unique looking gun from the other, "That's it, you are all dead! Or you will be, but first…"

Alex was unaffected, but Carina and Zondra were not so lucky and by the time they realized what Amy was holding it was too late…a familiar hum and moments later Carina and Zondra passed out; the Intersect extraction taking what was left of their stamina and without their support, Alex fell to her knees.

The continued fight with Bennett made Casey and Morgan unaware of what happening at the opposite end of the lobby, but he had the right vantage point to see what Amy was doing and did not raise concern from Morgan and Casey-whose backs was turned away from the scene because he had such a strong poker face.

"I think stalemate is a win at this point. We will have to finish another time John!"

"Where the hell do you think you are going?"

Casey and Morgan ran after Bennett who ran through the entrance and outside in the opposite direction of friend and foe; he was going to make sure Casey's hatred left him unable to save his daughter. Amy brandished her gun placing it against Alex's forehead, "Well that's it everybody is else busy with their own problems, and those two are passed out; any last words?"

Alex mind was already elsewhere, but she was no less defiant, "Look me in the eye you miserable bitch and remember that you only won because we were injured! That's how pathetic you really are! My father won't rest until you are dead!"

"Well, I suppose I could respect you for not fearing death but…this is no ordinary gun I have. I was told its pain is unbearable…like getting ripped apart from the inside.

Just at the entrance to the building Verbanski had finally made it through the throng of agents outside and the danger Alex, Carina and Zondra were in, just came into view for her. Still chasing after Bennett with Casey and a considerable distance away from the grave situation in the lobby; something cut through Morgan's brain opening his channel with Alex again, and he felt her peril as he heard her say "I love you! Keep an eye on dad."

Morgan froze pulling Casey back the way they came, "John, let Bennett go! We need to get back inside now; Alex is in trouble!"

Gertrude flashed, running as fast as she could; moments later gunfire split the air; followed by an agonizing scream, mocking laughter cut short by a single shot, shouts from outside of "RETREAT WE'RE THROUGH HERE."

…

All team members were gathered beside a fading voice as it spoke ironically, "Well how about that; tagged in at the right time after all…"

Alex was in shock fighting back the tears, still weak but still alive; now clutching Morgan like she would never let him go, "Gertrude, you should not have had to—god I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, I shot that bitch in the head while she was standing over me; shame she avoided my initial shots but the way I see it, I got one more kill and saved you for scraggly and your dad…win, win. Besides it's no one's fault that you had to topple a guy three times your size…or that (there was an awful choking noise as she struggled with speech mightily now)everyone else was occupied. That's why it's a war…"

Casey was pale holding her hand as he knelt beside her, "Gertrude, I…"

"I know...it just wasn't in the cards…for us. Listen, I don't know what she hit me with; but it feels like I'm on fire, I can't die in a slow torture…every-thing's dark and I feel needles all over, and it's getting harder and harder to speak…"

"You're not bleeding…what did she use?"

"I don't know dad, but it did not look like any regular gun."

Sarah felt something eerily familiar, "John…she was poisoned I remember feeling that way when I was poisoned…we have to assume it's the same source."

"Sarah that gun was dismantled and all of the components destroyed…right after you recovered. There's no antidote since the U.S DEFINITELY did not create another Norseman or anything similar to it…"

Verbanski was drifting heavily in and out of consciousness now and spoke so quietly and faintly that everyone including she, herself knew that the end was near, "John it's okay…we could not have anticipated this…do not beat yourself up…"

"Gertrude…thanks for saving Alex."

"Promise me one thing, John…"

"Anything…"

"When the war is over…when you and everybody else wins; be happy, you know you still have something worth fighting for so don't be stubborn and put your family back together."

"What do you mean?"

"You're as clueless as ever John Casey…you'll figure it out."

Casey grasped Alex's hand tightly before kissing Gertrude Verbanski on the forehead. Alex briefly locked eyes with Gertrude; signaling unspoken understanding. Only Sarah noticed the tears that Casey shed as he passed everyone standing by himself in a distant corner of the wrecked lobby. After a few minutes, Sarah and Chuck came to his side. It is hard to read his expression but when he spoke it was flat and angry.

"I have had enough: Putin, Tommy, Edgar, Laszlo, Robin, Bennett…they all deserve worse than death!"

Alex and Morgan had just come over, "She's gone…whatever they created worked much more quickly than when Sarah was poisoned…"

"Alex I'm sorry I let Bennett get to me again!"

"Dad…it's not your fault. Nobody can control the chaos of an ambush."

"I am still done…we are going to Russia and this war it's over…is the server room intact?"

"Yeah, listen, Bryce is really broken up about things…we have been entirely preoccupied."

"What's done is done…let's get moving."

Casey walked away leaving Chuck nervous, "Does anybody else get the feeling he is about to default to his killer spy setting?"

Alex turned to Sarah looking puzzled, "Is that such a bad thing?"

"Well…I have been there; when Chuck almost had a lobotomy. Losing someone brings out the darkest part of a spy's personality especially if they feel guilty…I'm just glad he is on our side."

"Casey's right though enough is enough. That being said, let's take the rest of today and decompress…and bury Gertrude and we'll get her gold star on the GISA memorial wall before we meet Russia on their doorstep."

* * *

**A/N: **I worked not stop on the rest of this story so new readers would not have to wait. My final **A/N **will be attached to the Epilogue so look for that when you get there. Since the rest of the story will be published i don't see the need for another until the end, so enjoy the rest and leave reviews thanks!:)

**There is a little M content in the next chapter but nothing too (to me anyway) explicit.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chuck and Sarah**

**Chapter 18**

During the down time following the Watchtower ambush Manoosh purged Oblivion completely, though Chuck was kicking himself for over complicating the solution so much. Casey was now more matter of fact than ever and spent much of his time coordinating with Beckman and Volkoff; planning a final assault on the Russian Embassy. Everyone else was making personal preparations for the final battle: Alex and Morgan rededicated themselves to combat training determined to always hold their own. Ellie, Manoosh and Chuck built two more Cerebrum Intersects with the notion that this was the only trump card left to fully tip the outcome in their favor. The recipients would be Manoosh and Carina and Bryce and Zondra all of whom found it surreal.

"I can't believe the four of us have to deal with this Intersect on the fly!"

"Carina considering what's happened recently I don't think complaining is going to help. Casey does not want to lose anyone else."

"I'm not trying to complain…it's just, zero prep time!"

"You could always ask us, of course, Manoosh knows the most even though he's never used it; so get inside his head! If it will motivate you Bryce and Zondra are doing just fine."

"What are you two doing down here?"

"Everyone's being summoned upstairs."

"Everyone, I don't see Chuck and Sarah."

Morgan was somewhat sour, "Let's face it Chuck and Sarah are just as much generals as Casey and Beckman with come and go privileges, thanks to those kids of theirs. They've already been made aware and are joining separately because Casey didn't want the best he had available dropping into Russia at the same time as the rest of us. Too much of a giveaway…anyway, they are saying goodbye to Emma and Molly.

II

"So you are leaving?"

"It's necessary we want to put an end to this mess."

"I will watch the kids but please get home safe."

"We will, I got my family back after years of separation; I don't intend to leave then behind again. I want to say goodbye to Molly."

"Listen Emma thank you for watching the kids."

"Chuck it's no trouble. Take care of her for me.

"I'll do my best."

"That I'm sure of…Molly, come here please!"

Molly was growing fast she was easily a foot or two taller, "What mom I'm doing homework."

"Chuck and Sarah are here."

Molly appeared moments later "Why didn't you say so sooner; I was wondering when you guys would visit again."

"We've been busy and you've gotten taller since the last time we saw you."

Emma smiled brightly. "School agrees with her."

"Except the other kids they make fun of me for being the oldest…all I want is to tell them your spies get them to stop making fun of me."

Chuck pulled something out of his pocket and whispered instructions in Molly's ear whom looked surprised and could not help but stare at it, "Really?"

"Definitely, but only when you need to because it packs a punch." Sarah saw that it was the mint flavored knockout spray that novices use in the field as a means of self-defense and smiled sideways at Chuck before dropping to her little sisters level.

"Listen Molly, we've got to leave for a while but I wanted to see you before then."

"You'll be back right and you still the necklace I gave you?"

Sarah pulled the necklace out from inside her shirt so it fell visible over the front of it, "Of course I do, it's always hanging around my neck-that way you're always with me in spirit and when I get back we will come over more often but until then help mom watch out for your nieces and nephews-when you aren't in school that is, can you do that for us?

"I will!"

Sarah embraced her sister in a tight hug, "Molly, I want you to know how much I love you and someday when you are older I will tell you what makes you special."

"Promise me you'll come back. I know you save the world but I miss you."

"I'll come back I promise."

As Molly left the room, Emma looked worried, "You will be trying to end the third World War just based on that I'm scared for the both of you."

"Don't worry we're always careful…or as careful as we can given this is a war."

…

"Are you sure you're okay Chuck?"

"You know, I hate long distance flights; they force you to think…I'm worried we won't be able to over match Russia, I mean every enemy we ever dealt with was sadistic but it was always personal and we were always the target. I've never dealt with an entire country held hostage by a de-facto dictator that wants world domination."

"Chuck, everyone else has been in Russia for over a week planing the assault on their Embassy."

Chuck sighed distractedly emotion all over his face, "It scares me the casualties we could end up with when it's over the lack of humanity; Alex pushed to near death everyone else exhausted and they relish the pain and suffering they inflict; I'm shaking I'm so angry; it has never happened before… "

Sarah set the private jet to auto-pilot and stood up, "Come with me."

The jet was rather large and definitely not the typical aircraft: Open cockpit, Watchtower integration, built in weapon systems, med bay and private quarters tucked at the back; which is where Sarah led Chuck before initiating conversation as he sat down."

"This furniture, what gives?"

"Sofa bed apparently which is good considering we use this jet for international flights like going to Russia. Now, where's your head at Chuck?"

Chuck was quiet and steadily felt the emotion overtake him as he spoke "I was never scared of Volkoff when we went up against him, even before we found out his true identity I could tell there was some humanity in him but World War III and the near end of our power grid and Internet; inducing worldwide riots that caused thousands and thousands of deaths…then we lose one of our own in an ambush on the company. For the first time since you were taken by Quinn I feel hopeless."

Sarah stood up keeping her hands on Chuck's chest as she pulled him up with her, "Well I'm with you this time Chuck."

Chuck noticed her wardrobe she was wearing: her brown leather jacket over an all black top, "I know, you look great by the way."

Sarah kissed Chuck trying to calm his heart rate which was very fast, "Thank you but you're scaring me more than the fact that we're flying to the Russian Embassy for a final battle."

"I just don't want to lose anyone else."

Sarah removed her jacket looking him square in the eyes, "You won't and I know you don't believe me so all I can do is give you hope again. You are putting too much stress on yourself."

Tears began falling steadily from his face and what was eating at him came out of his mouth in a shout while he forcibly punched the wall repeatedly, "I SHOULD HAVE BEEN FIGHTING IN THE LOBBY; I SHOULD HAVE FOUGHT COLT!"

Sarah ran up from behind to stop Chuck noticing his hands were bleeding as she took him away from the wall as tears continued to flood down his face, "She's dead because of me; I convinced her to join the company, I put Alex and Morgan in permanent danger letting them upload the Intersect-"

Sarah's expression showed heartbreak and her eyes begged him to stop blaming himself, "Kiss me, right now just be with me Chuck, it's not your fault!"

Sarah removed her clothes first and then Chuck's and pulled him into her body at which point they moved backwards onto the sofa bed. Right now Sarah's motives for intimacy weren't about frantic passion; she simply laid with him there not taking her eyes off of his own and enjoying the comfort of their intertwined bodies. Soon calmness fell over both of them and they eventually fell asleep. A few hours later they began to stir hands clasped together they slowly turned on their sides facing each other before having a groggy conversation as the jet continued to fly.

"Man, how long were we out?"

Sarah sat up slightly still wrapped in Chuck's arms only now it was from behind,"I have no idea, but I did have an interesting dream."

"What about?"

Sarah was still mesmerized and spoke quietly and slowly, "…Stephen."

"My dad but he is-"

'No…it was, I'm not sure I should believe it."

"Why what was it?"

"Our second son Chuck."

"Say that one more time?"

"I dreamed about our second son; Stephen Larkin Bartowski; it was the closest thing to an ethereal vision I've ever had but I can feel it. So Chuck, ready to join the mile high club?"

Chuck squeezed Sarah gently as he spoke, "I'm not one to argue with a permeation. I love you Sarah and I haven't forgotten that you are so far out of my league I wonder everyday how the heck I got so lucky."

They moved into the missionary position and Sarah smiled up at Chuck perfectly in line with his shaft, "I think the children we've conceived say otherwise. Besides, meeting you may have been luck but falling in love with you; that was all you and trust me I was never out of your league. Now, shut up and kiss me."

Chuck kissed his wife so fiercely that her body relaxed completely, leaving her primed and ready to be impregnated again. She exhaled as his erection penetrated her entrance and in her relaxed state Chuck was able to move all the way inside; moving gently up and down carefully increasing his pace until they climaxed together and Sarah knew without even having to take a pregnancy test that she would soon be carrying the son she'd foreseen hours earlier. Chuck's job done Sarah insisted on catering to him but her sudden ascension to seer caught Chuck completely by surprise.

"How can you be sure you'll be pregnant again; I mean that is what the test is for right?"

"I can feel it Chuck…it's like when I finally admitted to myself I loved you."

They put their clothes back on (those suitable for Russia) Sarah went to return to the cockpit when she suddenly found herself there in little more than seconds. Chuck followed suit and he had a very nerd-like l as Sarah took the cockpit controls once again.

"Chuck, what was that?"

"Transcending the laws of physics…"

"What does that mean?"

"It means-said Chuck with a fire in his eyes-the Russian Embassy is in for a rude awakening!"

III

Luckily the jet Chuck and Sarah were flying was equipped with radar cloaking so it could not be detected by anti aircraft measures as they began to drop into Russian territory and Putin would not be concerned with any new arrival; not that they were landing right in front of the Embassy but Casey did not want to take any chances. As for where they landed when they finally touched down…

"You know, it's really disturbing that Russia has become a, how do I put it…creepy home away from home over the years. That and-Chuck shivered as he and Sarah kept walking despite the layers he was now wearing, "It's freezing!"

"I know but hopefully we win and can come back because we chose to."

"Yeah, we're here…"

Shortly after they made it inside Casey greeted them in his usual gruff manner, "Good you made it."

"You look like you have not slept in days?"

Casey shrugged his shoulders, "I'm running on adrenaline so I haven't noticed."

"Can I just say how weird it is to back in this building and not be concerned about Alexi Volkoff."

Alexi Volkoff appeared on cue as though he had just been waiting for his name to be mentioned, "I like a little fear in my rival; I think we will come out on top."

"Never lacking in confidence Alexi, I don't know whether that is disturbing or calming."

"I thrive in times of heavy strategy or war. In fact, the only person to best me is you Charles."

Casey was irritated, "Look, as much as I'd love to stand around chatting that's not why we're here."

Volkoff started moving back the way he came talking quite briskly as everyone went through the double doors in a kind of march, "I've done quite a bit of cleaning up since our enemy fled."

"You are not worried about another takeover?"

"Things have reached the point where the other side is waiting for us to come to them."

There was heavy sarcasm in Chuck's voice, "Yeah, because that's worked out so well before."

Quite a bit of cleaning up was an understatement; Volkoff industries was larger with more rooms and a surprising amount of personnel considering how long Alexi had been gone. Eventually he led everyone into an elevator at the back of his office which took them underground; stopping in front of a door that Volkoff held open while everyone filled inside and then he followed closing the door in the process.

"Come, everyone else is waiting in the conference room. Don't worry Charles you can have my grand tour some other time! Or you could ask your mother; she is very familiar with everything down here."

"How much farther?"

"Here, after all of you…"

The greeting as they entered was enthusiastic and several new but familiar faces were among the usual party and they stood up in greeting. These included: Diane Beckman, Roan Montgomery, Alejandro and Hortencia Goya of the allied nation of Costa Gravas. Combined with the Watchtower party, nearly twenty people now sat amid a thankfully large table.

As Chuck surveyed all the people his eyes fell upon the last person he expected, "Ellie, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for passive support only."

"Casey translate, why is she here!"

Casey was blunt in his response, "With Manoosh now in the field we need tactical support regarding the Russian Embassy and it's layout; she is our eyes given the scope of the building and the army occupying it. We've spent a week connecting this base to Watchtower to Volkoff Industries so she has easy access to the Russian Embassy's layout. She won't even leave the computer."

Sarah had a different concern, "Can Mary and Emma handle watching seven kids; five of which are babies?"

"They insisted on it…Devon is there too. Of course, they all fought me on coming here but it won't do any good to walk into that building blind, and I can treat anybody that is flighted back here."

"Well since that's settled let's get started. I know for some of you it's been quite a while but it's World War III so save catching up for another time. The Russian Embassy is now completely occupied by Putin and his personnel which means nothing but hostiles."

Bryce scoffed, "Another fire fight seriously? Well the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and expecting different results…I can't stand how much ammo is wasted during firefights."

"Luckily the Goya's have a large size of troops and in conjunction with GISA troops have already started engaging the "foot soldiers" in the area around the Embassy."

"Which we are happy to do considering both you, and Chuck's family-which I see has expanded since last we met-saved not only our lives but also our marriage."

"Not a problem Premiere Goya. What's with the label Casey?"

"All these firefights told me one thing, Putin throws hordes of his lowest personnel at us in all of his bases and we get sucked into trapping ourselves into fights. We need to focus on the six special agents on the inside-Tommy, Edgar, Laszlo, Robin, Bennett and Colt. You know the layout but I'm going over it again. Three different floors: Entrance and information hub, war room and mass surveillance, global monitoring, executive office and roof access. There's also a basement with a weapons vault and server room; all via elevator. The rest is connected through stairwells."

Morgan had been nodding the whole time, "This we know already…I'm more concerned about getting inside; past the armies and the bullets."

"That I have a plan for…but my main function will be sniping once I'm dropped on the roof from Chuck and Sarah's jet. Ellie will coordinate with everyone, but Cerebrum duo's go first; we won't know where the six of them are positioned and you'll likely have to fight through whatever left of the Russian foot soldiers ends up inside."

Chuck spoke plainly when Casey finished, "I've been thinking…we should just join them right away and then split off once we get inside; after what happened with the ambush, popping up later on could be asking for trouble."

"I've been thinking the same thing; they already know you will be in the fray so there is no point in hiding it."

Carina was thinking about something else, "This is all well and good Johnny but a facility that big is bound to be full of explosives and other traps and I',m not fighting my ass off just to end up blown up."

"Diane I'll let you field this one."

Beckman stood up somewhat taken aback, "As far as we know there is nothing of the sort in the Embassy. Other diplomats were only recently forced out leaving it very unlikely; keep an eye out for anything suspicious regardless."

"With that the final briefing is finished; take the rest of the day because it's the last down time we get until the war is over."

IV

"This really is not a bad place for a last night of R even if we are on Russian soil."

Sarah had just come from the bathroom, "This room does have a certain flare to it."

"That's because you are in it."

"Always a charmer Chuck, get over here."

"So did you find out; for sure I mean?"

"Yes I did and yes I'm definitely pregnant. It's odd knowing ahead of science but nice to have proof."

"I thought normally that took a week or two?"

Sarah gave a smile and shrugged, "Nothing about us is normal Chuck."

"Right, how are you feeling?"

Sarah was very subdued, "Ready to save the world…but I can't stop thinking about the kids. I miss them; I miss watching them sleep, holding them, getting woke up at night, changing them, breastfeeding them…just being with them."

"I know, but the ironic thing is, all of that is completely normal."

"Maybe that's why I decided to go for comfort tonight."

"That's what you were wearing the morning after I rescued you in Paris. I know because I…got you dressed." The shyness on Chuck's face was so endearing that Sarah could not help but tease him a little.

"I wondered why you took a little while to relax the first time."

"Yeah, sorry but you were still out cold it from the sedative and I did not want to be fumbling around with my eyes clothes…but I wanted you to be comfortable."

Sarah gave a wry smile as they laid down on the bed, "Woman that believe chivalry is dead don't know you Chuck Bartowski."

"You aren't mad?"

Sarah smirked as she played with Chuck's hair, "Oh yeah I'm furious, forget about the fact that your my husband and we will have six kids soon. You know Chuck for a smart guy you ask some stupid questions but that innocent stupidly is part of why I'm so in love with you."

"Well I know it's not my killer good looks; I'm no Bryce Larkin."

Sarah scoffed as she pulled Chuck onto her body, "No, you are Chuck Bartowski; my Chuck…that's all I need and that's all I want."

"Why is it we've been together seven years-minus a few months-and still no peace and quiet?"

Sarah raised her eyebrows "Seven years? You're counting even the unofficial years very sweet. Our job doesn't allow for lasting peace and quiet. I'm worried we won't make it through this and end up missing out on raising our family…it keeps nagging at me."

Chuck stroked Sarah's hair as he spoke, "I guess it's true that in stressful situations only one person panics at a time."

"Sorry but the thought of getting killed and our family never really knowing us…I can't handle that."

"It's okay that won't happen."

"You don't know that."

"I'm not saying it will be a cake walk but the other side has nothing worth fighting for so they're bound to fail; sure it's a little cliche but my point is we will be alright. We both have a habit of dwelling on things too much if we take our minds off of it I think we'll be a lot better off."

"I suppose you're right."

"What, you've got that look in your eye?"

Sarah huddled herself against Chuck before closing her eyes while he stroked her now waist length hair, "I'm so tired Chuck…of being a spy and a soldier; of defusing bombs and fighting wars trying to save the world."

"We're almost there babe just one-"

Sarah's eyes flew open and her voice was serious as if masking a threat, "Don't finish that sentence."

"I really think we'll be okay."

The edge was gone from her voice but it was noticeably matter of fact, "I'm not taking any chances considering what happened the last time we tempted fate…"

As they settled into bed Chuck did something he had not done in months opening his mind to Sarah's thoughts and emotions in an attempt to quell her growing fear, "I know you are scared but I also remember you telling me not to believe in curses."

"All we have to lose has changed my perspective on curses."

"I can tell."

"You turned it back on again didn't you?"

"You don't typically spiral. I thought it was necessary…that's what the connection is for so I'm with you. Tomorrow we put an end to this, believe that."

"Light at the end of a very long dark tunnel…tomorrow."

"Tomorrow…"

V

The next morning was a considerable rush but soon everyone was gartered in the lobby ready to move out. Given the gravity of what they were about to do the mood was very tense and it wasn't until the ammo and supplies were gathered that anybody spoke.

"How are we getting inside; don't tell me you want us fighting through already engaged armies?"

"Morgan it's not like we can enter by stealth so suck it up and use that freak show device in your head."

"Typical pep talk from Casey, does anybody else have something to add before we start risking our lives…no, good let's get going."

Meanwhile, Laszlo addressed Putin with rising panic in his voice having just entered the double doors of the situation room, "Sir, the GISA army and Volkoff's army combined has caused significant losses to what's left of our army minus special agents. I think it would be better to have them fall-back and force this thing to finish inside. Of course this is merely a tactical suggestion but Ty Bennett's experience attacking Watchtower left him with the impression that chaos puts our enemies in a certain level of disarray."

"Bennett did produce result's…where is he now?"

"Setting the fail-safe."

"Then tell everyone it is time to assume positions. When Casey realizes my strategy has changed he will adjust accordingly so we need to be ready! I did not put this much effort into a war for control just to lose the decisive battle and certainly not to somebody who is a product of opening a ridiculous email seven years ago!"

Months ago, crashing Putin's doorstep was considered a cardinal sin; ever since the death of Verbanski something snapped in John Casey giving way to a quiet rage that was more concerning than his normally cold harsh nature. When the Russian embassy fell into view a considerable distance away Chuck heard a fire in Casey's voice that could have melted the snow everyone was standing on.

"What is the hold up?"

"Astral Projection, we are going to scope the entrance give us a few!"

Both Chuck and Sarah fell into astral projection immediately; somehow able to keep their physical body standing in the process. They kept themselves moving freely in the air beyond enemy eyes but after spotting no activity outside for several minutes they returned to their bodies, jolted by a rather annoying side effect.

Sarah dropped to her knees immediately, "Have I mentioned how much I hate this temperature shock thing…"

Chuck's body felt like ice, "I know…but Ellie said this would happen in harsh temperature environments because we are messing with our individual mind-body connections."

Casey ignored the conversation, "What are we dealing with?"

"That's the odd part…nothing. I'd say they are waiting for us."

"Makes sense Diane told me that what was left of their army decided to fall-back. Figures…I come up with a plan to provide air support and they refuse an outdoor fight; yet another reason the man behind all this madness is a stinking coward!"

Carina filled the silence with sarcasm, "Looks like Johnny is mad he doesn't get to fire his gun."

Chuck quickly turned serious, "Carina save the sarcasm for the bad guys. John, we can't risk setting up a sniper in enemy territory. My sister is quarterbacking from the base; can you fly back to VI and protect her with Volkoff."

A sigh and grunt escaped Casey before he spoke, "Say no more…you have my word; I will protect your sister. I hope you're ready because I can't teach you anymore the rest is up to you."

Jill turned slightly looking right at Chuck and then stepped off to the side of the group, "Casey, if I hang back can you pick me up?"

"I don't see why not but start heading back the opposite direction."

"Jill we've walked miles already what are you doing?"

"Going where I can be put to better use; that's helping protect your sister."

"I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything Chuck; I'd still be in a cell if it wasn't for you. Besides, this is the best way I can make up for my mistakes."

Chuck took the bag he was carrying off his back and rummaged through it thinking ironically, "Good thing I packed more than one flair; so Casey can find you immediately."

"Thanks, I'd say don't go trying to be a hero but thats not you. You gave me a second chance; this is my way of make sure I don't waste it…take care of yourself Chuck…Casey I'm heading back your direction now; look for a flair in a little while."

Sentiment not being Casey's strong suit; he seemed to reach his limit when saying goodbye to his daughter, the student he reluctantly took on and the partners that he was too stoic to admit were as much family as the blood and marriage relations he had now, "Alright then…Alex, Morgan; make sure you come back in one piece. Chuck, you and Sarah you're the best partners I've ever had and the best spies I've ever seen so put and end to this!"

"We'll be alright dad."

"Yeah you just make sure you are."

"Take care John do your thing and stay alive."

The group watched until Jill, running off in the distance disappeared from its view before Chuck turned attention back to the task at hand, "Alright, everyone…move out or keep moving, or-oh you know what I mean; figures I issue my first order and it comes out in a ramble…"

"That's my Chuck; you ready to finish this?"

"Honey I was born ready; which I don't totally understand because that is biologically impossible…but that is beside the point."

Sarah grinned in a chuckle, "With that sense of humor I think we'll be just fine."

There was a calmness as this group of friends and ultimate spies advanced toward the Russian Embassy or back to defend the base that was their only haven in Russia. The original three would not say it aloud but privately and despite now being separated; they all knew this was the real "last mission" and they were determined to make it a success.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chuck and Sarah**

**Chapter 19**

Alright, Chuck, you are near the entrance; armed soldiers are clustered on every floor, at least five to a room."

"What about the inner circle?"

"Well, hacked satellite footage; thanks to pull from Volkoff shows that Ty Bennett is guarding the entrance."

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing I sent Casey back to base, what sort of room and cover are we looking at?"

"It's pretty congested with Bennett and the first wave of armed soldiers but you've got a few isles separated on either side with pillars for stabilization; other than that furniture is spaced throughout once you get through the hall connecting the entrance with the lobby. A stairwell on the right side leads to other floors and the left side consists of a check in offices with elevators up front…Casey's initial projections of this building were a little bit off. "

"So you're telling me the connecting entrance will leave us standing against vertical pillars shielding ourselves from gunfire in a duck and cover situation, that's already problematic."

"So is sending Casey back here; you realize you all won't have med transport if somebody needs emergency evacuation?"

"Immediate problem takes priority; what sort of firepower are we looking at?"

Cole cut into the conversation rather crossly, "Hey, those of us without a boosted Intersect would prefer to know that evac is available!"

"Surrounded by anti-aircraft turrets; no way. It would end up shot down before any potentially injured party made it out of harm's way…now, what are we looking at?"

"Mostly rapid-fire long guns M4s and AK-47s; a few side arms, Bennett has a shotgun, but it's holstered at the moment…he's pacing side to side just in front of the inner doors, flanked by a line."

"So we're going to be hit with a head on assault not good…"

"I'll guide through the other floors as we go but please everyone just be careful!"

Chuck had a calculated expression before turning to everyone else, "Thanks, El. Alright, I think using grenades early is necessary, if we go in trading bullets we'll be stuck for quite a while. Manoosh, Carina go in ahead of everyone else."

"Got it, what kind of explosive or does it matter?"

"Flash-bang, we don't want to collapse the entrance and trap ourselves. Stealth is important here; if they don't see it coming it will be easier for the rest of us."

With a casual nod, Carina and Manoosh huddled themselves against the door in a crouch to avoid being seen in the many windows; while everyone else hung back. Careful to open the door silently and just broad enough to peek inside, Carina precisely tossed a flash-bang grenade inside where it skidded to a halt just behind a pacing soldier before it exploded moments later disguising their rush inside as blind gunfire split the air.

Ty Bennett shouted angrily from the front of the isle, "Dammit they are here! Don't just stand still open fire!"

Manoosh lagged behind purposely, tossing another flash bang grenade into the room before joining Carina inside. When it exploded it cleared a path into the lobby through the interior doors and leaving behind only two stragglers that tried to attack them from behind but were taken care of by turning their guns against them before they were knocked to the ground and killed on the spot. The lobby was already flooding with enemies from both sides and bursting through the stairwell forcing Carina and Manoosh into duck and cover after all.

Carina was very matter of fact, "Ellie, we've already got a horde in the lobby, and Bennett retreated deeper into the Embassy. Everyone else, I know we said we were going in waves, but if we could speed that up (she came out from behind cover just long enough to down a few agents inside the check-in offices) furniture does not make excellent cover! Ellie, what's the next objective?"

"Get into the stairwell and onto the second floor; the heart of the Embassy is there. Tommy is in the war room stocking on weapons and Laszlo is in the security room…Bennett is downstairs in the basement, I just picked up heat signatures throughout the building, running on a remote frequency."

"Dormant charges, that is not okay."

"Neither is the noise I'm hearing."

"Yeah we've been busy, but we're about to make a break for the stairwell…thank god some calvary showed up What gives?"

Morgan and Alex had taken shelter behind nearby sculptures of high-profile Russian leaders past and present before Morgan shouted over the heavy gunfire, "Sorry we're late, everyone got swarmed outside shortly after you went in. Alex and I have got this, get going! The solos are handling the ambushers outside. Bryce and Zondra went through the entrance connecting the basement with the outside, and Chuck and Sarah have been all over; apparently, they have actual super speed now so they're doing a quick head count on the hexagon of individual agents so we know what we're dealing with."

In the midst of the shared conversation, Manoosh and Carina finished gunning down several agents while narrowly avoiding bullet wounds until finally sprinting into the stairwell and shutting it behind them without looking back.

Manoosh slid down against the wall, "Well, my life is definitely not boring anymore."

"You helped create the most powerful thing we've ever seen I would hardly call that boring, for you anyway. Come on, catch your breath and get ready for another round. I've got a score to settle with Tommy!"

"The guy that tortured me into a comma; that's not scary at all…"

Carina pulled Manoosh to stand and kissed him, "That's my point let's go."

They burst through the door to the second floor and engaged another wave of enemies in the mass surveillance rooms with the goal of getting to the war room on the other side. Meanwhile, Zondra and Bryce successfully cornered Bennett still active in the basement with the latter drawing his gun.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Bennett put the remote detonator in his front pocket before turning around, "I would be careful with that in here unless you want to blow us all up. I'm surprised John did not come after me he is so reckless it is the one thing I expected."

"I'll say it again what are you doing?"

"Tying up loose ends…I don't have time to waste fighting you."

They emptied their guns and took up stance with a defiant expression, "You better make time!"

"You both don't seem to realize I taught John Casey everything he knows; a lesson I'll make sure you do not forget!"

Fighting in such a small space was always a pain in the ass, and this was no exception. Bennett struck first forcing Bryce against the wall and somehow sent Zondra backward with one leg at the same time. Next second, all three of them flashed locked in combat that was going nowhere due to the lack of space. After two rounds Bennett had enough of the stalemate and rushed them in a tackle that forced everyone through mountains of weapons crates and into the hallway that connected the arms vault and server room with the basement entrance. The impact felt by Bryce and Zondra left Bennett with enough time to escape. Soon after, they flashed to bring themselves upright after which Bryce cursed loudly.

"Dammit, what the hell was he doing down there?"

"Let's figure that out later; all that noise could leave us cornered down here if we don't get the hell out of here!"

Back outside Mei-ling, Cole and Heather were taking out the last of the ambushing soldiers when Bryce spoke emphatically, "Are you kidding me, nobody engaged Bennett as he was running back inside?"

Heather got cross, "in case you missed the dozen or so bodies lying on the ground we were preoccupied!"

"Ellie where is Bennett going?"

"He's trying to get to Putin on the top floor. I'm picking up an electronic frequency in his pocket that matches the heat signatures that showed up earlier."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Carina and Manoosh have their hands full on the second floor and are slowly advancing toward Tommy in the War Room. Alex and Morgan are dealing with Edgar now who is guarding Laszlo; who is trying to lock me out of the satellite we hacked. He's hardwired into the mass surveillance wing's central computer. The security scrambles itself anytime the system is purged of external spy-ware so once I'm booted out you're on your own."

Bryce sounded worried, "Ellie you've got to track Chuck and Sarah before Laszlo forces Volkoff Industries out of the Embassy satellite!"

"I'm on it…Okay, I know you've both heard everything so far; so what could you be accomplishing by running all over the building?"

"Sorry El, we are trying to find Robin, but she's not here. We think she was assigned to attack the base. Casey is on his way but just in case Volkoff has a panic room; get to it and stay there. He will protect you until Casey can flight you the hell out of here he's running late making a detour so he could pick up Jill; she volunteered to back him up!"

"Alex and Morgan split up to try and buy me, a little more time in the system but hostiles are pursuing them throughout the mass surveillance wing. Chuck, Sarah can you get to them?"

"We're on the roof with Colt, and he just bolted down the back of the building on a repel and then crashed through a third-floor window like an incredibly freakish King Kong. We're headed after Bennett and Putin now…wait, that noise sounds like hydraulics…oh boy."

Bryce was unintentionally frantic, "Wait for something is a red flag here guys…where are those heat signatures coming from and is anything happening on the roof?"

"There's a lot of them, but I'd say they were strategically set in a kind of pattern yet out of general view. Something is also rising into place on the roof, but I don't think one thing has anything to do with the other."

Bryce raised his eyebrows as he spoke before coming to a sudden epiphany, "That second part makes no sense we have no planes in the-wait, Ellie is this thing in the middle of the roof?"

"Yes and they just loaded ammo."

Bryce looked up into the sky anxiously, "Dammit…Chuck, Sarah tell me this thing is not what I think it is?"

Sarah was blunt and matter of fact, "I would get the hell back inside; where you guys are standing is a mortars destination. Now we are headed after Bennett and Putin. Better see you in a little while."

Bryce's anxiety quickly peaked, "That, is what I was afraid of; EVERYBODY GET INSIDE THEY'RE ABOUT TO LAUNCH A MORTAR!"

Sure enough, less than one minute later the unmistakable sound of a mortar hit the air; making it lucky that people were already running toward the entrance because just as the group made it inside the last of them witnessed the explosion from the crashing mortar.

Elsewhere, Carina and Manoosh had finally fought through hostiles and were trying to flush out Tommy who was spraying bullets to keep them at bay. A desperate tactic that Carina taunted savagely, "This is a joke, stop delaying your death because I'm going to kill you myself, might as well get it over with!"

"I prefer to think I'm fighting to survive. Besides, last time you barely kept up with me! I guess if you insist on being so cocky I can show you the stupidity that comes from such foolishness; especially that punching bag you have with you!"

This set Carina off and just as she was about to rush Tommy, Manoosh stopped her, _"Calm down, he is just trying to spite you, we went in opposite directions to flank him. Just stay quiet and keep moving."_

The Russian Embassy's war room was perfectly designed for flanking because it was a circular room similar to a college lecture hall and that left plenty of coverage to use if attempting to flank someone from both sides. Carina seemed to recognize this because she forced herself to calm down and kept heading toward Tommy as he continued gunfire in a circle from the center of the room. When they finally closed ranks on either side of Tommy, Carina and Manoosh carefully brandished throwing knives and flashed; tossing them at the guns Tommy had in each hand sending them to the floor leaving him unarmed as they broke cover.

"Looks like you lost your weapons; those knives are made of sharpened steel cuts through anything. You're about to feel what being tortured to death is like."

"A bunch of misfits like the two of you; this is going to be easy."

All three of them flashed at the same time and became locked in a 2 on 1 fight. Even outnumbered as former military and black ops Tommy was no slouch. After a series of blows that had everyone sprinting around angrily and ending in a stalemate.

"_Listen, Carina, focus you've seen what this Intersect can do when the hosts work together. I know it's new for you but trust me."_

"I guess if I'm with anybody I'm glad it's you."

After the private conversation, Manoosh and Carina felt everything speed up leaving them ready for a do-over; a fact Manoosh made quite clear, "Now that the warm-up is over I think it's about time we put an end to this."

"There's a reason nerds and hot heads like you two are afterthoughts as spies and it's because you're utterly pathetic!"

Carina readied herself with new fire, "Calling us pathetic will be the last thing you ever do!"

Fully accepting the Cerebrum Intersect meant that Tommy was considerably outmatched by Carina and Manoosh the second time around. He spent much of the fighting parrying now; including two consecutive roundhouse kicks by Carina that sent Tommy back-flipping over a few desks that she demolished in the process without breaking stride and sent pieces of wood in Tommy's direction as a result; which left him breathing much harder than he expected.

"Is that all you've got?"

That was the wrong thing to say because the sequence that followed was reminiscent of Muhammad Ali overwhelming his opponents after toying with them. Carina unleashed a series of sucker punches that kept Tommy in a desperate defensive stance that was broken by Manoosh who took advantage of Tommy's slight stumbled backward with a drop kick that squarely connected with his jaw. Perhaps because of his resistance to pain Tommy was able to recover and continue fighting but the blow clearly affected his balance and reaction time. Carina and Manoosh went at him again simultaneously; this time attacking his center of gravity by fracturing his knees with straight strikes that were quick, compact and left Tommy bleeding and in pain on the ground. Until a powerful kick to the shoulder knocked him flat on his back after which Tommy staggered to a knee but could not stand.

"Chuck built more of those enhanced Intersects, how can a group of spies tolerate sharing their minds in this way?"

Carina pulled out her gun and cocked it before speaking on a newly found belief, "We can't be spies forever; it took fighting this war for me to realize that. The enhanced Intersect…I told you we had a score to settle; consider this payback-she aimed the gun right at his forehead-is for putting my boyfriend in a coma!"

With a loud bang Tommy Garza keeled over dead, "That's the end of him…let's go help the others. Whatever these people are planning with those wireless heat signatures can't be good."

Manoosh looked at Carina shyly while she stowed her gun, "You called me your boyfriend?"

Carina looked slightly amused, "I did, but it won't mean much if we don't make it home alive so get that stupid look off of your face, and let's get to Alex and Morgan."

"No one has ever killed for me before."

"I would have shot him anyway…I like you for whatever reason so that made it a much easier decision, but we don't have time to stand around sucking face."

"I'm not Chuck Bartowski, but I am trying to thank you."

Carina smiled as though showing some leeway, "You're welcome, let's go."

Back in the lobby, Bryce was panting heavily as he talked through his comm link, "Ellie, if you are still tapped into that satellite we need to know the state of everyone else; we've also got to figure out the heat signatures mean."

"Can you and Zondra go head off Colt; he…to use Chuck's words "King Kong'ed his way onto the third floor."

There was noticeable hesitation in Bryce's voice, "The giant who Alex fought to exhaustion; I guess, not thrilled about it though this guy has an Intersect."

"Definitely less than thrilled but I suppose that is why we uploaded this Intersect."

"Everyone has an Intersect, but NO ONE on the opposition has Cerebrum!"

"Point taken; we're on it!"

Cole spoke up after Bryce and Zondra took off, "Those of us that were not worthy of the enhanced Intersect will try to solve those heat signatures but if I had to guess; they're specialized explosives."

"I think Bryce was more concerned with the lack of said explosions given how long you've all been there. Unfortunately, we've got bigger problems: Laszlo finally kicked me out of the Embassy satellite, but the last thing I saw was Vladimir Putin on his way into the fray-there was a massive bang that sounded like a shock-wave in everyone's ear. Ellie spoke in a terrified whisper a couple minutes latter-I think Robin is here." Distant gunfire as she finished speaking left Ellie uneasy and Volkoff on alert.

Chuck was demanding now, "Ellie we all appreciate your help, but Awesome would kill me if you die; let alone in Russia, so get into the panic room right now!"

Volkoff echoed Chuck's sentiment, "We really must go; my small force will not be able to stall her much longer."

Ellie prepared to destroy her comm link in case she was captured, "Ugh alright then. Listen Chuck…I love you!"

"I love you too Ellie; now get going!"

Back on the second floor, the mass surveillance wing was a chaotic mess that Alex and Morgan were right in the middle of and Laszlo's success at reclaiming the hacked satellite from Volkoff Industries meant that he had since joined the fighting. This part of the Embassy was a rectangular maze of computer hubs and electronic traps. At this moment, Alex and Morgan were stuck in a corner room out of breath amid chaotic sounds of gunfire.

"This…is crazy…how does Putin still have so many cannon fodder agents."

"I don't know, but eventually, we will have to fight them; I am about ready to throw an explosive grenade or two."

"I'll be right behind you; I finally get the hang of replicating myself and can't use it because of how boxed in we are."

"We should have just led them all away from here when we saw it from a distance…but, I think I hear some backup! Let's go make some noise!"

"I'm never going to hear the end of it from everybody about the burn on the side of my face; which still hurts like hell by the way."

'Stay behind me, the wound will heal, but you'll have a scar there; I just can't believe you pushed me out of the way…if I'd have seen it coming…"

"You can't accurately anticipate fire shooting out of a wall; besides after the ambush on Carmichael Industries I promised Casey I would protect you…so you stay behind me."

Thankfully Alex's instincts were spot on. From the entrance of the mass surveillance wing Carina got a running start and performed a continuing series of acrobatic moves that took out hostile agents in quick succession. Each thud and groan louder than the last so that when Carina elbowed several in a row they dropped to the ground instantly, opening a lane where Manoosh could safely trail behind with a side arm. At the first corner, Carina's leg connected with two more hostiles in a short spin; forcibly slamming them unconscious against the wall. There was noise coming from the far end of the wing that meant Alex and Morgan were working their way around, at least until cornered by Edgar and Laszlo both of whom looked angry and disheveled.

"No escaping taser beads in here, if you want out it goes through us!"

Anger exploded in Morgan's face as he made eye contact with Edgar though he was looking right at Laszlo while he spoke, "Booting, Ellie wasn't the only thing you did was it Laszlo? You set of traps over here when we started to chase you both and PERMANENTLY SCARED THE RIGHT SIDE OF MY FACE; WHAT KIND OF PSYCHOPATH ADDS FLAMES WITHIN THE WALLS AS TRAPS!"

"Fire wounds are the ultimate badge of honor. If it helps you look better that way; there is an excellent set of thick burn lines on the side of your face now. I've scattered a few more surprises around here too; so getting out is like running through hell itself!"

Edgar was growing impatient, "Laszlo quit taunting them and activate the damn thing! Reinforcements are getting through the opposite end of the wing and will meet up with them soon!"

"Noticed did you, it really is sad that you people need all this extra help just to contend with all of us!"

"Honey, I don't think now is the best time to insult them; one of them is a psychopath remember?"

"That is subjective; I prefer to think of the term visionary, watch."

Laszlo tinkered with a device on his right arm similar to what Chuck's father used when acting as Orion. Moments later machine guns dropped into view from the ceiling in every part of the wing, and Morgan swallowed hard.

"Doesn't get much worse than this…"

"That's not entirely right; they haven't started firing yet…"

"Tell you what I'm in a good mood so I'll give you a five-second head start from the moment you move."

Morgan and Alex had spiked their brain activity before they spoke bluntly to each other, "I think it's time we run."

"Uh yeah, that is probably a good idea."

Morgan addressed his comm link, "I'm assuming you all can hear me so whoever is over here with us get ready to run."

Carina responded with her usual sarcasm, "It's impossible to miss a string of machine guns but thanks."

After several deep breaths, all friendly parties started running for the exit. Their spike in brain activity allowed Alex and Morgan to punch through Laszlo and Edgar which bought them a few extra seconds because they connected just as Laszlo reached five; knocking them against the wall. Now pursuing from behind, Laszlo activated the guns while Edgar fired both taser guns; forcing Alex and Morgan to split against the wall and run along it. At the next turn they somehow catapulted themselves onto the next wall and continued flying on foot; following this pattern until they passed Carina and Manoosh; all of them were now feet from being free and clear.

Manoosh shouted angrily, "I can't believe you just ran along the wall."

Morgan looked sideways at Manoosh, "Big picture buddy; they're still right behind us."

"Yeah you can admire us later! Right now get onto the bridge that connects the war room with where we just came from; we can fight them there with the extra space. Watch out for taser's and don't get knocked through the glass barricade."

Carina was not in the mood to pull punches, "Naturally, I'm going to relish pushing Edgar through it, though!"

Only a few minutes later both Edgar and Laszlo showed up on the bridge. Everyone made eye contact before launching into combat. To compensate for being outnumbered Tommy and Edgar fired lightweight machine guns; forcing the double duo to dodge a hail of bullets with all manner of flips and reads until no ammo remained; at which point they threw the guns at them before flying at them with heavy kicks. The resulting sequence sent both Intersect duos to the ground, and Edgar fired his stun guns again which Alex and Morgan narrowly avoided because they vaulted upright staying in the air momentarily before taking up a fighting stance again. Carina and Manoosh righted themselves in time to catch both grenades and throw them back at the caster who ducked just in time as they sailed over Laszlo's head and they exploded inside the war room. Fed up the good guys initiated an all-out brawl in which, after an exchange of punches, snap to uppercut kicks and roundhouses Laszlo launched a last-ditch effort for him and Edgar to escape after being knocked to the ground themselves; summoning lasers from both sides of the room. If it weren't for the fact that said lasers required charge time and made noise when doing so: Alex, Morgan Carina, and Manoosh would have been dead. Instead, all four of them had enough reaction time to leap over the glass barricade and hang in a line onto each other; the only problem, how to get back up…something Carina was quick to point out while all four of them hung dangerously onto one another.

"This is just fucking great; what the hell do we do now?"

Morgan decided to look for the silver-lining, "I don't know, but at least Edgar and Laszlo ran after the lasers ended instead of sticking around to kill us."

"Well we've got to figure something out, you've got a death grip on my legs and a front row seat to my ass and what's underneath; not that it is anything you haven't seen before, but I don't want your wife getting all bent out of shape."

"Can you ever be serious or are you trying to make me slip to an early death?"

"Fine, what do you suggest? I mean considering you and Manoosh's strength is considerably lacking, and gravity is making the blood rush to our heads so we'll eventually fall regardless?"

Morgan looked down and swallowed, "All I know is; this is still a huge drop…Alex, any ideas?"

"We all flash at the same time and swing ourselves back up top."

Manoosh scoffed at this idea, "No group of humans can rotate or leap that far without something to push off from and create momentum, that is physics 101; we could just drop onto the furniture down there!"

Morgan sounded as though this was outrageous, "You're suggesting we let go; that is a stupid idea."

Alex was in considerable distress now, "Stop arguing and let's do something; I can't hold on much longer and if I fall we all do!"

"Your dad is going to dig up my body and torture it if we die."

A few minutes later a grapple shot up parallel to the four of them a couple feet away. Connecting to the base of the bridge as a voice rang through their comm links, "Wow, this is like the hanging Tower of Pisa; grab the rope and then explain how you got in this mess when you get to the third floor, that's where I'm headed."

Morgan was sarcastically blunt, "Oh, we just love hanging; let's see how you are after dodging fire, machine guns, and lasers Cole! How did you even know?"

"Can't mistake that kind of chaos; even through a comm link, but like I said it's traveled to the third floor!"

With something to push off from now, one by one all four of them flashed before jump swung themselves back over the glass barricade and onto the second-floor bridge where everyone took a much-needed breather after their near death experiences.

Alex looked sideways at the other three with a drained expression, "Clearly, this is not quite as easy as we thought."

Carina gasped at her with sarcasm, "You think, I figured it was a cake walk."

Morgan was fed up and entirely bitter, "Let's get up to the third floor and finish this; I've got unfinished business with Laszlo for scorching the right side of my face.

Manoosh tried to cheer Morgan up as everyone got to their feet again, "At least you will get major points from Casey for sustaining a war wound and a burn no less."

Morgan managed a half smile that quickly faltered as he put an arm around Alex, "Thanks, I just hope things are going better for Casey and company than they have for us.

II

The siege on Volkoff Industries by Robin left it nearly unrecognizable. Thankfully the gun attached to the jet Casey was flying made short work of most enemies occupying the outside. Casey and Jill were able to parachute in because a portion of the roof had been blown off by a massive blast from an aircraft rocket (the same thing heard over comm links much earlier in the day) leaving Casey very concerned as they landed inside.

Scanning their immediate surroundings for danger, Casey tossed Jill a shotgun, "This place is a wreck, keep that at the ready. The initial fight here lasted quite a while so I don't think there will be too many hostiles left."

"How do you know?"

"Simple, too quiet; silence is never a good thing on a battlefield because things turn into a cat and mouse game, and Robin is probably searching already. This is the atrium, or what is left of it. The panic room we're looking for is in the basement at the back, opposite the mainframe room Ellie was in; the entrance is behind a hidden passageway in the same wall."

"Wait I hear a few voices."

"Dammit, get under the stairs on the opposite side they'll be back down here any minute!"

"How do you know?"

Casey continued his quiet hiss, "Part of my black-ops training was to recognize small sounds and the directions they're coming from to master stealth infiltration tactics. Now can it with the questions and hide!"

Minutes later a party of three came down the same side of the stairs occupied by Casey and Jill shielding the latter from view as Robin listened impatiently to her subordinates, "We tore apart the upstairs, and they are no

"I knew I should have gone against search and seize protocol and started downstairs first; comb every part of the basement!"

Casey made a split-second decision and handed a flash bang grenade to Jill; pointed to his head and then imitated the wind up tossing motion before looking across the room in the basement. Casey then pulled something else out of his pocket with a disgusted look on his face before nodding to Jill; putting on Intersect glasses right after she threw the grenade which exploded muffling the noise of the upload while their enemies rushed downstairs at the flash of light.

"Finally decided to come out of hiding!"

Casey and Jill flashed before vacating their shelter and tore after their foes without a word. Meanwhile, inside the panic room, Ellie was jolted awake by the noise of the exploding grenade which Volkoff addressed calmly as she looked around for the source of the sound.

"Whats going on?"

"It appears Casey has finally made it here to rescue you; though I must insist you stay put until he has dealt with what is left of the problem."

"I hope Chuck and Sarah are okay."

"Ellie I've been an enemy of your family, these people don't stand a chance."

"Here I thought your confidence was over exaggerated…"

"You remind me of your mother."

"I know about your strange infatuation with my mom so you won't get information on that."

"I've long since made my peace where your mother is concerned. I am curious about your role in this war. Enemies and allies seem to regard you very highly and from what I have observed with the latter you address more than just medical needs. I did a little research and found you've been busy maximizing the potential of the human brain by combining the electrical impulses of a pair of spies with upgraded Intersect technology. The movement-deemed Project Foresight by the GISA-has been a remarkable success and an unprecedented leap forward in all fields of science and technology."

Ellie didn't see the point in lying considering Hartley was underneath the Volkoff persona, and the latter would not be sticking around, "All right, but it doesn't concern you. Just like I told Russia when Putin had me kidnapped; the Cerebrum Intersect is dependent on a balanced or counterbalanced pair of spies…individual use is impossible, and if anybody tried it, they would become catatonic permanently."

"Well then you really have nothing to worry about, but thank you for satisfying my curiosity; it makes sense why they're after you."

"Robin seems to have a personal issue with me, though; it's very annoying."

"I've been there…like I said, she doesn't stand a chance."

Robin may not have stood a chance, but she was putting up one hell of a fight. Despite being blindsided by Jill and Casey's preemptive strike, she withstood an initial round of Kung-fu looking extremely disheveled and as her guard was broken decided to stall for time with taunting and a round of Q&amp;A.

"John Casey finally realized he was past his prime and took the easy way out."

"The only thing I hate more than stupid comments is stupid comments from wannabe Russians who commit treason for power."

"I was set on watching you die a slow painful death just like Verbanski; at least you can take solace in the fact that she died a noble death saving your daughter, from this!"

Things happened so quickly that an impartial observer might have thought Casey was physic. He flashed just as Robin brandished the Norseman firing his shotgun and blasting Robin's weapon clean out of her hand with perfect accuracy as though he knew ahead of time what she was carrying, catching her by surprise.

Casey's usual mocking threats overtook him since Robin was left unarmed, "Aw…looks like you lost your gun, I'd be careful about your next move! I don't have a problem hitting traitors, and when it comes to killing I don't see gender, only who deserves to die and you are the lowest person on a long list!"

Robin's expression was cool calm and collected now, "Fine, I don't need a gun to finish this!"

Casey's quiet rage was about to boil over as a threatening grunt escaped him before he spoke, "I'm going to tear you limb from limb from limb for disrespecting the death of a fallen GISA agent!"

What came next wasn't Kung-fu, Karate or any focused martial art; it was Casey's suddenly released rage (not unlike the Super Saiyans of the Dragon Ball universe, without the light show or the change in hairstyle)much worse than when he fought Bennett all those years ago. He rushed Robin with several hard sucker punches to the face that left her in a defensive stance. Her backward momentum allowed Robin to jump kick Casey landing a blow to his chest knocked him into the nearby wall. He kicked her as she attempted to land a punch to his face, this connected squarely with her right wrist breaking it on impact. Casey seized the moment and rushed forward grabbing her left are as she tried in vain to throw another punch. He manipulated Robin's remaining arm forcing it behind her back before pushing her arm back and then up with increased strain, while Jill took care of the two lesser agents toying with them in what was clearly too easy of a fight.

Casey's voice was quieter than ever, "I wrench your arm up in this position; your arm gets ripped from the socket, and there is considerable ligament damage, very painful!"

The strain was making Robin sweat, "What the hell do you want then?"

"Why to attack this base?"

"To kill the nerd's sister; the Intersect she spear-headed is the only reason you are winning this war; we were ordered to swarm this place!"

Casey was defiant and matter of fact, "First of all, we're winning because we are better than a bunch of wannabe Russians pathetically led by a stinking Commie desbit and vying for the power they'll never get! Now, this whole thing reeks of a second strike team; too few bodies lying around. I guess the follow-up team will try and flood us outside; when will they be here?"

"Ten minutes, dammit Casey let go of my arm!"

"No, I think I'll break it instead. Casey pulled up so hard that Robin screamed as though on fire.

Her voice was quaky due to hyperventilating, "I told you what you wanted!"

"Consider that sending a message; you pathetic Russians have gone after my family twice! Slink back to your leader and see how he treats you now that you're useless. I've already wasted enough time, Jill stand guard over her while I rescue them. If you feel like it knock her out."

Jill looked at Casey awestruck and when she responded there was shock, yet determination in her voice, "I've can handle it, so much has changed…"

There was an ironic smile on Casey's face, "Six years is a long time Jill; especially when you're on the run with taxpayer money."

After moving down the basement hall Casey accessed the panic room entrance and walked down the long hallway before giving two pattern like knocks on the door; which Ellie bypassed security to open before greetings were exchanged.

Casey's eyes surveyed this average size room coming to rest on its computer before warmly greeting Ellie, "Sorry I'm late, Ellie its good to see you alive."

"You two John…I take it you are at that computer for a reason; otherwise we would be leaving already?"

"Yes, turns out a second strike team is on its way because Putin is not in the mood to let you two leave, I need to connect this computer to Watchtower and take control of our modified orbital drones and see what kind of numbers are headed this way before we escape this place and this godforsaken country."

Ellie had a blazing look, "John if we escape then you have to go back to everyone else, please promise me you will!"

Casey gave a rushed but purposeful response, Right now my job is getting you out of here; I gave my word to your Chuck. If I do that I'll go back but not until your safe, understood?"

Ellie melted with gratitude, "John, I can't thank you enough for body-guarding our family for so many years. We all really appreciate it."

There was a softness in Casey's response despite his being in a rush, "Of all the government jobs I'm glad that the Intersect found its way into Chuck's head. Families like you Bartowski's and my daughter and knuckle head son in-law are exactly the kind of people I volunteered to serve this country for, I won't ever take for granted how much thats given me because I never thought I'd eventually get the best of both worlds protecting a guy who worked at a Buy More."

Ellie was being inquisitive now, "Speaking of your family are you going to put back together when this war ends?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kathleen, thats what I'm talking about…I know you pretty well John and you still care for her. Love only needs two things; chemistry and timing. For obvious reasons the timing wasn't right back then but now…it's the thing Alex wants most."

Now finished with the computer Casey stood up and joined Ellie's right side speaking like a curious father as he did so, "Wait, she told you that?"

Ellie smiled before she gave a very profound answer, "No but I know how much I wanted to see my parents reunited…besides, it was obvious at the reception…she asked you both to stay and dance with the same child-like innocence I had when I saw my mother and father again. Not a day goes by I don't wish it would have happened. You can't bury feelings John I think you know that from watching Sarah before we fixed her memory. If there is anything still there consider pursuing it after this is all over."

Volkoff offered his input before reminding the party of what was coming for them all, "As a father that sacrificed his daughters well-being for the benefit of his company's future, I believe any family with a chance at reunification should attempt to do so. Now, I think the immediacy of another strike team means we should leave."

Everyone agreed with Casey leading the way, "There's about seventy-five agents not too far out; I already contacted Beckman and Goya to try and head some of this off. The panic room has a similar set of tunnels matching the ones Mary escaped from recently. I'd be lying if I said we weren't at the mercy of numbers; three against seventy is almost suicide."

"I can't fight John!"

"Of course not, I brought an extra hand-meet us outside Jill."

Ellie stopped dead, "Jill is here?"

"She volunteered, you can't still have a grudge can you?"

"You didn't see Chuck those five years before the Intersect, so I won't be hugging her."

"We're almost outside. Ellie your with me, take this side arm so you can defend yourself…I already hear dozens of boots on the ground…friendlies will be distinguishable by the GISA or Costa Gravas logo; anyone else is hostile. I remotely sent the plane to the coast to keep it inconspicuous and since its late at night we don't have to worry about anybody hitching our ride, Let's go."

Volkoff offered fitting words, "I believe the saying is "cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war!"

The sounds of endless fighting could be seen and heard from a few feet away as everyone stepped outside meaning this was a true brawl void of gunfire. The trio quickly found Jill before splitting off and joining the deluge of fighting. Ellie was a good shot despite never using a gun before now; executing handfuls of enemies while her and Casey kept moving through the chaos with the later mowing down enemies with a knife. From the opposite end Jill and Volkoff were brute forcing their way through the deluge knocking throngs of enemies into their comrades or kicking them unconscious.

Soon the numbers thinned enough for the foursome to merge at the top shortly before the coast led by Casey who was now venting his anger, I really hate Russia; so many agents and allies!"

Ellie was exasperated now too, "I'm so not cut out for war; John get me out of here!"

Casey finished breaking a neck before he began tinkering with his watch, "Ever water skied before Ellie?"

Ellie was wide-eyed, "Once, a long time ago and did NOT like it!"

Casey smiled wildly, "Jill, Volkoff cover and then follow us! Get ready then Ellie; plane will be here in less than a two minutes! We are going to grapple onto the plane and fly low to get the hell out of here! Jill, Volkoff we will circle back once we're on the plane and pick you up! For now, cover us while Ellie straps herself to me.

Ellie thought this was crazy, "Absolutely not1! The velocity is like being stuck in a vacuum!"

"Well I'm not giving you a choice kiddo, so buckle in and hold on tight."

Ellie shot Casey a look of extreme protest before obeying him while Jill and Volkoff ran back at the heart of the chaos with Jill very skeptical, "This is crazy isn't?"

Volkoff chuckled giving way to that strange smile he had, "You are asking the wrong person; I consider this very sane; given my former line of work!"

Moments later, the plane swooped lower than normal over the area and Casey quickly grappled himself and Ellie to its underside-built for compensation of weight-as the two of them took off flying amid a rush of wind and water.

Ellie couldn't contain her panic, "Please tell me you have a way to get on board the plane?"

Casey tinkered with his watch again while gliding in the air with Ellie; the portion of the plane with the grapple began to rise and a few minutes later they were inside rushing to the cockpit as conversation took over.

"I saw the other two managed to separate themselves shortly after we took flight; time to pick them up!"

Ellie still sounded exasperated as she took the second seat, "I've had enough…we extract the Intersect from Volkoff and Hartley comes back with me."

Casey made a decision with a low grunt, "I'm going back with you; all of Russian airspace is still hostile and besides I've had about all I can take of this sorry excuse for a country, but I've got to admit these gadgets come in handy!"

A little while later Jill and Volkoff were brought aboard; with both of them receiving Intersect extractions after which Jill felt new sympathy for Chuck, "Years with that stuck in his head and all I did was add to his problems, I'm glad he made it through all that."

Ellie's voice was stiff but cool, "Jill, thank you for rescuing me."

"That was all Casey; I was just glad I could help."

"I wanted to ask…Robin?"

"Jill gave a satisfied smile as she answered, "Oh, she's dead; despite being injured she tried to attacking me so I put her out of her misery."

Ellie gave a smile in acknowledgment before going elsewhere to take care the persona that was Alexi Volkoff. He seemed to know his part had been played because he greeted Ellie emphatically, "It's been one hell of a party!"

"I figured you knew we were taking you back into custody."

"Power goes to my head; it was nice to have some fun for a few months though!"

"You are the strangest person I have ever met Alexi."

"What you call strange others call crazy so I'd say I've held my reputation well."

"Well then all that is left is the Intersect extraction."

"Here I was hoping I could keep this marvelous thing in my head."

Ellie smiled with a small amount of guilt, "Sorry but I made a promise to Vivian to give her back the same father she lent us."

"What do you mean?"

Behind his back Ellie nodded to Casey who fired a tranq-dart causing Volkoff to slump slightly while she shoved the suppression glasses onto his face; there was the familiar hum of the software and then moments later Hartley Winterbottom was back among them.

With Casey's quick-tranq wearing off Hartley opened his eyes disoriented, "Where am I?"

"Headed home; your time as Volkoff is over. Casey will take you back."

"Ellie, I'm glad Volkoff was successful and I'm grateful you were able to succeed where your father was not."

Ellie sighed with exhaustion, "You are welcome, the rest is up to Chuck."

Casey offered thoughtful sentiment, "That kid thrived in a job he originally did not ask for; he can put an end to this war!"

"I hope your right."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chuck and Sarah**

**Chapter 20**

Back inside the Russian Embassy things were escalating quite a bit. All parties were now on the top floor which meant the good guys were in the same area as Vladimir Putin and most were trying to avoid him at all costs. The top floor was the largest: consisting of offices for those of higher rank, an observatory framed in a glass dome that allowed view of the outside and a large stairwell giving access to the roof. At this moment, Zondra and Bryce were in heated combat with Colt.

Sweat was pouring off Bryce's face, "This is ridiculous; no wonder Alex had so much trouble."

Zondra just finished cross kicking Colt into the observatory wall, "We need a better plan; fighting normal is not working!

The two of them parried a series of karate chops and kicks that left Colt unsteady for a moment during which Bryce caught what Zondra was thinking, "You realize the stamina that will cost us?"

"We'll deal with that, but he just absorbs whatever we-she elbowed him quickly to buy more time-throw at him!"

"Fine as long as you remember what happened to Alex."

The two of them back-flipped several times to create space and then-with Colt charging like a monkey-tapped into the the passive properties of the Intersect; spiking brain activity so much that their molecular energy output increased tenfold giving way to duplicates like like the ones Alex produced when she fought Colt during the Watchtower ambush. Twelve of Bryce and Zondra soon began to overwhelm Colt using every combination of Martial-Arts available as they worked in unison with their duplicates for aerial assaults; ending with a comet drop by Bryce and Zondra from high above as their duplicates vanished. This final attack sent an already black and blue Colt crashing to the ground as though a bomb exploded leaving Colt clearly dead as a result.

Bryce and Zondra skidded to a halt several feet away from Colt; both collapsed immediately upon trying to stand again, but Bryce was grinning, "Wow, I've done a lot…but I've never been thrown into the air by myself and meteor dropped an enemy for a kill."

Zondra was trying to regulate her breathing which had gone considerably labored and she threw Bryce a dark look as a result, "Wipe that stupid grin off your face; sure he's dead but that crash was huge and we're sitting ducks until we recover so we better hope that the rest of the Inner Circle is preoccupied with our friends,"

Luckily everyone else was preoccupied, the solos of Cole, Heather and Mei-ling were busy taking out yet another horde of lesser agents Putin had sent after everyone. Alex and Morgan were determined to chase after Laszlo and Edgar cornering them in the elevator that lead to the Grand Room that Putin normally resided in under normal circumstances.

Casey seemed to be rubbing off on Morgan because he was furious as he and Alex cornered Edgar and Laszlo in the elevator, "No more running, Laszlo especially…I've been waiting for this since you burned my face!"

Laszlo wore his usual smirk, "Fine, come on. I'm prepared for Kung-fu!"

Morgan privately smirked because he had recently switched to Japanese style street fighting. Combat in such a tight space was nonetheless difficult: Morgan started well using rapid punches followed by a scissor kick that slammed Laszlo against an elevator wall; however he spin-kicked Morgan breaking his momentum as he went for a final punch to Laszlo's face. As a result, Morgan stumbled backward into Alex, but they compensated for this mistake by flip-kicking both Edgar and Laszlo; knocking them on the floor and forcing both men into a tight dive sideways as Morgan and Alex attempted to knock them out by aiming a forceful kick to their head. Laszlo and Edgar stood up panting hoping to stall a little.

Edgar was suddenly curious, "Where is Chuck and Sarah; I thought for sure they'd be right in the middle of the action?"

Morgan indulged the question but kept his fists up, "They're here but they're moving ten times faster than anybody else. Well, that and their keeping your boss occupied. Don't think you are about to rush off to save him either…oh and Carina and Manoosh went after Bennett. Judging by the single gunshot from earlier and the massive quake we heard about ten minutes ago; I'd bet that both Tommy and Colt are goners. Casey probably took care of Robin so, this Inner Circle is down from seven to four and you'll be dead by the time we're through with you both.

Laszlo was not phased by Morgan's threats, "You won't get rid of me so easily; haven't you figured out yet that this entire Embassy is laced with my gadgets?"

Edgar looked like he knew better and valued his life too much to keep fighting a battle he could not win. Laszlo tinkered with his wrist computer yet again and suddenly the elevator plummeted violently down to the basement where the impact knocked Alex and Morgan off their feet because they got caught completely by surprise. Laszlo and Edgar broke away but headed in opposite directions; Edgar was indeed abandoning what he was smart enough to know was a lost cause, something Laszlo did not like at all.

"What are you doing?'

Edgar shouted back bluntly with a sense of deja-vu, "Getting the hell out of here; I suggest you do the same just like I advised that power hungry moron Quinn, who's now dead."

"The difference there is I'm a genius."

"Suit yourself!"

Unfortunately for Laszlo, Alex and Morgan came blazing in; tackling him all the into the server room wall. What followed was lightning fast Kung-fu; a series of punches that included the spinning back fist, tiger claw and several rapid palm strikes, somehow Laszlo warded off half of these forcing Alex and Morgan to mix kicks together in a combo. With a mix of the aforementioned punches and several harsh kicks; including the Axe kick, spinning hook kick and roundhouse kick before ending with a powerful flying back kick that left Laszlo's jaw and ribs broken.

Laszlo was clearly injured yet still just as smug, "You got the upper hand but this situation is exactly the same; if I'm going out it's on my terms!"

After another moment of tinkering a bare wall in the server room opened revealing stairs which Laszlo dove through just as ominous beeping started, putting Alex on immediate alert, "Hon…I think we should run!"

Morgan nodded feeling a fresh fit of rage as they turned and started running, "The amount of time I've spent running from Laszlo's stupid traps today; the next time I see him he's dead!"

"For now just keep running; the basement will explode any second!"

Sure enough, moments later there was a massive outward explosion chasing them. The blast came so close to engulfing them that Alex and Morgan had to dive onto the cold hard ground just after getting outside to avoid it.

Morgan was seeing red when they stood up again, "That maniac is like those old comic villains; a total psychopath!"

"Calm down, turning into a hot head won't help anybody!"

Suddenly Cole came through the comm link, "Alright, I don't know where this stockpile of agents is coming from but we need help!"

Carina intercepted the conversation, "You two get with Chuck and Sarah; Manoosh and I will handle these morons!"

Alex was more determined than ever, "You heard her; let's get back to the third floor and finish this!"

Speaking of Chuck and Sarah, they were stalling for time within Putin's Grand Tower knowing they would have to face Putin, Bennett and even an injured Laszlo which was a disadvantage even with their greatly enhanced abilities and they weren't naive enough to think otherwise.

Chuck kept himself casual while standing in the presence of Russia's most notorious dictator and his remaining cronies, "Seems like Edgar was the only smart one seeing as he is not up here with the rest of you.

Putin wore a casual expression too but he clearly felt he still had the upper hand because there was a certain smugness, "Edgar is no loss, he had much more of a passive role…besides, I've been saving the last card I have for this moment…a last fight against Chuck, Sarah and their much less threatening friends."

"Those friends of ours don't seem to be having problems taxing your Inner Circle."

"Then its time I add in my replacement. He'll be here momentarily; I don't even mind waiting."

Soon a helicopter could be heard outside the Embassy. A handful of minutes later, Daniel Shaw entered the room from the second roof access connected entrance. Same prideful, smug expression with black suit and slick black hair like someone who owned the world. He spoke coolly as he joined his fellows, "Chuck…Sam, it's been a few years."

Chuck turned immediately to Sarah trying to keep his voice calm, "You know, I think Dean Winchester had it right; what's dead should stay dead! People need to stop going Lazarus on us."

Sarah cut the pretense wearing an irritated expression, "How are you even alive Shaw? GISA agents confirmed that you committed suicide by hanging yourself."

Shaw looked at Sarah with pity stifling a scoff, "The fact that you don't know shows how pathetic you've become. I know you remember a handy poison called Tetrodotoxin; the rest is just going the extra mile to fool a lazy government, and Sam here. It's a lesson taught particularly well in the third Harry Potter book."

"What lesson is that?"

Shaw sounded reflective in a dark way, "A single desire can fuel a persons will to live. If you had your head in the game instead of playing house, you would have remembered that my need for vengeance is too much to kill myself. I've been in the shadows quietly taking ownership of the Middle East, commanding troops in the name of Russia."

Sarah's anger was rising by the second, "So that's where all these extra troops have come from?"

Shaw continued his mocking of Sarah with a sly smile as he spoke again, "At least you still put things together quick, Sam. It was easy to gain control in the Middle East; mention you hate the United States and radicals drop everything…oh here comes the rest, let's start the fun shall we?"

Moments later the other three Intersect duos joined the party with Morgan exploding at Shaw's presence, "You've got to be kidding…he's back for a third time?"

"Morgan Grimes, Chuck's moronic sidekick…I see you followed Chuck's lead and tied the knot; I'll enjoy killing her too."

There was a blazing edge to Alex's voice, "You're the one who almost killed my father a few years ago. You should have stayed dead."

Carina was mildly intrigued, "So this is the guy Sarah wasted several months with; good looking but I don't like a guy that's full of himself."

Bryce took up a combat stance, "I've heard whispers of Daniel Shaw for years…they said you were good but then you went and got all emotional; we all know what happened after that."

Zondra glanced at Sarah, "Stay composed he won't stop trying to get in both your heads."

Manoosh was focused on Laszlo, "Look its the lesser me; injured no less."

Shaw was through with small talk, "I think it is time to get to the part where we kill you all; sir, if you don't mind leaving Chuck and Sam here, to me; you should have fun with the other cannon fodder."

"Be my guest, I don't care who kills who."

Murder was in Sarah's eyes now, "You're completely psychotic Shaw; working for this dictator! I can't believe you were ever on our side."

There was malice in Shaw's eyes now, "You made me that way, Sam."

That was Sarah's breaking point; she brandished her pistol and fired on the spot but Shaw avoided it like it was fired by a novice, "Did you honestly think I didn't have an Intersect, not only are you soft but naive too that's sad."

With that, Sarah's restraint left her completely and as a result combat started rather suddenly. Being that the room was so big everyone was considerably spread out. On the left hand side, Carina and Manoosh were locked in combat with Bennett, who was matching every strike easily, training Casey unfortunately gave him insight into Morgan and Alex's style; which greatly mirrored his former student. After several stalemates in a row they relied on non-verbal communication to switch foes with Bryce and Zondra, instead going after Putin.

His face was expressionless having just finished a tempered exchange of blows with Alex and Morgan, "I know everyone is just warming up; this constant toying is getting old."

Morgan spat back confidently, So is trying to rule the world. What do you have against the U.S?"

"Laziness and too much leniency; a superpower should establish much more control."

"It's that deluded way of thinking that is the reason why you are inferior as a leader."

The second round was much faster and Putin tagged out after getting unsteadied by several spinning-hook kicks from both of them that destroyed nearby decor, giving way to Laszlo who somehow fixed his prior wounds and was back ready to fight; engaged them in several rounds of kung-fu before using his own version of an aerial split kick that connected with Alex and Morgan's face. This sent them spiraling backward from either side of Laszlo, knocking both of them into other fighters. By the time they ricocheted, Laszlo was elsewhere activating more of his traps and his comrades seemed to know what was coming because they all back-flipped their way back to the front of the room as sections of the ceiling retracted from the entrance to just in front of where Inner Circle was now standing. Chuck and company looked up because it was a natural reflex, but that was the wrong thing to do; Laszlo had activated the same stimulatory flash cards Sarah was once subjected to and even though the memory suppression bug did not exist anymore the experience was nonetheless painful.

Everyone dropped to their knees shortly after making unfortunate eye contact and Sarah seemed to be undergoing severe PTSD, paralyzed with fear keeling over on the ground as a result, "Please make it stop!"

Carina eyes widened while Zondra inquired with Chuck, "What is the matter with Sarah; I've never seen her at like this?"

Chuck struggled to stand and speak as the cards continued to descend lower into the room soon making eye contact unavoidable, "This is how she…lost her memory back then…tortured for hours by Quinn…forced to flash over and over. The bug is gone, but you know how PTSD works; it's like…she's reliving the same experience all over again." 

Shaw quipped mockingly from the front of the room, "So this is what incapacitates your wife Chuck; I was looking forward to taking her down slowly and it turns out I don't even need to lift a finger!"

Morgan shot back defiantly despite the pain he was in, "Listen douche bag; lets subject you to torture and see what happens…oh wait, we already know after what happened to your wife!"

Alex shot a warning look at Morgan while her head felt like a bowling ball and Sarah began to scream in agony, "Morgan, now is not the time to give him anymore ammunition, we need to get Sarah out of here!"

Bryce seemed to be the only one of the group capable of remaining upright and walking, "We can't risk the others coming up here and ending up like us, Chuck isn't doing so good either…I'll get her out of here. Somebody try to cover my exit."

Carina finally managed to stay upright, "Leave it to Bryce Larkin to be the heroic super spy. I can't guarantee we'll give you enough time so make it count!"

Chuck got gingerly to his feet; advancing on Shaw while addressing Bryce, "No, the rest of you get out of here; this fight is mine and my wife's!"

Everyone protested this but Chuck wasn't hearing it, "Sarah is trapped in her mind; only I can pull her out. If you stay here they will kill you all and I'm not willing to let that happen, they want us!"

Shaw saw an opportunity and he was not about to pass it up, "He's right, tell you what if everyone else including the three downstairs leave; I'll make sure Laszlo here retracts his toys and even wait for Chuck to work his magic on Sarah. Then we'll have a two on two gauntlet, to decide outcome of the war; which has gone on far too long…sound good Chuck? Knowing you, you'll take the offer: you can help your wife recover from her condition, your friends get to walk out of here and there is still a chance to play hero."

Chuck didn't want to admit it out loud but this was too good of a scenario to refuse; he looked at his friends and then at his wife still struggling before making up his mind, "Alright, just put these things away."

"When they're gone; can't have anybody springing an attack."

"Everyone get going, now. The GISA will pick you up."

Bryce launched into protest, Chuck, this is ridiculous; you and Sarah can't fight them by yourself!"

"This is being a leader; now get going. Will you let them take that helicopter?"

Shaw obliged the request with a casual nod before adding extra motivation, "Fine but if they don't leave soon I'll start shooting everyone."

"You heard him get going!"

Everyone opened their mouth, closed it again and sighed before offering words of encouragement: first Alex and Morgan, then Bryce and Zondra and finally Carina and Manoosh; it was a very somber moment similar to the line at a wake. With the others complying, Laszlo reluctantly put away his latest toys; this eased everyone except Sarah who due to prolonged exposure and her prior trauma was mentally stuck.

Morgan kept things in familiar territory, "Buddy, you better make it home; I'm not about to have trilogy nights without you-he glanced disgustingly at everyone at the front of the room-oh, and I officially give you permission to kill them; the world won't miss them especially Shaw."

Alex was fighting tears, "Make it home Chuck, my dad will never forgive you if you die protecting all of us…" She hugs him tightly and whispers in his ear before breaking apart, with Chuck happier despite the the situation.

Bryce looked at Chuck with a level of respect he never had before, "When I sent you the Intersect six years ago I knew it would turn your world upside down but I also knew it would unlock your potential; I was right. Got something else for you. He closed gap with Chuck giving the illusion of a hug but disguising passing him something steel. When they separated, the samurai sword was attached to Chuck's back.

Zondra hugged Chuck lingering to whisper, "Listen I know what you're trying to do but death is not the solution to all problems, so win dammit!"

Carina was very subdued and look spooked, "I don't like Sarah like this and what's worse is it's severe PTSD she'll have to handle the rest of her life. Chuck, I pegged that Sarah loved you the first time I met you…I used to tease her about it…she was a hardened spy and then she gets assigned to you and slowly changes. I think that is when I realized-she grabs Manoosh's hand smiling in a satisfied way-being a spy is a job; it's not supposed to be a life. You'll never completely escape it but nearly seven years of spying together and now this completely stupid war; it's enough already so just win!"

Manoosh looked back at Sarah who was still begging for reprieve in her mind before turning to Chuck with a serious tone, "I know what you are going to do but you've got to be careful; the mind is a physical entity that works in conjunction with the brain. Cross consciousness travel is very risky; you could get stuck in the same loop that has Sarah trapped…please try telepathy before you go projecting your whole consciousness into hers…what she's going through is severe mental trauma. Probably wouldn't have been as bad if Laszlo would not have installed this entire room with those damn stimulator's. Our heads are like bowling balls; I can't imagine what Sarah's going through."

Laszlo overheard his name and responded casually, "I'm just embracing my label of psychopath."

Putin's patience was gone, "No more waiting; you damned American sentimentalists always overdue everything!" 

Morgan scoffed, "This coming from the dictator who started World War III, people think we have a problem with Russia; we just hate the douche bag leading the country!"

Shaw was bored, "This farewell tour has gone on long enough; Chuck fix your wife so we can get on with it. I'm curious how you even plan to do that?"

Chuck nodded to the others watching them leave before walking over to Sarah and dropping to his knees while responding to Shaw with a slight plead, "I need time."

"Fine, just get it done!"

Silence fell over the room, Chuck took Sarah's hand and started trying to access her mind with his thoughts; she was still shouting terrified of nonexistent surroundings. The level of chaos inside Sarah's mind made it difficult to help; Sarah's mind was completely trapped.

"_It's okay let me lead you back."_

Sarah stopped screaming but showed no recognition or awareness of her true surroundings, _"Stop I can't take anymore; the flashes they hurt so much…"_

"_It__'s Chuck, breathe baby feel my hand I'm right in front of you."_

"Where are you; my head feels like its on fire; it won't stop!"

Quinn and Adam haunted Sarah's mind causing her to panic and flail. There was satisfaction on Shaw's face watching the proceedings, "So far you haven't done anything."

"I'll be back; I'm going to…just wait, and don't kill me. You'll get your shot."

"Lucky for you I don't take the easy way out."

Chuck focused with everything he had on entering Sarah's mind; several minutes later and he fell to the floor asleep. Telepathy, served as an indication that Sarah's mind had become extremely overwhelmed and stepping into it validated that entirely. Her mind had turned into a fun-house mirror maze and Chuck had entered at the beginning, where several voices echoed.

Sarah's voice quivered begging for relief, "My head…is about to split open; nowhere to run, can't escape. Chuck help…"

"You're mine!"

Chuck ran into this maze of Sarah's mind trying to pull her out of her seizure like state, "I'm coming Sarah!"

Manoosh's warning about cross consciousness travel gave Chuck deja-vu from a conversation with his sister. After all he was inside somebody else's mind; even though it was his wife's the danger was paramount. Thankfully, he knew how to maneuver his consciousness under this kind of circumstance; thanks to Ellie.

"_Chuck, entering anyones mind with full astral projection is extremely dangerous; the human mind is like a hamster wheel and it never stops. Mental stress fluctuates what's on the surface, you could get stuck depending on what kind of stress the person whose mind you enter is under."_

'_What if they have an episode of PTSD?"_

"_Then their consciousness would be held hostage by whatever surroundings trigger the episode and the memory recall of the brain would force relieving of whatever brought on PTSD. That is why U.S troops have such trouble adjusting to life when they come home; their minds are conditioned to deal with the harshness of war and triggers in civilian life can activate that conditioned fight-flight response, but I don't understand why you are asking about this?"_

"_Sarah, the war seems to have unsettled memories from when Quinn…"_

"_What do you mean unsettled?"_

"_Ever since the Watchtower ambush she is restless at night; agonizing in her sleep like she's still being subjected to torture from those damn Intersect stimulator's."_

"_You are saying you want to be prepared in case they are used by Russia?"_

"_They built their own Norseman and Killed Verbanski. We have to be prepared for anything."_

"_You can cut through the fog by projecting your shared memories into her mind. That should slowly destroy whatever loop she could get stuck in as a result of her PTSD and any Intersect traps Russia might throw at everyone. We can't remove the Intersect, and Sarah will deal with PTSD where it's concerned forever, but retirement should make any possible recurrence almost nonexistent because only maniacs would aggravate the mind into a seizure like state."_

"_Yeah well, unfortunately we're dealing with an entire group of maniacs in this war…"_

"_Well, the last and most important thing to remember about navigating someones mind is, perception is reality; possibility comes from what you believe is true. That means your unbound by whatever you might encounter in Sarah's mind as long as you allow yourself to be."_

"_If the worse does happen her memories will remain intact?"_

"_Yes, what you described is a mind problem stemming from psychological trauma; not a brain issue. Free her mind and she'll be okay."_

That conversation fresh for Chuck, he was unaffected by the maze of Intersect stimulants and followed the echo of voices; destroying the mirrors in the direction her voice was coming from. As he got further in shadow figures surrounded him.

"She is weak, pathetic!"

"We will take her sanity!"

"Get the hell out of my way!"

Chuck focused with all his might on their six children; he felt an immediate warmth rising throughout his entire consciousness; an explosion of light flooded everything and then…Sarah was slowly aware of the room; her body felt a little odd she turned her head just as Chuck stood up slowly; holding out his hand with a reserved smile given the situation they still had to deal with; Sarah took it without hesitation.

"Welcome back you feel okay?"

"Yeah, what happened my head is dizzy?"

"Lets talk about that later-"

Shaw genuinely sounded surprised, "PTSD for a trained spy; I haven't ever seen that. My curiosity prevented me from killing you both; laying helpless on the ground for fifteen minutes, I did check Chuck's pulse; there was nothing. Sarah's on the other hand was beating so fast it's impossible she's standing. Can't get started without knowing that one?"

There was a fire in Chuck born just now, "No I'm through with all of you, but an explanation will be your consolation prize right before I kill you!"

"You don't kill people Chuck; you can't. I've seen it!"

"I'm not the same person I was: I finally see why you became so…unhinged. Your wife and brother-in law were your family…you needed to protect them, and you failed. I have a family of my own to protect too; sons and daughters, and frankly coming after my family and friends is getting old."

Shaw looked undaunted even a little insane, "I heard you two spawned offspring; I'll enjoy killing them once I'm through with you."

Sarah hated this man and she was going to kill him today, "You should have killed us when you had the chance because this is over!"

Chuck withdrew the samurai sword with conviction, "We'll take on all four of you!"

They all took up stance, Chuck and Sarah spawned one molecular copy of themselves before engaging their enemies shocking them all with suddenly evened odds before launching into combat, Shaw's curiosity got the better of him.

"What is this?"

"I'm sure you remember my sister, turns out she unlocked the full potential of brain and Intersect interaction; we built something that gives the user full access of brainpower offering among other things, increased molecular control."

"What do you mean?"

"Not much of a science nerd; I suppose I could enlighten you before I kill you. First, this is a shared Intersect; we call it Cerebrum. My brain and Sarah's brain are synced together thanks to the computer; I won't bore with the how of it because that would just go over your head but what I did earlier; that was cross consciousness travel with astral projection. People think the mind one entity with the brain but they are separate things that work together. This trick you saw comes from the increased molecular control I mentioned earlier; normally the human brain is not capable of manipulating the body's molecular structure but we don't have that issue. All this means is you don't stand a chance. Now, we've put this off long enough!"

This fight was total chaos. The room had a lot of furniture around the perimeter and within minutes most of it was unrecognizable. All four bad guys were on the defensive except Shaw. He faced Chuck and Sarah so many times that it left him able to stay right on par with both. Laszlo was the first to be taken out after a round kung-fu by Sarah backed him into a corner and when Chuck noticed Laszlo trying to use his wrist computer again, he tossed Sarah the samurai sword which she flashed on without breaking stride; impaling Laszlo right through the chest and pulling it back out, as Laszlo made a series of final horrible gurgling noises before slumping dead against the wall. The molecular copies were still stuck in a stalemate with Shaw.

He was smug but sweating, "Your moves are so predictable; copy or not."

With some new tricks still up their sleeve Chuck and Sarah decided to demonstrate their full wrath. The next round of fighting was barely a contest they steadily increased their speed leaving Shaw wondering why he was suddenly losing his edge.

Forced into a back flip to avoid getting knocked down from a roundhouse a realization made him scoff, "You were just messing around."

"We're releasing the energy we generate in short bursts."

"It makes us stronger and faster. Funny how being a nerd is going to help me win this war and protect my family. I'm the one who coded this Intersect to help elevate the power of the brain after my sister figured out how to match the brain's electrical circuit board to a CPU. Pretty good for two people you thought were pathetic. Now stay there while we take care of the other two."

True to their word Chuck and Sarah went super speed on Bennett busting both shoulders and knee caps with such force that it jarred his legs and arms into unnatural positions that were excruciatingly painful ending his screams with four quick burst simultaneous roundhouse kicks to his face that created so much force and whiplash he was dead on the spot.

They advanced on Putin who was backing away like a coward, "We aren't going to kill you; starting this war means you don't get off easy."

"John Casey sends his regards though; you'll be waking up in a jail cell in America." Chuck shot Putin with newly specialized tranq darts made by Casey that had him snoring on the ground instantly and they moved him out of the way before having a private conversation.

"_Sarah when we kill him we have to burn his body; the medical experiments founded by Dr. Kowambe are still ongoing and I don't want Shaw coming back again and I will kill him to protect my family."_

"_I'm with you on this, lets bury this ghost and start the rest of our lives."_

They walked back over to Shaw now recovered as he launched an inquiry, "Where's your clones?"

"It takes too much concentration to maintain that level of brain activity for an over extended period of time. Besides, we don't need clones to kill you."

Sarah seemed to be experiencing a calm deja-vu, "This is over, for good."

These three bitter enemies all waited for the other to move first. Shaw obliged in a decent sprint but stopped short of attacking so Chuck and Sarah moved to strike him from in front and behind; they realized a split second too late that he'd baited them just like Laszlo baited Alex and Morgan, leading to the same result. They rebounded much quicker though and when Shaw went after Sarah with a series of predictable roundhouses, she parried the first two and countered the third by elbowing his shin just as he extended for the kick. The force of Sarah's counter made Shaw's leg buckle and he swayed just long enough for Sarah to punch him squarely in the face.

Sarah advanced with a quietly building rage, "I don't think you know-she punched him in the face again as he tried attacking from a crouch-how much I hate you!"

"Ironic, I hate you just as much!" Shaw stood up quickly throwing another side punch but Sarah was in Matrix mode and dodged it easily punching him again.

"Chuck stay back, he's mine…you're about to know what it feels like to be overpowered you sadistic son of a bitch!"

"It's sad how pathetic you are, Sam."

Chuck just stood back watching as Shaw and Sarah set to spar. The exchange lasted several minutes: cross-chops, palm strikes, spinning kicks, close-fist punches…every second Shaw was losing ground in the fight. When his stance finally broke causing him to stagger. Sarah set to a final sequence but in this moment she wasn't fighting as a spy or a handler, but a wife and mother protecting her family.

"You don't know me!" Sarah's adrenaline surged like the opening of a floodgate; her cocked fist connected squarely with the side of Shaw's face causing severe whiplash. He smirked menacingly despite taking the punch, "I've always known you Walker: judgmental, insecure, pitiable-a punch followed each adjective-Shaw staggered backward with every one.

"That's ironic considering you're the one backing down; let's see how you handle falling in and out of consciousness!"

Now braced against the wall, Shaw tried to tackle Sarah but when he pushed off the wall she landed a double spinning hook kick that broke his nose sending blood pouring out of it as he slumped down the wall and struggled to get upright.

In his weakened state Sarah easily held Shaw by his right shoulder, "You're not coming after us again!"

Shaw scoffed but it was labored from how much pain he was feeling now, "Dr Kowambe's experiments will always be around; I'll come back!"

"No-she cocked her other hand and punched Daniel Shaw so hard in the face that his nose was now crooked and completely broken; she punched him two more times causing his head to bobble each time before throwing him back against the wall-this time you're going to stay dead!"

"Don't get cocky Walker; you haven't won yet!"

Shaw was caught of guard when Sarah started running full speed in the opposite was standing in the middle of the room but on the perimeter; when Sarah was positioned parallel to Chuck with Shaw trailing behind he threw the samurai sword like a knife. Sarah caught it as it soared across the room turned on the spot and threw it with all her speed focused in her hand at Daniel Shaw; it flew through his chest, piercing his heart. The sword's positioning kept him upright as it protruded through his back.

Shaw made horrible choking and gasping noises while Chuck and walked up to him, he was still struggling to speak, "You two-will never-be free-of being-spies…"

Both Chuck and Sarah gripped the hilt of the sword tightly causing increased agony for Shaw as his eyes bulged, "Maybe not completely…"

Sarah's fire was in her eyes now, "We've earned the right to try without looking over our shoulder!"

They pulled the sword out together, Daniel Shaw swayed momentarily after a final string of harsh aspirations that sounded disgusting and then fell down in a disfigured heap. After a moment to let it sink in, Chuck and Sarah let themselves say it aloud.

"It's finally over."

Chuck sheathed the samurai sword and pulled out his phone, "Yeah, we should call Beckman…plus we've still got a cleanup and we need to get home."

Soon they realized it was morning now, luckily Putin would be out cold for another day. Chuck and Sarah gathered the bodies of their enemies over time and shortly after all were accounted for around 11:00am a plane could be heard from outside.

"Do you hear that?"

Sarah listened hard, "Sounds like a GISA fleet; lets get to the roof!"

Sarah's hunch turned out to be correct. Three GISA planes were landing on the expansive roof of the Russian Embassy. Two of them spilled out groups of solders and the third saw Diane Beckman and Casey exiting from it making no effort to hold back their smiles.

Chuck was caught by surprise, "Okay did you guys even leave Russia?"

Beckman was noticeably upbeat, "Chuck we have GISA substations in every part of the world; this is just the first time we've come from the one in Russia."

Sarah wore a smirk, "I take it the cleaners were your idea John?"

"You know me well Walker; didn't think I'd leave you two to clean up this mess did you?"

Chuck grinned embracing Casey who's tolerance for such things had increased, "Let me guess Ellie forced you to come back?"

Casey let go quick but gave a grunt in acknowledgment, "Why is it all the Bartowski's are stubborn; she made me dock at the substation and took a separate plane home with Hartley and Jill. I was on my way back to you when Grimes hailed me from that unmarked helicopter; which I almost shot out of the sky by the way. They told me everything and we turned back around to inform Beckman, and here we are. Figures that Shaw would be too stupid to stay dead!"

"Well, we've got a handful of bodies in different places: the entire Inner Circle is dead, Putin is out cold ready to be taken into custody, Edgar fled realizing he was in over his head and Shaw's body needs specific disposal."

"So he won't pop up again…we'll just dismember it. He can't come back if he's in pieces!"

"Uh Casey about any stragglers don't kill them; we've spilled enough blood in this war."

Casey gave a sigh disguised as a grunt in acknowledgment before motioning to the GISA soldiers and relaying orders. Chuck and Sarah turned to Beckman who shook their hand and spoke in an official, yet proud way that made Chuck and Sarah turn a little red. 

"We will be picking up the pieces from this war for many years but what Carmichael Industries has done on a world scale is remarkable. I will personally make sure that this, my original team gets an annual is payment from the GISA; you three have more than earned lifetime compensation…one million dollars should be more than enough. The United States, and I personally thank you."

Casey looked happier than he'd been in quite a while, "Thank you general that means I can finally get out of this cursed foreign country."

"General we don't know what to say…"

"I'm simply keeping our deal. I would ask that you return to Langley once more; among other things, it is time we properly honor Gertrude Verbanski; as well as the countless other soldiers and civilians lost in this war."

They all nodded solemnly before boarding the largest of the three GISA planes that landed and as the door closed behind them they it seemed at long last that an extended peace was setting in and they, the original band would cherish it no matter how long it lasted.

II

The immediate aftermath of World War III was hectic. Russia needed a new leader with Vladimir Putin getting sentenced to life in a hell hole and vacancies like that always created a power struggle among other high ranking people. Cole was assigned by Casey as it's new leader to stop that issue; a post he accepted because his time undercover there left him fond of the country; with a desire to make it great. World War III officially ended on January 27th, 2014; when-after only a few months at the helm-Cole negotiated a peace treaty between Russia and the U.S. Mei-Ling returned to her company, Heather became an independent spy for hire and was never heard from by anyone associated with the war again and Jill went back to her roots in biochemistry developing several groundbreaking vaccines for cancer within six months. Bryce and Zondra assisted the stateside clean up from the war and traveled all over quelling pockets of unrest throughout the country. The Times Square tragedy was observed every New Years Day following the end of the War. Carina and Manoosh quickly became "The New Chuck and Sarah" within the GISA and their predecessors took great interest in their exploits on missions…life certainly went on. For Chuck, Sarah and Casey though; as one family by blood, marriage and in a figurative sense it was a lot more peaceful.

A month after the end of the war, Chuck, Sarah and Casey returned to Watchtower to tie up lose ends before anything else with Morgan and Alex tagging along. Chuck was contemplating a long overdue idea as everyone else discussed the state of the world post war.

Casey was holding a cigar perched against the wall of the kitchen talking with Morgan, "I don't have the patience to run the GISA."

Morgan chuckled in a prolonged way like he would not have expected anything else from Casey while he lit his own cigar standing next to him, "That is obvious, at least you took care of Russia."

"Barker likes a challenge and that country; I figured he'd keep Russia in line and look what he's done in a few months. I wish I could have given it to Volkoff but we can't ask Hartley to assume that cover identity again."

Morgan laughed imitating Casey's smoking pattern, "Only John Casey would think of an outsourced Russian leader; points for thinking outside the box. What about our government…now that the war is over people will start wondering what happened to congress."

Casey gave a deep exhale, "The White house was completely destroyed when Laszlo launched that super missile that separated into multiples. The GISA is creating a special division for congress; focusing on rebuilding the White House; until then, the designated survivor of the GISA will act as POUTS."

"Who i-"

"Sorry, only me, Chuck, Sarah and Beckman have that info."

"Why?"

Casey looked sideways at Morgan with a matter of fact expression, "We're the originals Morgan; there are just some things only we know."

Everyone else joined the two of them before Chuck spoke casually, "So remember three years ago when we were originally going to focus on Countering Cyber Terrorism, before…"

Casey was blunt in a dark way, "You mean before we all entered hell…of course."

"Yeah, we can still shift what Carmichael Industries already does and make this happen."

"I was in three years ago; I'm still in!"

Morgan got suddenly wound up, "Me too buddy, with the Intersects we'll be bigger than Anonymous; this is going be awesome! In the shadows and behind the keyboard instead of behind the scope! Wha-"

Casey cut Morgan off abruptly with a heavy edge in his voice, "Grimes if you finish that sentence I'll add burns to the other side of your face with my cigar and yours!"

Everyone else shot Morgan warning looks. They spent the next hour or so planning the change in occupation on paper before going to home.

III

Back at home, Chuck and Sarah were enjoying the peace and quiet they worked so hard for. After seven years, over one hundred missions and several near death experiences, they were done. Chuck was sitting in the living room going through mail on the couch when Sarah appeared standing against the entryway watching him; her hair was back to less than shoulder length now with a four months pregnant belly. When he looked up she smiled at him before joining him there.

"Kids asleep?" he said quietly.

Sarah's head fell on Chuck's shoulder, "Yeah, I fed them all so they'll be asleep for quite a while. She yawned briefly closing her eyes.

Chuck kissed her forehead sighing gently, "I don't know how you do it, and soon we'll have another one."

Sarah smiled as she snuggled in closer to Chuck, "It's all about time management and rotating. Any good mail?"

Chuck held up a postcard that looked like it came from The Bahamas with an amused look on his face, "Carina and Manoosh say hi; remember when we treated missions like dates."

"Yeah, that will stop once they realize it's impossible to do that without getting shot or surrounded."

Chuck set down the postcard and put his arm around Sarah with a chuckle, "Yeah too bad they won't have a Casey for comedic levity; to this day "somebody order drive through?" is my favorite line."

Sarah grinned laughing hard, "That's as ironic as anybody can get."

"You know, it's finally hitting me; we're normal everyday people now."

Sarah sat up "What should we do first?"

There was anticipation in Chuck's voice like he'd waited for a long time, "How does taking a nap sound?"

A genuine smile broke over Sarah's face, "That sounds perfect!" As they settled in Sarah felt the baby kick. "Chuck, Stephen's kicking really hard-Chuck placed a hand on Sarah's stomach and felt steady kicking.

When it stopped Sarah closed her eyes she was starting to drift off, "Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for my life; parents…did you ever think we'd be here? Raising a family; living a normal life?"

"No, but now we are here now and I think we're going to be just fine at both."

"Me too, now…kiss me!"

He obliged her request with a tired smile and then Chuck and Sarah soon fell asleep without any effort; knowing that they had relatively normal lives ahead of them.

'


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: **Well here we are; the end of my story. What started as a simple hobby turned into a full follow-up adventure equal to a 21 Chapter novel worth almost 182,000 words and nearly 500 pages over two years. What you are about to read was always my original endgame with this story, and this is NOT a short Epilogue so get ready for a trip into the future that I hope with all my heart makes up for the incomplete conclusion of our favorite show! Those familiar with video games, TV, and movies of the last 20 years will notice some excellent references and subtle odes to what has been popular in the current era.

Now, we travel to the future…those familiar with a certain N64 video game will appreciate how much time has passed:)

* * *

**Chuck and Sarah**

**Epilogue**

Time is funny, in the blink of an eye it can speed up. For Chuck and Sarah, time passed steadily and then quite suddenly it was 2021; their house was now home to six young children and they had not chased a bad guy in seven years; at least not in the field as agents. These days Chuck and Sarah were full-time parents chasing their kids. The two boys shared the smaller bedroom: now painted dark blue and outfitted with a lot of furniture and memorabilia from Star Wars, Harry Potter, DC and Marvel all of which were now considered vintage. The four girls shared the much larger of the two non-master bedrooms: now painted sky blue with nature themed decor and furniture. Chuck and Sarah's bedroom was the simplest of the three: A lighter shade of green hung with pictures of themselves and their children's baby pictures which were situated below old fashioned furniture that included a king-size bed. Strangers who might have been permitted inside the house these days would never know its owners were former government spies. As for their jobs since leaving that behind; the vision of Carmichael Industries as a counter cyber terrorism company was now a reality, and it had slowly turned into a massive success; the company was still close with the GISA even though its founders had not done field work for the former in seven years. Diane Beckman was now retired; enjoying a quiet tropical life with Roan Montgomery; replaced by Bryce Larkin. The job itself was relatively stress-free but on this occasion, he came home rather annoyed.

Seven years matured Chuck Bartowski's appearance quite a bit. His face had more lines, particularly on his forehead and they really showed when he was stressed. While his hands had a rougher, worn look from spending so much time in front of computers nowadays and he dealt with carpel tunnel in his fingers; in addition to generally increased aches and pains from a much more sedentary job and life overall. The same kind of thing could be said for Sarah: her hair was longer than when just after the war ended. She kept it flowing down her back ending just around her shoulders though it partially flowed onto the front of either shoulder as she went about her day. Almost in a kind of twisting half ponytail that still kept it away from her face which, like her husband's was aging rather gracefully: youth was not necessarily on her side anymore, but to think she was "old" would be absurd. Her face was deeper and expanded a little more with light lines that blended into her skin well. Chuck and Sarah definitely looked like seasoned adults now.

Chuck tossed his keys on the kitchen table and sighed sinking into a chair, "You know, you'd think people would stop trying to hack the GISA but no. I just spent six hours tracing ten simultaneous brute force attacks originating in Nigeria; I hate to admit it, but IP cloaking is getting more and more advanced over there."

Sarah who'd been cooking dinner heard the door open and turned around with a half-smile still keeping an eye on the food, "Hi to you too."

Chuck put his arms behind his head unable to stifle a yawn and chuckling slightly, "Hi babe, sorry…it's just people never learn; its extensive knowledge what Carmichael does now, and it has been for three years."

Sarah turned off the food and sat down next to Chuck holding his hand on the table, "I know, but it's 2021, cybercrime is at an all-time high. Did Bryce say what they were after?"

"No, but GISA substations have expanded to a worldwide scale in the last few years so whoever it had probably been raided already. I'm just glad my involvement begins and ends at the keyboard. Dinner smells great; where are the kids?"

"Homework in the living room, dinners ready, though; pork with mixed veggies and mashed potatoes."

"Alright, I'll go round up the troops."

Chuck walked into the living room; standing in the entryway watching his six children: the twins Noah and Lisa were nine now, the triplets Emma, Megan, and Grace were eight and the youngest Stephen Larkin Bartowski-a, double namesake. First, for Chuck's deceased father and second, for the friend who set him and Sarah into each other's lives with an email and a notion about their potential-seven now, born September 18, 2014; the same day as Chuck.

Both boys had brown hair like Chuck, but only Noah was lucky enough to have inherited Chuck's height and Sarah's coordination; he was already growing into his height despite being several years shy of the main growth spurts. Stephen was the exact opposite; short and clumsy with a shy personality. Traits that his older brother seemed to pick on routinely. Lisa, had Chuck's hair too and his kind nature to go along with Ellie and Sarah's fire which meant she was the one who played peacemaker when their parents weren't around; matching Noah's height made this easier.

The triplets were young versions of Sarah, and identical to each other down to every last feature-notably the naturally long blond hair and blue ocean eyes making it tough to tell them apart; thankfully their ears had been pierced, each with a different tiny gemstone in the earrings. The piercings were done shortly before they became school age: Emma wore Emerald, Grace wore Ruby and Megan wore Sapphire. This was the only real way to tell them apart without addressing them by name. All of the children were smart, but the triplets were proved geniuses from an early age; this dynamic was the biggest learning experience for Chuck and Sarah as parents. Neither had expected their genetics to manifest in the triplets in this way, and it threw them both for a loop. Sarah found it challenging to relate to the triplets at times despite the fact that looked just like her. Chuck, on the other hand, was very overprotective because he knew that it meant the world held extra possibilities for them and that was scary for Chuck given that they inherited all of their mother's looks and his intelligence…he'd already had anxiety about raising female triplets and this combination added to that stress.

At this moment all the kids were preoccupied. Chuck watched the scene in the living room for a few minutes trying to appreciate the normalcy. The triplets at the large coffee table doing homework; despite combined IQ of close to 700 Chuck and Sarah kept them on a regular education path and they were laid back as a result; preferring to prove themselves in tests which meant they took classwork and homework very seriously and did not like drawing attention to themselves.

On the TV side of the room with the smaller couch, Noah was playing the fourth Super Smash Bros installment with Stephen on Wii U-once brand new these items were now part of an extensive collection of 8th generation video game merchandise. Now outdated on the mass market; which was entering the 10th generation (this was debated due to the release of Nintendo Switch, Neo and Scorpio back in 2017. When the Wii U, PS4, and Xbox One were halfway through what was typically an 8-year cycle before the next console generation hit the market) Noah was gloating because he'd won yet again and this greatly annoyed his little brother.

Noah stood up triumphantly "mic dropping" his controller in the process, "Game! That's seven in a row; Stevie you really need more practice."

Stephen rolled his eyes in irritation, "I almost won; all the Fire Emblem characters have a counter and Corrin's reach is so unfair and don't call me Stevie!" Standing up to hit his brother he aimed for his knee but Noah moved out of the way too quickly, and Stephen fell onto the rug.

Noah laughed bluntly, "Don't blame the game; if you knew how to anticipate the counter and time your smash attack correctly, you might have beaten me."

Stephen rubbed his elbows angrily, "You never switch characters…there is over fifty; pick someone else!"

Noah put his hands behind his head grinning, "Why should I? You've nearly won several times but always make a mistake…like trying to hit me. Come on bud, it's just a game." Noah fisted his little brother's hair before helping him to his feet.

Lisa who was on the couch reading the 1st Harry Potter book, looked up with a scoff, "You're one to talk; why do you always have to rub things in his face? It's not like you win by four stock; like you haven't messed with him enough; give it a rest."

Noah messed with Stephen's hair again eying Lisa with superiority as the youngest Bartowski struggled to brush off his older brother, "I'm just toughening him up…besides, I'm the oldest."

Lisa apparently thought this point was ridiculous because she raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes in the same way her mother did, "Only by a minute! Mom said so remember! She didn't want you boasting about it either."

Noah released Stephen sounding dull and irritable as he gave his twin sister the stink eye, "Something you never let me forget. You're such a goody two shoe's sis."

"Someone has to keep you in line!"

Now finished with their homework the triplets looked up from the table; spotting their father standing with an amused smile and his head against the entryway. They smiled, waving back before turning to their siblings, "If you three stopped bickering. For five minutes. You'd realize dad is home."

At this news Stephen rushed up to Chuck with an eager expression, "Dad, why didn't you say you were home, from the kitchen?"

Chuck detached himself from the wall, dropping level with his youngest son smiling gently at him, "I was busy talking with mom and then she said dinner was ready so I came in here to round you knuckleheads up. I see Noah goaded you into putting off your homework…again." Chuck shot his oldest a look that said: "you know better."

Noah shifted guiltily behind his twin sister, "I don't do it on purpose."

"Yet you still rile him up. I don't have this stuff so you become addicted to it."

"How do you know I riled him up?"

Chuck looked disapprovingly at Noah, "His elbows are enough evidence."

Lisa hugged her father before giving away the full extent, "That was just the last one…an hour ago they were rolling around on the floor; he loves provoking him."

Noah muttered "goody two shoes" under his breath while all four of his sisters rolled their eyes before proceeding into the dining room; he quickly hung his head looking apologetically at his father. Chuck hugged the triplets as they greeted him then they trailed after their sister. Chuck stood up again sighing, "After dinner get your homework done, got it?"

They both nodded gloomily and followed their father into the dining room where the Bartowski clan sat down to dinner. Pilling food onto plates, it was Emma, Grace, and Megan who spoke first; they'd developed Chuck's affinity for all things computers and generally spoke one after the other, "So dad any interesting hackers today? Yeah, who was dumb enough to try it this time? There is always someone; you'd think people knew better, but they never learn not to mess with "The Piranha!"

Everyone laughed, Chuck spoke casually, "No girls not especially interesting; just a group of Nigerians that got in over their heads and tried brute forcing their way into the GISA mainframe."

The triplets scoffed and then Emma spoke proudly, "Armatures, Only four people can do that, and we are sitting at this table."

Grace echoed her sister's sentiment, "Yeah it's just a question of which of us could do it faster."

Chuck gave his middle children a half smile clearly amused, "It's a good thing I never told Bryce how flawed his security is that my eight-year-old daughters could breach it."

Megan smiled unable to contain enthusiasm, "We're working on something; an auto hacking software coded to flush out proxy servers and host IP addresses in ten seconds and decipher passwords at a rate of…1000 combinations per second."

Chuck's mouth dropped open, "Okay I don't know to be proud or concerned; you aren't planning to hack the GISA are you?"

They spoke one by one, "Of course not. We want to become the world's most notorious white hats. That and fix Uncle Bryce's lackluster security."

Noah looked imploringly at his mother, "See mom, with three genius sisters what's the point in going to school?"

Stephen echoed his brother, "Yeah between them, the money from the GISA and Aunt Molly's inheritance; we're going to be rolling in money! People at school just stare at us because we're the kids of former super spies that saved the world; it makes school so annoying. We're not normal."

Lisa began playing with her food dejectedly while avoiding full eye contact with her parents, "They're not wrong you know; it's always in history and science. People think we can answer their questions…"

Sarah sighed looking at her children sternly yet kindly, "The point, is to make sure you all get the kind of upbringing your father and I never did; a stable environment…we never want our past to be a burden on your future, but we're not going to treat you differently because we have money. Our goal is to give you as normal a life as possible, and that doesn't include spoiling you."

"Your mother is right. We know it's hard, but we told you the truth so you wouldn't find out later we kept secrets from you; this family has too long a history of that. If people start asking all kinds of questions, then we'll consider homeschooling but only if it starts causing major problems."

They all nodded, and Noah tilted his head in an accepting way, "Alright, it's just weird learning about history your parents were in the middle of and science used and created by our father and grandfather."

Chuck "I know, but you have friends that are going through the exact same thing; lean on them for support. Better yet, lean on each other."

Sarah relaxed her expression as the others placed their hands in the center of the table with Chuck and Sarah's on top of their children's as she brought up something she hoped was evident, "You know you can always come to us if you have questions right? You're our children, and we love you."

Noah spotted his mother's misty eyed expression and smiled wiping her face; Sarah crying upset Noah the most, "Of course mom! Don't cry…we just get worked up sometimes; we know you just want what's best for us." He looked darkly at his twin whom he apparently thought had overblown their gripe.

All of the kids got up and squeezed in around their mother who kissed each of them on the forehead before issuing calm instructions, "Okay, those of you finished with dinner and your homework help your dad start the dishes. Stephen, Noah; finish eating and then do your homework before bed."

As the girls moved into and about the kitchen helping their father and Noah scarfed down the rest of his food before returning to the living room with his backpack to do homework Sarah stood behind her youngest son with a stern expression.

Stephen looked at his whole veggies sourly, "I hate mixed vegetables."

"Stephen Larkin Bartowski; I can stand here all night if I have to, you know my rule."

He picked up his fork and took three small bites looking more disgusted through each one before setting down his fork and looking up at his mother pleadingly, "Can I be done?"

Sarah acknowledged his obeying her rule, "Yes, thank you. Now go and get your homework done."

Within a few hours, Chuck and Sarah were putting the kids to bed. Over the years Sarah took it upon herself to sing the same lullaby her mother did; to her children at bedtime: Everyone, except Stephen, had grown out of this now, Sarah sang calmly to her youngest son with the oldest listening secretly at the other end of the room…

Slumber, my darling, your mother is near,

Guarding your dreams against all terror and fear,

Sunlight has passed, and the twilight has gone,

Slumber, my darling, the night's coming on.

Sweet visions attend your sleep,

Fondest, dearest to me,

While others their revels keep,

I will watch over you.

Slumber, my darling, the birds are at rest,

The wandering dews by the flowers are caressed,

Slumber, my darling, I'll wrap you up warm,

And pray that the angels will shield you from harm.

Slumber, my darling, till morning's blushing ray

Brings to the world the glad tidings of day;

Fill the dark void with your dreamy delight-

Slumber, your mother, will guard you tonight,

Your pillow shall be sacred

From all outward alarms;

You are, you are the world to me

In these innocent charms.

Slumber, my darling, the birds are at rest,

The wandering dews by the flowers are caressed,

Slumber, my darling, I'll wrap you up warm,

And pray that the angels will shield you from harm

Sarah watched Stephen sleeping for a moment before waving goodnight to Noah on the other side of the room both boys shared. His expression showed he didn't mind being lulled to sleep still; she closed the door slowly retreating into the bedroom where Chuck was waiting.

"My mother told me she sang that to keep evil at bay; I feel like it still works."

"Given our history, it isn't silly at all."

Sarah's expression turned reflective, "Can you believe we've had seven years of peace and quiet?"

"It's surreal…every night I go to bed glad I don't have to use a gun anymore. Fighting the good fight behind a keyboard is so much nicer; gives us a lot more time off too. Thank God tomorrow is Saturday; my brain is fried for the week." The end of his sentence stifled a yawn.

Sarah turned to face Chuck with a half-smile as though this was predictable, "Given the volume of work this week I figured it would slip your mind."

Chuck raised his eyebrows uncertainly, "What do you mean?"

Sarah spoke like she was turning on a light bulb in his brain, "Chuck, this weekend is huge; tomorrow is you and Stephen's birthday and then the day after is the fourteenth anniversary of-"

He finished her sentence with his mouth open in realization, "The day we met; I can't believe I forgot! I guess I memorized too much computer code. Wait, it's 2021 that means I'm almost…forty; where does the time go?"

Sarah chuckled at the shock on her husband's face; I've been asking myself that question a lot lately. One day we're super spies in our prime for the government and now; we're aging parents of six growing kids. All in fourteen years, but we should get sleep; big weekend."

I'm just glad you reminded me…like I said; long week."

"I know, but this still beats getting shot at."

II

The next day they were soon hosting a house full of people; luckily it was large enough for everyone. Chuck and Sarah weren't the only victims of time; it caught up to their friends and family too, and they're had been a large gathering like this since before the war ended; life always seemed to get in their way.

Casey reentered the kitchen looking to trade his drink; his hair was noticeably graying in places now, "Sarah, still keep the scotch in the same spot?"

"Of course John."

Casey sighed absentmindedly, "My grandson is too much like his father; boundless energy. Kathleen and I watch him when Alex and Morgan need it and by the time he leaves I'm exhausted."

"Michael does have a lot of energy, but you should enjoy it while he's that age. It's surreal getting older; children keep us young…it's when their Molly's age we'll start to feel old."

Molly smiled in a reassuring way as she came through the door; she was fourteen now and already taller than Sarah. Her hair had grown out considerably to the point that it ran partially down her back, her expression showed she'd been eavesdropping, "Sarah, have you even looked at yourself lately; trust me your best days are ahead of you."

"Thanks, Moll."

"The stars are getting restless."

"We're on our way."

"Which one?"

Molly chuckled, "Chuck's spiraling; he just keeps staring at mirrors."

Sarah shook her head following them, "Chuck forgot he was turning forty; sometimes I wish I would not have reminded him; he's not superficial, but I think this caught him off guard."

Casey scoffed "Cry me a river; if anyone should be complaining it's me I'm over fifty."

Sarah grinned, "Well, at least you and Kathleen are around the same age. You seem happy; it's been about four years right; two since the wedding which was beautiful."

"Yeah, it took us some time to ease back into things…but we're happy. We visit Gertrude's grave every year; that's how things started; she offered to come with Alex, Morgan and me. Things evolved from there; Alex was like a kid the way she reacted when we told her we were getting back together then two years later with the wedding; she must've cried for fifteen minutes just standing sandwiched in between us. I love Kathleen it means a lot to both of us to be together and give Alex what she always wanted, but Gertrude; it's hard not to think it undermines her memory for both of us."

"I think you know that's not true John; Gertrude is happy for you John, and I know she knows you miss her and besides she told you to be happy right before she died; something tells me this is what she meant."

"We weren't ever joined at the hip as you and Chuck, but I miss her…all the time."

They joined the crowd of people in the dining room, and everyone sat down: Chuck, Sarah their children and relatives. Casey, Kathleen, Alex, Morgan and their son Michael-around Stephen's age. Carina, Manoosh their daughter Michelle-recently turned six-Bryce Zondra with their son Ryan now five. The only absentees were Cole, Mei-Ling and Jill all busy with individual lives, which was lucky because with those that were present the house was at capacity.

With the help of Ellie, Mary, and her mother; Sarah made enough food for the entire GISA army if need be: chicken, steak, pasta, corn, rice, beans, fruit…they pulled out all the stops. Everyone piled different food onto their plate and when they were full Sarah stood up to make a speech.

"So, I know it been a long time since all of us were together, but I'm thrilled to see everyone. We've all been busy; kids, school, homework, government, security, travel…the one thing I've noticed is I'm happy; I hope everyone else is too. Now, there is a second reason for this get together; today is Chuck's and Stephen's birthday…I love you both so much!"

Stephen turned slightly red, "I love you too mom."

Chuck smiled raising his glass, "Thanks, hon; let's eat!"

The general conversation soon filled the room, and the younger kids ate quickly to play. Carina mentioned that they traveled with Michelle as a family because putting down roots wasn't their style and travel was memorable in addition to keeping them moving which helped with their somewhat irrational aversion to ultimately settling down; though Carina had accepted Manoosh's proposal at the beginning of the year.

Sarah chuckled at this predictability, "If there were anybody I'd expect to do things well out of order it would be you, Carina."

Carina expression was reflective and judgmental; having a kid increased her fierce attitude instead of softening it, "That kid running around makes it worth it; besides not everyone is a perfect homemaker like you and forty over there."

"I know that you're doing just fine; it was a compliment."

Chuck was blunt, "Fourteen years since we met and you still terrify me, Carina."

"Then I'm obviously doing something right. Noosh popped the question during an Aurora Borealis in Poland; that's my birthplace, and my parents moved to the States when I was five and moved back once I joined the DEA, but I wanted my parents to meet him and their granddaughter; later that night was when he proposed. We might just elope I am not one for a big drawn out wedding; I'll let you both know."

Alex and Morgan engaged Bryce and Zondra further down the table; inquiring about how they got away from the GISA and went back and forth about the rest of their lives since the war ended and the state of the world now in general.

"I just make sure to delegate; when you're responsible for helping put an end to World War III, it opens up a lot of free time. Of course, there are always armatures who still pose a threat to the country just based on how digital the world has gotten now. Zondra splits time between there and LA. We still are in the field every so often, but a kid makes me glad it's pretty scaled back."

"I teach for that branch of spy candidate school; that way I can do all the fun stuff without having to worry about getting shot at because my right arm hasn't been the same since I took those bullets the first time Carmichael Industries was attacked. Turns out Chuck's success going from analyst asset to top agent has made LA even more attractive recruiting spot for potential spies. Ryan is already practicing regularly to be recruited most of the time. Looks aren't the only thing he got from Bryce; the unlimited confidence is there too."

Alex smiled like she could relate; stress seemed to have sapped her of that "young adult" look she still had in years past, "Tell me about it; Michael is so much like Morgan that my dad is aging a little faster than I'd like. Mom seems to have softened him a lot, though."

Bryce could not hide his disbelief, Casey as a grandfather; for obvious reasons I just can't picture it."

The look in Bryce's eye told Alex he meant getting shot twice; she sighed looking awkward, "I know, but he's the one outside watching the kids right now; I think his soft side is growing on him."

Morgan shook his head unsure, "The Casey we're used to is still there; the difference is he has more reasons to be laid back."

"I agree with that."

"Exactly, so…how long have you two been together?"

Bryce chuckled with a casual expression, "I'd have thought Ryan's age made that obvious?"

Alex laughed at Bryce's expression, "I believe he was looking for specifics."

Zondra exchanged a look with Bryce, "Sharing brain waves gives a decent head start, but if you have to know…he had already been helping me rehab my shoulder. The damage was so bad I was taken from Westside Medical to the GISA where the medical division did surgery; at that time we were both confined inside the GISA, so I knew Bryce was alive before anybody except Beckman. We slowly bonded over our near deaths and recoveries."

"Since then; that's eight years."

"How did you keep it quiet during the war?"

Bryce shrugged his shoulders, "Professionalism and a veteran poker face."

Zondra continued with a smile, "I was the one who convinced him to show his face again-she glanced up the table at Sarah who was in conversation with Chuck, Emma, Molly and Jack-I didn't count on Sarah being that angry. It got a little harder to keep a poker face after that. Thankfully, people were too focused on the war to put two and two together."

"Ellie's Intersect is a brilliant piece of hybrid technology; useless to any two people without an emotional connection. We thought for sure people would figure it out then, but the war ended, and everyone went their separate ways; giving us extended time to ourselves. Before we knew it we were married and then in March 2016 Ryan came along, and now he's five, and it's 2021."

Morgan reared back with his hands behind his head in agreement, "Yeah time gets away from you; Casey is already teaching Michael how to shoot a rifle with blanks; if Casey wasn't Casey I think Alex would be losing her mind, but it's always in a controlled environment. He enjoys it, and Michael seems to have inherited Casey's natural ability; something he definitely did not get from us."

Zondra's face was full of irony, "That's funny…I can't help but wonder what Ryan got from me; he's so much like Bryce that they could be twins."

"I'd say most of his personality is you: independent, driven, quick-witted, kind."

Zondra smiled gratefully, "Let's go see what he's up to."

Alex and Morgan followed having finished their food too. Up the table, Chuck and Sarah were still chatting with the entirety of their family. Despite most still living near one another busy lives, these days prevented them from seeing much of each other and seven years seemed to have caught up with many. Devon was not as fit as back then due to the added stress from increased medical responsibilities.

"Chief of surgery; it's an excellent position, but I'm almost always tired which is not awesome."

Ellie was sighed with obvious concern, "I see him come in dead tired the entire week, and Clara does not get too much time with her father."

"We've all been to most of her soccer games and school events."

"I meant on a more personal level. The more I think about it, the more I'm going to take Bryce's offer."

Chuck raised his eyebrows, "What offer?"

"To maintain and monitor Intersect technology for the GISA from home."

"What is with the government wanting to recruit our family; next thing we know they'll be after our kids."

Ellie shifted uncomfortably as Chuck and Sarah sighed uneasily, "Ellie what is going on?"

Ellie hesitated momentarily before speaking bluntly, "Bryce thinks they need to be protected."

Sarah was apparently taken by surprise, "Protected, from what? The war is over…"

"Yes, the war is over…but the Intersect is part of their DNA in a very literal sense. I'm sure they've already noticed signs of its programming existing in their brains? Especially the triplets, their combined IQ totals 675; yet they show no typical social abnormalities that are usually seen with high intelligence. You must have wondered why?"

Chuck shook his head, "We've never considered them anything more than perfectly healthy and that goes for all the kids. Besides, you told us it could not pass to them just after we uploaded it?"

Ellie sighed apologetically, "I know but something unexpected changed all that; your human biology mutated..."

Chuck's mouth fell open, "What do you mean?"

"I'll try to explain. human biology is always adapting and changing; in this situation all that you are slowly mutated to become part binary code; the most basic form of computer language...the Intersect mutated your biology because the brain is also a highly sophisticated computer; my guess is that is why you have so many superhuman abilties."

Sarah had a realization that made her quiet, "They told us they weren't normal; we just figured that the kids felt that way because they're being pestered about history that their parents lived."

Ellie was contemplative now, "When I created Cerebrum I never expected the coding to slowly alter the brain to the point that it functions as both a computer and an organ. All body cells and bodily tissue grow from chromosomal DNA once the embryo forms which is why it's considered a living thing at that point and since this Intersect became part of your brains it exists in your children too."

Chuck's face was tight trying to understand what Ellie meant, "you're saying we…what are you getting at?"

Ellie's demeanor was of someone revealing a long kept secret, "I unintentionally created technology that could produce the world's first hybrid human beings: a half binary computer; half cellular chromosomal DNA, cells and systemic tissue from natural biological reproduction. It's complicated, but the closest comparison I can think of is Cyborg (I don't believe that it is a coincidence that DC and Marvel were inspired by the potential of advanced science) except without the synthetic limbs…"

Thankfully their family was all that remained at the table (the rest were now outside)both Chuck and Sarah's mouths fell open, and they both asked the same question, "When and how did you…do the others know?"

Ellie looked extra uncomfortable now, "Bryce does, and I don't know if he told anyone else who received Cerebrum. The brain's neurons form rapidly within the first two years of human life-tens of billions of them-usually peaking at about eighty billion in the first two years before slowing down considerably for the duration of a lifespan and peaking again at one hundred billion. During your kids first two years that was multiplied by one hundred; I started receiving brain scans, just like I always do with your Intersect. That was programmed software; that's when I knew, I'm sorry."

Sarah was still in shock; she asked a natural question, "How come they-she swallowed hard because the question was hard to wrap her head around-aren't acting like artificial intelligence then?"

"My guess is that because natural biology is so much more complicated than binary computer code; that remains the dominant portion of their hybrid DNA, I'm sorry. I should have mentioned this sooner, but it took years to understand the science and I wanted to be sure." Devon put an arm around Ellie to comfort her apparent regret.

Emma noticed Sarah's jarred expression, I'm sure this is a lot to process, but it doesn't change anything about those beautiful kids."

Molly drove home that point wearing a matter of fact expression, "Exactly, it's no different than you saving me from Ryker and leaving me with mom. I've lived a normal life because of you Sarah: I just started high school, made varsity baseball as a freshman and I joined the big sister program. I'm going to work as a social worker in foster care. My point is those nieces and nephews of mine will be just fine."

Jack didn't pretend to relate to what was going on, but he was nonetheless supportive, "All I know is your far better people and parents than me."

Chuck had a regular expression, "Let's worry about this later."

Mary shook her head in agreement, "I think that is best; your father had a habit of fixating on things too much, besides what Bryce suggested seems more precautionary than anything else. Let's join everyone outside."

They all agreed…outside in the front yard, the kids were in the middle of playing baseball; using a pitch/hit scenario where one group of children tried to rack up strikeouts, and the other tried blast home runs beyond the white-picket fence that ran around the house. Knowing Molly's pitching skills, everyone tried recruiting her; she saved herself from having to pick sides by suggesting everyone versus herself scenario in which she struck all nine of them all out.

Molly joined Sarah on the porch swing grinning, "That was a little too easy."

The earlier conversation was still on Sarah's mind, "Do you think they know?"

"I can only speak for my nieces and nephews, and if they do they're choosing not to flash. Based on what Ellie said they might not even have to; especially given how fast yours is already. My guess is they know, or at least the triplets do."

Sarah looked out over the yard with a somber and quiet expression, "When I was recording that mission log as Chuck's handler I thought I got to a place where things were calm, but that was a lie. This is calm, and it's been this way too long to be thrown back into anything that's even slightly like seven years ago."

Molly looked at Sarah taking matters into her own hands as a sibling would, "Sis, I don't think life will ever be as it was during the war. Now, my youngest nephew still needs a cake; so I'd say it's time we get the show on the road!"

Sarah's expression changed into a decent smile and brightness returned in her eyes, "I can't imagine life without you."

"Molly stood up, pulling out the disguised necklace tracker Sarah gave her ten years ago, "I still wear this around my neck; mostly for sentiment but also just in case."

Sarah stood up making too her necklace visible, "Since you gave me this I never take it off; I don't care that the CIA-led me to you, and sorry your parents were killed so brutally, but selfishly, I'm happy what of came of it."

I wasn't even six months old when my biological parents died; I never even knew them. You rescued me and gave me a safe haven; you're my sister, and I love you. The first memory I have is of you singing to me."

Sarah's eyes welled unexpectedly, "You remember that; Molly…"

"Of course, then mom sang it to me every night for years, but it always reminded me of you. It took meeting you to place it entirely, but yes." They embraced in a tight hug and then moved to the front door going inside to prep the cake.

Meanwhile, Stephen and Michael were busy foolishly trying to see who could launch themselves highest from the swing set; this activity soon drew worrisome warnings from Alex who watched them steadily go higher and faster spiking her stress level.

"You both need to be careful!"

Michael was very much oblivious to danger like his father; who was busy firing off rifles with Casey further down the street in a closed off area. He sounded just as overly confident as Morgan in these situations, "Relax mom! We will be fine!"

"Do I need to bring up one of your dad's stories again?"

Stephen thought for a moment before choosing honesty, "Aunt Alex, a high-flying swing is nowhere as dangerous as stuff that's happened to Uncle Morgan!"

Alex shook her head conceding the point, "I can't argue with that, but I don't want to take you to the hospital for broken bones so please get off of there."

Chuck, Morgan, and Casey came back a few minutes later; just when the boys were about to launch themselves. A stern call made them stop quickly, "Michael Charles Grimes listen to your mother right now!"

Michael reluctantly obeyed his mother and Stephen knew better than to test the look his father was giving him and hopped off the swing too; good thing because moments later Sarah returned beckoning everyone back inside the house.

Chuck stopped accepting recognition of his birthday when Stephen was born, and his youngest was not the type to expect anything, but they both knew something was coming and sure enough…

Stephen spotted the handful of gifts on the table and turned to his mother awkwardly, "Mom, I don't want anything; you didn't need to…"

Sarah shook her head looking at the group, "I didn't, and most of these are from everyone else."

This made Stephen turn bright red, "Oh um thanks, everybody."

They all nodded, and Sarah turned back to her youngest son, "I did get a cake though because your father has a milestone; besides, every birthday should have a birthday cake!"

The group sang happy birthday to Stephen (several people threw in Chuck during this) before Stephen blew out the candles, causing a round of applause. Spotting his mother's lone gift he smiled tearing it open; it was a red, modified pocket knife with detachable blades that she had engraved with his initials on the bottom and an eagle on the top. Casey and Chuck designed it from scratch when Sarah told them what she had in mind; working on it over the last few days. It was twice as long as a regular pocket knife but still very compact, and he could hide it under his clothes if he wanted.

Morgan grinned at Chuck in a whisper, "Turns out you don't need to worry about your kid going airborne after all."

Sarah tilted her head with an awkward expression, "I did the engraving myself; the eagle is your favorite animal. I wanted to give something you could defend yourself with. Smaller knives have more power than larger ones because you can create more speed on a throw, not that I want you always throwing knives, but some stealth for a quick getaway never hurts."

Stephen looked at his mother's gift like it was the best thing he'd ever gotten, "Will you teach me how to throw like you do?"

"Of course I can."

"Thanks, mom!" Stephen pocketed his mother's gift before setting to the rest.

The rest of his gifts varied: Bryce a GISA issue watch (drawing looks from Chuck and Sarah) Morgan, a handful of Star Wars and Indiana Jones action figures, Alex new shoes, Casey a Nerf gun, Sarah's mother a new jacket, Jack money. Soon cake was being disturbed amid more conversation.

Carina was the only one of the group that didn't seem to age over the last seven years which meant that frequent travel agreed with her and her family. Michelle looked very much like Carina with Manoosh's personality. Several people mentioned what a handful this would be when she got older, but Carina disagreed."

"I'm a lot more laid back these days; there is still time for that to rub off on her. Besides…Manoosh designs quick transport technology when we are home; it's funny even though most of us aren't in the field anymore we can't let go of working in or with the government. He gets to be with her quite a lot, though."

Manoosh spoke bluntly, "That's because it pays well. My advancements in quick transport tech have allowed people to get from place to place almost instantly; molecular engineering has surged in the last five years. I'm glad I spend so much time with her…oh, here she comes again."

Michelle ran energetically into her mother's arms brought her onto her lap, "What are you smiling so big about all of a sudden?"

Michelle let her head fall innocently onto Carina's chest wearing a sheepish smile, "Nothing, honest!"

Carina was skeptical; the overzealous grin was a big giveaway, "The words nothing and honest never follow truthfully when someone asks a question now, where did you get that flower that's in your hair?"

At this, Michelle turned red hopped down and ran out of site raising her mother's suspicion, "Something is going on; have we missed anything today?"

Chuck and Sarah shook their heads no truthfully. Elsewhere, Casey was talking to Morgan with mild surprise, "I'm impressed you managed to turn yourself into a decent shot."

Alex was less than amused and spoke with some degree of stress and sarcasm, "That's just what I need; two more snipers in the family; especially my accident prone husband and risk taker son, who's six years old."

Casey was dismissive, "Come on, you know I only let them shoot blanks."

Alex's expression showed her age; her face was tight and more pronounced especially in her cheeks and jaw, "Not the point dad…I'll admit working as a criminal psychologist for the GISA is probably what is causing the majority of my stress, but this doesn't help."

Kathleen was considerably older regarding appearance but the dark blue dress she wore disguised this well. She had a measured view of things; "They always do it in an open area. I certainly wish our grandson had taken to a different hobby but I've watched them bond over this, and he's been safe." Alex softened with her mother's viewpoint.

In the kitchen Bryce, Zondra, Chuck, and Sarah were discussing Ellie's earlier revelation with the door closed and the latter couple's family as spectators, all children except Molly-were of course absent but it was agreed that this elephant in the room couldn't be sidestepped any longer.

Bryce sighed deeply with a strained, yet calm expression, "There is not a present threat, and there might never be, but there is a reason I offered Ellie an official job; she's the best regarding analysis and monitoring the Intersect, and we'll need that in our back pocket. Plus she can watch the kids in their everyday lives since none of us want them stuck under GISA protection from other potential "Quinn's" that could come out of the woodwork."

Zondra was relaxed thinking hard, "I agree, I don't think anything has changed. We shouldn't alter our lives or the kids based on a slim potential of problems and threats. Things have stayed quiet since the war ended; there's no reason to think that won't continue."

Chuck had a more guarded opinion, "That depends on how long it takes people with an agenda that think our kids are science experiments to show themselves."

Bryce acknowledged Chuck's point, "That's why I gave Stephen the watch; I'll be giving the rest of the kids one on their birthday's as well, just in case. Do we need to worry about Michelle?"

Sarah and Zondra looked at each other shaking their heads, "No, they are pretty much always traveling."

"Yeah, Carina's better off not knowing; something tells me she'd take matters into her own hands like I did when I went to Thailand. We'll tell Alex and Morgan; we see them both most frequently."

Bryce nodded with a matter of fact expression, "Alright, honestly other than some increased hacker activity in the last few months mainly targeting the GISA mainframe there is nothing to worry about."

Chuck finally had a reason to crack a grin, "Yeah, you won't have to worry about that soon enough."

"What do you mean?"

Chuck couldn't restrain himself, "The triplets have surprising ambitions even I did not see coming. They're designing counter hacking software; determined to be known as the best White Hats ever and boost your security while they're at it; they told me they could hack the GISA mainframe easily. Megan, in particular, thinks your cyber-security is awful."

Bryce was taken aback, "They're eight years old; how could they possibly understand the…wow."

"Combined IQ of 675."

"With that kind of intelligence, I don't think we have anything to worry about."

Sarah gave a half smile, "I disagree, but it's been a long day so I digress…"

The rest of the late afternoon went quickly and soon it was well after nine o'clock at night. After rounding up their children; who spent the last few hours occupying in the living room with Chuck's video game collection, the company steadily went home, and Chuck and Sarah slowly put their clan to bed.

Tucking Stephen into his superhero (Superman/Batman/The Flash) themed bed they bent over him smiling; Sarah took off the ring that Stephen was wearing on his left hand eying it curiously, "Looks like you got at least one thing we didn't know about?"

Stephen looked at it embarrassed, "Oh that was Michelle. We err like each other…"

Chuck and Sarah looked at their youngest son with amusement before Sarah placed the ring on his nightstand, "Well, that explains a lot. I guess I don't need to ask what your favorite gift was."

Stephen smiled broadly, "Duh mom, definitely yours!"

Sarah smiled skeptically kissing him on the forehead, "Goodnight you."

Chuck followed suit grinning, "Good night little man; one more happy birthday!"

"You too dad!"

They bid goodnight to Noah before retreating to the doorway and exchanging a whisper back in the hall, "I didn't expect that."

"We may have our hands full with this."

Chuck was thinking a little differently, "Why do I get the feeling that if that works out Carina might see at as some sort of disturbing consolation prize."

Sarah chuckled sporting a highly amused grin, "That's fine by me; she knows I won! Now, let's get to bed; it's been a long day!"

III

The horizon glows a brilliant yellow as the sun started to come up in the sky. The tide could be heard steadily rolling in and out as waves crashed throughout the ocean; it was a very peaceful scene, and Sarah sat using the moment to think. As birds flew over the sea, Sarah followed them until they traveled beyond her line of sight. As she turned her head back to the slowly rising sun, Chuck entered her far peripheral vision sitting down on her left.

There was gentleness in his voice that gave them both Deja-vu, "Figured you'd be here; how long?"

Sarah smiled emotionally, "All night, I'm sorry; I couldn't sleep and came here to think."

Chuck returned the smile and folded his hands, "This is our thinking spot; what's on your mind?"

Sarah sighed heavily, "Everything, it wasn't just that I couldn't sleep…I was having nightmares; where I get captured and tortured while our children end up stuck in a lab treated like science experiments."

Chuck looked at her calmly, "Ellie always said that the PTSD wouldn't exactly go away; I'm sorry, I am a very sound sleeper."

Sarah chuckled slightly, "I know, but I was okay more or less; nothing's been as bad as like what happened at the Russian Embassy. With what Ellie said yesterday, though; I've been wondering if we made the right decision making and uploading the Cerebrum Intersect."

"I would think that is an easy question to answer considering it gave you your memory back."

Sarah looked very seriously at Chuck. "Would you have loved me any less otherwise?"

"Of course not, where is this coming from?"

Sarah made no effort to hold back her feelings; wearing a somber expression as they watched the sun continue to rise against the sky, "The fact that we brought children into the world with a tremendous burden being placed on their shoulders. Much bigger than it would have been for me to raise them with an incomplete memory and much larger than the load put on you fourteen years ago today."

Chuck finally understood what was plaguing his wife and sighed putting his arm around her, "That pesky "what if" question; it always seems to eat at us."

Sarah raised her eyebrows apparently surprised, "You mean you knew where I was going with this conversation?"

Chuck nodded letting his eyes follow more birds as they flew out over the rough ocean as a flock from very high in the sky, "I'm a sound sleeper, but our brains are still linked together. Children born of unprecedented accomplishments in the merging of biology, neuroscience, and computer technology are bound to carry a lot of burdens, but if you're asking if I'd do it all again…I would."

"What makes you so sure it was the right thing to do; especially give what could happen to our children if the world finds out that they're hybrids?"

"Since when did we start worrying about things before they happen?"

"Since we became parents."

Chuck was very reflective, "Fair enough, as far as whether making Cerebrum was the right thing to do. Memories are created from life experiences; the best of yours were stolen from you so it's only fair you got them back, but when we built this Intersect my biggest priority was keeping you safe. I didn't want you to ever get taken advantage of again. Between myself, Ellie and Manoosh we designed a far superior matrix that could transfer the brains neurological impulses between two hosts amplifying neurological functionally in the Cerebrum section of the brain so you would be able to fight without fear but still have voluntary control of yourself, and I would think of myself too apparently. What happened with your memory we did not see coming at all; you asked me if I'd have loved you any less if it hadn't been restored, I meant what I said, and there is no way."

Sarah teared up a little smiling, "I can't believe the whole point of Cerebrum was just to keep me safe. You even fixed all the problems with the earlier untampered Intersects that inspired the Laudanol pill."

Chuck attempted to add some levity to the moment, "Well, we prepared for an edgier Sarah, but wanted to keep you from going full Wild Card Enforcer given the emotional upheaval you were going through at the time; luckily you haven't had to be that since the Phase three incident."

Sarah cracked a sly smile, "I would do that in a heartbeat if anybody took our kids."

"I know that's why I don't think we have anything to worry about."

Sarah hesitated slightly, "I'm still worried."

Chuck pulled Sarah in close, "I know, your kids being the part computer isn't something you expect; I had a computer in my brain, but they are technology and biology; as a scientist, Ellie would say they are the world's first biotechnical humans. Now that I think about it I guess we are too; Cerebrum's coding fused with our brain a long time ago. My dad, he would say we're special."

Sarah smiled nostalgically, "Aces Charles."

Chuck kissed her, lingering for several minutes; until a sudden noise made them separate.

"Yuck, that's gross; I found them!"

Chuck and Sarah looked around; the Bartowski children were standing several feet away with embarrassed looks on their faces. Noah eyed his parents disapprovingly; shaking his head as his siblings lagged behind, "I can't believe you came all the way to a deserted beach just to make out."

They stammered slightly giving the others time to catch up before noticing they all were still in Pj's, "No, that isn't what we…hold on; what are you doing here? When I left you were all asleep; it's barely after seven."

As they both stood up Sarah eyed her children suspiciously though there was a decent amount of amusement in her expression, "I'm more interested in HOW they got here; you didn't drive? Just because Casey does sometimes when you are in his car doesn't mean-"

Noah cut his mother off wearing a sarcastic expression, "Yeah, that's what we did…hot-wired someone's car and got noticed by the cops, now we're on the run so we came here to hide out."

Chuck took great effort not to laugh at his son's explanation, "Oh amusing; let's try the truth now."

At this, the triplets answered, with casual expressions, "We teleported…"

Chuck and Sarah exchanged a puzzled look and a brief whisper, "I think that answers if they know or not."

Sarah nodded turning back to the children all of whom looked nervous and unsure of how their parents were handling this revelation; she sighed, "Follow us; we have a lot to talk about."

Chuck and Sarah led their children back to where they'd been sitting earlier and motioned for them all to sit down before doing the same forming a sizable family circle. Chuck and Sarah opened the discussion as he spoke first in a blunt but calm voice, "How much do you know about the Intersect?"

The triplets answered his question casually, "Just that it's a computer Grandpa invented as a teaching tool to store information in the brain that you could access anytime. Yeah, he worked for the government and after 9/11 they decided to use the computer to store their secrets. You followed in his footsteps becoming an analyst working for them to decipher its information when they needed you to and eventually you met mom became a field agent with her fell in love and years later stopped World War III. We know you uploaded an advanced Intersect three different times and become a super spy; mom basically was already. The War is in our history books and we learn about the advanced Intersect in science; the rest is what you told us."

The others nodded, and Chuck continued, "Most of that is true; especially the last part about your mother she was and still is a natural spy; that's what made her such a great handler."

Noah raised his eyebrows in interest, "What, mom was assigned to protective detail?"

Sarah nodded, "Yup, a few years before I became your dad's partner."

Noah groaned while the others laughed at his harsh reaction, "I can't believe you got stuck on protective detail mom; Casey's told me stories that make sound so annoying! Who's the moron you got stuck with?"

Sarah smiled nostalgically, "Your father, Casey was only ever annoyed that much because he never stayed in the car when we told him to."

There was a loud exclamation of "WHAT" from all the children as they looked at their parents in disbelief. After they had gathered themselves, Lisa was the one who finally broke the silence, "So, this means dad was a government asset before he was a spy; how did that happen? Dads a nerd what could the government have wanted with him?"

"That question was answered the day of and the day after my birthday fourteen years ago to the day; when someone you know sent me an email. Someone who turned out to be a spy."

They were all incredibly eager, "Who was it?"

Chuck put heavy emphasis on the name, "Bryce Larkin; he was my old college roommate, so naturally, I opened it."

"What was it?"

"A riddle to solve: "The terrible troll raises his sword."

Stephen thought for a moment, "That sounds like a Zork reference; the one you programmed at college with Bryce, so the answer would have been "attack troll with a nasty knife."

Chuck nodded and continued, "that's what I put. "

"So what did he send?"

"The original Intersect; he stole it when he'd gotten wind of a splinter cell inside the CIA and sent it to me. Of course, I didn't know any of this at the time…as far as I knew he was just remembered my birthday; little did I know that by hitting enter I'd spend the next twelve hours with the Intersect being uploaded into my brain." This info drew more gasps from the kids.

The triplets were naturally curious, "Twelve hours, the original must have had a lot of data, and I'm sure it had problems too."

"The original was strictly for information; I'm just lucky it was done before I left for work."

Noah addressed his mother expectantly, "Mom, where were you during all this?"

"I'd just returned from a separate assignment and was sent to investigate the email. I found Chuck at what was then the Burbank Buy More. All I was told was that Bryce had sent him that email so I came in with a broken flip phone which he fixed, and left him my number to ask me out; especially after I saw how kind he was with kids thanks to some customers. Plus he was as nerdy as his file said; he was on the phone chanting Vicky Vale from Batman when your goofy dad finally realized I'd walked up to the Nerd Herd desk and was so shocked he dropped it."

Noah glossed over these details impatiently while his sisters swooned over them with their heads on their shoulders, "We already knew dad used to be a dork; that makes it even funnier. What happened next; did you call her?"

"No I was distracted by what was going on in my head and when I got home a ninja tried stealing my computer, but when she came back, the next day Morgan took matters into his own hands and set us up for me."

Sarah continued rather enthusiastically, "After going out to dinner, we wound up at a club but within a few minutes, I noticed Casey was trying to catch us so we ran but we were cornered by Casey when Chuck flashed on a bomb that was soon to go off. That's when he told us he opened Bryce's email, and I said what the Intersect was; he was shell shocked, but luckily Casey backed off, and the three of us went after the bomb."

"I defused it seconds before it exploded by overriding the computer and infecting it with a virus."

"Your father was not handling accidentally becoming a government asset well; I reluctantly let him get some space overnight."

Chuck gestured around the beach, "That brings us back here."

The children looked around confused, and Noah voiced their confusion, "What's so special about some deserted beach?"

Chuck smiled absentmindedly before continuing with a nostalgic expression, "This is where I was the morning after the first mission-fourteen years ago to the day; I suddenly had a computer in my head and was stuck as a CIA/NSA asset it was a lot to take. That's when your mother showed up."

Lisa inquired curiously, "You knew where he was?"

Sarah smiled guiltily, "I was ordered to keep an eye on him; once we knew he wasn't a threat and just an unlucky civilian that got mixed up in government secrets. So I tracked him here; Casey wanted to go, but I knew Chuck wouldn't respond to any patriotism speech when his life had just changed so drastically. "

Noah agreed with this sentiment, "Casey's not the person to talk to when you suddenly have a government computer in your brain. So what did you say when you found him?"

"I told him we'd protect him, and he'd be working with us, and then I asked him to trust me."

"Did you, trust her?"

Chuck considers Noah's question for a moment, "Yes, I did granted that got cloudy rather fast because I did not know her."

"What happened next?"

Chuck and Sarah exchange a look smiling, and Sarah shakes her head, "That is a long story; one you're all a little too young to hear details about. For now, all you need to know is your father eventually became a field agent and had the Intersect removed when we were falsely branded traitors to the CIA, but we successfully cleared are the name and decided to work for ourselves."

"Starting Carmichael Industries?"

Chuck nodded continuing "Yes, this was in back in 2011 as an independent spy agency; which we did until about six months before the war started."

"Why did you stop?"

"We wanted to be safe enough to start a family and always running around as a spy is dangerous so we decided to transition to countering cyber terrorism."

Stephen raised his eyebrows, "That's what you do now, but you didn't start that until after the war ended; even though it wouldn't start for another six months…some of us could have been born much sooner, what happened?"

They hesitated unsure how to proceed, and then Chuck muttered, "You all must have wondered why mom suffers from PTSD sometimes; especially at night?"

Lisa and her siblings looked curiously at their mother; even a little concerned, "We just figured it was from all the years of being a spy."

Chuck continued quietly "That's a little true, but it came as a result of an ill-fated "last mission". We stumbled on something that another independent spy was after; the Intersect-this drew wide eyes from everyone-knowing what that could lead to we went after it to get to it first."

Noah was incredibly eager now, "Did you, get to it first?"

"Yes, but we did the last thing you should ever do when chasing somebody who thought I stole his thunder; we let them get away, and I was captured; your mom was forced into a trap and had to upload the Intersect to get away."

The triplets made an educated guess, "That must have been one of the advanced Intersects we've read about in science class, the 2.0. Why would that be a bad thing? You rescued dad. Otherwise we wouldn't be sitting here right now."

Chuck continued tensely; all the kids noticed his slight change in tone and demeanor, "This Intersect had a Trojan Horse with an unfortunate side effect. After too much use and being that she had to track me all the way to a Japanese bullet train it came into force by the time she rescued the spy that was after the Intersect captured her and separated us."

Noah's mouth fell open, "You got captured-"

Megan cut across him, "What was the Trojan?"

"Memory loss caused by cranial pressure from too much flashing; her captor exploited this before I could rescue her in time."

They all gasped audibly; Noah had disbelief in his voice, "You lost your memory?"

The triplets interjected frowning "True memory loss comes from direct physical trauma. Even so being forced to flash over and over would cause severe suppression. How much did you forget?"

Sarah sighed solemnly, "Everything from the time I met your father to just after we married."

This drew the loudest gasps yet; Noah was frantic and angry, "What, but then how are you okay? How are we here; how are you together or anything?"

Chuck gently defused his son, "Buddy calm down; I'm getting to that, and then we can talk about what and why we're telling you this story."

After he had relaxed Sarah continued calmly omitting darker details for obvious reasons, "I was tricked into stealing the 3.0 from DARPA; eventually, your father convinced of the truth of our lives, and we stopped the man responsible also stopping another bomb. Afterward, I needed space and came here. Little did I know that your father would find me; just like I found him five years earlier, asking me to trust him just as I had."

The girls swooned over the last of these details and then the triplets responded curiously, "How did you get yourself back? Stephen and we wouldn't have been born otherwise. Suppressed or not the experiences that made you who you are would not have the emotional connection they did before, so that's where the PTSD developed..."

Sarah smiled looking at Chuck, "Your father, Aunt Ellie, and Manoosh. They built an even more advanced Intersect-calling it Cerebrum-a shared Intersect that your dad and I uploaded; it's not something the world knows about."

The triplet's curiosity quickly peaked, "A shared Intersect, but that would mean you have one brain. The cerebrum is the part that controls voluntary muscle function. That's impossible. Yeah, Aunt Ellie's a medical doctor not a neurologist…there's no way."

Chuck laughed, "Turns out she knows more about merging the brain with technology then even your grandfather did: Our brains work independently but share a neurological link, we hear each other's thoughts, amplify all brain and body functioning. The computer itself restored your mom's memory which is something we did not expect. Not long after that, the war started; how much do you know about World War III?"

Stephen sounded like he was reciting facts, "Just what we've learned in history class at school: shortest war in U.S history but largest regarding involvement and scale for both sides. Started September 24, 2012, and ended January 27, 2014; instigated by Vladimir Putin with the major nations choosing different sides. Nicknamed by our government as "The Intersect War" due to the decisive battles fought with it. Other than that all we know is your company worked in secret with the GISA to bring down Putin."

"That's all true which brings me to my reason for telling this entire story."

Lisa was surprised, "I thought it was to believe in love?"

Chuck grinned admirably as he continued, "Yes, but there's another reason. It turns out over time the Intersect we have fused with our brains; which means the coding we designed for the Matrix of the computer is part of our biological DNA now."

Everyone except the triplets looked confused; they seemed to have expected this, "That makes sense given the brain has been processing both neurological impulses and binary computer code for so long; your DNA mutated and since you, as our parents are part computer…we are too."

Chuck and Sarah nodded, "Ellie told us yesterday."

Sarah teared up, "I'm sorry I never wanted you to be burdened like this."

All the children shook their heads dismissively, and Stephen was blunt, "We don't care if we're part computer or part animal; you have your memory back. If what led to that makes us different then we're okay with that because you're happy."

Lisa was smiling so hard her cheeks were red, "Yeah, besides…the rest of the world doesn't even know, and it's not like we'll go showing off. Please don't cry mom."

Noah was very energetic, "Cyborg was a part computer too, and he became a superhero so this won't be that bad. Besides, from the few things Casey has told us; nobody messes with anyone we know and gets away with it! Come on, there's Rocky Road in the freezer at home, that always makes you feel better."

The triplets all agreed, "They're right if anything we'll be like The Incredibles; a family of hybrid superheroes!"

"Alright, but no shortcuts; we drive back; can't be teleporting all over."

Noah racked his brain, "How does that work anyway?"

The triplets answered casually trying not to sound like geniuses, but failing, "Molecular cell vibration from rapid kinetic energy output thanks to a massive spike in neurological activity transmitted throughout the body. Basically, we can manipulate the internal energy we create within our body and speed ourselves up fast enough to move beyond the laws of physics; in other words, we can become pure energy and move within our own space instead of having to go through the physical environment. The Intersect brought us where we needed to go; probably because we all share a neurological link."

Noah rolled his eyes, "You are such nerds! Dad, mom lets go."

Sarah's six children pulled her to a stand and led her steadily back to the main road; when Chuck didn't follow she motioned to them to wait and walked up beside him as he surveyed the ocean; the sun was almost entirely in the sky now.

"Are you okay hon?"

Yeah, it's just…" He trails off turning his back to the ocean watching his children.

"Dad, let's go home!"

Sarah holds up a hand so their children continue to wait and grabs Chuck's hand as tears form on his face for reasons he can't quite understand, "Talk to me, Chuck?"

He looks at her with a watery smile and absentminded expression, "Yesterday I was making eleven bucks an hour fixing computers and had one in my brain. Fourteen years later I'm a living computer and I can tell my kids the story of how a nerdy guy who worked at a Buy More fell in love with a spy."

Sarah tilts her head surprised, "You want to tell them all the details after all?"

Chuck nods still watching their children as they start sparring with each other looking like the little superheroes he'd thought of having on their wedding day, "Sure it's a great story, and every kid should know how their parents fell in love."

Sarah puts her head on Chuck's shoulder watching the kids with a smile, "What should we call it?"

"How about The Nerd and the Spy?"

Sarah turns to face Chuck with a broad smile, "That sounds perfect."

"I suppose we could stop at the wedding, or maybe the reunion with your mother and Molly; it wouldn't be fair to leave them hanging, I mean tons of stuff is left opened ended. Imagine if our lives were a TV show that ended with that "magical kiss" they would have been so m-"

Sarah cut Chuck off abruptly throwing her arms around his back and locking eyes with him tired of hearing him ramble, "Shut up and kiss me!"

Grinning he obliged her request and they lingered for several minutes with gentle passion until continued exclamations of disgust from their sons and excessive swooning from their daughters pried them apart. With a sigh and mild amusement, Chuck and Sarah joined their children, and soon the family of Bartowski's were back home.

In the future, the world did need saving and in the direst of times, they did it together. When it was quiet, though, every night before bed; the six Bartowski children were told of the love that made them who and what they were; of their parent's story; the love story of Chuck and Sarah.

* * *

**A/N' **that is it! I wanted to end back at the beach…it just seemed right. Also took one last shot at TPTB for their incomplete ending while still mirroring the pilot and calling to it as well as some other key series lines. I can fully admit I brought Shaw back just to axe him again lol! I debated killing Verbanski quite a bit, deciding to go through with it because I did not think Casey was ever "over" Kathleen and thought that if Gertrude died saving Alex it's a noble death and could be the catalyst for them to bond and eventually be a family. I hope that felt organic.

A bit of personal info about my life that leaked into this epilogue: me and my mom share the same birthday; the joke is that she is forever 29 thanks to me! She also made us try food when we were younger no matter how much we hated it; I eat many foods nowadays that I didn't like when I was young. I modeled the Bartowski kid's personalities (loosely) after my brother, sister and myself at that age. My older brother always messed with us! I'm nowhere near as smart as the triplets (130 IQ) but over analyzing and explaining is a heavy part of my personality; plus I'm a computer/science nerd! I actually didn't say a word until I was three and then all of the sudden I was speaking paragraphs with advanced vocabulary and I generally learn things rather fast. The 7 year gap and triplet's earrings are more tributes to **The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time**.

I'm curious if readers thought any of the science throughout my story was believable? I really cared about trying to make it sound as realistic as possible so I researched the entire human brain specifically focusing on memory and muscle movement and how it is carried out by the human brain; merging that with what I know about science and computers to create my shared Intersect for this story and some of the cooler abilities like astral projection, teleporting and cloning are an educated guess on my part as to how they would work if they happened to exist in real life.

Now that I'm done rambling; let me know what you thought about my story and THANK YOU. I may do anA/U story at some point or possibly explore the next generation of Chuck characters I created with this story, we'll see…but for now I'm taking a nice long break:)


End file.
